Taming of the Wolf
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: "Get on." He half growls with a slight smile. "You said it'd be as if you never existed…" He turns to her. "What'd you say baby?" She shakes her head as he looks upon her strangely. "Nevermind baby let's go." What happens when he doesn't stop and Bella finds herself in Shreveport, La? With a wolf that has claims to her. (A bit of a dominating Alcide.) Read and Review. RATED Mature
1. Chapter 1

Taming of the Wolf.

(An Alcide Herveaux and Bella Swan Story)

(Don't own crap!)

**This takes place when Bella is heartbroken from Edward leaving her. In my story she is 18 and a senior. Alcide is 21. An imprint has immediately taken place but Alcide has to earn Bella's side of it and at great difficulty. Parodies, romance, adventure…Read. Review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"I think I know them."

"Oh well that's great they seem nice. Can we go now?"

"Just a minute ok…"

"Um yeah ok. Wait Bella what on earth are you doing?!"

"Hey babe you need a ride?"

Bella starts to turn away but sees him again and also feels another force working against her. Something she can't quite explain. She turns back to the muscular heap on the bike. Bella shakes her head in confusion.

"Get on." He half growls but with a slanted smile.

"You said it'd be as if you never existed…"

He turns towards her.

"What'd you say baby?"

She shakes her head as he looks upon her strangely.

"Nevermind baby let's go."

She starts to see they are leaving Seattle city limits and panics.

"STOP!"

The man however doesn't listen in fact he only picks up speed.

"STOP!"

His face disappears again as the biker continues to drive on.

"Please sir."

He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but there's no looking back now. You're coming with me."

Bella's jaw drops and she hits the man as hard as she can on his back. The man laughs.

"You're going to have to hit a lot harder than that."

He feels both her fist beat against him now.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself."  
"Son of a bitch." He hears Bella mutter.

Making him laugh again.

"No actually the name is Alcide. Alcide Herveaux, and you are?"

"None of your damn business."

"Well it's nice to meet you then."  
He feels Bella let go of his waist.

"I'd hold on baby. Don't think you want a mouthful of gravel or missing appendages."

She growls out and puts her arms back around him.

"Don't be afraid to move them lower if you need."

"Shut up!"

He laughs as he makes a right turn.

Once they enter California border Alcide starts looking for a hotel.

"You honestly think I'm going to stay with you at a freaking hotel."

"Yep."

"I'll call the police. Do you know my dad's a cop!"

"That's quite fascinating and no you won't call the police."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you've had a cell phone in your pocket the entire time."

"No I don't"

He whips her around once they get off the bike.

"Oh well hell what I thought you did."

He runs his hand along her rear pocket. She turns around and smacks his hand.

"I really thought you had one huh what do ya know?" He shrugs and heads towards the hotel office.

"I'll scream rape!"

Alcide sighs.  
"So will I…"

He turns to see Bella's trying not to laugh.

"Stay put." He says as he opens the office doors.

Bella sits back on Alcide's bike. She finds herself wishing she knew how to ride a bike so she could take it but it doesn't matter he took the keys. She thinks about running but see's he's already coming out.

"Looking for these?"

He waves them about as she sits there.

"Come on I got us a room, lucky number 13."

He opens the door and Bella sees there is only one bed.  
"One bed?"

"It's a queen relax." He shuts the door and locks everything including the deadbolt.

"My father will come looking for me."

Alcide shrugs.

"So you want like a soda? Water? Coffee decaf preferably?"

"Ugh you're unreal."

"Just wanted to know if you were thirsty."

"You do realize this is kidnapping? You could get some serious jail time for this! Not to mention what Charlie will do to you?"

"Charlie?"

"My father."  
"So I find out your father's name before yours?"

Alcide plops himself on the bed. He pats the free space next to him and turns on the TV.

"Are you like mental or something?"

"Sometimes."

He flips through the channels but turns the TV back off.

"Well no one's looking for you so guess we're in the clear." He winks her way and rolls over.

Bella slaps her hands against her thighs and heads towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"  
"Got to pee or do you have to be present for that as well?"

"I can be."

"You're such a an ass! If Edward only…" She stops herself an Alcide raises alarmed.

"You ok?"

She bites her lower lip but says nothing and heads to the bathroom. He recognized it to be the same painful expression she made when she said the comment about something of never existing. Alcide laid back down and crossed his legs.

"Ah you didn't try to escape?"

"There's no window in the bathroom."

"Ah rotten luck."

Bella half smiles shaking her head but folds her arms trying her best to be mad.

"You want the truth?"

She nods.

"Then give me your name."

Bella sighs.

"It's just a name."

"Bella Swan."

"Like the bird?"

"Nah, like the reptile."

"Hmmm."

Alcide continues to look upon her but picks up the hotel phone.

"Large, pepperoni," He covers the receiver you a mushroom or olive girl?

"You're ordering freaking pizza at a time like this?"

"Right… better make that bacon boss." He says.

Bella watches him in disbelief.

"Hey Bella baby they have beer also for delivery you want beer?"

"I'm 18 you ass."

"Oh well ok, Yes a 12 pack of Bud will do."

Alcide hangs up the phone when he's done.

"Please continue…" He waves his hand over.

"It was you're turn you're supposed to be telling me why you kidnapped me."

"Hey you chose to get on the bike."

"Ugh!" Bella stomps her foot.

"You're cute you know that."

"Come on."

"Look to be honest Bella. It looked as if you could use a getaway. "

"What would you know?"

"I've been there. That's why I was in Seattle. I'm actually from Shreveport which is where we're heading."

"Um say what?"

"Relax, you can call your dad when we get there and let him know you're safe."

"Um hell no, you're taking me back home!"

"Not today I'm tired and I got things back home I need to do."

"Are you kidding me? Does my life have no importance?"

"It most certainly does and that is why you are going with me. Just enjoy yourself Bella. Live for the moment be free. For tonight let's just enjoy some pizza and beer let loose."

"I'm good."

"No you're not I recognize that look better than anyone."

"You know nothing."

"Oh really huh? So let's talk about this Edward guy you mentioned before you went to the bathroom."

Bella's hands go to her stomach.

"Yep that's what I thought. Sucks huh?"

"Shut up." She bows over.

Alcide sighed as a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Aw girl I'm sorry. I…"

"Save it what do you care anyway."

He shakes his head as the pizza guy arrives. He tosses her a beer.

"Drink up it helps."

"I'm underage."

"No one's here and I'm 21 of age and won't let you go anywhere just the two of us cutting loose."

"You could get fined or arrested if I drink this."

"Bella I kidnapped you I think that's the worst of my problems."

She laughs and opens the beer.

"You've never drank before have you?"

She shakes her head.

"Wow you have been held back."

"I'd watch what you say Alcide I've seen things that would make even you run." She looks upon him. "Even if you are big as a freaking house."

"Hmm not so sure I've seen some crazy things myself Bella."

Bella laughs and drinks her beer.

"Funny thing the underage thing that is, an 18 year old can die defending his country but can't drink."

"My dad's said the same thing before."

"Hm, we might just get along, your dad and I that is."

"Afraid you ruined that when you let me on your bike and decided to keep going."

"You're probably right."

"What why are you staring at me like that?"

He shrugs.

"Just think you're very pretty is all."

Bella tries to hide her blushing and sips on her beer.

"So?"

"Isn't to bad she says looking at the beer bottle."

"Here get something in that stomach too. First time I'm sure you're a light weight."

"Alcide you better not be pulling what I think you're trying."

"With all due respect Bella if I was going to pull something like that I wouldn't waste my time and energy. I'd just take it."

Bella looks to him wide eyed.

Alcide laughs and shakes his head.

"I do have some respect." He winks and bites into his pizza.

"How do you know I don't have like the clap or HIV?"

Alcide chokes on his pizza a little and downs some beer. Bella laughs and grabs another beer.

"Did a chick just beat me at my first beer?"

She shrugs and pops it open.

"You're a virgin sweetheart we both know that."

"How do you know? I could have banged every guy in Forks."

"Hmmm, let me see that beer." Alcide reaches for it.

"No." She places it down further away from him.

He snickers as she grabs another slice of pizza.

"Her name was Debbie." He says randomly and Bella stops chewing momentarily.

"We were engaged happy or so I thought. I come home and she's fucking our pack master."

Bella blinks and puts down her pizza and chugs some more beer.

"Did you say pack master? As in…"

"I'm afraid I did."

"So what does that mean?"

"What it means Bella is this."

Alcide rises from the bed and backs away from her. He shifts into a huge black wolf. Bella covers her mouth and tucks her knees under her. He slowly approaches her and lowers his head. Carefully Bella puts her hand to his head.

"Amazing." She says petting him.

Alcide narrows his eyes and shifts back.

"Why aren't you screaming in terror?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

Bella looks down then quickly averts her eyes.

"Jesus Alcide."

He laughs and grabs a nearby towel.

"Oops."

"Seriously though are you in shock or…"

"You're not the first monster I've seen."

Alcide sits across from her.

"Hmmm. Do explain."

"My boyfriend was a vampire."

"You're fucking shitting me. Ugh not you too it's bad enough Sookie but now…"

"Who?"

He stops himself.

"Nevermind."

"So let me get this straight you're a wolf and your girl slept with your pack leader?"

He nods.

"But you're aware that vampires exist too?"

"Of course and amongst other things out there."

"Um what?"

"I take it you only know of vampires."

Bella downs the rest of her beer.

"Well that and now you."

"Wow not as secretive as they thought now huh?"  
Bella nods but with a sad expression.

"What was Debbie like? I mean before obviously?"

"Hmm outgoing, fun, opinionated, loud mouthed, sexy."

"K think I got the point."  
Alcide detects something from her but isn't quite sure what.

"What about this Edward guy."

"Ugh." Bella sighs wishing she hadn't have asked.

"It's only fair Bella."

She nods but looks to be in incredible pain.

"Smart, beautiful, fun, great self-control, everything I'm not."

"Self-control? I don't think I've ever heard anyone describe someone else in a loving matter that way."

"It's a vampire thing."  
"Enlighten me please I'm afraid I'm lost."

"Well as much as he wanted to sink his teeth into me he never did even when I begged for him to change me so I could become one with him. There was also the matter of sex."

"Sex?"

"Yeah he'd barely touch me out of fear of breaking me. I always felt like the one that was the perv chasing him."

"I find that hard to believe. Who could keep their hands off of you?"

"Edward Cullen could and managed it quite well. Just to kiss me hold my hand or anything…"

"I'm sure part of that had to do with his thirst but even at that I couldn't' imagine someone like you throwing themselves at me and turning them down. Damn…"

"He'd is reasons. He's always been protective of me."

"There's protective Bella and then just flat out crazy. Besides its possible Bill and Sookie have sex all the time."

"Who?"

"That's another story for another time. Sorry Bella but I'm exhausted and we've to hit the road again tomorrow. I'm up for spooning however if you so wish or perhaps anything else you just might so desire."

"Yeah that'll happen."

Alcide goes to the bathroom then comes back and passes out. Bella eyes the door then looks back down upon Alcide. She hears him snoring knowing this is her best shot. Bella heads towards the door. "Funny thing about us wolves, the tiniest noises set us off." He says without opening his eyes.

"UGH!" He pats the area beside him.

"I'll even let you have all the covers."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yep. Goodnight Bella."

Bella lies down but finds herself admiring Alcide's chest as she rolls over. He's only wearing a pair of jeans. His muscles look photo shopped it's so unreal. She fights the urge to check with her fingers. Alcide rolls back over facing her. Bella swallows nervously.  
"I'm sorry he hurt you." Is all he says and closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Don't own anything but a girl can dream)

***Had to fix a minor detail I fucked on on sorry everyone lol***

"Up and Adam!"

Bella groans out pulling the sheets over her head.

"If you're going to shower make it fast and we got to go babe."

Bella blinks her eyes open. Alcide hands her a black bag.

"It's got something's you might need."

"You're seriously going through with all this aren't you?"

"Would you like me to help you get showered?"

"UGH!" She swings her hand over to hit him and he catches it and kisses it.

"Go shower you're starting to smell."

"Well at least I'm not the one smelling like a wet dog!"

Alcide grabs her around the waist as she starts to walk away. He pulls her towards him and twirls her around facing him. He starts to say something but decides against it. Instead he simply places his forehead to hers and releases her.

"Hurry up!" He scoffs as he starts to get ready.

Bella slams the door and locks it. She looks around again as in hoping a window appeared overnight. She jumps a there's a knock at the door 10 minutes Bella or I'm coming in and don't bother tapping on the walls asking for help.

"Asshole…" Bella mutters and starts the shower as she looks upon the contents of the bag.

All men stuff men's Dove shampoo, conditioner, soap, razors and a comb.

"Seriously?"

She grabs a few of the items and makes due with what she can. The water runs along her body as Edward enters her mind yet again. She wondered what he would think or do. But then it didn't manner in the end he left her and he wasn't coming back. Making this far worse, she closes her eyes and lets the conditioner run down the tub.

"Ugh I even smell like a man now." She says as she steps out of the shower.

She uses Alcide's comb but finds it hard to get the tangles out. She figures it won't manner since they'll be on a bike all day again. Bella places her clothes back on and unlocks the door. Alcide's already leaning against the wall staring at the bathroom door.

"About time let's go."

"Good morning to you to." She smarts.

He turns just before climbing on his red and black Harley.

"Good morning Bella baby now let's go."

She shakes her head and puts her arms around his waist.

"You look good with your hair all wet you know." He says and starts the bike.

Once they enter Arizona Bella finds herself wishing her mother still lived here, in hopes she could trick Alcide into running into her or something. Alcide pulls over at a rest stop.

"Gotta take a leak." He says and helps her off the bike.

He drags her towards the bathroom area and right into the men's room.

"Alcide!" She hollers and wrinkles her nose from the smell.

"Just real quick." He starts unzipping his pants.

"EW!"

"Then turn your head princess. Unless, you want to look that's fine with me as well."

"Don't be nasty!"

"Then don't be silly."

Bella covers her ears as she hers the sound of his stream.

"You gotta piss too?"

"What in here?"

"Um yeah where else?"

"Ladies room preferably?"

"Nah, this is good. No ones in here."

"Do you get off to this or something?"

"Oh yeah totally." He says shaking his head.

"Just go Bella. I'll watch the door."

"This is so gross!" She says opening a stall.

"It's this or good ole nature sweetheart."

Bella shuts the door and positions herself to where she won't have to sit on the seat.

"Figured we'd grab a bit to eat somewhere in the next town."

"How can you seriously act like there is nothing wrong with all this Alcide?" She says then flushes with the bottom of her shoe. She stumbles back almost falling and the door flies open. Alcide catches her.

"You alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" She snaps.

He laughs and lets her go.

"And I've already explained. It's like I said you needed to get away and I think we could rather use each other's company."

"Against my will that is?"

Alcide gently pushes her up against one of the stalls. He leans into her and whispers.

"Are you 100 percent sure this is all against your will Bella Swan?"

Bella's breathing picks up as he caresses her cheek. She says nothing Alcide smiles and takes her hand leading her back towards the bike. They arrive at some sort of bar and grill restaurant. Bella notices all the other bikes and a bit of an uneasy feeling comes over her.

"Alcide?" She says looking around.

"Relax Bella I'd never let anyone hurt you. Just here to eat and get our minds off the road a bit."

Alcide hands her his phone.

"What's this?"

"Call your dad. It's been nearly 48 hours last thing I need is him sending a bunch of fuzz our way."

"Shouldn't you have thought about that before?"

"When it comes to you? Hard to think of anything else baby, I just knew what I wanted and took it."

"Excuse me!"

He snickers.

"Don't even pretend you don't slightly feel the same about me."

"You're such a pig!"

"Wolf…"

"Yeah like maybe the big bad wolf!"

"Then that just make you my red riding hood."

Something about that makes Bella feel a twinge of something she knows is wrong and she shouldn't feel. She swallows hard as Alcide stares upon her.

"What should I say then something along the lines of Dad I'm on highway so and so and need you to send a swat team?"

"Tell him the truth."

"You want me to tell him you took me against my will?"

Alcide sighs.

"Still claiming that aren't we?"

"Tell me Bella do you really want to go back to Forks? In sure hopes of that Edward guy returning and sweeping you off your feet and even if he did would you even feel the same about him now? Or do you want to give what I have to offer a chance? "

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Don't know unless you suck it up and come with me."

Bella swallows and looks to the phone. She watches as Alcide walks away and leans against the building watching her. She realizes this is Alcide giving her the choice now.

She sits upon the bike and begins to dial Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Um dad."

"What the hell kid where have you been! You know we were about to send out a search team!"

"Dad relax." She looks towards Alcide.

"I'm ok it's just well. I had to get out of Forks dad. I just couldn't' take it anymore."

"Jesus Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's just ever since he… I mean Edward." She forces herself to say.

"Oh come on Bella I get that you're heartbroken I really do. But they come a dime a dozen. Just come back home give me a chance."

Bella closes her eyes and looks to Alcide once more with the urge to tell her father the truth. To tell him I was taken against my will and I'm in Arizona. But something strong stops her as she looks upon him. She can't explain it.

"Dad I'm sorry but I can't if I do I'd end up just like mom. I can't stand it in Forks. I'm 18 dad. I can do what I want and need. I love you dad but I have to do this."

"That's BULLSHIT BELLA! You might be 18 but you're finishing you're last year of school this year!"

"Dad I'm sorry I've made my decision."

"No Bella tell me where are you I'll come get you I'll take you back to your mother. If you don't want to be with me that's fine but you're still too young. You're…"

"Dad don't please just trust me."

"Then when the hell am I going to see you again and why won't you tell me where you are?"

"Soon dad soon and I'm sorry I can't tell you that I need some time."

"Bella have you been kidnapped?"

Her dad and Bella had a secret word for that and she had forgotten.

She looks upon the massive man against the bar building once more. That strange feeling comes over her as she laughs and says.

"No dad I'm fine promise."

Her father sighs in relief.

"Just promise to call often or I will hunt you down I swear."

"Ok dad I will. I love you."

"I love you too Bella but I'm not going to lie this by far is the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm not giving up on you kiddo." He says just before she hangs up.

Bella leans over the bike with tears in her eyes and feels sick. Alcide walks back over and puts his hand to the back of her head softly.

"I'm fine." She says quickly wiping the tears away.

Alcide swallows the guilt and helps her off the bike.

They get inside and Alcide leads her to a booth, Bella slides in and Alcide slides in beside her. "Get whatever you want Bella baby." He hands her a menu. She glances at the menu and looks up.

"Not only are you being reckless like you promised me you wouldn't be but now you're forgetting about me?"

Her hands shake as she stares upon him. Her hands clasp around the menu hard and she closes her eyes.

"You broke every promise you made me."

"Bella?"

She looks to Alcide then back to the now empty seat across from her. Bella's hands continue to shake. Alcide sighs and orders their drinks. They spend the rest of the time quiet as they eat and drink their orders.

"I got to hit the bathroom one more time. Will you be here when I get back?"

Bella nods but doesn't look at him.

"OK then." He says and heads that way.

Bella sips at her drink and picks at her food.

"That was fast." She says as someone slides in next to her.

"Nah, baby I can go all night."

Bella turns to see a man that is indeed not Alcide. He's clearly drunk and just as big as Alcide. She wondered if he was a wolf as well.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing sitting here all alone?"

He runs his hand along her shoulder.

"SHE'S MINE AND NO ONE TOUCHES HER!" Alcide yells and yanks the man from the booth.

Bella's eyes widen and she scoots back.

"Easy mate just having a bit of fun."

"You'll have plenty of fun with my foot up your ass!"

Alcide looks to Bella and offers her a hand. Bella takes it as he helps her out of the booth.

"Are you ok?"

She nods.

"Did he hurt you or say anything he shouldn't?"

She shakes her head. Alcide grabs the man by the collar.

"Apologize!"

"Alcide please its ok. He didn't hurt me."  
"See the little lady says so herself. "

Alcide wrinkles his nose and shoves the man down.

"Let's go." He takes her arm and leads her out.

Bella stops as he still tries to drag her towards the bike.

"What did you mean I'm yours?"

"It's just as I said. You're mine."

"You're unbelievable!"

"You really going to start this again?"

"Whatever makes you believe I am yours?"

He smiles and hops on the bike.

"Get on Bella baby."

"Maybe I should go back home."

"You won't we both know that. So quit your jabbering and get on!"

Bella sighs and hops on but punches him in the kidneys.

"Don't be a dick."

He laughs.

"Hold on, I want to make it out of Arizona before we get another hotel."

Alcide slows down realizing Bella's fallen asleep against him as her arms drop. He pulls over.

"Wake up Bella. You got to hold on or you'll fly right off."

Bella rubs her head against his back. He shakes his head but smiles and gently rises up.

"Hey baby come on just one more mile to the hotel." He lifts her off the bike.

Bella's eyes open and she finds herself against his chest.

"You awake now?" He cups her chin.

Bella nods tiredly.

"We're almost there ok now hold on. I don't want you flying off."

Alcide gets back on and once again Bella wraps her arms around him. He focuses on getting to the hotel before she falls asleep again. To be safe he drives a bit slower. They arrive at a Holiday Inn and he lifts her off the bike she's too exhausted to even get off the bike herself. Alcide carries her into the office to get the keys and then back to the hotel.

Immediately he lays her down and takes off her shoes. He tucks her in and locks up the hotel before he leaves. He looks through the gift shop trying to find Bella something she can wear and some of her own bathroom supplies. There's not much to work with but it'll have to do.

He enters the hotel room again and rushes to Bella's side as she's screaming in her sleep.

"Hey." He shakes her awake.

She shoots up wide eyed.

"Man that must've been some nightmare."

Bella bites her lower lip but then looks to the bag beside Alcide.

"What's that?"

"I got you some stuff."

He hands it to her as she tiredly looks through it.

"Toothpaste, toothbrush, brush, razors, deodorant, floss, I love New Mexico? Shirt, sweatpants?! Tampons? What the hell Alcide."

"What?"

"I don't wear sweatpants well not in public and you actually bought me tampons?"

"You're welcome?"

"And what the hell is this?"

He shrugs as she throws the roll of condoms at him.

"That's not going to happen."

"Who said those were for you?"

She rolls her eyes and lays back down.

"Thank you Alcide you big sweetheart."

"Thanks now fuck off."

"Wow you got a bit of a dark side to you don't you?"

She shrugs and passes back out.

"UGH!"

Alcide stirs awake to Bella pacing the hotel room in just a towel.

"What's with you?" He says admiring the look.

She grabs the box of tampons.

"How did you know?! It's my body!" She hisses.

"It's a wolf thing and once again you're welcome."

She slams the door and he dies laughing.

She comes back out in her sweatpants and I love New Mexico T-shirt giving him a go to hell look. "You look cute in your pink shirt and gray sweats."

"Shut up!" She says behind laughter.

"We'll get you some better clothes later Bella I didn't have much to choose from."

She turns to Alcide apologetically.

"Thank you for the stuff."

"Oh so now you're appreciative?"

"I was before to be honest but the sweatpants, tampons and condoms threw me off."

"Yeah looks like we'll be waiting on those huh."

She shakes her head and throws a pillow at him.

"But thank you for the tampons truth is I don't know many guys that would do that."

"Just part of life the way I see it."

"Maybe there's hope for you yet Mr. Herveaux."

"Think so?" Alcide picks up the condoms.

"You know we might could still… We have a shower…"

"Alcide!"

He sniffs the air and yanks her in the bed beside him.

"Damn…" He mutters.

"What?"

He closes his eyes as if shaking something off.

"You smell so good."

Bella slaps him as he starts humping her.

"Ok I take it back there is no hope for you!"

He growls out pulling the sheets over him.

"Can't help it. I could sense you were about to start yesterday and it's been torturous cause now I can smell it."  
"Ew Alcide!"

"It's a wolf thing. You're in heat it's arousing."

"I'm in heat?" She laughs.

He nods and gets out of bed.

"OMG!" Bella covers her eyes and he snickers as he stretches.

"I warned you. Perhaps I better run me a cold shower."

"You think?"

"Don't pretend you didn't like what you saw."

Bella lays down and places a pillow over her head.

After a few moments Alcide comes out in nothing but a towel. Water still dripping from his hair and chest, he lifts the pillow off Bella's face.

"Trying to suffocate yourself?"

Bella shoots up and looks at Alcide. She let out a gasping sound. He raises a brow.

"Something wrong?"

She shakes her head but continues to stare. He heads back to the bathroom and dresses. He comes back out in nothing but a pair of I love New Mexico boxers. Bella laughs and he shrugs.

"Like I said not much to choose from."

"So how old are you anyway?"

He asks as he his shirt on.  
"It just occurred to you to ask?"

He shrugs.

"15."

"WHAT?" Alcide looks wide eyed suddenly.

"No fucking way you don't even look 15 you can't be 15!"  
Bella laughs at his reaction.

"Relax I'm 18."

"Thank God 15 could have proved to be a problem and from something I can't take back."

"Can't take what back? "

"You'll find out soon enough. Hopefully…"

She looks upon him oddly.

"So how old are you like 40?"

Alcide chuckles.

"Not even close. I'm 21."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

She shrugs.

"We already discussed this now that I remember..."

"Oh yeah, drinking will get yah everytime." He laughs.

"Obviously."

"Let's go get some pancakes or something before we hit the road."

Alcide places a stack of pancakes and bacon in front of her and sits down.

"Thank you." She says catching him off guard.

"Um you're welcome."

He clears his throat and sips his coffee.

"So what's the deal you still in school or just graduated last year?"

"I've one more year of school."  
Alcide slouches in his seat and looks to be in thought.

"What?"

"Looks as though once the summer is over which won't be long I'll have to enroll you in school, probably in Bon Temps."  
"Um what?"

"Well you have to finish school."

Bella slams her fork down.

"You presume I'll still be here once school starts?!"

"Well of course that's how this works."  
"How what works why won't you tell me what's going on?!"

"All within time Bella baby eat your food."

"You're insane if you think I'll be staying with you that long!"

"We'll see." He winks and takes a bit of his pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Don't own SQUAT!)

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Taking a swim want to join?"

Bella watches as Alcide strips down to his boxers and jumps in the lake.

"Where are we?"

"Texas won't be much longer should arrive in Shreveport in a day or so. Come on Bella the water's great. You need to stretch out your arms and legs."

"In this!" She looks down at her sweatpants and T-Shirt."

"Um no bra and panties are fine."

"You wish."

"It's not like you'd be naked."

"Close enough!"

Truth was Bella was sweating like hell in those sweatpants and this Texas weather was just as bad as Arizona she thought. She sighs shaking her head eyeing the cool lake with desire.

"Turn your head."

"What?"

"You heard me turn your head so I can take off my sweats and shirt."

"Hot here isn't it?"

"Alcide…"

"Fine I'll turn my head. Feel free to take it all off if your heart so desires."

She ignores his comment and places her sweats and shirt on the bike folded nice and neat.

Bella slowly guides her foot in the water.

"Shit that's cold."

Alcide laughs and turns around.

"Hey turn your head I'm not in yet!"

He raises his brows.  
"Damn girl."

Bella blushes.

Alcide finds himself admiring her black boy cut panties and matching lacy bra.

"You could kill a man you know that?" He says helping her into the water.

"I doubt that." She mumbles.

Alcide eases her in as she starts to shiver.

"Swim around a bit it helps. "

His massive arms wrap around her tiny frame.

"Hold your breath."

"What?"

He smiles and dunks himself and her under.

"DAMN IT ALCIDE!" She growls out hitting his chest as they come back up.

"Ah, just admit it feels good don't it?"

"I swear!"

He hops around the water with her still in his arms. His hand comes up from the water as he moves the hair from her face. Bella lowers her head shyly.

"Don't do that."

"How could you do this to me Bella?" She turns seeing Edward's face.

She gasps and squirms out of Alcide's arms.

"What's wrong with you now?" Alcide snaps reaching for her.

"Just leave me alone." She says swimming off on her own.

"Stubborn is what you are!"

"And you're not?!"

"Do I mean so little to you?" Bella closes her eyes.

"Go away Edward."  
"You really want me to?"

"Yes just go away as you promised as you said. I can't take this anymore."

"What if I'm back? What if I'm in Forks right now waiting on your bed?"

She turns to Alcide as he's dunking himself under again. Bella feels something grab at her foot and drag her under. Alcide smiles upon her and winks she finds herself smiling back.

"You're just not good for me Edward." She says coming back up.

Alcide comes back up catching his breath.

"You ready to hit the road baby?" She nods as he helps her out of the lake.

For once she actually finds herself enjoying the warmth of Alcide's back as she leans against him and wraps her arms around his waist. Alcide takes notice of her willingness this time and smiles amongst himself as he takes off down the road.

Bella sinks into the bath as she hears the TV in the hotel room going. Enjoying the warm water as her stomach continues to cramp. She sighs and closes her eyes still the guilt comes to play no matter how hard she tries to push it away. Thus only makes her angry and confused. Bella brings her knees to her chest and has herself a good cry.

She comes out and Alcide is already out with the remote still in his hand. Bella folds her arms eyeing the door but then looks back shaking her head. Slowly she approaches and places a blanket over Alcide. She then lays down beside him and cuts off the lamp.

"You awake Bella baby?"

She feels a warm hand along her back.

"Hmm?" She moans out and stretches her arms.

"Get ready I want to hit the road early so we can make Shreveport today."

His eyes fixate on the little bit of tummy showing from her shirt being slightly raised. Badly, he wants to kiss upon it. Bella rises up and adjust her clothes. He watches her get out of bed and head to the bathroom. The urge to howl out hits significantly not knowing how much more he could stand not to touch her. Alcide leaves the room momentarily and returns with some breakfast.

"Hope you like egg Mcmuffins."

"They aren't too bad."

"Got you a coffee too the sugar and crème are in the bag."

"Thanks."

He bites from his Mcmuffin and swallows.

"Also you're driving today."

She almost chokes on her coffee.

"Say what?"

"Yep you're learning how to drive. If you're sticking with me you got to know a thing or two about bikes mainly how to drive one."

"Alcide…"

"Not debating this it's a done deal."

They finish breakfast and gather their things.

"First things first we got to get you some better clothes and a helmet."

He says getting on the bike. He stops at a Harley Davidson store.

"This ought to do."

He looks to Bella sizing her up.

"I can't go in there looking like this?!"

She looks down to her sweats and shirt. Alcide sort of laughs.

"It's ok they know me here."

"I think that just makes matters worse!"

He drags her inside.

"Alcide!" One of the clerks runs up and greets him.  
"Long time no see baby." A woman from the back calls.

Bella looks to see a tall beautiful blonde eyeing Alcide like he's chocolate. She makes her way towards Bella and Alcide. She leans over and kisses both Alcide's cheeks. Bella's cheeks turn red and she turns away.

"Go pick something out Bella baby."

"This your girl?"

The man says looking to Bella oddly.

"Can't say much about her fashion or lack thereof." The girl says.

Bella's entire face feels as though it's on fire as she tries to focus on the clothes.

"Fashion or not that girl's got some body."

"Ok you two knock it off." Alcide warns.

"Get you a few pair of blue jeans, tops and a good pair of boots don't worry about price just grab what you like."

Bella picks up a pair of pants and almost chokes at the price tag.

"Alcide?!"

He shakes his head but walks towards her.

"This is outrageous!"

He shrugs.

"It's ok Bella just grab something's or I'll do it for you and you know how that turns out. " He looks to her current outfit with a slight grin.

"Ugh don't I?"

He picks up a black midriff shirt.

"Now this would be perfect." He hints.

"In your dreams."

"Most certainly so…" He wiggles his brows as his cell rings.

Alcide makes a face and hits ignore.

"Who was that?"

"A nobody." He says placing the shirt back on the rack.

Bella finally picks out a few pants and shirts and heads to the locker room.

"Just leave on what you're going to wear today babe. I'll pay for it up front."

Bella comes out in a pair of Harley pants, lace up boots and an orange and black classic Harley top.  
"Holy shit!" Alcide says foaming at the mouth.

Bella blushes ear to ear.

"Damn Alcide you got yourself a firecracker."

The blonde simply shrugs and smacks her gum.

Bella hands Alcide her other choices and the tags from the clothes she's wearing. Alcide's so distracted by Bella he runs into one of the displays of key chains nearly knocking it down. The clerk laughs. Alcide clears his throat and hands the guy his credit card.

Alcide takes Bella's hand as they walk out of the store.

"So you ready to learn?"

Bella nods but nervously.

"I'll be right behind you the whole time walking you through it. First off he pulls something out of a bag, a black helmet that says Bella in italic letters."

"Um Alcide how the hell and when?"

He winks and pecks her on the cheek before placing it on.

"I've my ways."

He gets on behind her enjoying having an excuse for having his hands near her ass and around her waist. He just hopes she doesn't "feel" how much. Something he can't really control.

"OK Bella baby now pay attention. You got your clutch left, right accelerate and brake, right foot brake, left foot gear shift you start with neutral, first gear , second so on. When you have to stop you will go back to neutral and start over with the gears.

"Alcide that's too much to remember!"

He laughs.

"I'm right here baby you'll do fine."

First few attempts Bella stalls. Eventually she starts to pick up pace and is learning the gears.

"See you're a natural. Ok I want you to try to turn this corner, lean into it not too much but enough to make the turn."

Alcide puts his foot quickly on the ground and grabs the brake as the bike starts to tip over.

"Too much Bella."

"Sorry."

"Don't be I don't know of anyone that doesn't flip their bike a couple times at first. You're ar e doing good try again."

Bella hesitates as she starts the bike yet again and tries for another corner.  
"Excellent."

Bella smiles within the helmet.

"Ok babe I think you got it hit the highway and let's get home."

Alcide puts his arms around her waist but continue to keep an eye on her driving. Off and on he can hear Bella's heart race with excitement and her giggle a bit. He grins and breathes her in as he leans a bit closer to her. Every once in a while he runs his hands along her arms and thighs then back around her waist. A million devilish thoughts run through his mind.

Eventually he sees they've crossed Louisiana border.

"You can stop now babe."

She pulls over at a rest stop.

"You did wonderful Bella. You were worried for nothing."

He looks her over as she's got a genuine smile about her.

"That was fun."

"Glad you liked it, looks as though you got a bit of a biker girl in you."

She shrugs and her smile fades.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He presses his lips together knowing it's that damn painful look again. It'd just dawned on Bella that not once did Edward appear during that. She wasn't sure how to think or feel.

"Take your time Bella, we'll go when you're ready."

Bella nods and heads towards the ladies room. She uses the bathroom then watches and looks upon herself in the mirror. She's starting to see that scared little girl fading away. But was she ready to scare her off? Was she ready to say goodbye forever? She leans over the sink and tries to gather herself and washes her face off. She didn't understand her feelings for Alcide. Bella also felt it was too soon to be getting over Edward. The guilt continued to consume her yet all the same so did her anger towards Edward. She'd never felt so confused she wanted to hit Alcide half the time but the other times not that she'd wish to admit but she trusted him, wanted to confide in him and the most fearful to her of all was she found herself wanting to be near him. With him she felt safe and a mixture of feelings she could not explain not even to herself.

She steps out of the bathroom and see's Alcide lying on a picnic bench with his legs crossed.

Bella approaches the table and lightly taps his foot.

"I'm ready."

He rises and scoots towards the end of the table.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" He pulls her towards him placing his arms around her.

Alcide looks her in the eyes.

"Honest?"

"That's all I want."

"Just adjusting Alcide, this is a lot to take in."

He kisses the top of her head.

"I know baby."

They hop back on the bike and head home.

"Here we are." He says getting off the bike.

Bella turns to the white trimmed brick house.

"Oh wow."

He smiles and shakes his head.

"You were expecting?"

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"Well a single apartment or rundown trailer."

"Ouch…"

"You wanted to know."  
"Thanks for thinking so little of me."

"You're welcome!" She teases and starts towards the house.

Alcide leans against his bike with his arms folded not able to stop grinning as he watches Bella approach the house. He snaps out of it then rushes to get the door open for her. He flips on all the lights and lets her take it all in.

"Not too shabby Mr. Herveaux."

"Well I'm certainly glad you approve."

Bella glances towards the line of empty beer bottles on the kitchen island. Alcide's eyes go wide and he rushes towards the mess cleaning it up.

"Yeah I wasn't really expecting company before I left."

"Oh you weren't? Didn't seem that why when you kept driving."

He nervously laughs.

"So um would you like to shower, bathe or anything?" He offers showing her the bathroom which is connected to the master bedroom.

"That'll be our room and that's the guest room"

"Our room?"

"Yep."

"Or that could be my room and you get that."

Bella points to the leather couch.

"I think not besides the couch is making out only."

Bella bites her lower lip stifling a laugh.

"Make yourself at home babe I'll get things situated."

Bella makes her way to the backyard admiring how open and beautiful it is.

She takes it upon herself to sit at the porch swing and breathe in the fresh air. Alcide leans against the doorway peeking out at her. He smiles on this and leaves her be.

Once they've both showered and settled in a bit. Bella calls her dad and lets him know all is well. "How bout a movie?" He asks thumbing through a few of his collection.

Alcide's home phone rings and he ignores it.

"This is Debbie and this is Alcide you know what to do."

Alcide closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose but it only gets worse. Bella turns towards the machine.  
"Hey baby we need to talk. Look I'm sorry I…"

Alcide rips the phone from the wall.

"Like I said I wasn't expecting company. I'm sorry Bella."

Bella swallows not sure what to say or how to feel.

"Actually I think I'm heading to bed Alcide."

He sees the expression on Bella's face and feels like shit. He sighs.

"I understand."

Bella takes off her shoes and pants, then slips her bra out from underneath her shirt, she slides under the covers.

"If I promise not to touch you may I join you?"

"It's your house Alcide you can do what you want."

He walks over facing her and kneels down.  
"I just want you to know that it's over between us and it has been for a while."

"It's your life you don't have to explain yourself."

"Yes I do Bella. You are a part of my life now. I want you to feel comfortable with me and know everything."

"Maybe it's better if I don't know everything Alcide. Now please I'm tired."

Temporarily he closes his eyes and slides into bed next to her. He keeps his word about keeping his hands to himself but it's hard as hell.

Alcide wakes to a nice surprise finding Bella lying across his chest. He doesn't want to ruin it by saying anything he just lays there and enjoys it. Softly he puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead. He just hopes this is the beginning of her accepting him and that it'll only get easier from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I've checked and guess what I still don't own shit!)

"Well I want to meet her."

"Jesus Sookie not yet, she needs some time."

"Oh wish wash just let me meet her."

"Goodbye Sookie."

Bella hears the door shut and Alcide sighs in relief locking the door. Curiously Bella peeks out of the bedroom window and sees a pretty blonde haired girl heading back to her car. Alcide enters the room clearing his throat. Bella drops the curtain and turns to him.

"Why didn't you want me to meet Sookie?"

"Because all that girl does is draw in trouble and death beats down at her door it seems every day. I don't want you caught up in that."

"Think I've been there already…" Bella mutters looking back out the window.

"Let me meet her. It's not like it's her fault."

"HELL NO! You will stay away from Sookie Stackhouse."

Bella shrugs and grabs a bottle water from the kitchen.

"You did hear me right?"

Bella nods as Alcide starts the grill outside. He opens a beer eyeing Bella wondering what's on her mind. Alcide walks up behind her and places his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No you're not."

"Ok fine I'm not." He softly laughs.

Bella sighs and turns around placing her hand along his open shirt revealing his ripped muscles. She forces her hand away but at great strength as she wanted to continue. But she was mad at him.

"I swear you're bipolar."

Alcide shrugs on this and goes to flip the steaks he's grilling.

"How you like your steak babe?"

"Medium well I guess."

"Hmm what a waste of good steak."

"Let me guess, wolf, so rare?"

"Yes mam."

"Ick."

He laughs.

"Need help with anything?"

"You could be the entertainment."

"Alcide!"

"Fine, you don't want to do that than just sit there and look pretty which isn't that hard for you."

"You could use some manners."

"Could I now?"

He sits a plate down in front of Bella.

"Would you like me to cut your steak for you?"

"Do you want a knife in that cut chest of yours?"

"So you have been looking?"

"Kind of hard not to."

"Really? So tell me more…"

"You're making me nauseas."

"Yet you're still eating that steak."

"Damn Alcide this is like really good." She says as the steak practically melts in her mouth.

"Like wow. This could pass as professional."

He smiles warmly watching her enjoy it.

"Glad you like it."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yep just enjoying the view." He winks and cuts into his steak.

Bella blushes taking another bite of her steak.

"I love that."

"What?"

"When you blush too damn cute."

"I'm not blushing…"

"Um yes you are and you're still doing it." Alcide rises grabbing himself another beer.

"You want one Bella baby?" He offers.

"I'm ok." She says remembering the last time.

"Plenty if you change your mind."

"Well, well, look whose back!" Bella sees a man peeking over the fence.

Alcide immediately looks to Bella.

"Go inside."

"Who's the dame?"

Alcide grabs her forearm and forces her inside and slams the patio door. He looks back to the man. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here!"

"Relax Alcide just checking in."

"Well that's great now leave Marcus!"

"So who's the new lovely lady?"

"None of your fucking business."

Marcus laughs.

"I see you still have some animosity."

"Your god damn right I do!"

"Just wanted you to know we're getting the pack together again. Thought you'd be interested, thought maybe we could let bygones be bygones."

"Fuck you now leave my property."

"Such a shame you'd make a great asset."

"Such a pretty thing." He looks towards Bella at the screen door watching.

"If you even go near her I'll rip your damn balls off and feed them to you for supper!"

"Relax." Marcus winks at Bella and she backs away from the door.

Marcus finally leaves and Alcide shakes all over. He throws a beer at the fence shattering it.

Bella quietly opens the screen door and comes up behind Alcide. She places a hand on his shoulder. He sighs and releases his tension. Alcide tilts his head over and kisses her hand.

"Was that him?"  
"Yes."

"Ew she cheated on you with that?"

Alcide turns around and laughs.

"He's like chopped liver and you're like…"

"Go on…"

She smiles shaking her head. Bella gets on her tip toes and kisses Alcide's cheek.

"She was an idiot no doubt."

Bella heads back inside leaving a struck and stupid Alcide.

"Alcide please!"

"If I'm ever going to get in good graces with your father you must finish school. So yes we're doing this school is just a week away. But I'm taking you and picking you up every day you understand? No diddle daddling around or being stupid. You're to go to and from school nowhere else."

"Did that work on Debbie?" Bella randomly says.

"Did what work?"

"Bossing her around acting like you own her and pissing all over any wall she walked across."

Alcide slams on the brakes and cuts Bella a look he's never given her. Bella swallows and scoots back a bit.

"I'd watch what you say darlin'." His hands tighten around the stirring wheel.

Bella turns away from him and folds her arms. Her bottom lip quivers her face red. Alcide swallows hard and picks up speed again. He shifts gears in the truck as Bella fights off the urge to cry.

He pulls up in the school parking lot. He gets out of the truck and walks around opening the door for Bella. "I got it!" She hisses almost hitting him with the door.

Alcide gently grabs her arms pinning her against the truck.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have got so mad."

"It's fine Alcide. You wouldn't be you if you didn't have a constant time bomb going off."

She says and squeezes out from between him and the truck and walks towards the school.

Alcide shakes his head he'd hoped this was getting easier in some respects it was but in others it was harder than he'd ever imagine. Bella was one in a million and he was beginning to realize if he's going to win her over he's going to have to step it up a lot more than he has already.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. I hope you enjoy your year at Bon Temps High."

"Thank you."

"Just make sure you have your records and everything mailed over."

"Of course."

"Mr. Herveaux a pleasure." The potbellied man shakes his hand.

Alcide walks her to the truck.

"Well now that, that's handled want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

Alcide drives past Merlotte's and Bella's attention is caught as she sees Sookie entering the bar.

"Could we go there?"

"No."

"Why."  
"Just because."

"Damn it Alcide!"

He laughs.

"I got something better in mind."

"You suck!"

"Hmmm."

He turns into a little restaurant.

"I want to go to Merlotte's."  
"Why?"

"Because."

"Another time and day."

They sit down and Alcide's attention goes to the TV.

"Well I'll be damned."

Bella looks to the screen.

"They can't be fucking serious!"

Alcide looks to Bella as her jaw drops. She looks pale all of a sudden.

"Bella?"

She forces a smile and nods.

"The vampire rights will be added to the amendment."

Bella bites her lower lip and turns away from the screen.

"Isn't that amazing?" The waitress says as she comes to the table.

"Vampire's having right's just like us? I think it's wonderful."

Alcide's fists ball up.

"Just fucking peachy." He mutters to the waitress.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me." Bella says and dashes towards the bathroom.

Alcide slams a fist on the table startling the waitress.

"Just get us two buds."

"Um yes sir."

Bella paces the bathroom her mind a wonder her heart aching and confused. Quickly she heaves into the toilet.

"Oh my are you ok?"

Bella turns embarrassed as she sees a red haired woman looking her over.

"I'm fine sorry." Bella says realizing the stall door wasn't latched.

"Don't be let me help you sug."

"Don't really I'm ok."

"None sense."  
"So what's your name?"

"Bella."

"You didn't get food poisoning from here did you?"

Bella cracks a smile at the waitress and reads that her name is Arlene.

"To be honest sug I've already given my two weeks' notice. I hate this place and getting a job with Sam at Merlotte's."

Bella nods.  
"Where Sookie works?"

"Now how do you know Sookie?"

"I don't well not really."

"She's a sweet gal but 10 kinds of crazy."

Arlene helps Bella get washed up and offers her some mouthwash from her purse.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it hun. Glad to help."

Arlene helps her back to the table. Alcide gives them both a strange look.

"Sweet gal you got there. Take care of her." Arlene says and walks away once Bella is in the booth.

"You alright?"

Bella nods.

"Here figured you could use this." He slides her beer over.

Bella downs half of it. Alcide puts a hand over hers.

"I'm ok."

"I hope so." He says concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Still don't own anything waaaaaa! Except for Marcy she's mine! :p)

**Jessica is human at the beginning of my story… ;)**

"So…"

Bella looks to Alcide as her legs her tucked beneath her on his couch.

"Think we need to talk."

"About?" She says fearing she already knew the topic.

"Your feelings on vampires."

Bella sighs.

"Alcide…" She says in a small pleading voice.

"Relax I just want your view point."

"And if you don't like it?"

"Not much I can do about it." He shrugs.

"But that doesn't mean I don't need to know."

"So what about this do you want to know?"

"Well for starters how do you feel about the new law?"  
Bella bites her lower lip and shakes her head looking to the floor. Alcide slowly approaches her.

He puts his finger to her chin and lifts her head up.

"Bella baby its ok."

She swallows and nods.

"I think it's great. For them that is. No longer do they have to hide. They can live like us or close enough."

She notices Alcide's fist fold but he continues to look upon her and keeps everything else calm.

"I'm sorry Alcide it's just even if it weren't for him… They were my friends they were good people."

"With all due respect Bella hun those aren't people."

"You didn't know them Alcide therefore you can't judge."

Alcide closes his eyes and controls himself as he turns his head.

"So you believe that vampires should be able to live free and amongst us?"

"Let's put it this way. Don't you wish you could? Are all wolves bad? You're assuming all vampires are."

"That's different we're different."

"Not so much." Bella say with a slight smile.

"Are you comparing me to him!"

Bella's jaw drops not meaning it that way.

"Of course not!"

"GOOD!"

"Why do you have to do that!" She snaps.

"What is your problem?"

Alcide sighs and sits in his recliner with his hands about his forehead looking frustrated.

"I'm afraid you and I see things much differently. All I've ever seen is the destruction they cause and how manipulative they can be."

"The same could be said about your kind amongst others Alcide. Don't you see what I'm saying? Are we all so much different?"

"Bella baby I think you've too kind a heart. How can you care so much about someone that hurt you so much? I maybe a dick…"

Bella raises her brows at this.

"Ok fine I'm a dick but I do know one thing. I'd never run from someone I love. If anything I'd fight to keep them close at all cost. I'd spend my lifetime protecting, loving and spending as much time as possible with them."

Alcide sighs on this and rises.

"You better get your sleep you got your first day of school tomorrow."

"Yeah about that?"

He turns to her but with a painful expression. She takes notice of this and the urge to hug him and console him hits her but she forces it back.

"We'll have to see Charlie eventually he's freaking out, especially at the idea of me going to school somewhere else and not under the supervision of him or my mother."

"I'm your protector now. I will make sure you do what you need."

"Alcide please he's my father… If anything you must respect that."

"If we went would you even come back with me?"

Bella froze in thought.

"Are you going to explain why you've this sudden need for me to be around?"

"I can't not yet, I just need you to trust me."

"Alcide…"

He walks back over and takes her hand.

"Please?"

Bella's jaw drops and she simply nods. Alcide nods in return and heads to the bathroom where she hears the shower start.

"You all set baby?" He hands her a backpack.

"Really?" She says laughing at the purple, blue and black bag with a wolf pack on it howling at a full moon.

He smiles and shrugs.

"Just a thought."

"I actually like this I think. Um thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything else. I think I got all the things on the list but you never know."

"Scooby doo really?"

She says as he hands her a lunchbox.

"What it was always my favorite?"

Bella sighs as he helps her into the truck.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"You'll do fine. I like you well enough so should they."

Alcide drives to the front of the building. Bella swallows seeing they are already getting looks.

"Relax you'll do fine."

She looks to him wide eyed and clasp the door handle.

"Good luck baby." He leans over and kisses her forehead.

Bella goes to get out.

"Wait you almost forgot your lunchbox."

Bella blushes hoping no one saw or heard that. She hurriedly yanks it out of his hand. Bella nervously walks into the doors of Bon Temps high. She goes to the nearest trashcan and throws the lunchbox and its entire contents away before anyone sees it.

Alcide finally breathes and drives away. He truly hopes she enjoys her day and it goes without any issues.

This school is a lot bigger than Forks. Bella thinks to herself having no clue where to go as she looks at her schedule.

She sees a red haired girl coming her way laughing and her arm looped around a boy with a football jersey. The girl let's go of the boy's arm and comes right up to her.

"Hello." She says.

Bella can't get over how pretty her blue eyes are and how perfect her skin and hair is.

"Um hi."

"Lost?"

"Unfortunately."

"I could tell. "

"I'm Jessica."

"Bella."

She smiles warmly and starts leading Bella around.

"So what grade are you?"

"Senior."

"Awesome me too."

The girl leans over and looks at her schedule.

"Even more awesome we're in the same class."

Bella relaxed a bit on this and followed Jessica.

"Sit by me!" The girl exclaimed happily.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"Like the bag."

"Um thanks!"

Jessica grabbed her schedule from Bella's hand.

"We got one, two… Cool 5 classes together!"

Bella half laughs and Jessica hands her schedule back.

"Yay track too."

Bella's eyes widen. Alcide signed her up for track. Does he have no clue how clumsy I am when it comes to these things she thinks.

"You alright?"

"Um yeah… "I'll be the slowest idiot there and probably land on my face.

Bella focuses on just making it through this class on full out panic mode. She'd have the mind to bitch Alcide out later.

The classes were a lot bigger than what she was used to. The students a bit more forward and awkward, but the worst part wasn't over yet. She still had to face track.

The coach that's a bit over weight for being a coach she hands the girls their outfits for track.

"Go suit up and meet us at the track field."

Bella's heart begins to pick up pace.

"Hun are you sure you're ok?" Jessica asks as Bella picks out a locker.

"Yeah."

She smiles and shrugs "well ok." They get on their suits and head towards the field. Bella feels sick as she sees the football players practicing in the grass field in the center.

"Shit."

"What?" Jessica says laughing and covering her mouth.

"Nothing…"

"Nah, I heard you." Jessica winks and takes off running.

Bella sighs and starts a little jog.

"Hey."

Bella turns to see another dark haired girl running beside her.

"Marcy."  
"Bella."

Marcy smiles and takes off.

Bella swallows realizing just how slow she is Jessica is way ahead and she's almost dead last.

"I'm so gonna kill Alcide." She mutters.

"Whoa!" Is all she hears and something flies right at her face.

Bella covers her eye and sees the blurry image of a man running over.

"Dang are you alright?"

The man moves her hand away from her eye and looks it over.

"Aw, shit…"

Bella's head rears back.

"Ah sorry probably shouldn't say I said that ok." He winks.

Bella laughs shaking her head.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"What did you do Mr. Stackhouse!" Jessica says running up to check on Bella.

Bella blushes and wishes she could disappear.

"Go on Jessica or I'll have you doing pushups."

"Wait you're a coach!?"

"Assistant but might as well be couch."

The sandy haired man looks back to a chunkier older man.

"He don't know shit about what he's doing."

Bella couldn't believe how casual he was acting and how he was cussing.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Bella looks in the coach's office mirror and almost faints.

"OMG that is bad!"

"Nah it ain't so bad I've had worse."

"So what's your name?"  
"Bella."

"Got a last name to go with that?"

"Swan."

"Jason Stackhouse, you're my first patient of the year ironically we just started. I've been telling him we needed to take practice elsewhere maybe now he'll listen."

"Wait Jason Stackhouse? Are you by chance kin to Sookie?"

"Yep that'd be my sister? You know Sook?"

"Not really just by word of mouth."

"Oh well just don't believe half of what people say." He hands me some Tylenol.

"Trust me you'll be wanting those."

This guy was unreal. I wondered if Sookie was just like him.

"I better get back out there. Nice meeting you Ms. Swan hope you enjoy Bon Temps high."

Bella sighs in relief as he leaves her alone in the office.

"Man that has to suck."

Jessica peeks into the office. Bella shakes her head highly embarrassed.

"Let me help you get some concealer on that. "

She takes Bella's hand and leads her to the locker room.

"Wow. Thanks Jessica."

"It's my thing I can hide practically anything with what I got in this bag. And you look gorgeous might I add?" Bella looks in the mirror and only sees a slight blackness under her eye now nowhere near what it was. "That's like amazing."

"Thanks! I felt horrible has to suck on your first day. Honestly I was afraid it'd be me." Jessica laughs.

"Ugh no trust me I always bust before anyone else. Just hang with me and your safe all the klutziness follows me and leaves everyone else."

"I somehow doubt that."

"So you got to be alone with Coach Stackhouse."  
Alcide would yank me out of here so quick if he knew this conversation was taking place.

She shrugs.

"He's pretty tasty."

Bella wrinkles my nose.

"What you don't think so?"

"I've seen better."

"Then Jason?"

Bella nods' thinking of Alcide and even the Cullen's looked better to her.

"Damn girl I got to see what you've seen." She teases.

Jessica was loud, opinionated, yet nice, and seemed like a good person for the most part when she wasn't scoping out guys which wasn't very often. All in all though I was glad she was accepting me as a friend making this all more bearable.

"So you got a ride girl?"

She says as school ends. Alcide pulls up.

"Um that'd be my ride."

"Holy crap mother may I?" Jessica says as Bella blushes and a bit of jealousy hits her making her feel silly. She didn't even understand why she got jealous over that.

Alcide gets out making Jessica's reaction worse as Bella hears her squealing and sees her covering her mouth. He opens the door for Bella.

"Later Bella." Jessica says and prances off.

Bella lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"How'd your first day go?"

She leans back and sighs.

"That' bad huh?"

"Why'd you sign me up for track?"

"You were right there when I did it? I don't know you look like a track girl."

"UGH!"

He laughs.

"Sorry Bella baby. You wouldn't pick so I did."

"Are you wearing makeup?" He says looking to her in-between shifting gears.

"Yes because thanks to you I got a black eye."

"WHAT?" Alcide pulls over and checks her face over.

He puts his finger to her eye and she winces.

"Shit! How the hell did this happen?"

"You put me in track that's how. I don't belong near any sport like activities."

Alcide shakes his head.

"So you fell?"

"NO I got hit with a football."

"So how's that my fault?"

"Ugh!" She folds her arms.

Alcide laughs and starts towards home again.

"So who was the idiot football player?"

"Not sure it was the coach that got to me first. He was the assistant actually."

She turns curious to his reaction.

"Said his name was Jason Stackhouse..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Don't own anything *sniffles* except Marcy I only wish I owned certain characters: p)

Bella bites down on her lower lip as the stirring wheel begins to bend and she sees the start of claws popping from his fingers. Alcide's eyes flicker a golden shade for a moment. She gasps and Alcide blinks his eyes go back and his claws go back in. He swallows but doesn't look at Bella.

"So they just let any fuckhead into that school? Don't they know his reputation with young ladies?"

"What?"

Alcide clears his throat.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you ever alone with Jason Stackhouse."  
"Why?"

"Just because."

"No I want to know."

"Bella don't."

"You really piss me off sometimes you know that." Bella braves up and says.

Alcide starts to laugh but sees the true anger in her eyes.

"Honestly! You tell me things but then won't explain yourself! I'm not one that likes to be told what to do! Never have been!"

"So I've seen."

"How would you like it the other way around? Alcide do this do that don't do this or that."

"That could be kinky…" He smarts then sighs.

"Don't know maybe I'd think it's because you care?"

"Whatever."

Alcide shakes his head and turns into the driveway.

"Where's your lunchbox?" He says helping her out of the car.

"Threw it away."  
"WHAT?"

"Alcide I'm 18 not 5 and I'm in high school do you not remember anything about your high school years?"

"It's a bit of a blur."

"Well we don't pack lunches after like 6th grade hell even before."

"So no packing lunches?"

"Correct."

Alcide pulls a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and hands it to her.

"What the hell Alcide?"

"Lunch money."

"Yeah if I was eating at the RITZ."

"Would you like to go there?"

"You know the Ritz is like in New York right?"

"Yeah…"

Bella laughs shaking her head and heads inside. She sees Alcide stuff the money in her backpack. She raises her brows and starts her homework.

"Need help with any of that?"

"Do you know any of this?" She flashes him a couple textbooks.

"Nope."

She grins into her spiral.

"Then no thank you I got it."

Alcide runs a couple fingers through her hair as he passes by.  
"I'll leave you to it baby."

Bella turns at Alcide's desk to a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She says as Alcide's stirring something up in the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" A skanky looking brunette haired girl says to Bella at the door.

Alcide rushes over and pushes Bella behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"What is she 16 she barely looks legal Alcide!"

"Debbie?" Bella says.

The girl smiles at Bella menacingly.

"Go to the room Bella."

"Alcide."

"Please Bella."

"Yes go so the grownups can talk."

Bella's jaw drops.

"Shut the hell up Debbie." Alcide snaps.

Bella grabs her homework to take with her and turns to see Debbie leaning against Alcide and running her nasty fingers all over his perfect chest. Thus makes Bella want to vomit.

"Geez you really are a skank."

Bella mutters as she walks past.

"ROOM!" Alcide barks as he shoves Debbie outside.

Bella's jaw drops as she sees her eyes glow the same way Alcide's did in the truck earlier.

"No fucking way…" Bella says to herself as she hears the two arguing outside.

She presses her ear against Alcide's bedroom wall closest to the conversation.

"You're not touching her."

"You're going to let that bitch ruin us? Come on Alcide tap her already and be done with it so you and I can get back together. I'll forgive you I understand. It's what I went through with Marcus."

"You're unreal!"

"No I'm not I understand this is something you need to get out of your system."

"Dear god Debbie you really are lost aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry Alcide I fucked up and I know it so just hurt me back already and be done with it. I love you."

"Go home Debbie. There is no you or I and hasn't been for quite some time."

Bella hears the front door opening and she rushes to the bed and opens her textbooks.

The door slams and locks and she hears the bedroom door opening.

Alcide approaches the bed and sits beside her.

"You ok?"

She nods as she focuses on scribbling something down.

Alcide isn't even sure what to say or do at this point. He's beyond humiliated and just tired of all the bullshit getting in the way. His heart skips a beat as he runs his eyes across Bella on the bed with her leg's kicked out her hair flowing about her shoulders and back. He badly wanted to run his hands all over her. To strip her down, kiss every part of her body and take her virginity. Alcide grows hard just thinking about it. He decides to leave the room before she takes notice; before he does he kisses the top of her head.

He starts supper still he can't stop thinking about Bella. Every little curve and how she felt in his arms. It didn't help the dreams he'd been having lately they were loud, vivid and he was afraid he'd wake up humping her and run her off. He tried but couldn't control the thoughts it only got worse the more time they spent together. He had to refrain from doing something stupid 95 % of the time now. He cut up the carrots and tossed them in the salad. He couldn't get over how badly he wanted to hit Debbie. He'd never hit a woman. He knew better no manner how temperamental he got he knew there was never a reason to hit a woman. But Debbie he was beginning to see wasn't a woman but a bitch that needed some serious obedient school. Bella and Debbie he shakes his head on this the two couldn't be more opposite but that's what he loved about Bella. She was anti Debbie hell she was rare amongst anyone else for that manner. Thus knowledge hurt though too he only wanted her more and more to the point of near physical pain. He'd swear at times it felt as though he was going to have a heart attack.

He looks up as he flips the patties. Alcide leans against the counter as if for support as he watches her bend over and place her homework back in her backpack.

"Need help?"

A hundred things ran through his mind very vulgar ungentlemanly like things that he could say he needed help with. He tosses a piece of carrot in his mouth and chews before he answers.

"Nah, I got it."

"Smells wonderful."

"You want tea, soda, water?"

"Tea is fine."  
Alcide was worried her reaction to what happened was some sort of trick or she was simply letting it stew so she'd be going off later. He felt on edge yet horny as hell. He shook his head at the mixture of thoughts.

"I'm sorry about Debbie." She says catching him off guard.  
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Bella shrugs and runs a hand along his shoulder as she reaches into the bowl and snags a carrot piece popping it in her mouth. He catches himself staring at her lips. He clears his throat and takes the patties off the stove.

"Who'd have ever known you cook?"

"There are many things about me you just don't know about yet Bella."

"Clearly, you don't make it easy though."

"I don't huh?"

"No for instance what about your parents do you have any siblings what do you do all day when I'm at school? You're full of questions about me but I can't get anything out of you about yourself."

"I will take you to meet my father and sister tomorrow. Maybe we could eat supper or something together. "  
Bella smiles genuinely.  
"You have a sister?!"

"Yes younger sister."

He swallows.

"She should be in school with you to be honest. You're both the same age. She'd be a senior as well but dropped out last year."

"That's a shame."

"Yes it is. She's actually quite smart she just doesn't believe in herself. She started flunking some classes and rather gave up. Stackhouse didn't help manners either."

"How do you mean?"

Alcide closes his eyes sitting the table.

"Let's just say Stackhouse isn't the noblest of men. He's a prick to say the least."

"Did he!"

"Don't you ever mention it around her hun please ok. She's got enough to deal with."

"Oh I'd never Alcide how terrible!"

"So what happened?"

Alcide grew grim looking and sat down looking to the table.

"Some fucking vamp attacked her one day, fed from her and left her there to die. My father found her once he got her to the hospital she'd lost the baby."

"Oh my God!" Bella covered her mouth nearly in tears for her.

"What did Jason do? I mean he seems so nice. Sure he's backwards as hell but…"

"Lord knows he was already out fucking some other girl by then. It was pretty much already over between them but she wanted the baby anyhow. I didn't like it to be honest I wanted her to give it up for adoption."  
"Alcide! What a woman does with her body."

He smiles and grabs her hand.

"I know Bella baby I had to learn that. I was young, pissed and naive. After seeing what she went through it changed my opinions about something's."

Bella nods with a smile and runs her hand through his hair playfully before she sits down.

"I really can't wait to meet her."

"She can't wait to meet you either."

"Wait she already knows about me?"

"They both do to be honest I've probably been driving them mad about you. They keep asking when I'm bringing you over and I swore Janice was going to march up to that school and yank you out today just to meet you."

Bella can't help but to keep grinning on this.

"Wow Alcide."

"What?"

"Just wow I'm not sure what else to say."

But her smile quickly turns to a frown as she fixes her burger.

"What is it babe?"  
"What if they hate me!"

Alcide nearly chokes on his burger.

"I think it's literally impossible for anyone to ever hate you Bella."

"You'd be surprised…"

He narrows his brows her way curiously.

"I promise they won't and could never hate you Bella."

"I hope you're right. So your mom?"

"Don't know she left many years ago. My dad never talked of her much."

"That's a shame."

Alcide starts laughing randomly.

"What?"

"Actually I'm still thinking about when you called Debbie a skank."

Bella half laughs but he can see that glimmer of pain in her eyes.

They sit in silence the rest of supper and eat their burgers.

"Let me at least get the dishes."  
"No Bella why don't you go take a bath or something."

"Alcide I can't stay here and do nothing. Let me help around here somehow."

"Well you could be my maid I've got the perfect outfit in mind."

"You think you're so funny don't you? I offer to help you with something and you fire back with some sort of sexual degrading comment. Tell me Alcide is it just me or all women!" She throws the kitchen towel in his face and storms out.

He leans back against the counter laughing at his own stupidity knowing he had that coming. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever stop fucking up.

Bella runs her a bath and undresses. She looked in the mirror ashamed. Why did I react that way? It didn't even really make me mad she thought. She sighs and guides herself in his luxurious tub filled with bubbles. Bella closed her eyes trying to clear her mind but no manner how much she tried Alcide kept popping back in. His smile, his laughter, how she sought comfort in his little touches and kisses, the way his shirts were practically painted on him. She even thought of the way it felt just lying next to him something as simple as laying across his chest seemed to help her sleep and made her feel safe. But was that all? Bella bites her lower lip and shoots up realizing what she's doing as her hands go about her own body.

"What the hell was that?" She says trying to shake it off.

She hadn't felt that way since… Since him…

"Fucking hormones." She mutters and drains the bath before she took it too far.

She just wished she understood her feelings on this as well. Shouldn't she just run back home? Call Charlie or Renee to have them come get her? Alcide made her so mad yet at the same time he made her happy. Happier than she's been in a long time, she hated to admit it but this felt more home to her than being with Charlie. She just didn't understand why. She'd questioned him about his desire to be near her when honestly shouldn't she question herself. What was this? Why couldn't she just leave? The mere thought of leaving Alcide made her ill.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked the girl in the mirror.

Bella brushes her hair and does some girly maintenance. Once she enters the bedroom she sees Alcide's already passed out on the bed. There was one thing she realized he'd not answered. What did he do all day? Was it this? Alcide seemed to be the furthest thing from lazy.

She lay beside him and covered up. Alcide tiredly moaned out in his sleep and at times it sounded as if he was whimpering. Bella softly smiled and closed her eyes.

"Ah fuck Bella."

Bella feels movement against her Alcide's got his arm about her. Bella rolls over blinking awake and becomes wide eyed. Alcide's sound asleep but apparently having a sex dream. She shoves the blankets off the both of them and see's he's humping a pillow that's been placed in-between them.

Bella blushes as he continues to go at it.

"ALCIDE!" She hits him hard as she can on the bicep.

He stirs awake and it all comes to play as he sees his position and Bella's reaction.

"Oh no…" He mutters and covers his face with Bella's pillow.

Bella sighs and storms off to the bathroom. He jumps as she slams the bathroom door.

"GRRRRRRR!" He growls into the pillow.

He looks down.

"Now look at what you've done." He scolds.

The ride to school to school is awkward to say the least, neither not knowing what to say, both having the same expressions and red appeal their faces. He drops her off in silence. She waits till he drives off and finally breathes.

"What's with you?"

Bella turns to see Jessica.

"Weird morning."

"Oh really… Do tell." She grabs Bella by the arm and leads her in the building.

Bella knew it wasn't something she wished to discuss. But knew deep down she needed advice she was clearly new to all this. She'd never experienced these things with Edward and wasn't around men enough to notice these sorts of things. In fact she was beginning to wonder just how much Edward withheld from her.

"Is it normal for a guy well to you know…"  
"Um no I don't unless you spill the juice!"

"Ugh it's difficult."

"Let me guess this pertains to the sexy piece of man meat that you're living with?"

Bella blushes.

"To be honest I was hoping he was your brother or something. So what is the deal between you two?"

"I'm not sure at the moment?"  
"Whoa let me get this straight… You live with a guy that isn't your guardian nor your boyfriend or husband?"

"Well in a way he is my guardian I guess."

"Bella I think you're more fucked up than I am."

"I was afraid of that."

"Does this mean he's available?"

Bella's entire face lights up and she whips her head at Jessica. Jessica smiles.

"Oh hell girl you got it bad. See that there was just a test…"

Bella's jaw drops. Jessica shrugs.

"I tell it like I see it. You won't claim him for your own yet you don't want anyone else touching him."

"You don't know anything."

"OH I don't do I?"

"NO! It's a lot more difficult than that."  
"Then what's holding you back Bella? It's clear as day you care for him and are seriously attracted to him. I saw how you looked at him when he opened the door for you."

Bella bites her lower lip.

"Hun I'm not trying to burst your bubble or hurt your feelings but if you don't act soon he may lose interest and someone else will come around while you're still 'deciding'."

Bella felt as though she could burst into heated tears. Jessica put her arm around her shoulder.  
"So what was the problem after all?"

At this point Bella wasn't sure she wanted to tell Jessica. She already felt as though she'd been hit in the gut.

"Come on now Bella."

Bella sighs.

"I woke up to him calling my name out and humping the pillow."

"NO fucking way! Damn he has it bad."

Bella closes her eyes.

"Please tell me you weren't too hard on him."

"I'm afraid I was. I was embarrassed and shocked."

"Hun you have a lot to learn about men. They can't control that part of them at least not while they are sleeping. If anything I'd look at it this way. At least he's dreaming of you and not someone else."

Bella swallows on this as they sit down and wait for the first class bell to ring. Though some of what Jessica said hurt she knew deep down she was right. She did care for Alcide she was highly attracted to him. Bella winces as she thinks about what she almost did in the bath last night and then how she reacted when she actually found Alcide doing it.

"Shit." Bella didn't realize she'd said out loud until the entire class and the teacher eyed her.

"Sorry…" She slumps down in her chair.

"How's the eye Ms. Swan?"

Jason asks as he runs along beside her in track.

"Better thanks to you and Jessica."  
"Ah shucks I didn't do much really."

What Alcide said about Jason hits and she swallows. She can't picture him being the way Alcide said. But she trusted Alcide for his word so Bella simply nods and runs a bit faster to break pace with him. She's relieved to see he's back on field with the boys and away from her.

"Marcy." The same girl says that ran past her yesterday says and winks.

Bella narrows her eyes but laughs.

She sees Jessica and Marcy lock arms as they run. She knew she couldn't even begin to keep pace with them and wondered how they did it.

"Jason!" Bella turns to the voice that calls.

She stops in mid run seeing its Sookie.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Look Gran and I need a little help with the clunker when you get a chance."

"Sure thang Sook."

She finds herself gravitating that way. Jason takes notice of this and rears his head back but laughs.

"Um Bella?"

"Wait Bella?!" Sookie says eyeing Bella.

"Well thank the Lord. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever meet! You know with Alcide practically keeping you to himself and all."

She tilts her head looking to me then looks at Jason strangely. Bella looks to them both confused.

"Well, well you are interesting." She grabs my hand looking me in the eyes.

"To say the least don't you think so Jason."

"Well she's certainly pretty."

"JASON STACKHOUSE! You know damn well that isn't what I meant." She hits her brother in the chest and whispers. "You can't talk like that here you idiot. Sorry he's just being well just being Jason." I was beginning to fear that Alcide was right unfortunately.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you we have to hang out sometime. Feel free to stop by or come to Merlotte's meal and drinks on the house first visit sug." She surprises me with a hug.

Just before she leaves she hugs Jessica.

"You working tonight hun? " She asks Jessica.

"Yes mam. Cool me too see you then."

Jessica works at Merlotte's? Bella frowns feeling as though she was missing out on a lot around here.

"Um Bella? As much as we enjoy the view you're sort of in the way."

Bella blushes as Jason and the jocks stare at her.

"Oh God I'm so sorry."

She quickly jogs away wanting to die at that point and run alongside of Jessica.

"So how do you go about getting a job at Merlotte's?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(I don't own anything but the lovely Marcy)

"Wow bubba great job she's freaking gorgeous."

Janice says as Alcide and Bella enter the house.

"Son." His dad says and shakes his hand pulling him in for a hug.

Alcide hugs Janice and Janice takes Bella by the hand.

"Now let me look at you."

"Janice…" Alcide warns.

"Oh relax." She scoffs.

"Bella Janice my sister and Jackson my father."

"Nice to meet you young lady."

His father takes Bella's hand and kisses it.

"Easy dad."

"You're right she's certainly no Debbie Pelt."

"Really Janice?!" He hisses.

"Ok you two you've both freaked out the girl enough."

"Hope you like grilled bratwurst, shrimp and steak."

Jackson says leading Bella out the backdoor.

"Grab you a beer or if you wish."

She looks to Alcide knowing where he got it now. He shrugs and winks at her. Alcide pulls a couple of beers out from a cooler. He walks over to Bella and opens one handing it to her. Bella wondered if Janice and Jackson were wolves too but didn't know how to ask. Alcide sits in a lawn chair and pulls Bella into his lap. He kisses her neck and whispers…

"I'm sorry about this morning."

Bella blushes and nods.

"I'm not mad Alcide well not anymore. It's ok."

"I understand if you want me to sleep on the couch tonight."

The thought of him doing that saddened her and she knew she'd ache for him to be in the room before the night was through.

"Please don't."

Alcide nods and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Damn you two look great together."

Bella closes her eyes and sips at her beer.

"Relax." He mutters.

"Your heart is going ninety to nothing."

"I'm trying."

Alcide pushes her up and he rises taking her hand.

"I know something that might help."

Alcide whistles and a golden retriever comes running from the side of the house.

"Ohhhh!" Bella says and immediately kneels down petting him.

The dog licks her on the cheek.

"Easy Dakota I had dibs first." Alcide teases.

"Oh he's so cute!" Alcide laughs at Bella's baby talk as she fuses over the dog.

"He certainly likes you."

Alcide hears her heart rate slowing down a bit and he grabs her another beer.

"Here babe."

"Well take that beer with you hun you and I got to have a little one on one."

"Janice…"

"She's fine bubba let her off the damn leash will ya."

"Let the girls talk, Alcide come help me grill these."

Alcide sighs as he watches his sister walk away with Bella.

"I bet that parts annoying."

"Huh?"

"Just how overbearing he is."

"You've no idea."

She laughs.

"Actually I think I may. He's got a big heart at times too big and it gets in the way of any rational thinking."

"That certainly sounds like Alcide."

"Right…" She giggles a bit.

Bella takes notice that Alcide's sister is really pretty but a bit rough on the edges. She even dresses a bit on the edge. She's wearing torn blue jeans, knee high boots, and a leather vest. She's tall like her brother and but her eyes are brown instead of deep green like his and she's got blondish brown hair.

"So how do you like Bon Temps High?"

"It's ok."

She smiles with a nod.

"Yeah I never cared for school to much either. So you hanging with?"

"Jessica, Marcy well sort off that's about it really don't know the others yet."

"Jessica, that girls a riot, sweet as hell but she's a pistol."

"That's her alright."

"I miss that girl and Marcy some of the other guys and gals but ugh it's just not for me. Too bad cause I want to get into cosmetology but I found out I have to finish school or get my GED."

"Please don't take this wrong I know I barely know you but why don't you? It's just one more year. Surely you can handle that."

"Ugh. I don't know Bella." She lets out a nervous giggle.

"I barely made it through last year and I've already missed a couple weeks now."

"That shouldn't manner and I could tutor you or help you."

Janice stops in midstride.

"Alcide's right about you."

"What about me?"

"You're full of hope and always want to see the best in people."

Bella blushes never realizing he thought this of her.

"See I brought her back and in one piece." She smarts as Alcide pulls Bella back in his lap.

"You're probably wondering why Alcide and I aren't in a pack." Alcide's father randomly says.

"Let's just say we prefer the lone wolf life in comparison to being a shit load of political wolf pack crap. The only way I'd ever be in a pack again is if Alcide led it. But he won't and I respect his decision."

Bella looks to Alcide and he winks sipping his beer.

"My daughter is like you just a human girl which I'm thankful for. No one should have to face what we have. Alcide and I have been through some tough times. There were times where even he and I didn't get along. All part of being a wolf we're emotional creatures. As I'm sure you've already noticed."

Alcide sighs but wraps his arms around Bella tighter.

They spend a couple more hours talking and drinking. Janice smiles and points out to Alcide that Bella's fallen asleep against him. He nods.

"Better get her home."

"Thanks for bringing her by son. She's a keeper just keep that in mind. Don't fuck it up."

"I agree bubba."

"Me too." Alcide says and carries her to the truck.

Bella stirs awake on the drive home.

"Oh no…" She says looking around.

He smiles as she rises from his lap.

"I'm so sorry Alcide!"

"Don't be they understand no biggy and they liked you, perhaps more than they like me." He teases.

"Let's get you to bed."

Bella snuggles into his chest falling asleep yet again before they even make it home.

"Out of the question."

"Oh come on!"

"You're not working at Merlotte's besides you need to focus on school and homework. I provide for us both you don't need a job Bella."

"So what I'm a supposed to do? Go to school come home and that's it?"

"What else do you need?"

"OH my God!"

Alcide goes back to mowing the lawn and Bella pours out the beer she'd brought him. He laughs as he sees this.

"What about on the weekend?" She comes back out and asks once he's done mowing the front.

"Um no."

"Please Alcide Jessica works there and she goes to school."

"Why do you want to work there so bad what is it with you and Merlotte's?"

"Nothing really just want to get out every once in a while."

"The library is hiring you can work there but only on the weekends."

"GRRRRRRRR!" She slaps her hands on her thighs and heads back in the house.

She sits and pouts as Alcide comes in and showers. She pushes away the thoughts of what it must look like to see the hot steamy water running all down his body. Bella also caught herself wondering if he was thinking about her in there. But she rose in anger remembering she was still mad at him. How dare he own me or so thinks he does! She paces the living room ready to let him have it once he enters the room.

Alcide enters the room and she points her index finger at him but freezes. Her jaw drops as he's wearing black slacks, a black sports jacket and white button shirt underneath with a tie. She finally closes her mouth and swallows.

"Where you going?"

He smiles.

"You mean where are we going?"

"There's a dress in the closet still in the bag. Go put it on baby we're going out."

"But."

He grabs his wallet and keys eyeing her. His cologne is driving her mad. She heads to the bedroom and opens his closet finding the bag with a black dress inside. Bella puts it on and can't believe how it looks on her. For once she actually admires herself in the mirror and focuses on fixing her hair. She looks to the closet floor and sees some black high heels out. Once she's ready she finally comes out.

"Alcide when did you?"

He tilts his head as he sits at the couch.

"Damn Bella."

She blushes.

"It looks even better than I imagined."

He walks her to the truck and drives into town.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

Once they arrive and step inside the high priced restaurant looking building. Bella sees tables everywhere and a dance floor in the middle. The tables are black and the floor a marble white. She's mesmerized as the hostess leads them to a table. Alcide orders a bottle of champagne for the table. Then rises taking her hand.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Swan?"

Bella's heart flutters and she can't get over how sexy that sounded. She doesn't even pay attention to what music is playing or anything else as he brings her close to his chest and starts to dance.

After a couple of dances Alcide grows alarmed as he hears her crying into his chest.

"Bella?"

He goes to stop.

"Don't" She pleads.

"Baby what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"No more than I'm scaring myself."

Wrong as it was Alcide smiled on this and pulled her even closer. Bella began to calm down as they sat back down and wait for their food. He looked upon her tear struck eyes. He could hear her heart race as she looked upon him and he knew she was coming close. He could feel it coming from her. Part of him wanted to celebrate this but he knew that would only alarm her and make her flee. So instead he sat in silence and let the night play out then took her home. For the first time Bella slept the entire night across his chest.

Alcide awoke the next morning before the alarm for her to go to school went off. He wished he could have her stay home and play hooky. Hell to be honest he wanted to make love to her all day and night. He sighs and softly rolls her over and he begins to get ready.

Though he doesn't want to he drops her off at school and kisses her cheek before she leaves the truck.

"Have a great day babe."

"You too Alcide."

"Alcide?"

"Yes?"  
"What do you do all day? You know when I'm at school?"

"I'm a building contractor."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Yes baby."  
"Cool."

He smiles warmly and watches as she enters the building.

Bella can't help but to think about last night and smile the entire day. In fact for once she's even smiling during track.

"Hey!" Bella turns as she runs alongside of Jessica and Marcy for once actually keeping up.

"Coach Stackhouse?"

"Ugh that sounds so weird please just call me Jason."

"So might I have a word with you alone?"

"I guess." Bella says fearing where this is going.

She slows down.

"I'm not really supposed to do this in fact I could get fired but I can't help myself."

"Don't then ok." Bella says fearing Alcide will randomly appear from nowhere and take his head.

"Um huh?"

"Jason let's just let it go."

He scratches the back of his neck confused.

"Look I was just going to see if I could take you out sometime? Perhaps we could go to Merlotte's or something this weekend."

Bella covers her ears as if pretending this wasn't said.

"That's never going to happen."

Jason looks wounded by her words and yet confused.

"Well um ok. Gees now I feel like a putz."

She thinks about Janice and what he did to her. Bella simply shrugs and takes off jogging again, leaving a lost and confused Jason that's never been turned down before ever.

"What was that all about?" Jessica asks.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like that to me."

"Please let's just let it go."

Marcy laughs.

"We need to take this girl to Fangtasia let her cut loose for once."

"Yeah we do. " Jessica agrees.

"What's that?"

"It's a vampire bar."

"A what?!"

"Come with his this weekend you'll see."

"Um no thanks." Even though she was greatly intrigued with curiosity she feared what Alcide would say or do more.

Once lunch time comes she finds herself more and more eager to get home. She heads towards the table with her tray in hand when an another boy slams right into her and spaghetti, chocolate milk, and vanilla cake are caked all over her top and pants. Bella gasps looking down.

"I'm so sorry girl." He says and hands her a napkin.

"Hey let me take you home to change." Jessica offers.

"But it's rather out of the way."

"Not with how I drive." She winks.

Bella remembered Alcide's rules but she knew he was at work and she didn't want to bother him. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong she was going to change that was it.

"Um ok sure."  
"Cool let's go hun."

Jessica takes her by the hand and they get in her black Eclipse. She shows Jessica the way to Alcide's house and Jessica waits in the car as Bella looks for the hidden key Alcide said he'd keep for emergencies. This was one she considered. She unlocked the door and went straight to the bedroom.

"Alcide is that you baby? Come back to bed."

Bella's jaw dropped her heart stopped. The world completely froze over as she turned and saw a completely nude Debbie Pelt in Alcide's bed. Her hand went to her mouth and she wanted to puke. Bella took off running to Jessica's car.

"Bella hun what's wrong where are your clothes."

"Just get me out of here please!"

Bella starts bawling and shaking all over. Jessica looks to the doorway and see's the naked woman smiling and closing the door.

"Oh snap what the fuck!" Jessica says and peels out of the driveway for Bella's sake.

"Fuck school Bella hun you're coming home with me I'll get you some clothes."

Bella rocks in the passenger seat.

Jessica searches for words of comfort but knows at this point there aren't any.

"You're staying with me tonight and we're going to Fantasia."

**Remember to leave your love R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(If only… But once again don't own crap but Marcy)

Jessica searches through her closet and tosses some clothes Bella's way.

"That'd be cute as hell on you."

Bella looks out Jessica's window looking of death. Jessica swallows and wishes she knew how to help. She figured the best thing was not to talk about what happened at least not right now. Bella needed an escape so for now she calls Marcy.

Marcy comes over after school and they work on Bella's hair and outfit. Bella goes through the process like a zombie. Marcy sighs looking to Jessica worriedly.

"Don't worry once she sees Eric she won't even think about him."

Jessica laughs.

"True that."

They lead Bella to the car and head towards Fangtasia. Bella glares at the red neon letters as they park. At this point she's numb and doesn't even care. Alcide would be pissed but she no longer cared. In fact she wished she could shove it in his face. She wanted to hurt Alcide the way she was hurting. How could he? Was everything a lie? Was Debbie actually right was all Alcide wanted a good tap and be done and since she didn't give him that he went back to Debbie. But what did last night mean? What the fuck was all that? Or was Jessica right was he simply tired of waiting?

"Hey none of that now…" Marcy said wiping a few stray tears away.

"Let's go have fun this is your night Bella let loose have fun!"

Bella wanted to go back to Forks. She didn't want to have fun or be here. So why didn't she just pick up a phone and call Charlie?

They enter the bar and the girls lead Bella to a table. Bella immediately notices the man and woman at the back of the bar. A dirty blonde haired woman stood tall and proud next to a man sitting down at what almost seemed like a throne. Bella looked to the floor as she noticed the man's attention was now directed at her. He put his hands together and leaned over looking directly at her. Bella swallowed feeling uncomfortable.

"Jessica I'm not so sure about this I think I want to call my dad."

"Relax Bella."  
"Let's get her some drinks. Besides tonight is ladies night you've not seen the dancers yet."

Marcy puts an arm around her. Jessica comes back with some green jello shots and some sort of mixed drinks. "They don't card here?"

Marcy and Jessica look to each other.

"Not the pretty girls."

Men start to come out in well pretty much nothing. Looks to be a mixture of vampires, humans and god knows what else. Bella assumed there was a lot more she didn't know about. The men were ok but not near as ripped as Alcide this depressed her more. There was a point where she would have loved to see him up there dancing around. But now she wanted to vomit at the very thought of him. One of the male dancers gives Jessica a little lap dance as she giggles and smacks his ass. The guy pours a red jello shot on his chest and Jessica takes it upon herself to lick it up. The other women of the bar hoot and holler begging for him to come around to their table. He was a young blonde man with a nice athletic look to him. Sort of like Jason Bella thought. Only this guy was cuter. A dark haired dancer takes Bella by the hand and has her get off her seat. Bella blushes and pulls away.

"Oh hell girl I'll take him." Marcy says.

Bella sighs in relief as Marcy takes over.

Bella gets brave enough to look at the man and woman again. She sees the man say something to the woman and she laughs but eyes Bella. Bella quickly turns away and downs her jello shot.

"There we go." Marcy says high fiving Bella as she makes her way back.

"You can't leave us Bella I'm serious I know he hurt you but please don't go back to Forks." Jessica pleads.  
Bella swallows and sips at her mixed drink.

"You don't understand."

"Bella baby we all get hurt by men but they come and go. What you need is a sexy ass vampire. Now that's some hot sex." Bella winces at this and pushes the one vampire out of her head. Her bottom lip quivers. Jessica and Marcy look to each other confused.

"Excuse me." Bella says and heads to the neon ladies room sign.

She leans over the sink and washes her face off. Bella looks upon the mirror but no longer is she sad she's fucking pissed. She storms out of the bathroom and downs her drink and orders another. She's sipping at it as her and Marcy watch Jessica dance with some guy.

"Come on." Marcy takes her by the hand leading her to the dance floor.

"Who says we can't have just as much fun as Jessica?"

Marcy and Bella twirl about on the dance floor. Marcy puts her hands about Bella's hips as they sway around teasing just about every damn guy in the bar. But there is one in particular taking great notice. He stirs around in his seat focusing clearly on one girl and one girl only. Bella laughs as Marcy playfully smacks her rear. Jessica dances right by them and laughs.

"You two ladies are awful. Damn near every guy in the bar is drooling."

"That's the point is it not?" Marcy says.

Marcy twirls her around once more and Bella feels someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I?" She swallows looking to Marcy nervously as the tall blonde man takes Bella's hand leading her away from Marcy. Marcy smiles and winks.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Um… Bella."

"Eric."

He looks her in the eyes.

"I've not seen you around."

"I'm new around here."

"Ah."

He puts his hands around her waist looking her in the eyes. Bella takes note of his attractiveness yet the fear is incredible as she stares upon him.

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

He nods with his fangs popping out. Bella cringes and he looks confused. They pop back in.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? It's clear you're frightened all to hell."

Bella swallows as Eric runs a hand along her arm.

"Hmm… Come with me." He says and takes her hand.

Bella yanks her hand back and starts stepping backwards.

"Please come with me." He says smiling whilst looking her in the eyes.

She shakes her head and continues to step back. Bella's feels someone directly behind her as she's gently pushed towards Eric. She sees it's the blonde woman.

"No harm will come to you I assure. Just a dance that's all." He puts his arm around her waist and Bella feels a breeze come about the bar and suddenly everyone grows quiet.

Bella turns and see's Alcide with his eyes glowing and looking directly at Eric's arm and where it's located. He growls out and Jessica and Marcy turn towards the fuss. Alcide yanks Bella out of Eric's arms and takes her over his shoulder. He runs out of the bar and starts spanking Bella's ass as she's still about his shoulder like she were a small child. He sits her down and Bella slaps the shit out of him. He growls and his upper lip quivers.

"I'm not scared of you!" She yells and shoves him against the truck.

She starts to walk off and Alcide yanks her back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"You've no right to talk to me that way! I fucking HATE YOU!" She says with her face red and tears streaming. Alcide grabs his chest and stumbles back as his eyes go black.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Bella…" He says.

"Come on Bella. Let's just go home."

"NO! You're crazy if you think I'm going back with you!"

Alcide paces the parking lot eyeing her.

"What the hell happened Bella? You weren't at school when I went to pick you up! You never came home I even fixed us a good supper you never showed and I sniff you out to find you at a fucking bar! A vampire bar nonetheless and with ERIC NORTHMAN!" He roars.

"Who I'm with is none of your concern."

Alcide pins her against the truck.

"You want to say that to me again."

"I'm not scared of you do what you want with me Alcide I'm done!"

Alcide closes his eyes and leans into her.

"Bella…"

Bella shoves him off her again.

"I came home early today Alcide!" She says waiting to see his reaction.

"And?" He shrugs.

"And? So is that all you have to say for yourself. Tell me Alcide what or should I say who were you doing around lunch today?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella!"

"What am I talking about? Don't play innocent with me Alcide Herveaux! I suppose she didn't tell you!"  
"Who? Damn what the hell is going on!"

"I know you're fucking Debbie Pelt!" She says and leans over almost puking at saying the very words.

"I'm what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. You must take me for the stupidest girl ever! She was in your bed and I know you were there because she was calling you to come back to bed and she was fucking naked!"

Alcide blinks his eyes repeatedly and steps back in wonder.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know. Actually you know what I don't want to know! You're an asshole! I can't believe I was getting "feelings" for you. You played me Alcide! You! You!" Bella sinks to her knees and Alcide reaches for her.  
"Don't you touch me! I don't ever want you to touch me again!"

"This man bothering you?"

Eric asks stepping out of the bar.

"Fuck off Northman! This is none of your concern."

"Actually it is. This is my personal property therefore whatever matters take place here are my business as well, especially when it involves such pretty things such as this one." Eric runs a hand along Bella's neck taunting Alcide.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF HER NOW!"

"What if she doesn't want me to?" Eric moves Bella's hair to the side exposing her bare neck.

He smiles and his fangs pop out.

"Eric Northman! What on earth are you doing to that poor girl!"

Alcide turns and see's Sookie and Bill coming up and he couldn't be happier to see Sookie. Which is a rarity; Sookie stomps up to Eric and helps Bella up.

"Come now sug."

Eric looks down as though he was scolded by a parent.

Bill sighs and looks to Alcide.

"Everything ok?"

"Once we get out of here it will be."

Bill nods.

"Come now hun let Alcide take you home."

"I don't want to go home with him."

Bella cries and Eric smiles. Sookie puts her arm around Bella.

"What did you do Alcide!"

"NOTHING! That's just it nothing happened!"

"You're so full of shit!"

"Bill hun I'm sorry but I think Bella needs some TLC. My gran and I got just what the doctor ordered. Alcide you can come get Bella tomorrow."

"The fuck I will! She's coming home with me now!"

"That attitude right there is why she won't be going home with you tonight!"

"BULLSHIT! UTTER COMPLETE BULLSHIT!" Alcide says.

Sookie loads Bella in to Bills car.

"If she gets hurt!"

"Don't you threaten me Alcide."

"Sookie I'm serious!" He looks to her pleadingly.

Sookie sighs and smiles.

"I swear on my gran's life no one will hurt Bella you can come get her tomorrow."

Alcide fights to keep all composure as he watches Bill and Sookie drive off with Bella.

He gets in his truck and floors it. Once he arrives at his destination he gets out and slams the door. He sees the light on in the barn and knows a meeting is taking place but doesn't care at this point. Alcide walks through the crowd and searches for her. He sees her dancing with one of Marcus's friends. He yanks her by the hair and starts dragging her out of the barn. He shoves her to the ground. Debbie has the nerve to fucking smile.

"You got some nerve."

"Oh come now I did you a favor baby. We both know that now you can come home."

She gets up dusting herself off and seductively walks up to Alcide. She starts running her hands on his chest and he grabs one of them by the wrist and starts twisting it till she goes to her knees.

"You will stay away from me and especially Bella. Do you understand?"

"Alcide baby."

He twist it more in a snapping position.

"I love that girl you understand! To fuck with her is to fuck with me. She is my world. YOU ARE NOT! You will never be a part of my world again. Give me the keys!"

"I don't have any I…"  
"Don't you fucking lie to me how else did you get in my house. NOW GIVE THEM!"

Debbie starts to cry and digs into her pocket she hands him the keys and he stuffs them in his pocket. He releases Debbie and starts to walk away.

"You don't belong to her you belong to me Alcide. You and I are pack mates. She's nothing!"

Alcide turns around and shifts. He bears his teeth at Debbie and three more wolves come up behind Debbie. He shakes his head and stands his ground. Debbie shifts and she pounces on him. Alcide shakes her off him as the other wolves come up to defend Debbie. Alcide chomps down on one of their paws as another bite's down on his back. He whimpers out and bares his teeth shaking it off and uses his back end to thrust one of the wolves clear across the field. Debbie and the other come up to him. Alcide stomps with each step knocking dirt in their eyes. He shifts back.

"I'm done with this! Stay away from us!"

Alcide starts walking off and Debbie and the other wolf attack knocking Alcide to the ground and biting along his chest and back ripping his flesh. He picks Debbie up by the scruff of her neck and tosses her. He takes the other wolf across his knee the other wolf darts at him as he rushes into his truck and has have the mind to run Debbie Pelt over. Alcide sighs revving his engine he gives the three of them a scare and speeds their way as they run off with their tails tucked between their legs. He sharply turns just before hitting Debbie and speeds home.

"Come now we'll get you sorted out hun."

"Bella?"

Bella looks up to see Jason Stackhouse and some other older lady sitting at the porch swing.

"Oh my well if I'd ever seen anyone that looked as though she's lost her best friend and dog all in one day you'd be it." The older woman says.

"Gran this is Bella, she's not having a good day."

"Come now I'll get you some tea."

Sookie's gran puts her hand to Bella's back leading her inside. She pulls out a chair for Bella.

"OMG" Jessica runs inside.

"Bella hun I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Jessica looks to have been crying herself. Marcy comes in behind her.

"Damn girl we're so sorry I think we did more harm than good."

"You two didn't do anything. He did."

Jessica and Sookie look to one another.

"So what did happen sug?"

Jessica answers for her seeing the look on poor Bella's face.

"That Alcide apparently is just another excuse for lousy fuckwits."

"How so?"

"I dropped Bella off to get some clothes since hers got ruined at school. Well apparently when she entered the house Alcide was fucking his ex."

Sookie's jaw drops.

"But." Sookie looks to Bella strangely again.

"I didn't pick that up at all."

Jessica looks to Sookie.

"Are you certain?"

"However I can't read yours." Sookie says putting her hands to Bella.

"What are you talking about?"

Sookie smiles.

"Alcide didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what."

"I can read minds well some anyways I can't read vampires and I can make out bits and pieces of Alcide's with him being a wolf and all it's like a fuzzy channel. But from what I read this was the furthest thing he honestly was confused."

"Wait you all know about Alcide?"

"It's all within the circle I suppose…" Sookie says and her gran hands me a warm cup of tea.

"Hun this just doesn't sound like Alcide. Debbie was a bitch and he remained faithful to her no manner what she did to him."

Bella felt sick.

"Then what the hell?"

"Look just relax you and Alcide can talk this out tomorrow and find out what really happened. If there's one thing I know about Alcide he's brutally honest. I've a feeling if he had actually screwed her he'd have admitted it even if he knew it'd hurt you."

"I agree with Sookie you both were too mad to rationally talk this out. You both needed a cool down."  
"Um I'm not good with this girl stuff so…" Jason says rubbing his neck and looking at Bella.

Bella sort of laughs.

"Ok Jason we'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry about earlier Bella I didn't know you were dating Alcide." His expression almost bleak and nervous.

"It's ok."

The other girls all look to one another wondering what that was about.

"Poor thang you look as though you could pass out."

"Maybe we should go. I'm sorry yet again Bella." Jessica says.

"Don't be. I did have fun well somewhat." Bella forces a smile.

"See you later hun." Marcy says hugging Bella's neck.

"Well I'm off to bed too. It was nice to meet you. Hopefully next time you visit it won't be under such sad circumstances." Sookie's gran says.

"Thank you mam and goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

"She's really sweet."

Sookie smiles and takes my hand.

"I'll get the guest room ready for you."

Sookie gets her situated but try as she might she just can't sleep. She tosses and turns wishing she knew the truth. But now she wondered how she'd face Alcide if he was innocent but even more so what if he wasn't?

"She's finally asleep that poor girl stirred all night!"

"It's noon and I'm here now send her down or I'm going up there to get her."

"You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"This isn't any of your business Sookie."

"What happened to you anyway you look like you've been through a grinder."

"Please just go get Bella."

Sookie sighs and heads upstairs.

"Bella hun." She shakes her.

"Alcide's here to pick you up."

Bella sighs and swallows back the knot. She runs to the bathroom first and freshens up. Her stomach is in knots and her entire body shakes. Bella slowly makes her way down the stairs and sees Alcide waiting in the doorway.

Bella's hand goes to her mouth as she sees him all beat up. Alcide takes it upon himself to step on inside and instantly wraps his arms around Bella.

"We need to talk." He says sounding as if he's about to break down.

"But not here." He looks to Sookie and Gran.

"Will you come home?"

Bella looks to Sookie and Sookie winks at her.

"Go on now. But don't be a stranger Bella."

The drive home both are nerve racked, broken and without words. Alcide pulls into the drive. Gets out and opens the door for Bella. He leads her inside and sits her on the couch.

Bella can't help the betraying tears as she looks towards the bedroom. Alcide takes notice of this. He sits across from her on the coffee table and takes her hands into his own.

"Bella I swear on everything I got that I did not sleep with Debbie Pelt."

Bella breaks into sobs and he pulls her into his chest.

"God Bella baby I'm so sorry. I can understand everything now I know why you did what you did. Hell I would have reacted far worse if it was the other way around."

He lets her cry it out for a bit then pulls away.

"I need to come clean about something else though. Something you've been asking about and I've never been open about it. The reason why I feel this sudden need to have you around me, to protect you, love you to be everything you need. It's because I've imprinted on you."

Bella looks completely lost.

"This is also why you feel what you do about me. The reason why you want to leave but can't bring yourself to do so. That is my fault. This all this is the imprint, I've been wracking my brain trying to get you to accept it on your side. It's so frustrating." He half laughs and shrugs.

"In order for the imprint to be complete you must be accepting as well. That's what's so frustrating. I can feel it sometimes from you. The other night especially, but things just keep getting in the way. I didn't want to tell you this I wanted this to take its natural course for you not to feel forced into it. Bella you can either deny the imprint or accept it. The choice is completely yours. If you deny I will leave you alone to live your own life. I will be honest though. I may find another one day. I may learn to love again and move on but it won't have that spark. You see Bella we wolves we mate for life. When we find that certain someone that we feel an immediate connection with and I'm talking soul mates. It's instant for us. We can't help but to imprint. We know what we want and will do whatever it takes to get it. But with you this is different. And I can't keep doing this to you. I realized that last night lying in that bed alone. In which I burned the sheets first and bought a new mattress. That aside the imprint makes me moody, controlling, over protective. Now I'm not going to lie I am a moody person from time to time and I can be over protective of those I love. But I promise I'm not near this bad. I've just this urge to protect and claim you yes horrible I know but to me in my heart at least from last night to the time I first dragged you to Shreveport. You were mine I wanted you no matter what. What we see when we imprint is love, lust, the need to protect, marriage and children we see a lifetime with that one person and no one else. That is why I could never have slept with Debbie Bella baby or anyone else for that manner. My heart and soul are connected to you. I don't desire anyone else. But I need to come to terms that you may never feel the way I do. My intentions were never to hurt you. I only wanted to love you to be with you. It is time Bella that you make the decision. I'm not expecting it now. I know a lot has happened. I will give you time if you so wish to go home then so be it. If you wish to stay I will do whatever's in my power to make you happy. If you wish to get a job that is fine too all I ask is not at Merlotte's. But I can't tell you what to do. I only wish I could in order to protect you. Merlotte's and Fangtasia are not good places for you to be in my personal opinion. I strongly advise against it."

Alcide looks to her. Bella looks stunned.

She opens her mouth looking to Alcide but nothing will come out.

"You don't have to say a word on this. I just wanted to come clean. I love you Bella Swan even if you may never love me." He leans over and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm going to shower now I'm sure I smell like shit."

He leaves the room and Bella still hasn't a clue what to say, what to do or even how to act.

**Leave your love R&R (stats are down so that's the only way I know if you truly like the chapter ugh) Hope ya'll do :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(I don't own anything! Except Marcy)

Alcide lies upon the couch. Hating every moment of it, but he knows deep down he needs to show Bella she has her freedom that this truly is all her decision. He mustn't make her feel forced by no means. He tosses and turns looking back and forth to the bedroom wondering if she's ok and hoping she's sleeping better than he.

Bella curls up in a fetal position trying to get comfortable. She's not spoken since he told her about the imprint. She glares over at the empty spot on the bed. Bella yanks the sheets over from that side and bundles them up between her legs and against her chest. She closes her eyes but tired is the last thing she feels. Her heart feels like its beating irregular, her mind wonders to a million different places. By the time sleep does find her the alarm sounds.

She opens her eyes staring upon the clock. Tiredly Bella rises and gets ready. Alcide is already up and dressed sipping a cup of coffee as Bella enters the living room. He nods grabbing his keys. Bella grabs her bag. Alcide sees her swollen and tired eyes hating himself for causing her all this. Once they get to the school he wants to kiss her on the forehead or cheek like he used to always but refrains.

"I'll see you later Bella B…"

He clears his throat sighing.

"Bella."

She nods and grabs the doorknob.

Alcide's heart drops as she doesn't even look upon him or reply back. He watches her enter the building and heads on to work.

Jessica scoops Bella's arm into her own. She leans against her shoulder.

"Seriously Jessica I'm ok."

"I just feel so horrible Bella. I'm like the worst friend ever."

"Trust me you're not."

"Hey girlie how you holding up?" Marcy wraps her arm around Bella.

"Been better been worse…"

"I hear ya."

"Ugh." Jessia groans as they sit down for first period.

Bella's jaw drops though as she see's someone enter the class. She shoves a boy out of the way and mutters "prick."  
"Janice?"

Jessica turns around and rushes up to hug her.

"OMG girl I've missed you so much."

Janice laughs.

"Same here Jess."

"What brought you back?"

"That one." Janice points.

Bella swallows nervously wondering if Janice knew everything that had taken place, Janice winks at Bella and sits behind her.

"Awesome now I can see you more you know besides work."

"You work at Merlotte's too?"

She says whipping her head back.

She nods.

"But then why?" She starts to say but stop.

"But?" She asks waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"Are you alright?"

She smiles and nod.

"I'm great. I think it's wonderful you've come back to school." Bella says with true meaning.

"Thanks Bella but truth is I really will need your help."

"I'd be glad to."

"Freaking A you're way awesome chick."

Alcide's words continue to play, rewind and pause in her mind. There's emptiness about her Bella feels numb. Were her feelings for Alcide fake all along? Was it the imprint that made her feel and think the way she has about him? She even went as far as to wonder if it was the imprint that made her get on that bike and not so much the desire to see Edward again. Her hand shook as she took notes.

She'd been so focused on the situation between her and Alcide not once did she think about what Janice would be having to face. The girls get their track suits on and start towards the field. Bella suddenly grabs Janice's hand out of concern.

"Janice. I forgot… I… Oh no I'm so sorry."

"What's your deal Bella?"

Bella motions her head towards Jason Stackhouse on the field. Janice closes her eyes but nods.

"Of course…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"But I could have told you I should have I…"

"Bella stop that you'll make yourself sick. Furthermore, why are you reacting like this how did you know that Jason and I had history?"

Bella's eyes widen. Ah no shit, fuck, hell what have I done? Bella lowers her head.

"My brother huh?"

Bella nods shamefully.

"And I'm guessing by your reaction this was supposed to be kept hush, hush?"  
"He told me in confidence and was trying to warn me about Jason just looking out for me."

"Wait what did he tell you?"

"Janice…"

"No I want to know it's about my life is it not so tell me!" She says as we start jogging the track.

Bella tells her everything Alcide said and Janice sighs and looks as though she could cry. She looks to Jason and shakes her head.

"That's not all true."

"How do you mean?"

"Jason's a good guy Bella. I mean sure at time he's got his priorities mixed up and he's ignorant as hell, gullible even. But he's got a heart of gold and a sweetheart."

"But he left you he…"

"Jason didn't leave me. He never knew about the baby. Bella hun we were both young and stupid. " Janice sighs looking to Jason.

"We dated for a couple years when I got pregnant. Jason had everything going for him. He was older than me by a couple years as well. He'd been given a scholarship for football and a grant for school. I just couldn't do that to him or take that away from him. Jason had always hated guys that knocked up their girls and left. He'd told me this much once he said if it were him he'd give up everything to protect the girl and his child. He'd get a job and try his hardest to provide. I read the pregnancy test and remembered what he said. It damn near killed me to let him go. I loved and still love Jason with all my heart. But he is and was better off. That was why I never told him. With everything that happened it really was best in the end with me losing our child and all it would have only made things worse if he'd given everything up first. All that being said I dumped him made him believe I'd found someone else so he could have his freedom. I could have aborted the baby or gave it up for adoption but it was Jason's and I couldn't bear to give up anything of his. I told myself I'd raise that child with pride that perhaps one day I'd introduce him or her to their father."

Bella swallows the knot back.

"Poor Jason, hell poor you!" Bella says and Janice nods with a shrug.

"Life is funny that way."

Bella notices Jason eyeing Janice off and on and looks to be in shock.

"Well I think he's noticed you."

Janice faces Jason and waves. Jason's jaw drops and he comes running over.

"Janice?" He says and is almost out of breath.

"That'd be me."

"Ah hell I thought you moved."

"Nope."

"UM I'll give you two sometime." Bella says and runs on ahead.

"That has to be awkward." Marcy says as Bella catches up to her and Jessica.

"Completely." Jessica says.

Bella says nothing she felt she'd done enough harm already and knew that Alcide would not be too happy with her now.

"You're day go ok?" Alcide asks as he picks Bella up from school.

She nods.

"How was work?" She finally says Alcide's heart skips as she's not talked in damn near 48 hours now.

"Work was good."

Bella bites her lower lip and finally looks to Alcide.

"I think I messed up today."

"I doubt that but how so?"

"I accidently let it slip, me knowing about Jason Stackhouse."

"I'm afraid I'm confused." He says shifting gears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You see Janice came to school today and Jason was on the field and…"  
"WHOA WAIT WHAT?"  
Bella swallows afraid he's mad.

"Janice is back in school?" He says with a huge grin.

Bella nods.

"That terrific! I can't believe this that's wonderful news!"  
"Yes it is but not the part where I let it slipped that you told me about her and Jason."

Alcide shakes his head still smiling.

"It's ok Bella I'm sure it happened just because of the irony. She'd no idea Jason was there so I can only imagine the situation that put you in."

Bella sighs in relief.

"I'm just happy she's back in school. You've no idea."  
Alcide reaches over to put his arm around her shoulder but pulls back. His face red as he closes his eyes. He clears his throat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you have a problem with me working at Merlotte's but not Janice?"

Alcide sighs.

"I don't have any control over what Janice does. If I did she wouldn't work their either."

"Sookie, Jessica and Janice work there all my friends Alcide."

Alcide clutches hard and shifts before turning into the driveway.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't change how I feel about that. Bad things have happened there."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Just things, things I don't want you around."

"I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"Because Jessica already set me up an interview with Sam Merlotte."

Alcide pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You could cancel it."

"I know but I don't want to."

"Bella I." Alcide shakes his head and stops talking.

He gets out of the truck and slams it shut. He opens Bella's door but heads straight inside the house and out the backdoor. Bella sees him sitting on the porch swing through the kitchen window.

She sighs and grabs her a water. She finishes her homework and showers getting ready for the interview. Alcide's reading a magazine as she comes out of the bedroom.

"You look nice. " He forces out but is literally dying inside.

Alcide wanted to handcuff her to the bed. He wanted to yell at her and tell her what a fucking idiot she was being. He wanted to tell her she'd live to regret this and she'd see he was right all along. But instead he swallows it all back knowing she's got to make her own decisions even if he was sure it would one day kill him.

"At least take one offer of mine. " Alcide hands her a red pocket knife.

"Keep this in you always."

Bella sighs and looks upon the knife with disgust.

"Please."

She nods and takes it and places it in her pocket.

"Thank you. You need a ride?"

"No Jessica's picking me up. If I get the job she's offered me a carpool between her and Sookie."

"You don't have to do that." Alcide grabs his keys and hands them to her.

"I can take the Bike. You take the truck when you need in fact you can start taking it to school and back as well."

"Alcide I can't…"  
"Yes you can and you will its only fair you have a way to get around."

"Um thanks?" She says unsure.

"It's no problem."

"She's here. I'll just follow her out so I can drive myself home and not burden her."

"OK Bella be safe."

Alcide watches her leave the driveway. Once she leaves he stumbles back feeling as though he just let his entire world go out the window.

Bella follows Jessica out feeling incredible guilt about upsetting Alcide so much. But she knew what she wanted and she didn't want to be held back anymore, especially if it was merely the imprint affecting her. Even through the guilt she felt a new sense of excitement she smiled thinking about getting to be a part of something else. She wasn't sure why she was so intrigued but she was.

She parks next to Jessica in the back. Jessica smiles and walks her inside the bar.

"She's here Sam!" Jessica calls.

Sookie turns and smiles.

"Well hello stranger."

"Wow my big brother let you off the leash?"

Thus comment proved to Bella he'd not told anyone. Bella forces a smile.

"You could say that."

Janice looks to be in utter surprise.

"Well I guess he's stepping it up a notch or two."

I say nothing on this as the man with the Wranglers and plaid shirt calls me back to his office.

"I'm just going to be honest. I'd go through this whole interview process but truth is Ms. Swan if I don't hire you Sookie, Jessica and now apparently Janice will have my ass if I don't hire you."

Bella smiles and nods.

"Let me just make sure of something's ok."

"Sure."

"You are 18 correct."

"Yes sir."

"You're currently in school correct?"

"Yes sir I'm a senior."

"Please call me Sam. Sir makes me feel old."

He looks her over and shrugs.

"So how do you feel about waitressing?"

"Ok but I must admit I've not a lick of experience this is my first job."

"That's to be expected everyone's got to start somewhere."  
"I do have to ask but this doesn't go against whether I'm hiring you or not. But by law I have to know. Are you a vampire?"

Bella laughs.

"No sir I'm most certainly not, just an ordinary girl."

"Ok then you can start tomorrow Thursdays aren't too busy but busy enough for you to learn. Sookie will train you. She's worked here the longest. Let me walk you around real quick and introduce you to everyone then I'll give you you're uniforms."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem truth is I needed the help."

Bella follows Sam into the kitchen.

"Bella this is Lafayette and Arlene."

"Well, well small world we've done met."

Bella laughs.

"Yes I've met Arlene."

"Oh well cool ok."

"Hellos!" The tall black man says shaking his spatula.

He turns towards her.

"Oh yous is a pretty thing isn't yous."

Bella blushes and Sam shakes his head at him.

"Well damn you already know them three." He then looks to the bar.

"Well you haven't met Tara but to be honest you may not want to." He says with a swallow and leads her that way.

"Tara, Bella and visa versa."

"Could things get any whiter Sam?" The girl smarts off but shakes Bella's hand.

"She's not taking my job is she?"

"No Tara she's not taking anyone's job gees."

"Well then good."

Sam laughs and Bella follows him back to his office.

"Well I'll see you Friday at 6 pm." He hands her some uniforms.

"Thanks I'll be here."

"Alright Bella it was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

The girls squeal in delight as Bella walks out with the uniforms. Jessica nearly knocks her down with hugs.

"Way awesome Bells." Janice says and high fives her.

"See you Friday sug."

"Bye everyone and thanks." Bella says as she leaves.

Bella was gitty and happy she wanted to celebrate this occasion but knew what she was coming home to. She knew showing her happiness on this would only further upset Alcide. She parks outside the house staring at it with her hands still on the wheel. She finally works up the courage to enter the house. Alcide's already waiting on the couch and looks upon her.

"How'd it go?" She notices that three empty beer bottles are on the coffee table and one is currently in his hand.

"I got the job." She says her stomach knotting up a bit.

He nods. Alcide forces the words out knowing she needs his support.

"Congrats Bella."

"Um thank you. I'm going to bed now I can take the couch tonight Alcide it's only fair."

"No Bella you will never sleep on the couch that bed is yours. That's one thing I won't back down on."

Bella sighs and exits the living room. Once she's out of sight. Alcide buries his face into his hands.

**Please remember to leave your love it encourages us writers and means a lot thank you for taking the time to read my stories it truly means so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Don't own el crappo and I'm el sicko except for Marcy) Please remember to leave your love it encourages us as writers silly as it might seem.

2 and ½ weeks later

"Ugh you're a hero to say the least Bella thanks. Everything seemed so outer space like to me on this freaking math crap."

Bella laughs.

"Don't mention it glad to help Janice."

"We better get to work now or Sam will have our hide. "

Bella couldn't help but smile on how thing's seemed to be a little better between her and Alcide and everything else going on. She was very happy as well to see Jason and Janice dating again. Janice's grades were superb to say the least. Jessica had easily become her best friend and Sookie was a blast to be around she loved how down to earth she truly was. Bella was also beginning to think of Janice like her own sister. Her and Alcide were still taking it slow and sleeping separately but they were finding it a bit easier to confide in one another and talk to each other. Both still had to fight certain urges pertaining to their desires and feelings for one another. At times both felt as though they would explode just from sleeping in separate rooms. Still Alcide had convinced himself Bella needed her space and didn't want her to feel forced into anything. Bella had convinced herself her feelings might solely be the imprint even though deep down she always felt she truly loved Alcide. She feared however what it could mean if it wasn't actually her true feelings.

Charlie had been calling more and more checking up on her. Because of everything that had happened they'd not gone to see him yet. Bella knew he was growing desperate. She liked everyone at Merlottes so far expect for Tara who could be an outrageous bitch sometimes. Lafayette made her laugh, Arlene was like a mother hen to her and the others were becoming her closest friends. She even thought the world of Sam and saw what great guy he was. She'd already met a slew of vampires since she'd worked here and some other interesting characters. Bella was growing to be happy again. Happier than she'd been since she first learned of the imprint, honestly she didn't blame Alcide and she could never really hate him. If anything she knew she'd give her life for him and she knew he would for her. But she just had to find out if her feelings otherwise were real.

She thought of these things when she crossed the certain table and the man reached out taking her by the wrist. She recognized him but decided to keep her cool knowing he couldn't cause trouble or hurt her here. Or at least she thought so…

"Fancy meeting you here baby."

Bella forces the desire to roll her eyes or rip into the bastard. Instead she's polite and ignores his comments. She gathers beers for the table. The man grabs her wrist again trying to pull her in his lap.

"Knock that off you won't harass my staff." Sam said as Bella finally took a breath.

"Easy boss just playing around with the little lass."

"You ok sug?" Sookie asks as she eyes Marcus and his buddies ruefully.

"Yeah nothing I can't handle."

Bella is relieved when she sees they've finally left even if they didn't leave her a tip. She sees the trash is full and decides to take it out. She knew the rules Sam had made about calling out and letting everyone know you were going out. But Bella knew she wouldn't be long.

She grabbed the bag and went out the back. She opened the dumpster lid and threw it in.

Bella had a chill and wanted to rush back in. So she turns to head back and someone grabs her. They fling her against the Merlottes building then pick her up and shove her against the wall. She looks up to see Marcus's shitty ass grin. He breathes her in. His eyes glow yellow.

"Maybe I've found my mate after all." He says behind a growl.

Bella squirms to get free and remembers the knife Alcide gave her. She reaches into her pocket and pulls it out as Marcus starts ripping off her clothes.

"Fuck yeah." He says looking upon her breast.

Bella opens the knife and jams it into his stomach. He grunts out and looks down. He shakes his head and pulls it out then throws it on the pavement. He punches her in the face and gut, and then pushes her back up against the building only to punch her once more, her entire face is swollen.

"Silly girl." He says and unzips his pants.

He pulls Bella's panties to the side and moans out as he's about to place himself inside her. Someone throws Marcus off her as he places his dick against her.

"Alcide…"She mutters in great pain.

The man leans over her.

"No Bella hun it's me your old man."

Bella looks upon him with blurry eyes.

"Dad?"

"I got you kiddo."

Alcide had been sensing something was wrong he paced the living room. No longer could he take it even if it upset Bella he had to make sure she was alright he could just pretend he wanted a bite to eat. However, never did he truly think he was right he just figured he was being over protective. He arrives and smells his loves blood and rushes over to see her clothes have been torn to shreds. Marcus threatens an older man in wolf form and the man in full cop gear holding a gun to Marcus. Alcide has trouble taking it all in. He hears Bella mutter "dad." Alcide shakes his head looking to Marcus. He howls out as he becomes the dark wolf once again. He looks to his sweet Bella and leaps upon Marcus. Alcide doesn't stop until Marcus lays dead. Alcide rips him apart limb from limb ignoring Marcus's pleas. Marcus doesn't even get an upper hand as Alcide takes his jugular last. Once he's done he's too far gone to switch back just yet. Slowly he approaches Bella knowing her father is watching. He focuses on cleaning her wounds. He whimpers out as she puts a hand to his forehead but closes her eyes. He looks to Charlie and whimpers and paces around Bella. Charlie sighs.

"Easy boy." Charlie says but isn't sure why he's even being polite to this mongrel.

After all he's the reason his daughter is in this situation. Charlie crouches over Bella.

"Bella hun wake up I'm here you're going to be ok now."

The wolf becomes a man. Charlie glances upon him as the man begins to cry and scoops Bella up in his arms.

"No." He says and it all starts to come together for Charlie.

He turns to the body on the pavement that is also no longer a wolf but a man. He looks to Alcide. He holds out his hands as Alcide reluctantly hands her over.

"I will cover this up. But you, you must release her. Let her free."

Alcide's tears come down harder and he feels as if he can't breathe. But without words he nods.

"Go on. I will call an ambulance you can see her in the morning at the hospital."  
"Please sir I know I'm not worthy but I can't go that long. Please I need to know how she is now."

Charlie looks upon his daughter then the nude man before him.

"You're lucky to even get that."

Alcide nods but feels crushed.

"Now go before Detective Bellefleur arrives."

Alcide kisses Bella's lips and runs off with a desperate howl that makes even Charlie himself cringe as he holds his daughter.

Charlie stands before his daughter. Heart monitors prove she's still alive though her face is black and blue, her nose broken her lips severely busted. IV bags run through Bella and Charlie breaks down as he sinks himself into the chair next to her bedside.

"I should have come sooner. God Bella I'm so sorry. What kind of father am I?"

Alcide arrives just in time to hear Charlie's destroying words. Alcide hates himself and knows this is his entire fault. The hole in his heart is even bigger. He wishes this was all a nightmare and that he'd simply wake and annoy Bella with unwanted affection. Alcide clears his throat in warning before he enters the room. Charlie stands and wipes his eyes.

Alcide looks too Bella. His knees weak his heart feeling as though it could stop beating for forever, he'll never forgive himself. He leans over and cries into her bed sheets.

"Oh Bella baby I'm so sorry."

Charlie swallows and sighs. He wants to shoot this man and teach his ass a god damned lesson. How dare he! This was his daughter his Bella! His knuckles pop and the urge to reach for his gun comes to mind. Yet at the same time he sees how the man is reacting to his daughter's state and can truly tell he loves and cares for Bella deeply. He can see he too blames himself.

"Once she wakes I want some time alone with my daughter first you understand?"

Alcide nods respectfully.

"I will leave for Forks soon I want her sent home by the weekend or I will come hunt you down and this time my gun will be pointed at you."

"I'd never hurt her."

"What do you call this?"

Alcide nods and closes his eyes.

"I understand."

He gently gets Bella's hair out of her face and cleanses up some of the ooze from her wounds.

Charlie couldn't get over how this giant of a man was acting. He figured he'd be ripping into him cussing yelling telling Charlie to FUCK off! But he didn't this poor man was broken. Charlie shakes his head.

"Look I'll give you a minute."

"Thank you sir."

Charlie nods and exits the room. He decides to grab him and the young man a cup of coffee seeing as how he could probably use one too. Truth was and Bella had never known this but nothing truly surprised Charlie anymore. He'd seen all and knew all about the supernatural world thanks to his job. He knew how the shifters, wolves and vampires worked he also had known of some other pretty wild characters. So he wasn't at all alarmed by seeing this man turn wolf. Charlie had always really known what Edward was he just pretended for Bella's sake. Though he hated every moment of her dating him but he respected the Cullen's Carlisle mainly he knew they were good people. He was only alarmed by what the other was doing to his daughter. He grew sick at the thought if he'd had been just a moment later. Charlie pulls the tissue out from his pocket losing it again. The mere thought sickened him. Bella was a good girl she didn't deserve this. Who could hurt someone like his daughter?

"I love you so much. God Bella I'm so sorry baby." Alcide lays his head against her chest.

The need to feel her heart beat next to him was what drew him in. He could smell her mixed in there somewhere between all the medications they had her on.

"Alcide?" She sorely says blinking awake.

Immediately he shoots up.

"Let me get your father." He says remembering what Charlie said.

"No wait." She reaches for him.

"Bella darling…"

Bella looks around the room and he can tell the memory is coming too. She winces and her breathing becomes irregular.

"Relax Bella…" He says as her heart monitor picks up.

"You were right." She says and covers her beat up face bawling into her hands.

Alcide wraps his arms around her.

"No one was right. I should have done more to make sure you were protected. I was so focused on making sure that you got your freedom now that I became blind to anything else. I was being a fool to prove a point. I believe it was to myself even more so than you."

"I'm sorry Alcide."

"Baby, you don't have a damn thing to be sorry about. Not a damn thing."  
"Did he hurt you?"

Alcide is angered by this question but not at her himself again. Here she lies she's been beat the shit out of and almost raped and her fucking concern goes directly to him! She deserved so much better. He could never deserve the love of Bella Swan and he knew that now.

"No." He forces out furious with himself. He only wished he was fucked up that he had been beat to a pulp and humiliated. He'd gladly take her place.

"I really got to get your father he wanted to see you when you woke."

"Alcide?"

"Yes baby?"

"What happened to Marcus?"

"He won't ever hurt you again is all you need to know. Charlie and I have taken care of that."

Alcide leaves to find Charlie but sees him already by the door leaning against the wall. They nod to one another and he hands Alcide a coffee.

"Thank you sir."

"Dad?"

"How you holding up kid?"

"Ok just a little sore." She says trying to rise up. Charlie rushes to her side and helps her.

"I didn't call your mother I figured you wouldn't want her fretting. This is hard enough as it is I'm sure."

"How did you find me dad?"

"I'm a cop Bella not that hard to track you down even if you don't want to be found."

Bella half smiles but it's hard to tell her face is so swollen. Charlie pulls the door shut and eyes his daughter.

"Now Bella hun I want the truth about everything and I want it now. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Did that boy hurt you?"

"No dad he's not like that. I mean well ugh it's complicated."

"I'm not going anywhere." Charlie hints and pulls a chair up.

"If he has hurt you in anyway…"

"Dad Alcide's a good guy he's just confused so am I. He would never hurt me not intentionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well aren't all relationships difficult and everyone ends up hurt somehow but you adjust, talk it out and learn to get over it?"

Charlie looks upon his daughter amazed.

"That sounds about right but not all are so willing to be adjusted."

"That's not Alcide. I mean he was like this at first but now…"

"Are you two serious?"

"Honestly? I don't know dad this is all so confusing."

"Maybe you two need sometime apart see how you feel about it then."

"Dad…" She said hating the mere idea.

"Look kid I'm heading back in the morning. I want you to come back home with me." He knew she wouldn't but wanted to test the theory.

"Dad I'm sorry but…"

"That's what I was afraid of."  
"I can't just leave him dad. It'd kill him."

"I doubt that."

"You don't know Alcide."

"I'm afraid I do to a point."

"No dad. You don't. He might seem big and tough but he wears his heart on his sleeve, even if I am the only one to notice it."

"I think I've seen some evidence of that myself. Never see a big guy like that break down before."

"He what?"  
"Yeah even I can't deny he cares about you just seeing you this way when he came into the room I thought he was going to put a bullet in his own head."

"Dad don't say that you can't say that."

Her eyes wide and she shook her head at the idea.

"Sorry hun you know what I meant."

"Sure you're not coming home with your old man?"

"No dad."

Charlie sighs.

"OK then. You better take care of her."

Alcide nods knowing this is a double standard. Thus meant she better be home this weekend.

"I will sir I promise."

Charlie nods and kisses Bella's forehead.

"I love you hope to see you soon."

"Love you too dad."

Alcide gathers her things as the doctor releases her. His heart already broken and shattered as he drives home, he puts his arm around Bella knowing this could very well be the last couple of days of having her in his life.

He pampers to her every need and helps her to heal. Saturday is now here and he knows what he must do. While she sleeps he heads to the airport and buys the one trip airplane ticket to Seattle calls her father and tells him when he can expect her.

"Thank you son."

Alcide sighs and says nothing he simply hangs up.

He gets home and see's Bella curled up on the couch watching a movie. Alcide leans over and turns off the TV. He sits beside her and hands her the envelope. Bella narrows her eyes and takes out the tickets.

"Alcide…" She jumps up in a panic.

"You need to go home Bella. Go home to Charlie. Discover who you are all over. Decide whether you want to come back or not. This right here is truly the right way. You don't need me around to influence you in any sort of way. You leave in 2 hours so pack your bags don't leave anything behind because you might not come back."

Bella starts to cry.

"Hey… I'm ok baby. We'll both be ok. This is what we both need. We need this time to think. I will help you pack ok."

"Alcide…" She pleads.

He half laughs and puts his arms around her embracing her in a hug.

"Charlie waits and I will be here waiting for your return if you so wish to if not I promise to leave you be."

"You can't leave me Alcide you can't this! This is what he did he didn't want me, he!"

"I'm not him and I'm not leaving. I'm merely giving you the time and space to make a choice and will accept whatever you decide. Bella baby we both know when it comes to you I'm too weak. Don't think of it like this think of it as a new start and a fork in the road in which you decide to pick which one you think would better your life and make you happy." He pecks her on the lips.

"I love you Bella I will always love you. The difference in this scenario is you're good for me but I'm not good for you not right now."

"Alcide that's not true!"

"Bella…" He closes his eyes breathing her in.

"Just trust me. Ok trust me Bella baby."

Alcide drives her to the airport and it feels as though he's driving to the gates of hell. His feet become heavy and as though he's walking through quick sand with each step he takes towards the loading area for the terminal.

"Well this is it." He says trying to keep all composure.

"None of that." He wipes her eyes and kisses her again.

"Be safe enjoy being home again. Don't worry about anything else let everything fall in its own place. Later Bella Swan and I'll never regret the time we had."

Bella nods behind tears.

"Me too, Alcide."

She wraps her arms around his waist and grabs her bags. He waits until she's out of sight. Alcide drives on home but once he enters the door he destroys damn near everything he owns and lays amongst the floor feeling as though he died.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Don't own anything but Marcy *sigh*) R&R plz

"Fine then I'm coming in Alcide!"

Janice pushes the door open and sees the mess.

"Dear Lord."

She thinks the worst at first until she sees her brother lying on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in hand and beer bottles everywhere. He looks as if he's not shaved or brushed his hair in forever. Janice wrinkles her nose at the mess and smell coming off her brother.

"Jesus Alcide what the fuck is going on here? Where is Bella?"

Alcide chugs the whiskey straight from the bottle before answering.

"Go home Janice."

"Um hells no now are you going to explain to me what happened here?"

She starts picking up chairs and the coffee table. Janice sees his big screen TV is smashed into pieces and his lamp is no more.

"Alcide bubba come on." She grabs his wrist.

"Go get showered I'll see what I can do about this mess."

"I don't want to fucking shower I want to be left the hell alone now please LEAVE!"  
"Bella's gone isn't she? This is why you're acting like this and the house looks like shit! You and your temperament, you heinous ass!"

Alcide rises with half a drunken laugh.

"Yep that's me, just an ass."

"You know what I meant bubba now come on." She grabs his arm and wraps it around her shoulder leading him to the bathroom.

"Try not to drown dumbass."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She says starting him a warm bath.

"I'm going to clean up your shit. Then we're going to talk."

"I told you."  
"Ya, ya wash you smell something awful it's like a mixture of wet dog, sweat, taco meat and shame."

"You'd be correct on that last part."

Janice sighs and shuts the bathroom door as she looks upon where to even begin on this house.

First things first she starts some coffee knowing she was going to have to sober him up. She then grabbed a large lawn bag and started throwing away anything she knew couldn't be savaged. He'd realized Bella hadn't been to school in the past couple of days but figured she'd gotten sick since she'd left work so suddenly. Boy was Sam pissed. She laughs on this. He should be used to it by now with Sookie she's always got some excuse and sadly they are valid excuses.

Janice is just about finished as she hears her brother stumbling around in the bedroom to get dressed. She rolls her eyes. She's going to hate Bella being gone not just because of her helping her with her schoolwork but also because she thought the world of Bella and knew her brother needed someone like her. "Such a shame." She mutters feeling rather pissed about this. She liked having a sister and liked seeing a happy Alcide for once.

"You don't have to do that." Alcide says coming out of the bedroom wearing flannel pants and a crappy holey gray shirt.

"Ugh Alcide you look like shit you could have at least shaved or tried to fix your hair."

He shrugs and yanks the bag from her hand.

"I'll take this out."

"Then we're going to talk."

He mutters something under his breath and slams the door. Once he comes back in he grabs another beer from the fridge. Janice knocks him upside the head and pours what he has left down the sink. "Couch now!" She demands.

Alcide shakes his head and sits.

"Now tell me everything. Where is Bella?"

"I sent her home."  
"You what?! Are you mad? That was the best thing you've ever had going for you!"

"Save it you think I don't know all this shit already?"

Janice gets up and tosses him his keys.  
"Then what are you waiting for go get her back!"

"I can't!" He tosses them back.

"WHY NOT? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I almost let her get fucking raped is what I fucking did! She was beat damn near to death!"

Janice gasps and puts her hand to her mouth.

"OMG! Alcide!" She gets teary eyed and starts freaking.

"Who?"

"That son of a bitch Marcus but he's fucking dead I ended his ass and I don't feel an ounce of guilt! That fucker needed to fucking die! Anyone that hurts her deserves to die. I deserve to die!"

"No you don't bubba quit talking like that."

"No I do I hurt her just as much."

"I seriously doubt that so you two fought from time to time. You'd never do something so cruel. Bella knew you loved her."

Alcide buries his face within his hands and Janice knows he's losing it.

"You should have seen her Janice. I can't get the image out of my head. Walking up on her like that and knowing it was someone I should have taken care of a long time ago. FUCK! I saw how he looked upon her I knew he fucking wanted her I DID NOTHING. Instead I let the asshole go so he can put his hands on Bella. All of this worrying about her going to work at Merlotte's but all I kept thinking about was vampires or some drunken idiot something else along those lines. Marcus never even crossed my god damn mind."

Janice wraps her arms around her brother's neck and lets him cry it out.

"I didn't even get there in time Janice. Her father did. Only further proving I don't deserve her. Her clothes were ripped to shreds exposing damn near everything she had. The motherfucker had come so close I saw she'd used the knife I gave her but with us I imagine all that did was egg him on hell possibly turned him on more. Jesus. Her face… Her face Janice."

"Shh.. easy now." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I failed her I was to protect her make her feel safe. I failed miserably."

"I'm sure you did make her feel safe and I know you protected her but Alcide you can no more control what happened than I can control the weather. Just as what happened to me you couldn't control that either. You can't beat yourself up over these things. They happen. I seriously doubt for one second Bella blames you or feels any animosity towards you on this."  
"Well she should, so should you... What good am I if I'm a good damn wolf and can't even protect the ones I love?"  
"That right there that attitude is why you make a good wolf and would make a great pack leader. Hell you killed Marcus. Who's running them now? You and dad always talked about someone better to lead the pack someone more like you perhaps?"

"You honestly think I can focus on that right now after all that's happened?"

"I think it's what you need. I think you need to let them know you took Marcus down and that they are all your bitches now bubba. Things would be so much better if you led them if you don't it'll be just some other asshole like Marcus causing mayhem and shaming your kind."

Alcide shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair.

"Besides think of what this will look like to Bella when she returns. Alcide the pack master…"

"She's not coming back."

"She will. I know she will." Janice smiles.

"After what happened to her she'll never return and I can't blame her."

Once Janice leaves Alcide thinks long and hard about what she said. What sickens him and he knows this. If he had become pack master instead of Marcus like he should have Bella probably never would have been hurt. Marcus let this all go to his head thinking he could have whatever he wanted and when he wanted, things only got worse the longer he stood in the position. Much as Alcide hated it he knew what he had to do. Alcide was the only one besides his father that truly qualified and that would actually redeem the pack. Anyone else would only further run it in and make things much worse. Alcide knew he had a long night ahead of him. He took a glance at the phone as the urge to call Bella or Charlie and see how she was doing came about but he knew he couldn't do that. Alcide sighs and leaves psyching himself up for what he must do.

The crowd is quiet once Alcide stands before them.

"I stand before you today as your new Alpha if anyone wishes to challenge me. Do so now and get it over with."  
"What happened to Marcus?" Cooter asks.

"I killed the motherfucker. He committed a serious crime and had to pay."

Cooter transforms growling upon Alcide. Alcide sighed rolling his eyes.

"You killed Marcus?!" He turns to the other voice and see's Debbie fighting her way through the crowd.

"You can't even stand up to that bitch of a woman and now you have killed our pack master? How can you stand before us as our Alpha if you are against us?"

"You know how this works if you have a problem then challenge me." He threatens.

Cooter continues to grow and step up towards Alcide and Debbie shifts by Cooter's side. Both stand before Alcide challenging.

"Very well." Alcide says and leaps out becoming the wolf.

He first thrashes out at Cooter and uses his hind legs to kick Debbie off him as he bites down upon Cooter's neck. Alcide shakes even as Debbie keeps coming back to help Cooter. Once Cooter is down Alcide turns baring his teeth to Debbie. Another wolf comes and stands behind her growling. But Alcide's had enough of her games and attacks her instead. This time he doesn't hold back he goes directly for her jugular surprising her and catching her off guard. Alcide doesn't back off he gives it everything he's got even as he feels the other wolf biting at his hide. He knows this is something he must do he can't take the chance like he did with Marcus. If he's to be Alpha everyone must know that there is no exception if you stand against Alcide you will die. What he says goes now and he's not fucking around. Alcide takes her throat and spits it out at the others feet. He growls and his fur stands on end. His eyes glowing the other wolf defending Debbie backs off and tucks his tail in whimpering. Alcide looks to each individual seeing who else is willing to challenge him. Every single wolf steps back and eventually bow down in respect accepting Alcide as their new Alpha.

Alcide shifts back.

"There will be new rules to break ANY of them is to disobey me and you're to be shamed if you do just so. I will not hold back on any punishments and I've no problem ending any of your lives! There will be no mating of underage girls, no raping, no forced mating, any abuse of innocent humans will not be tolerated, using your wolf form in any way that is degrading to us could very well end your life! We will thrive, we will honor or ancestors and no longer shame them, we will prosper I am your master now you will obey my every order do we all have an understanding? Alcide growls towards the end his eyes glowing as he stands before them all. They all morph and howl in respect to their new leader. A sense of pride and accomplishment overcomes Alcide one he never knew rested in his veins. He knew now without the shadow of a doubt that this was what he was meant for. To Lead…

Meanwhile…

Bella hadn't left the house since her return. She hadn't really wanted to nor was she ready to face the Forks life. Alcide was constantly on her mind. She felt naked without him. Charlie had enrolled her back into Forks. Her face was finally healing and she'd be going back to school tomorrow. Bella found herself missing him the most at night. Often she'd find herself snuggling against her pillow pretending it was his warm chest. She tossed and turned all night.

She wasn't thinking about her old Forks friends though instead she was thinking of Jessica Hamby, Marcy, Janice and Sookie. She missed them all greatly. To be honest she'd felt closer to them then her friends such as Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. Something about Louisiana felt more home to her. The alarm sounds and Bella slips out of bed feeling as though bricks are beneath her feet with each step. Once she's done getting ready she meets her father in the kitchen. He's got her a plate of breakfast set out.

"Um thanks dad." She says not feeling hungry at all but doesn't want to hurt his feelings so she eats half of the pancakes and bacon to appease him.

Charlie hands her the keys to her old truck.

"I jumped it last night checked everything it's good to go."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem."

Bella grabs the keys and starts out the door.

"Bella…"

She turns towards him.

"I'm glad you're back kiddo."

Bella nods swallowing that knot back down in her throat.

"Missed you too dad."

Bella doesn't even pay much attention as her mind is scattered about when she enters the parking lot. She parks and heads directly in the building. She dreads the looks, the questions and the gossip, but she knows there is no way to avoid it. What she didn't expect though is what stood before her as she cuts the corner to her first class. Bella's heart skips, her jaw drops, and she's in total disbelief.

He smiles upon her making his way towards her with his books in hand. She freezes and balances herself against the wall.

"Bella?"

"Edward…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Don't own crap *WAAA*)

Bella opens her mouth then closes it. Opens once again and closes her knees tremble as Edward takes a closer step towards her.

"You're finally back." He says with a smile.

Bella nods as he takes her arm and walks her to class. In a daze Bella takes her seat.

"Seems we have a lot to catch up on but I knew if I was patient you'd return to Forks eventually. You wouldn't leave Charlie for too long. You're just as beautiful as when we parted."

Bella swallows.

"You mean when you left?" She says not looking him in the eyes.

Edward makes a strange noise but still she doesn't look. Her eyes are glued straight to the board. Mainly she's focused on not vomiting, fainting or irrationally screaming at Edward about why he was here now why now of all times and what happened to "It'll be as if I never existed." She sort of laughs to herself. "Yeah well fuck you." Bella freezes realizing she actually said this out loud as the class, the teacher and Edward stare upon her. She rolls her eyes and slumps down into her chair.

"Anything else you'd like to vulgarly add Ms. Swan?"

"No mam I apologize."

"Another outburst like that and you'll be visiting the principal."

Bella shrugs and starts jotting down her notes. She can see Edward glaring at her from the corner of her eye. The bell seemed to take forever to ring but when it did Bella felt as if she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"OMG like wow Bella's back!" She hears Jessica say.

"BELLA!" Angie says and rushes up hugging her.

Bella forces a smile but she wants to run to the bathroom and hide. This feels like too much. It was hard enough coming back but the Cullen's are back as well? When the hell did that happen and why? She wondered as she saw another happy face making her way about.

"Alice…?"

Alice embraces her as well and she sees the other Cullen's making their way as well. Bella's eyes widen and she makes a run for it. Edward reaches for her hand as she dashes past him and heads to the bathroom. Bella locks the door and hovers over the sink trying to catch her breath. She rinses off her face and decides to brave it what she didn't expect is how she'd truly react to seeing Edward waiting for her outside the door. She opens the door and he's leaning against the wall his legs crossed just as cool as ever he hadn't changed there. A wave however came over Bella as she stepped towards him and slapped the shit out of him. Tears filled her eyes and she ignored the sting against her hand. Edward rubbed his cheek and looked to her shocked.  
"Bella?"

She said nothing she only nodded and walked away.

"Did you honestly just slap a vampire?"

Bella's eyes widen until she remembers the vampire outing and laws. Bella shrugs and pushes her tray to the side.

"Your vampire ex no doubt. You know it all makes sense now if you think about it." Jessica says smiling.

"So are you two getting back together or what?"

Bella looks to Jessica rather agitated.

Edward stuffs his hands in his pockets but continues to stare upon her, the other Cullen's whisper amongst one another eyeing her off and on. Bella's heart suddenly flutters as she thinks about Alcide. His arms around her waist, the way he'd breathe her in just right above her neckline, how he said Bella baby. Her thoughts are interrupted as she feels a hand about her shoulder.

"Well hello stranger."

She forces a smile Eric and Mike's way.

"Hey you both."

Bella notes the way Eric kisses Angela's forehead and Mike sits next to Jessica.

"Oh wow seems I did miss something's." Bella says and they all laugh.

"You missed quite a bit Bella." Angela said.

"I really missed you hun."

"Missed you too Angie."

Which wasn't a total lie out of everyone here human wise she did always feel closer to Angela and respected her more.

Somehow she's not sure she makes it through the school day. Bella even manages to sneak out of last period and rush out to the parking lot before the Cullen's. She wastes no time in flooring it out of the parking lot. Why was she acting this way? Wasn't all she ever wanted was for Edward to come back? To be a part of the Cullen's? She pulls over shaking all over. Alcide's face burned within her mind like a tattoo. Though Edward's should be so much fresh his doesn't seem to stick. She gathers herself and starts the truck once more and heads on home.

"How was school kiddo?"

"Ugh dad don't ask."

"But I already did."

"Let's pretend you didn't…" Bella says and starts to do her homework.

"So you know the Cullen's are back."

"Yeah about that you could have warned me dad."

"Wasn't quite sure how to go about that Bella I really am sorry."

Bella sighs squeezing her knuckles around the pencil.

"It's alright dad."

"Are you sure you don't look alright."

"Just a long day dad and I got a lot of homework."  
"Ah ok then."

Bella gasps as she does a double take to the kitchen. She blinks her eyes as she sees Alcide popping a carrot in his mouth and sipping at a beer.

"What?" Bella blinks once again and stares upon her father.

"Nothing."

The rest of the day is slow and unnerving. Bella can't seem to grasp all this. She showers and gets to bed the day plays out in her head all this feeling foreign to her now. Even if she once sought comfort in this way of life once upon a time now it only seemed to unnerve her. Bella found herself comparing the two in contrast. With Edward and the Cullen's she always felt she couldn't quite be herself that she had to "better" herself in order to fit into their world. That was never the case with Alcide hell if anything around him more of her true self seemed to shine through even parts of her she was always scared to let loose. She was thinking on this as she felt the draft coming through her window. She recognized his scent and felt the coldness coming from his body.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"I came to talk to you and to apologize for hurting you. That was never my intention."

"Then what the hell did you think I would feel about you leaving?"

"Bella." He takes her hand looking her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was simply trying to protect you. You believed me so easily. You should have known my true feelings I love you Bella and I loved you that day and never stopped. Leaving you damn near killed me."

"Oh it did? Did it? And what now where do we go from here Edward? Since you're back now."

"Bella I get that you're upset."

"Oh you do? Really?" Bella paused with a hint of a smile realizing "he" had truly rubbed off on her. But for the better for once Bella felt she had a backbone. She was always afraid to tell Edward how she felt out of that very fear of him leaving her or not thinking she was good enough. Irony have it that is why he left or so he said and now he wants to take it all back.

"Tell me Edward just how would you presume this would play out?"

"You've changed somewhat Bella…"

Bella shrugs. Edward raises a brow and sits next to her on the bed.

"Well for starters I decided I'm more than willing to turn you now. I know you always wanted that to be equal with me and not to grow old as I never age. I was always fearful about your soul and innocence that is the only thing that held me back. But the longer I had time to think on it I began to realize there's no way you could ever be condemned. You're Bella."

"What are you saying Edward?"

"That I would turn you Bella, if that's what you want for me to prove how much you mean to me how much I love you."

"You'd turn me?"

"Yes right now in fact if you so wanted." Edward leans into her neck and bares his fangs.

Bella puts a hand to his mouth. Edward looks upon her puzzled and kisses her lips.

"NO EDWARD!" She said feeling as though she just cheated on Alcide even if they weren't technically together at the moment. She felt wrong not only that but she realized Edward's kiss no longer had an effect on her. This almost saddened her but more so it caused her great fear as she put her fingers upon her lips and glared upon the beautiful vampire.

"Edward…"

He closes his eyes.

"I know that look. I might be old but I recognize it when I see it."

Bella lowers her head.

Edward sighs and kisses her forehead.

"So who's the lucky bastard that stole you away? Jake?"

Bella shakes her head. Edward tilts his head waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't manner his name Edward. You're too late."

"We heard about the vampire rights and returned. I was sure this would make our lives easier. Never did I imagine though that…"

Edward takes her hand in his own.

"Do you love him?"

She nods with tears.

Edward starts squeezing her hand.

"Stop that you're hurting me."

"Sorry." He releases.

"Edward!" She says as he's got her pinned to the bed.

"You've no love for me?"

"I'm sorry Edward but…"

Edward leans only further into her and runs his hands along her.

"I love you Bella."

Bella closes her eyes and a whole punches through her heart as she shouts.

"DAD!"

Edward grows wide eyed and shoots back.

"Bella?"

She shakes her head and huddles into her bed sheets. He quickly looks to the door as Charlie is about to enter and disappears.

"Bella hun what is it?" Charlie asks as he enters the room and she leaps out of bed wrapping her arms around him.

Charlie stands there confused as she breaks down.

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

Charlie sighs as she buries herself into his chest and cries harder. He eventually tucks her into bed as she calms down. Bella falls fast asleep. Charlie looks upon the room confused.

Bella awakes and with a smile upon her face. She looks upon the mirror brushing her hair and can't seem to let go of this feeling. Bella dresses only this time in a cute dress and runs down the stairs.  
"Bella?" Charlie chokes on his coffee looking upon her.

She smiles and leans over kissing his cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect. Great!" She squeals and dashes out the door.

Charlie sits there confused.

Bella's good mood however fades as she enters the school parking lot and finds Edward and Alice waiting for her. She rolls her eyes and gets out of the truck. It's not that she hated them but she just didn't feel the same. She would always care about all of the Cullen's but they ALL had left her and made her heartbroken. Part of her actually resented Edward for coming back and she knew that was the only reason the other Cullen's followed him was because of her. For some reason that really bothered her she wasn't sure why.

She often thought of Alcide during school. Bella would find herself giggling out loud or blushing. She wasn't sure what was coming over her and she begins to realize she wasn't quite keeping her feelings to herself as Edward looked upon her off and on during class. Normally she'd feel some sort of guilt but she didn't. Oddly enough through everything that was going on she was happy yet not to the fullest Alcide crossed her mind more and more. It even began to get as ridiculous as remembering his scent, the way he looked without a shirt or some of the smart ass comment's he'd make. She even found herself laughing upon the time he was humping her in the hotel.

Lunch was interesting to say the least as she sat next to Jessica and Angie. She heard Edward hiss towards Alice.

"Are you certain?"

He looks upon her grimly and he storms out of the cafeteria. Before she would have chased after him, she would have panicked and feared the worst but this time she only sat there. Yes a part of her felt bad but not so much. He'd hurt her and greatly. He broke his promises and she didn't think she loved Edward anymore. No. She covers her mouth and shoots up from her chair as it all come crashing down. She hides out under the bleachers of the football field until the bell rings. An odd sensation coming from within her but she wasn't quite sure what it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(I don't own stuff and things like that I only wish I did and was filthy rich. I only own Marcy and she's been a terrible meal ticket!) **If you're offended by slight lemons, or a little sexiness in stories then you might not want to read my stuff. A story with Alcide has to have some so hmmmm enjoy ;). :p LEAVE ME LOVE PLZ **A few days later…

Alcide awakes in sweats from the vivid sex dreams he'd been having about Bella the entire night. He swore they were getting worse. He looked at the time wondering if he had time to rub one out. Then felt like an asshole knowing Bella would hit him at the mere thought at such a disgusting display and at her expense. Still he continued to throb below as he thought of every curve of her body, her breast, hips, her long beautiful legs, the way her mouth formed perfectly over just about anything. He closes his eyes in thought and decides he can't take anymore and bum rushes it towards the shower.

"God Bella." He moans out releasing himself and realizes he could easily go again as the demon isn't quite tamed but he knows he doesn't have time he's got to be on site before the irritating ordinance guys came.

* * *

Bella bites down on her bottom lip. Her back arches in the tub filled with rose smelling bubbles. She knows this is wrong but doesn't care anymore. She'd been dreaming of Alcide all night she even woke up touching herself and she was afraid her father would have heard her moaning out. There was one dream in particular that kept playing over and over in her head. Even though she was a virgin and hadn't a real clue what it felt like she couldn't help but to be curious and turned on by the thought. She envisions her dream of Alcide lifting her up against the wall of his living room, her legs resting against his broad shoulders and him licking upon her panties and then pulling them to the side as he continues. Bella doesn't even make it through the full fantasy before she orgasms and tries to calm her breathing down before she gets out.

Once she looks in the mirror she blushes upon herself not believing what she just did.

The dreams continue to replay during school. She often finds herself crossing her legs from excitement.

"What the hell?" Edward whispers in a hiss.

Bella looks to him confused.

He sniffs the area around her and her jaw drops.

"Edward Cullen!"

His nose snarls and he shakes his head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"GRRR!" Bella growls out and slams down her books as the bell rings.

Bella wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was seriously beginning to hate this she was learning to hate Forks and what it stood for to her. There was nothing left for her here. She just didn't feel the same. Edward up in her business sure as hell didn't help. He's been trying nonstop and at every angle possible to get her back or try to convince her that she still loves him. Alice even had the nerve to try and persuades Bella, by guilting her into how bad Edward loved her and blah blah and how she'd always hoped she'd be her sister and part of the family. Truth was once upon a time Bella had thought of nothing else. She wanted this life so badly but as she looks upon her old friends, The Cullen's and Forks in general. It only depressed her and made her feel held back. She wanted to turn and see Janice and Jessica during class again. She wanted to visit with Sookie, Jason and their gran. But more than anything or anyone she wanted to see Alcide again.

Randomly Bella stood up during her next class she turned and looked to Alice, Edward, Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike even.  
"I'm sorry but I don't belong here. I'm going home."

They all looked upon each other strangely. Edward shot up but Alice yanked his wrist back and shook her head.

Bella ran to her truck feeling an adrenaline going through her. She knew Charlie was at work and she would wait for him to come home. She sped all the way home and then ran inside. Bella started to go through some of the things that Alcide had boxed up from Shreveport. The plane tickets she'd tossed in there as well were inside. She took them out still remembering how much that day pained her. However, she narrows her eyes upon the tickets and breaks into a tearful smile. She'd never paid attention before not until now. The tickets he'd bought were for round trip. Bella dug back inside the box and found a set of keys. She'd recognized from anywhere they were the set Alcide use to hide for her. She grabbed the keys and tickets and held them to her chest breaking down.

"I'm coming home baby."

* * *

Oh come on are they going to nitpick about everything? He thinks as they walk around the building. He wasn't sure why but he'd been feeling extra anxious about getting home. But he forced himself to remain calm and let them diddle daddle no matter how much it was pissing him off. During this he thought often of Bella in various ways but he was also thinking about his conversation the other night with Janice about Jason. She'd finally come clean about everything and Alcide felt like a jerk for beating the shit out of Jason a while back and for thinking so low of him. To be honest he was madder at Janice about the situation but once she was done explaining he understood both sides of it; however he didn't approve of how either handled the situation.

The men are finally happy enough to sign off and leave. Alcide just wanted to get home and kick back with a beer. The entire drive home however he thought of Bella and it only amped him up.

* * *

"Bella I can't let you go back! You were nearly raped and was beat damn near to death! That and you haven't even graduated yet!"

Bella winces at her father's words and the memory. She'd tried to forget it. No matter how much she tried though the bastard would occasionally enter her mind and seemed to invite himself into her nightmares. Charlie watched his daughters face.

"Look Bella I probably shouldn't have said that but I can't let you go back."

"Dad anywhere I go death seems to knock on my door." She sighs and Charlie looks upon her confused.

"You remember that time I ended up in the hospital when Edward and I were dating?"

Charlie nods not liking where this is going.

"Well we all rather made up that story about me falling and all. Guess they figured I was so klutzy anyway that you'd never second guess it. Anyways, it wasn't from falling I was attacked by a vampire named James."

Charlie closes his eyes and pulls out his dining room chair and sits down looking bleak.

"He was a sick vampire playing a game. It wasn't anyone's fault dad not Edward's not the Cullen's. In fact they all went out their way to protect me. They killed James. This is no different than what happened in Bon Temps dad. Alcide could no more control what took place than Edward or you in fact. These things happen."

"Ever try dating a normal human boy Bella?"

Bella half laughs.

"Even they have their secrets dad and I could very well run into a deathlike situation even with a normal guy. Besides the fact is I cannot control my feelings."

"Are you sure this is what you want? And if you go back are you going to at least finish school and maybe go to college or something?"

"Yes dad now please every moment you spend trying to keep me from going is torturous. And trust me Alcide is all about my education he insist on it."

Charlie sighs.

"So there's no way I can keep you here."

"No offense dad I love you with all my heart but I don't belong here anymore. Forks just isn't my world not anymore. That and I know what I want dad. I think that even if I hated every moment of this I needed it."

"You hated it?" Charlie says looking wounded by her words.

"Not with you dad but everything else, please you must understand…"

Charlie shakes his head.

"God Bella I love you so much kiddo. But truth be told is I know I can't keep you away from Shreveport. You have that same glow he did even if I don't 100 % like him I can see how much he loves and cares for you and now I see it in your eyes ."

"This was what was holding me back dad. All this time I thought I wanted to be here that I might still love Edward the small hope of his return held back my feelings for Alcide. The idea that I wanted to be a Cullen and stand by Edward's side, but now all I keep thinking about is my friends from Bon Temps and Alcide. I love him daddy."

Charlie felt as though he could sink to his knees at two factors and two factors alone. His little girl was leaving him yet again. The other was she hadn't called him daddy since she was about 6 or 7 years old.

"Well Bella hun. You know you've always a room and a place to stay here if you need."

Bella smiles and hugs Charlie tightly.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bella. Now we better get you on that plane."

Bella knocked on the door at first but no answer. Her heart sank in disappointment as she took out the key from her pocket. Bella opened the door and dragged her bags inside and placed them in the bedroom. She didn't see him anywhere as she paced the house. She closed her eyes nearly in tears she wanted to see him so bad.

Bella sighs and decides to head into the backyard and lay on the porch swing till his return. She slides open the backdoor.

She freezes in place as Alcide rises and looks towards her. His shirt off his chest covered in sweat as he'd been working on the kick bag and had his earphones to his mp3 player on.

Alcide stops in mid-kick and places his foot back down. Slowly he works his way towards her and she towards him. There are no words. They simply stare upon one another. Simultaneously they press into one another. Their lips lock Bella feels his sweat against her shirt but doesn't even care. Alcide pulls back but only for a second as he tares her shirt and bra open. He takes his tongue upon her gorgeous breast. He pulses against her and fells her hands running along his back.

Bella moans out as he lift's her dress and starts to rub his fingers along her. Alcide picks her and carries her inside as he continues to rub and throb against her. With one arm around her back he lays her down as he uses his free hand to take off his pants. He's only dreamt of this day and now it's finally come true. He strips her down and focuses on every part of her body. Tender kisses leave his mouth and are gathered amongst her tummy, breast and neck. Looking upon her face he sees her biting her bottom lip. Her knees quiver with anticipation and her hips sway back and forth in desire.

Bella puts her hands along his ripped chest her nails begin to slightly claw at him. Alcide smiles and raises a brow looking upon her. His lips lock amongst hers and he carefully guides his way inside. He continues to ache greatly as he pushes his way inside. Bella winces but continues to egg him on. Carefully he glides back and forth until he feels the block. He looks to her once more and she nods. Alcide breathes hard with anticipation and thrust his way through then waits for a moment kissing her neck and lips once again. He feels her breast against him and can hear her heart racing and smells the little bit of blood coming from her, thus only drives him madder with desire. Bella starts moving her hips back and forth Alcide takes this as the go ahead to continue it takes everything in his power not to cum already. He disciplines himself he doesn't want this to end. He growls out a little and Bella only grows more aroused by this. He can feel and smell her excitement. Her wetness only stirs the monster more awake as he begins to go a bit faster now.

"Alcide…" She says arching her back once again.

"Ah fuck Bella." He says as hearing her say his name sent him into overdrive.

Bella feels him throbbing inside her and she swears it's only gotten bigger. She smiles on this. Her hands run along his chest and back. It takes everything not to claw at him the entire time. This feeling of him over her looking upon her, feeling him inside her causes Bella's emotions to explode inside. Alcide growls out once more in completion. Still he taunts her by nearly pulling out and slides himself back and forth with a menacing smile. Once he finally pulls out he rolls over but grabs her pulling Bella towards him and kisses her lips. She lies on his chest running her hands along it admiring each muscle and each drop of sweat.

She listens as his breathing begins to settle down and his heartbeat isn't near as fast.

"I love you." She says and her bottom lip quivers.

Alcide grins ear to ear feeling overwhelmed with emotions himself.

"I love you too Bella." He says holding her tighter afraid she'll disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Marcy's mine but everything else is NOT**) I'm not going to put warnings in each chapter but from time to time now that They have BOTH imprinted there will be slight lems. If you watch True Blood then you know how it goes it's not for the faint of heart :p. And I've been going through withdrawals can't wait till next season anyways to the story. R&R thank you for your time and support means lots! **

Alcide can't stop smiling as Bella is the one to hump him in her sleep this time. He raises a playful brow and rolls her over gently. Alcide pulls back the sheets admiring the beauty next to him. Everything about her was just so perfect. He knew he wasn't worthy of such. He swallows trying to catch his breath from merely looking. With her eyes still closed Alcide places himself inside her. Her eyes shoot open and he kisses her lips.

"You were being a naughty girl. I figured you might need some punishing."

She grins and shakes her head.

"Did you now?"

He grunts picking up pace.

"God Bella you make me want to call in and do this all day."

"Can you?" She pleads.

He looks upon her already about to lose his load and knows he's nowhere near done with Bella Swan. He never will be.

"Whatever you want it's yours."

"Call in stay with me Alcide please?"

He looks upon her breast and runs his fingers along them. He looks upon her sultry eyes once more and shakes his head. Her begging drives him crazy.

"Fuck it I'm calling in."

Bella giggles a bit but wraps her arms and legs around him and returns the kiss. She feels his chest against her breast and him breathing along her neck. Bella bites down upon her lower lip. Her warmth and wetness below suddenly hit him and can't help but to lose his load knowing she has.

"Give me five minutes and we're going again." Bella laughs as he tosses her a towel.

"I gotta make a call I'll be right back."

Bella scowls smelling herself and decides to hurry and shower before he returns. She starts the shower and can't stop smiling. For once she truly feels complete it's as though everything has finally come to its correct place. Bella steps inside the shower and starts soaping down. She looks to see Alcide had left all her bathroom things in the shower. Silly as it was this made her feel even happier. She starts to scrub her hair and lets the water rinse it clean.

Alcide quietly slides open the shower door and his breath completely taken away. He'd seen Bella dry and naked but wet? He couldn't get over the way the water ran across her he didn't think it was possible for Bella to look hotter than she already had. Bella opens her eyes once her hair is rinsed out.

"You ok?" She says seeing him peeking in.

He swallows and nods. Bella looks down seeing what the problem is. She breaks into a smile.

"Well by all means won't you join me Mr. Herveaux?"

Alcide feels momentarily stupid as he enters the shower. Bella lets him pass so he can rinse off. Her eyes widen as well as she watches the water hit Alcide. He closes his eyes as he scrubs down the foamy soap runs along his body as the water washes it clean. Bella covers her mouth in disbelief and stifles a schoolgirl giggle. She finds her hands reaching out as she places them along his chest admiring each strand of water running down his flawless chest. Both so in tune to one another immediately they feel what the other is feeling and find each other drowning in lust once again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed?"

"Oh no you're not."

"Alcide…" She laughs as he yanks the shirt away from her.

"It'd be a shamed to hide that body from me and besides you owe me."

"Oh I owe you huh?"

"Well I did call into work…"

"Yes I can tell I damn near broke your arm."

Alcide's bottom lip puckers out as he's pouting. Bella grabs another shirt from the closet and puts it on.

"You're mean." He sighs.

"I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" He smiles tilting his head loving the shirt and panty look.

"Sandwiches are fine." He hears her tummy growl.

"No girl of mine is going to eat a crappy sandwich. Not when you're that hungry I can hear your tummy growling baby."

"Alcide you're not cooking."

"Nope not tonight, we're ordering out what would you like?"

"Could we get Chinese?"

"Perfect." He grabs a phone book looking up the number.

"Gotta tell me what you like get whatever you want."

Alcide was flipping through the pages as he hears Bella begin to cry. Alarmed he drops the book and rushes to her.

"Bella?"

She forces a smile.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just felt emotional all a sudden."

Alcide nods and pulls her close to him.

"The imprint does funny things to you. Now that we've both imprinted you'll feel a slew of emotions you're not used to that and we will pick up on each other's feelings. Look lay down on the couch Bella baby I'll order us some food and we'll put on a movie or something." He places the order and looks upon her lying on his couch. Still this seems unreal to him. He can't believe she truly returned and accepted the imprint at that. He curls up next to her and wraps his arms around her, loving how she seemed to mold against his body just right.

Unfortunately the memory and the guilt hits and Alcide feels he must say something.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What on earth for?"

"Everything, about how I treated you before, how I didn't protect you when you needed, about sending you away and…"

"Stop. Just please stop."

"I can't at least not about that night. Marcus was my responsibility one I failed to take care of and because of that you got hurt."

"That makes no sense how was he your responsibility?"

"Bella baby I was to be pack master and I turned it down. I didn't want the responsibility nor to deal with some of the low life wolves that reside in the pack. Because of that he became alpha instead, giving him belief enough that he ruled all and took it too far. But I've fixed that now. While you were gone I took my place as alpha the wolves have been dealt with and will continue to be controlled."

Bella rears back her head.  
"You're leading a pack of wolves?"

"That unbelievable?"

"No actually that sounds dead on." She says without a blink.

"They can't hurt you Bella to do so is the death penalty. You are my mate we mate for life not only that but I am alpha. No one is ever to harm the mates especially that of an alpha."

"That's not what I'm worried about."  
"Then what?"

"More about you getting hurt."

Alcide half laughs.

"Don't laugh about that Alcide I'm serious."

"I know you are Bella. I just never thought I'd hear someone say that."

"Really? No one's ever been concerned about your wellbeing?"

"Janice and my father of course but even they don't really voice it not the way you just did. I meant no disrespect it just sounded odd to me but in a good way. It feels good that you care."

The food arrives and they begin stuffing their mouths sitting in silence for the moment. Alcide pops in a movie and his heart lifts as Bella falls asleep against his chest. He kisses her forehead and reaches over and dims the lamplight as they fall asleep holding one another.

"Do I have to go to school?" She teases as they pull up to the building.

He laughs.

"Sorry darlin' rules are rules. You got to go to school I got to go to work. But look at it this way you're about to graduate."

Bella nods but rather wide eyed.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really just haven't thought about what I'm going to do after."

"Ah, well you take your time you can do whatever you want. I can cover college too if that's what you want. Or if you just want to chill at home I'll give you whatever you want."

"What if I want to become a stripper?"  
"Hmmm I could deal with that." He smiles kissing her lips. "But only if you're my personal stripper. I'd give great tips."

Bella laughs at this and reaches for the door handle.

"Bella…"  
She turns facing him.

"I love you."

Bella smiles.

"I love you too." She leans over kissing his lips once more and exits the truck.

"Bella?"

Janice says and rushes down the hall to greet her.

"OMG girl I'm so glad you're back. I knew you'd return. I just knew it!" Janice swung Bella around in a great bear hug and placed her back down.

Bella shook her head in laughter.

"Sorry I just missed you so much."

"BELLA!" Marcy says.

Marcy gives her a hug as well. Bella looks around for Jessica.

"Where's Jess?"

"Don't know we haven't seen her in a few days."

"What? Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes we both have but no answer."

"That's just not like her." Bella says a bit worried and truly hoped she was simply playing hooky or maybe with a boy.

She kept in mind to try and visit her sometime today or tomorrow to see how she was doing. School went ok Bela even ran into Jason on the field. Bella helped Janice get caught up on a little of her homework during lunch. Once the bell rings at the end of the day she hugs Janice and Marcy goodbye.

"How was your day Bella baby?"  
"Pretty good actually only, I wanted to check on a friend if you didn't mind stopping by her house on the way home."

"Don't see why not."  
"Thanks."

Alcide holds her hand on the drive as she shows him where to go.

"I'll be right back."

He nods as she gets out of the truck and knocks on the door. Jessica's mother answers.

"Um hello I was just wondering if I could see Jessica?"

Her mother breaks down.

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes mam I'm Bella Swan." Bella swallows and grow nervous wondering what's wrong.

"Oh she speaks about you all the time." A man comes up behind the woman.

"Where is she!" He demands and her jaw drops.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry dear Jessica's been missing for 3 days nearly 4 days now."

Bella begins to feel ill and faint.

"Wha? What?"

"Do you have any clue where she could be?" Her dad tries again looking desperate as Jessica's mother clings to his arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't that is why I came here to see if…"

"Is everything alright?" Bella feels Alcide's arm go about her shoulder.

She shakes her head

"If I hear anything Mr. and Mrs. Hamby I promise to let you know."

"Thanks dear." She says breaking down once more and shuts the door.

Bella covers her mouth as a very confused Alcide leads her back to the truck.

"What was that all about?"

"Jessica Hamby is missing she's been missing for about 4 days now they said. They were asking me if I knew anything."

"That red haired friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"The one that took you to Fangtasia to get me back?" He mutters.

"Alcide please…"

He sighs.

"I'm sorry just never really liked her."

"ALCIDE HERVEAUX!"

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I just felt she was…"  
"Enough not another word demeaning her she's my friend Alcide!"

Alcide sighs but puts his hand on her thigh.  
"I'll see what I can find out too but for your sake only."

Bella nods and closes her eyes scared of the outcome.

"Maybe I should call my dad as well."  
"I say give it one more day then do that. You know they've already contacted Sheriff Dearborn as it is. Not a lot your father can do from Forks."

She nods in agreement as Alcide takes her hand and kisses it.

Once they get home Bella begins her homework but find it difficult to concentrate. She keeps thinking about Jessica and prays she's alright and will turn up soon.

Alcide comes up behind her and pulls Bella's hair to the side and kisses upon her neck.

"I'm about to start some dinner."

"Alcide you don't have to cook for me all the time."

"I know but I want to."

"Isn't it supposed to be me cooking for you?"

"Oh now who's playing the sexist card?"

Bella shrugs with a grin and goes back to finishing her homework.

"I'm going to cook for you one day…" She says.

Alcide shrugs.

"Bella if you never cooked a day in your life I'd never have any complaints."

"I doubt that."

He raises a brow and looks upon her from the kitchen. A grin crosses Bella's face.

"I mean what if I never ever cook?"

He shrugs again.

"What if I never cook, clean, do laundry, and make you raise all the children?"

"We have children?" Alcide looks around pretending to be shocked.

He winks upon Bella as she breaks into laughter.

The phone rings and Alcide picks it up.

"For how long?"

Bella looks up from her homework as Alcide's on the phone eyeing her.

"Are you sure Sookie?"

Alcide sighs.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Sookie's vampire fiancé Bill is missing too."

"What?!"

"Yeah she says it's not like him and that they had a date he never showed."

"How long ago was this?"

Alcide clears his throat and shakes his head.

"She says four days ago."

PS: (All questions will be answered soon and Alcide will learn of what took place in Forks as well... This is an answer to a review... And the imprint was already an author note in the first chapter. Just refer to the first chapter and all should fold into place)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Yeah I'm still broke as hell in the bank what's up with that!? I don't own crap still apparently Marcy's making me mad ;). ) **R&R Plz thank you for those that have reviewed you melted my heart.**

"Once it's dark Bella I'll have to go. Once I leave lock up the house and please don't answer the door to anyone. Just stay inside if I don't return don't wait up."

"Wait if you don't return?" Bella looked alarmed.

Alcide sighs.

"I meant tonight Bella baby. Nothing could keep me away from you. I just don't know exactly what I'm dealing with and I'll have to get the pack's help on this, which will be like pulling teeth. But for all we know Bill could very well return tonight."

"What about Jessica don't you think it's strange Alcide?"

"Yes, I too thought of this but honestly how often do those two cross paths and why would they be missing and the odds of it being at the same time?"

"It makes sense to me if you think about it. Jessica is friends with Sookie and they work together and Bill is dating Sookie."

"Hmmm."

Bella sits the table. Alcide pours them both some tea.

"I suppose there is no way you are letting me go with you?"

"Nope so don't even try it Bella it's far too dangerous."

"Ass…"

He laughs.

"Glad to see the imprint hasn't changed you that much."

"I might be able to sense you Alcide but don't have to agree."

"Touché my dear touché." He says and sips his tea.

Bella picks at her salad and chicken.

"Something wrong?"

"Just concerned about Jessica is all."

"I'll do whatever I can Bella baby I promise."

Alcide continues to look upon her off and on.

"So my dear do you ever plan on telling me just what all happened in Forks?"

Bella's eyes widen as she swallows.

"Honestly I hadn't thought about it."

"Hmmm." Alcide says tilting his head.

Bella drinks her tea and she stalls a bit in thought.

"Well it was interesting to say the least."

"Was it now?"

He raises a brow curiously and folds his arm giving her all his attention. However Bella's stomach was in knots how the hell does she tell him about Edward? How does she tell Alcide about Edward's nonstop attempts at getting her back and the fact that he stole a kiss? Though she'd not returned it still…

"Bella?"

She gasps not realizing she was holding her breath.

"Well like I said it was interesting. That and well when I went back I'd not realized the Cullen's had returned."

Alcide's frowned on this.

"Oh really?"

Bella nodded.

"So Edward?"

"Yeah him too."

Alcide's heart raced at this new knowledge.

"Why hadn't you told me?"

"Honestly considering everything that's been going on when would I have had a chance?"

"Well maybe when I told you about becoming pack master maybe then that would have been a good time." Alcide forces himself to calm down seeing Bella's non-amused face.

Bella shrugs on this and drinks some more tea.

"So how'd that all play out?"

"Well honestly not too great. Yet great still the same. Though I hated damn near every moment of it, seeing the Cullen's only made me further realize what I truly wanted."  
Alcide raises a brow and smirks a little.

"Oh it did?"

"Easy Alcide quit now while you're ahead."

"Point taken."

"So this Edward guy slash vampire did he try anything?"

Bella sighs knowing the question was coming eventually. She shrugs trying to show Alcide that to her it was no big thing and it really wasn't. There wasn't anything left for Edward.

"Well yeah he did try. Try that is…"

"How far did he get?"

"He kissed me." Bella spills out deciding to take it like a Band-Aid.

Alcide clears his throat and his knuckles pop.

"Oh he did? Did he?" He half growls.

"Did you return the kiss?"

"Of course not Alcide!" She snaps.

Alcide exhales in relief.

"Anything else?"

"He was just being a man so to speak even vampires have their moments I suppose. He'd a little hard time believing I didn't want him back and tried a couple times to play the guilt card. He also tried to make me believe what I felt for you was fake."

"What you felt for me?" Alcide smiles.

"Yes and I should say feel not felt." She smiles back.

"He didn't hurt you in anyway did he?"

"No Alcide. Edward can be a bit egotistical or so I recently learned but he's not like that. I can give him that much. I just happened to see a side of him I didn't particularly like. It made him seem rather hypocritical if I'm being honest. I just never knew he had that in him. But desperate times call for desperate measures and well he came off a bit too desperate. It just wasn't very Edward like."  
"It was always there Bella he just did his best to hide it. Like anyone else if you're around someone long enough their true colors will start to shine."

Bella laughs.

"I think you're right. He was even desperate enough to offer to turn me and his sister tried to pull the guilt card as well. Don't get me wrong I care for them all still but something in me changed I for once found myself not wanting to be a part of their world like I'd always wished I had been. "

"To turn you? Like you mean vampire?!"

"Yes Alcide."  
"So there was a time you wanted to become a vampire?"

"Yes Alcide but it's not what you're thinking. I loved him at that time I simply wanted to be his equal to me all I saw was me aging and death following me at every corner. It didn't matter he never wanted to change me."

"So you still feel like you want to be a vampire ever?"

"No Alcide my life is with you now. If I was a vampire I'd have to watch you die one day and I can't bear the thought. What you got to take from this Alcide is that I needed this. I needed to have them thrown at me to truly test me and to let there be closure to that old life of mine. Even though it hurt us both returning to Forks is what made me truly realize what I wanted and how I came to finally let go and actually opening my eyes to what I truly wanted. Once I was able to see everything for what it was I realized I wanted to accept the imprint. No longer did I concern myself with what I'd be missing out with Edward and the Cullen's. It became about what I'd be missing out with you, your family and my friends here. Even when I was with Edward and was close to Alice and the other Cullen's even then Alcide I always felt I had to better myself and that I was never good enough. I watched what I said and did."

Bella laughs shaking her head.

"With you I feel free to be myself. I don't hold back near as much as I would have with them. I don't feel as though I'm not good enough. You make me feel alive Alcide and that you truly love me for me and want me no matter what."

Alcide puts his hands together then runs them through his hair.  
"I've always wanted you and I'll always love you for you and it doesn't matter the circumstances."

He leans over the table and kisses her lips.

They finish supper and Alcide looks out the window.

"I better get."

Bella felt a bit nervous about all this.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will Bella. Here's the keys to the truck. If something does happen and you need some money I keep a wad of cash in my dresser middle door just look for an odd shaped sock."

"Why would I need that if you're coming back!" She panics.

"It's just a precaution." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

Bella wanted to throw a fit like a toddler and plead for him not to go. But she knew as alpha he had no choice and if he was going to find out anything about Jessica and Bill.

"Love you Bella baby." He calls out as he's about to pull out on the bike.

"Love you too!" She hollers over the engine and waves him off.

Bella does as Alcide asked and locks the doors. She decides to shower and get to bed. Once she snuggles against the covers and takes in her lovers scent she begins to pray for his safe return.

"Since when do we go searching for fucking vampires and lost girls?"

"Since I said!" Alcide stands threateningly against Cooter.

"The girl is a friend of my mate's and Bill is an acquaintance of mine. Both worthy of being found, both under our protection no harm is to come to either is that understood?"

"Mate? Since when do you have a new mate?"

"I believe you already know who."

"That human? Too good to pick one of your kind?"

"Bella is one of us it's best you learn that and quick or you could find yourself in a world of hurt. You all know we don't choose the imprint it chooses us. Bella is mine for a reason and we are mated for life deal with it or I'll deal with you."

Everyone nods but Alcide decides to keep a closer watch on Cooter.

"You… You stay by my side." He demands.

They become the wolves and begin searching up and down Shreveport and Bon Temps. Alcide won't stop until they've found his mate's friend and Bill Compton. Hours have passed when Alcide finally picks up on an area where they're scents are stronger and he knows for sure they are or were together at least at one point for sure. He motions the others to follow. They make their way to a fenced in area Alcide peeks around and sees a group of vampires gathered like some sort of meeting.

"Stay back." He whispers and listens.

"It is I that will decide his fate now."

"But sir it was upon my bar that the crime took place with all due respect I am sheriff."

"I am the Magister therefore I decide the fate of any vampire I seek and therefore any other vampire that rules upon any territory. Do you have an understanding Mr. Northman?"

"We've taken it upon ourselves to starve and chain Mr. Compton up for four days. What other punishment do you seek?"

The one they call the Magister smiles. Alcide sees his fangs protrude and the moon shining upon the bastards balding head. Alcide starts counting vampires and comparing the odds. He shakes his head as they are slightly outnumbered.

"When it comes to Mr. Bill Compton I've the perfect punishment."

The man waves his hand over as Alcide shakes his head seeing Bella's red haired friend being dragged out of a white van. They throw her upon the ground. Alcide's hair stands on end as she screams in terror. He might not care for her that much but even she didn't deserve such cruelty. He sees Eric's second hand Pam drag Bill by the hair in front of The Magister.

Alcide can't get over the amount of silver they've wrapped around him. He can smell it scorching Bill's flesh. Bill already looks of death.

"What have you to say for yourself Mr. Compton?"

"He was trying to hurt a human a human that is nonetheless MINE! So yes I killed the bastard! Is it not the law that when we claim they are not to be harmed."

"You would choose a human over one of your own kind?"

Bill lowers his head.

"He'd already committed a crime against Mr. Northman that is why…" Bill stopped talking and Alcide knew it was because he didn't want to give Sookie's ability away.

"Is that true Mr. Northman?"

"Well yes sir but that does leave us without a bartender and he did kill one of our own."

"And what was this crime?"

"He was a thief?"

"And how did this knowledge come about and how does this involve the lovely Sookie Stackhouse?"

Eric and Bill look upon one another as if both thinking the same thing how did he know her by name. The Magister smiles…

"Well, well how intriguing, you both seemed surprised by my knowledge. You should both know I pay more attention than you think and I've eyes everywhere. Perhaps I should meet this Ms. Stackhouse one on one?"

Bill struggles in the silver.

"She's nothing to do with this she is simply my lover nothing else!"

"Eric gather Ms. Stackhouse for me bring her here. I would like to meet her face to face and see if the rumors are true."

Eric looks to Bill. Bill shakes his head gritting his teeth upon Eric.

"Perhaps you'd seek interest in another."

Eric says and something about this makes Alcide jump.

"There's been a new girl in town. She's the one you'd seek more interest in sir. It seems this girl cannot be charmed and there are other things about her that are not of human qualities."

"A young lady Mr. Northman cannot charm! Ha! That must have been torturous for you. She must be quite lovely as well if you tried."

Eric swallows and nods.

"And what might this young lady's name be?"

"I'm not certain I've not learned that yet."

"Is that so? Such a shame."

"But I believe I know where to find her."

"Do you or do you not?"

Something in Alcide knew he was referring to Bella! His body immediately starts to change and anger courses through his veins. He try to stay calm enough to continue to listen for Bella's sake but paces around the fence in wolf form and wanted to tear out Eric Northman's jugular. In order to save Sookie he threw MY GIRL INTO THE RINGER!? GOD DAMN FUCKING SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! Alcide can't help the growls that escape his mouth. Still he continues to pace taking everything in his power not to jump the fucking fence and attack.

"Yes sir. There's something about her I just can't pinpoint and her smell is quite intoxicating."

It was no secret that Eric had a fucking hard on for Sookie even Bill himself knew this. But this was the lowest of lows and Eric just created another full fleshed enemy.

"Hmmm well first things first Mr. Compton's punishment. Then we shall see if this girl offers what Eric Northman seems to think if she does not Sookie will be brought forth."

The Magister motions for Pam to retrieve Jessica. She drags her by the hair and places her at Bill's feet.

"You're punishment will be to feed from this girl and turn her as your own. We do not choose human's over our own kind and it's time you've learned that. You are responsible for whatever she does and you are to teach her of our ways."

Alcide sees the look upon Bill's face as he recognizes the girl. He fights within himself feeling as though he should go after Bella first and hide her just in case.

"Please sir I cannot I know this girl. She's a friend."

"Exactly…" The Magister laughs.

"Next time maybe you'll think twice before you chose the life of a human over our own kind."

Jessica looks upon Bill scared out of her mind and crying. Bill shakes his head as they take the silver chains off him.

"She makes you thirst don't she and look upon how young and beautiful she is. Doesn't she make you lust for her as well."

"You're sick she's just a young girl she's not even graduated from high school! She's got a family that awaits her!"

"Then we can take care of that. Can't we Mr. Northman?"

Jessica shakes her head pleadingly to Bill.  
"No Bill please don't let them."

Bill sighs and shakes his head.

"Kill the family and burn down the house. Then bring me this girl."

"There are laws sir even you must follow! And this girl Eric speaks of has nothing to do with any of this she's innocent and wasn't even there!" Bill snaps.

"TURN HER OR SHE DIES! AND YOU DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!" He turns to Eric.

Eric's fangs pop out and he nods to The Magister.

"I'll take care of it." He says and vanishes.

"You three go to Jessica Hamby's house and protect her family! Let no harm come to them!" Alcide looks around.

"The rest of you stay put for a moment."

Alcide runs to a nearby payphone.

"Um hello?"

"Sam."

"Alcide why the hell are you calling me collect?"

"I need you to do me a favor and like now."

"Why the hell would I do you a favor?"

"Sam quite the bs and just listen, I'm not 100 percent sure but I've a feeling Bella maybe in trouble. I need you to floor it and go get her please."

"What the hell kind of trouble did you get that poor girl in?"

"Damn it Sam times a factor!"

"Fine but I'm doing it for her not you."

"Whatever."

Alcide hangs up and then transforms once again leading the rest of his pack over the fence. Damn it he thinks hoping he'd get there before hand. He see's Bill with Jessica in his arms shaking his head. The Magister hops up at the sight of the wolves. Alcide bares his teeth and stands before him threatening him.

"Friends of yours? You've certainly strayed from your own kind Mr. Compton."

Alcide leaps after the vampire and Pam slams him into the ground. He reaches over and bites down upon her wrist. Pam hisses and he uses his hind legs to knock the bitch off him. He gets back up looking for the man vampire but sees his taken off like a little bitch with large group of the vampires. Alcide knew this was for his own protection. He rolled his eyes and helped his pack take out the remaining. Bill puts Jessica down and helps take them out. Once they are done Alcide shifts back and looks upon Bill then the girl.

"What are you going to do?"

Bill sighs.

"Could you help bury us?"

"No fucking way. She's better off dead we both know that!"

"If I don't complete this you know what will happen."

"We can figure this out let the poor girl go! Life as a vampire is no life!"

"I don't believe it's fair of you to decide that! I'm sure Sookie and Bella would disagree!"

"You leave Bella out of this!"

Bill sneers shaking his head.

"Fine I'll figure this out myself."

Bill picks up the girl and begins to carry her off. Alcide shakes his head knowing he's going to regret this but he's only doing this for Bella.

"Where you taking her?"

"To the cemetery."

"We'll help you." Alcide says feeling as though he's gnawing on sand.

Bella hears the knock at the door and rises out of bed. She'd been worried about Alcide all night and hadn't slept a wink. Quietly she remembers what Alcide said and peeks into the door hole outside. Bella covers her mouth and takes a step back. Eric? She shakes her head.

"I know you're in there. Come on now open the door. Alcide sent me. You're in trouble Bella I need you to invite me in. Alcide sent me over to protect you."

The fuck he would. Bella thinks but still she doesn't answer.

"Come on now open the door and invite me into the house."

"That fake blond really has gone past your roots! You honestly think I'm that stupid! FUCK OFF AND GO HOME!"

She hears Eric mutter something incoherent and he bangs on the door again. Bella shakes all over and continues to step back towards the phone. Bella suddenly feels a hand wrap around her mouth as she's being dragged out of the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Don't own stuff "sniffles" Marcy's mine though) **R&R Let me know your love… Thank you!**

Bella grabs one of Alcide's crystal pitchers off the kitchen table as she's being dragged away.

She slams it against their head.

"JESUS BELLA!"

"Sam…" She whispers harshly.

"What the hell are you doing and why the hell are you naked?!"

He blushes a bit.

"Alcide sent me."

"Funny that's what he's saying."

"Who do you honestly think Alcide would send Bella?"

Bella nods.

"Gotcha, But Sam…"

He turns towards her.

"That still doesn't explain your nudity."

"Well I couldn't very well fit through the doggie door like this now could I?"

He says and winks as he turns into a collie.

"You've got to be kidding." He tilts his head confused.

"Alcide has a doggie door?" She laughs almost hysterically.

Sam whimpers out confused by her reaction.

"Oooooook I get it you too have some sort of supernatural abilities. Is there anyone here that is just a normal human being?" She covers her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry Sam I didn't mean it like that. What's wrong with me?" Bella shakes her head and pats his little collie head.

"I'm good with strange… I think… Am I?"

Sam shifts back and looks her in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah hum." She mutters and he takes her hand.

"Damn it…" He mutters as Eric appears at the back door smiling.

He looks upon Bella.

"Bella invite me in love I can protect you far better than that low life shifter."  
"Don't do it Bella. Once you invite him inside he can come in as he pleases."

"Please don't insult my intelligence Sam."

Something about her comment has him laughing.

"So as long as neither of us invites him in we're ok?"

"Yes which means our odds are better in here than out there. I really don't want to test the theory on whether or not I can take on Eric."

"Would he really hurt us?"

Eric wiggles his index finger seductively. Bella flips him off and closes the porch blinds.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." She hears Eric say.

"What do we do?"

"Wait it out I'm afraid he's not leaving anytime soon." Sam sighs.

"I'll get you some clothes."

Bella rushes to Alcide's closet but knows he's a lot bigger than Sam. She sighs and grabs a pair of sweats hoping they'll fit and one of Alcide's smallest shirts.

"Here."

She tosses Sam the clothes.

"Thanks."

"Alcide's ok right?"

"Yes he's fine just figured you were in danger for some reason. Seeing as how Eric was already here when I arrived he was apparently right."

"Bella Swan I really need you to come with me. If you don't Sookie could be in danger." Eric calls again.

"Don't believe a word he says." Sam says grabbing her arm.

"Eric is the king of bs and manipulation he will say and do whatever it takes."

"I'm not lying Sam. A man by the name of The Magister wants Bella if he doesn't get what he wants he will come after Sookie instead."

"If that was true he'd be over at Sookie's place not here." Sam hinted in a whisper.

Bella nodded hoping that was true. She'd hate it if she truly was putting Sookie in any danger.

"I know about you Bella. I know what you can do. So will he and soon. If you'd let me help you I could hide you so he can't harm you."

"What is he talking about?" She whispers to Sam.

Sam shrugs.

"I've proof you know…"  
"Proof of what exactly?"

Eric laughs.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Sam shakes his head.

"I know you're special Bella. I've seen you move things with your mind."

"You're so full of shit." Bella laughs and Sam raises a brow.

"Like I said I've proof. I have it on one of my surveillance tapes."

"Go home Eric I'm not coming out no matter the lies you wish to make up. If I were you I'd hurry before Alcide gets here."

"Are you saying that you're not aware of your own abilities?"

"WHAT ABILITIES YOU ASS?!"

She opens the blinds once again staring upon him bitterly.

"It's not going to work Eric leave me alone!"

"Very well just hear me out and if this doesn't work then I'll leave I promise."

"Hear what out?"

"Go to the cabinet and grab you a coffee mug. Sit it on the table. Get something and pour it into the mug. Then I want you to place either a straw or spoon inside."

"I'm not doing that Eric just go home."

"Why? It's so simple just do this and if I'm proved wrong then I'll leave you in peace."

She looks to Sam and he shrugs.

"FINE!" She snaps and grabs a black mug from the pantry and slams it down on the table then grabs a milk jug and pours some into the cup. She then places the milk back in the fridge and grabs a spoon and places it inside.

"Now see if Alcide has some chocolate or something to put into the milk but do not stir it."

Bella folds her arms eyeing Eric.

"Please…" He smiles.

"GRRRRR!" She looks to see a bottle of Hershey syrup and squeezes some into the cup.

"Very nice now sit down like normal but do not touch the cup or the spoon."

Sam folds his arms and watches curiously.

"Now I want you to move the spoon with your mind like you did at the bar the other day but it was a straw."

"You're fucking insane you know that!"

"Just do it!" He snaps.

"I can't you idiot!"  
"Yes you can and you will."

"Just try it so he'll leave." Sam suggests.

Bella sighs and eyes the cup.

"You're not trying." Eric snaps again.

"Fuck you." She says then looks to Sam apologetically.

"You're only saying what I'm thinking."

She nods with a sigh.

"TRY AGAIN!" Eric says desperately.

"NO THIS WHOLE THING IS SO LAME AND STUPID I CAN'T DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU THINK YOU SAW! It's just not possible!"

"Then I'm not leaving!"

Bella snaps her head Eric's direction and flings the cup at the sliding door outside. The door smashes into millions of pieces. Sam immediately lifts her from her seat protectively. Eric laughs nonstop and claps his hands.

"Yes now that's what I'm talking about."  
"What?!"

Sam places Bella back down and whips her around facing him.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? I just threw the cup at him. I didn't realize I'd break Alcide's glass door."

Eric continues to laugh.

"Amazing, I was right."

"She doesn't even realize what she did!" Sam yells angrily.

"What the hell are you two going on about?"

"Bella hun you moved that glass without touching it."

Bella laughs.

"No I didn't Sam I picked it up then threw it."

"NO you didn't I watched. You never touched the cup."

"But I…"

Bella swallows. Still Eric continues to smile and laugh.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screams on top of her lungs.

Sam puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Just leave her alone Eric!"

"I'm not leaving without her that was the deal and if was you I'd try to convince her to come with me or she could meet a fate much worse."

Bella steps out of Sam's protective hold and walks up towards Eric as the glass no longer shields her from him. She thrust out both her arms.

"LEAVE!" She yells and Eric flies back going through Alcide's wooden fence.

Immediately she covers her mouth and turns towards Sam but see's Alcide standing next to him as well now.

"What the fuck was that?" She asks shaking all over.

Alcide narrows his eyes approaching her slowly.

"That's what I would like to know." He says putting an arm around her waist but looks back at the damage. Sam and Alcide watch as Eric rises dusting himself off.

"Think it's time you left Eric Northman."

"You're going to regret this. I could protect Bella you know that Alcide!"

"I heard what you told The Magister Eric! You can't bullshit me! You sold her out!"

"He what?" Bella snaps looking back to Eric.

"He sold you out in order to save Sookie!"

Bella's jaw drops.

"You were telling the truth?" She says to Eric.

"Yes I was."

Alcide lets out a growl realizing his own mistake.

"Sookie's going to be in trouble if I don't go isn't she!" She says to Alcide.

"We'll protect Sookie." Sam says.

"Sam's right I'll send the pack over there."

Bella shakes her head and Eric holds out his hand.

"Come with me."

"Bella baby you got to trust me. Eric can't be trusted."

"But he's been right about everything so far."

"Damn it Bella. Sookie will be fine. LEAVE ERIC!"

Eric smiles and winks upon Bella.

"You know where to find me." He says and vanishes.

Alcide looks to Sam.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Um I'll go check on Sookie. I'm sure you two need a moment." Sam says looking back to the destruction.

"We'll be over there in a bit." Alcide says.

Sam nods leaving.

Alcide grabs a broom and starts sweeping up the shattered glass. Bella continues to shake all over.

"I'm sorry Alcide. I…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella. I'm just concerned. I wasn't aware that well…" Alcide looks back towards the fence and the mess he's currently cleaning up.

"Neither was I… How did he notice it before anyone else? Before I even? How…" Bella turns pale and Alcide drops the broom and rushes to her side.

"Hey…" He catches her just before she hits the floor.

"Hey baby come on now." He gently slaps her cheek.

"Bella baby."

She finally blinks her eyes and looks to him.

"What's happening to me Alcide?" She says in such a way that Alcide himself gets chills.

"I don't know but you're not alone in this ok. We'll get through this together."

He lays her down on the couch.

"Let me get you some water." He comes back with a bottle water and she's already out.

Worriedly he watches over her for a few moments then leans over and kisses her forehead. Then Alcide finishes cleaning up the mess and boards up the door. He packs them some clothes preparing for a long next few days of protecting the girls while trying to figure out everything else. He loads up the truck then comes back and picks Bella up as she continues to sleep.

"I got you." He whispers wishing he knew what to do and what was going on.

Alcide pulls up to Sookie's house and see's Sam sitting outside with Sookie and Gran. He wonders when Bill will return and if Sookie even knows… He sighs shaking his head thinking of Jessica and looks to Bella.

"Damn it." He mutters.

"Oh my is she ok?" Sookie's Gran ask.

"Yes just wiped out."  
Sam looks to Alcide.

"Was it because?" He hints.

"I think so. She damn near fainted not long after you left." Alcide whips his head towards Sookie.

"STOP THAT!"

Sam sighs.

"She already knows."

"Damn it Sookie! That is none of your affair!"

"You know damn well I can't control all that Alcide."

"You can when you want!"

"Not all the time. Poor Sam's thoughts were practically screaming."

Alcide sneers.  
"Do you have a bed I can put her in or what?"

"Of course poor thang, I bet it wiped her out. Anything of the mind…"

"What are you saying."  
"Well from what Sam's thoughts read you're girl here Alcide has a touch of telekinesis."

"Of what?"

"You know influence matter of the mind…"  
"I know what fucking telekinesis is. What I don't understand is how Bella has this and why is it just all a sudden she didn't have this before."

"Actually Alcide it was always there it's just now that she's been able to do something this grand with it."

"That's BS Sookie I was with her for months and never saw a sign!"

"Ah but Eric Northman did and before anyone else. So there's no telling."

"Damn it Sookie."

"Don't you curse at me!"

Alcide mutters under his breath and tucks Bella in.

"So you already know they are after you too?"

"Yep but what's new?"

Alcide looks to Bella.

"Have you heard from Bill?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Not really all you got going in your mind right now is that sug." She points to Bella.

Alcide sighs and takes Sookie's arm walking her out of the room and pulls the door shut.

"He's ok he should be home soon."

"But there's something else isn't there?"

"I believe he needs to explain the rest to you. I've already got my hands full when Bella wakes."

"You're certain my fiancé' is ok?"

"Yes Sookie he's perfectly fine at least now anyway."

Sookie nods.

"You want some tea or coffee?"

"No thank you I just need to be with Bella right now."

"Understandably."

"Night Sookie."

"Night and thank you for finding Bill."

He nods and enters the bedroom.

Alcide decided to hold off on calling the pack. Between him and Sam they should be able to protect the girls and Bill should return soon. Once Bill returned him and Bella could go back home. He lays next to Bella curling up next to her and wrapping his arms around her. Thankful she's ok but worried all the same. Still the image of her sending Eric Northman flying replays over and over in his head. How the hell? He shakes his head on this thought not sure what to feel or think even. What concerned him most about all this is how much it startled her and how it wiped her out.

Bella tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. Occasionally she'd moan out and mumble his name. He'd hold her tighter. Alcide couldn't sleep he lay there as the sun came up. He knew this meant every power hungry jerk would be coming after Bella now. Before she woke he got dressed for work and went downstairs for a cup of coffee.

"You look terrible." Sam said.

"So do you."

Sam laughs.

"Think Bill will return tonight?"

"I hope so I'd like to be in our own bed tonight."  
"Same here." Sam sips his coffee.

"So how is she?"

"She seemed to sleep but pretty restless."

"We both know Eric won't stop now until he's got his grimy hands all over her."

I shake my head on this knowing Sam is 100 percent correct.

"I know but it's not going to be an easy battle. Eric will just have to learn he can't always get what he wants."

"That'll be a first."

Sam and Alcide look up as Bella makes her way downstairs.

"Um…" She looks around.

"How did I get here?"

Sam smiles towards Alcide and takes his coffee exiting the kitchen.

"Want some coffee Bella baby?"

He rises and goes to pour her a cup.

"I guess yeah…"

Alcide notices the bags under her eyes and how her hands still seem a bit shaky.

"You were asleep when we drove over here. You don't have to go to school today Bella, if you want just chill out here with Sookie and Gran."

"I want to go to school Alcide besides what if Jessica…"

Alcide places down the coffee cup in front of her then pulls her into his lap.

"Bella we got to talk."

"Alcide I really don't want to talk about last night."

"Well we'll have to talk about that eventually but that's not what this is about at the moment. This is about Jessica."

He sits her on the table in front of him and puts his hands upon her thighs.

"I thought I'd get there in time but unfortunately I didn't and Bill tried I as well I promise but he'd not much choice."

"What are you saying Alcide?"  
Alcide sighs.

"Bella baby, Bill had to turn Jessica. He'd no choice it was that or death for her."

"Are you saying that Jessica is no longer human?!" Bella's breathes in rather a panic.

"I'm afraid so."

"What happened?"

He tells her everything and she sits there stone faced at first and runs a finger along the rim of her cup. She then leans back and folds her arms. Alcide goes to say something but that's when he notices it. Little compared to what he saw last night but even so he'd never noticed before. He watches as the cup slides towards her. She doesn't even blink or look at the cup. She simply unfolds her hands and grabs it sipping at it. Alcide says nothing realizing that she's not even noticed. Meaning there is no telling how long she's been doing this. Another fear crosses his mind. What if she absent mindedly does this at school or somewhere else in public. Eric Northman has already picked up on this that's bad enough. Who's next?

**This person knows who they are next time I will block you no one ever calls me a bitch. Get a life this is a story if you don't like it quit reading it. That's so freaking immature to call someone a bitch and cut them down when you know nothing about me. You continue to read my stories yet you send personal messages that make you sound like you're completely psycho. Actually let me phrase it as nicely as I can FUCK OFF thank you and have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Only own Marcy no other characters) **Some Lemons deal or stop watching True Blood… Just sayin' I try not to get too vulgar but enough to get the idea across.**

"Alcide where are we going?"

He smiles devilishly and continues to drive a bit out of town and pulls over. He takes his seatbelt off and leans over undoing Bella's.

"I wanted a few selfish moments to myself."

Bella blushes as his eyes flash gold momentarily. Alcide kisses her lips and works on getting her clothes off. He continues to kiss along her neck and works his tongue around her breast. Bella moans out and surprises Alcide by shoving him back against the seat and undoing his jeans.

She climbs into his lap and slides on.

"DAMN." He moans as she starts rocking her hips along him. He watches her breast move about and keeps his arms along her waist.

Bella leans over and kisses him rocking harder.

"God Bella baby you feel so good." He lets a slight growl escape his lips.

He sees her biting her lower lip the sexy way she always does when she's about to get off. Sure enough he feels it. Something comes over him and he doesn't want her to stop so he lays her down and works his fingers inside her until her knees tremble and his truck interior needs a good scrubbing. But at this moment he could care less about his truck. He smiles whilst cocking a brow and crawls back over her. He loves how wet she is as he reenters. Alcide isn't far behind as he looks upon her amazing body and it drives him wild to feel her hands upon his chest he feels her sudden warmth yet again and releases. He rests his head against her breast at first gathering himself and catching his breath.

Once he raises Bella laughs softly. The both of them are covered in sweat and Alcide's truck reeks of sex.

"I'm not sorry…" He says with a wink and fixes his pants.

Bella gathers her clothes and dresses. He continues to run his hands along her off and on. Once she's fully clothed he pulls her to him and holds her.

"So I suppose I'll ask how school was now."

Bella chuckles.

"It was ok. How was work?"

"Nothing like this I can tell you that much."

He kisses the top of her head and starts the truck.

They come in and Sookie and Gran are snapping beans at the table.

"Need help?" Bella offers.

"Nope just getting these ready it's been awhile since Sookie and I had any guest. Well besides Jason."

"Gran takes pride in her cooking."

Bella smiles on this. Sam comes down the stairs and nods towards Bella and Alcide.

"Think she was ok during the day." Alcide hints.

"Didn't want to take any chances."

"Understood." Alcide says looking to Bella.

"Well I better start my homework." She says and heads into the guestroom.

"We have beer boys…" Gran says and Alcide and Sam look towards the kitchen.

"You think I wouldn't make sure I got beer in the fridge with two growing men such as yourselves?"

Alcide laughs and grabs him and Sam one. They step outside on the porch and let the ladies do what they need to do. Bella finishes her homework and steps outside joining Alcide and Sam.

"Getting dark soon."

Alcide nods not sure what's to come.

"Ya'll come eat now."

They all sit upon the table and Sookie and Gran have Alcide do the prayer. Bella stifles a giggle seeing how uncomfortable with this he is. But he respectfully leads one as they all hold hands. Gran has a nice country dinner on the table and they all enjoy a nice meal.

"Thank you so much for the lovely meal." Bella says and Sookie smiles upon her.

"Well you're very welcome hun." Gran says.

Alcide pats Bella's leg under the table.

They all turn to a knock at the door. Sookie smiles and rushes to the door.

"BILL!"

Bill twirls Sookie about and kisses her.

"Thank the stars you're alright."

Bill nods but looks to Alcide and Bella. Alcide clears his throat and Bill nods getting the hint.

"She's at the house for now."

Alcide nods and sips at his tea.

"Who's at the house?" Sookie looks to Bill then to Alcide.

Alcide rolls his eyes and raises taking Bella's hand.

"I believe it's time for us to go."

Sookie's jaw drops.

"WILLIAM THOMAS COMPTON!"

"Oh no is this about?" Bella asks looking to Alcide.

"Afraid so."

He drags Bella out to the truck.

"Alcide I want to see her!"

"HELL NO out of the question!"

"Alcide she's my friend."

"A friend that would love to drain you dry if she caught one whiff of you now."

"Please! She must be so scared!"

Bella yanks out of Alcide's hold bitterly. A glimpse of someone catches Bella's eye.

"JESSICA!" She says happily.

Bill runs out of the house and Jessica already has Bella by the collar. Alcide has Jessica by the hair.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LET BELLA GO JESSICA!" Bill says.

Jessica let's go and looks Bella in the eyes. Alcide grabs Bella pulling her towards him. Jessica's fangs pop back in and she covers her mouth.

"Oh my God." She says and starts crying.

"JESSICA YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Bella yells frantically.

Jessica narrows her eyes confused.

"I am?"

"Let's go BELLA!" Alcide picks her up around the waist and forces her into the truck.

"Jessica!"

"I'm so sorry Bella… I…"

"YOU GO HOME AND STAY THERE LIKE YOU WERE TOLD TO DO. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME! I COMMAND YOU TO GO HOME AND STAY THERE!" Bill yells as Alcide starts the truck.

"Stop it Alcide!" Bella cries watching her friend break down as Bill continues to yell at her.

Alcide furiously shifts gears and peels out.

"Alcide!"

He ignores her and continues to speed on home.

Alcide pulls into the drive and Bella opens the door storming out of the truck and into the house. She goes straight to the bedroom and slams the door.

"Bella come on now. You know why I had to do that!'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Alcide sighs and leans against the door.

"Have it your way pain in the ass!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I didn't stutter baby. Your friend there almost killed you yet you want to go back?"

"She didn't mean to!"

"I know that but it doesn't change the fact that she did! You got to give her time Bella she's not ready. Let Bill help her through this then when he knows she's ready you can see Jessica. But I'm not going to lie I hate the mere idea of you being buds with a vampire."

"She was my friend before she was a vampire Alcide!"

"I get that and that is the only reason I don't hog tie you at the mere idea of you two hanging out."

Bella opens the door and looks to Alcide.

"I'd like to see you try!" She says but fails to stay mad and breaks into a smile.

"Would you now?"

She bites down on her lower lip and shakes her head. Alcide cocks a brow and leans into her ear and whispers.

"How about I tie you to the bed post and fuck the hell out of you?"

He notes her heart rate picking up and her instant arousal. Alcide picks Bella up and tosses her on the bed. He undoes her jeans and slides them off her. He takes her shirt and throws it across the room. The animal side of him seems to take over as he rolls her over bringing her to her knees. He cups her breast in his hands and kisses along her neck giving her little nips every once in a while. Alcide undoes his pants and waste no time as he starts fucking her while continuing to play with her tits. He continues this till they both get off.

"You're not getting off that easy." Bella says once he rolls over.

"Actually yes I did." He teases and kisses her forehead.

Bella laughs and hits him on the arm.

The phone rings and Alcide groans as he reaches over to answer.

"Yes she's here." He rolls his eyes and hands Bella the phone.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!"

Bella looks to Alcide.

"Um I'll give you two a minute, I'll be in the shower."

Bella waits till Alcide leaves the room.  
"It's ok Jessica."

"No it's not you're like my best friend and I almost made you my meal!"

Bella laughs a little.

"I'm fine honest."

"This sucks so much."

Bella hears Jessica break down again.

"Aw Jessica." Bella felt as though she was going to breakdown alongside her.

"Ugh I got to go Papa Bill is giving me the look. You've no idea how miserable this is."

"I'm all ears when you need Jess."

"I know hun that's why you're like way awesome. Which further makes me a jerk for trying to sink my teeth in you."

"You're not a jerk."

"Off the phone Jessica you're getting blood all over it!" Bella hears Bill snap.

"I love you girl I'll see you whenever I get to see you I guess."

At this point Bella breaks down too. She hated to her Jessica going through this.

"I love you too. We'll see each other soon I promise."

"Oh I hope so."

She hears Jessica hang up the phone and Bella wipes her eyes with her hands. Bella was confused though. Since when do vampires cry and blood nonetheless? In fact the more she thought about Eric and Bill… Bella hops up and heads to the bathroom. She see's Alcide scrubbing down.

"Alcide?"

"Yes Bella baby?"

"Why was Jessica crying? And blood nonetheless? Vampires can't cry."

"What are you talking about baby? Vampires can to cry just as much as any human. Only difference is it's blood instead so not so pretty."

"NO Alcide I've been around vampires they can't cry."  
Alcide opens the shower door and peeks out looking to her.

"You mean the Cullen's?"

"Well yes but…"

"Hmmm." He shuts the shower door again.

"So what were these Cullen's like?" He cuts off the water and starts toweling off.

Bella feels as though she's about to start drooling just watching.

"Hello?" He says with a smile catching her watching.

"Huh?"

He laughs.

"The Cullen's Bella baby how do they live their vampire lives?"

"Well not too much different from us really only they feed from animals and can only go out on cloudy days because if they don't their skin gives them away."

Alcide freezes and stares at Bella in disbelief.

"Whoa wait that can't be."

"What can't be?"

"You're describing a different strand of vampires one that should only be of myth. Are you sure about all this Bella?"

"Of course Alcide I spent some time with them all I know everything about them."

"So they fed from animals? Since when do vampires do that?"

"Not all do Alcide but the Cullen's they call it their diet so not to hurt humans."

"So like how the others made that synthetic blood shit to drink?"

"Yes… I suppose… I'm confused Alcide."

"Me too, what you're describing I've heard of but never seen it's a myth or so I thought. They were called Dhampirs vampires that were half human half vampire breeds but this later was proved to be untrue and later was referred to as simply the daywalkers; the ones who shine in the sun instead of burn, the ones whose skin is cold and like marble."

"Then what are the vampires like Eric, Bill and Jessica?"

"That's just it they are simply vampires."

"Oh…" Bella said feeling stupid.

Alcide grabs his shaving cream and razor.

"You've really lived an interesting life Bella."

"You could say that." She says as he begins to shave.  
"So Jessica will never be able to go out in the sun?"

"Not unless she wants to be charcoal."

"Alcide…" She says stepping back.

He closes his eyes shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't Alcide. I just." She sighs and lowers her head.

Alcide puts down his razor and pulls Bella towards him.

"Bill will take care of her. Jessica will be fine. She's just got to adjust."

Bella nods into his chest.

"Why don't I run you a bath? Relax a little ok."

Alcide walks over to the tub and starts Bella a bath. Something else dawns on Bella.

"Alcide…"

"What Bella baby?" He turns towards her.

"The Cullen's didn't have to be invited inside either."

He looks to Bella.

"Well that shouldn't be something we have to worry about right?"

"No. Well I don't believe so. Not the Cullen's anyway."

"Are you telling me there are more of these bastards about?"

Bella nods.

"Friend or foe Bella?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that now Alcide seriously."

"Bella you need to tell me everything! How can I keep you safe if you don't!"

Bella sighs and Alcide helps her into the tub.

"There were a couple of others but honestly the Cullen's have probably already taken care of them. I'm serious Alcide everything's fine. It was just a silly notion that's all."

"Just in case what were their names and what did they look like?"

"Laurent and Victoria, Laurent is a large Jamaican vampire and Victoria is a crazy red haired vampire."

"What's the story behind the two?"

"They were in a coven together with another vampire named James. The Cullen's killed James when he came after me."

"Is that where you got this?"

Alcide picks up her arm and traces the cold bite.

"I always wanted to ask but was afraid you'd say Edward did it."

"It was James. Edward had to drain the poison in order for me not to turn."

Alcide grimaces and shakes his head.

"James was Victoria's mate."

"Ah fuck." Alcide says.

"You weren't kidding when you said death followed you."

Bella nods. Alcide finishes shaving as Bella lowers herself into the tub wetting her hair. He can't help but to think on all this. He truly hoped that they didn't have to worry about any of them as well dealing with Eric Northman and this Magister guy was enough. He wanted to continue to ask Bella more questions on this but didn't want to stress her out more than she was already. She was already fretting over Jessica.

But there was something else he knew they had to discuss and they'd not much choice.

"Hey baby…" He wipes his face clean once he's done shaving.

She turns towards him and he admires the way the bubbles tease him by showing just enough cleavage.

"About last night…"  
"Alcide please…"

"You know we have to discuss this."

"Fine." She sighs and rises up draining the water.

He wraps a towel around her.

"So you'd never done that before?"

"Not that I knew of no."

"So all that last night was the first you ever knew about it."

"Yes but Eric says he'd seen me do it already."

"When?"

"Apparently he has some sort of video proof that I was doing this at the bar with Jessica and Marcy. But honestly I didn't even know. I didn't even realize I had done it last night until Sam said something."

"Wait… Did you just say that fucking Eric has you doing this on record?!"

Bella nods wide eyed at Alcide's reaction. Alcide's eyes start to glow and his body shakes all over.

"No Alcide! Stop it you can't go there it's! ALCIDE!"

Alcide rushes to the bedroom and starts to get dressed. Bella hangs to him for dear life.

"Stop it Alcide you can't go please!"

"I have to! We can't let anyone else get their grimy hands all over it. I'll burn the fucking building down if I must!"

"NO!" She screams.

"Please!"

Alcide closes his eyes and leans over kissing her lips.

"I'll be back…"  
"DAMN YOU ALCIDE!" She yells as he slams the door and takes off on his bike.

Bella immediately rushes to the phone and dials Sookie.

**R&R It's love ;) thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Own Marcy and nothing else.)** I've changed things up a bit I know JD was pack master that had been feeding the other members V but this is my story now so things will vary… I hated Marcus and wanted him to die quick :p. R&R Show your love thank you!**

"Now calm down sug I can't make out a word you're saying."  
Bella focuses on catching her breath and trying to calm down.

"Alcide is going to Fantasia to retrieve a tape Eric has of me using my abilities."

"Bill and I are on our way don't you worry that pretty head of yours now. Bill will make sure he comes back home."

"But Sookie…"  
"Stay put Bella."

Sookie hangs up but Bella paces the living room.

"Fuck this I can't just stay put!"

Bella dresses but doesn't even bother to brush her hair or anything she grabs the other set of keys and takes Alcide's truck. She says a stream of curse words the entire way. Bella parks outside Fangtasia and gets out of the truck. She storms up to the doors and swings them open.

Bella see's Alcide and his pack standing before Pam as she sits about looking bored.

"I've already told you Eric isn't here. I do not know where he is he's not been around for 2 days."

"You're lying."

"Hmmm, I've no reason to lie to you. Now if you will get your filthy inbreed muts out of our bar. You're gonna stench it up."

"I'm not leaving without the tape and every copy you have."

Pam laughs and looks to Bella.

"I believe you under estimate my master and how are you my dear."

Alcide doesn't even turn around.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?"

"You honestly think I'm just going to sit at home and wait for you!"

Alcide lets out a growl.

"GO HOME!"

"Yes go home make like a good little housewife." Pam says waving them off.

"I'll do that when you say goodbye to shoulder pads. This isn't the 80s anymore they are long since out of style. I'm sure you get confused seeing as how old you are."

Pam let's out a hiss but behind a smirk.

"She's cute but annoying as hell now leave before I mess up your girl's pretty face!"

"This isn't over Pam I will be here nearly every damn night if I must."

"That's wonderful now leave."

Bella feels two sets of hands and turns startled, but relaxes once she sees its Bill and Sookie.

Sookie winks at Bella "Let's go sug."

"Interesting I will have to discuss this amongst Eric when he returns." Pam says looking to both girls.

"The Magister can't be happy about this…" Pam makes a certain face that unnerves Bella.

"We'll be leaving now right Alcide?" Bill says.

Alcide shakes his head irritably but turns towards them.

"I will be back."

"Can't wait..." Pam says and continues to stare upon Bella.

Bella swallows as Pam winks her way then looks to her nails.

Alcide takes Bella's arm as they leave. As soon as the doors close and they are out in the parking lot Bella starts hitting Alcide and starts to cry.

"YOU IDIOT!"

He closes his eyes but they quickly open as Cooter shoves Bella to the ground. Alcide grabs Cooter by the collar and holds him up in the air.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"She was disrespecting you."

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER! NO ONE TOUCHES HER! DO IT AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Alcide says and punches the shit out of Cooter then throws him down.

Sookie and another woman from the wolf pack helps Bella up and dust her off. Alcide's eyes flicker when he sees Bella's knees are bleeding and scrapped up.

"I'm Fine!" Bella snaps but shakes her head ashamed of how she treated them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"  
"We know you didn't." Sookie says and the other girl nods.

"I didn't know you had women in your pack." Bella says looking to Alcide.

"In fact you've not introduced me to anyone!" She says picking gravel from her legs.

"Let me." Alcide says and pulls her towards him and takes off his shirt cleaning her off.

She winces and with each wince Alcide looks upon Cooter with a death stare.

"Something smells divine…" A vampire walking by says and looks to Bella.

"Maybe we should all get together somewhere else?" Sookie hints.

"Merlottes?" Bill suggests.

"Fine but Bella's going home now."

"The hell I am." Alcide sighs as Bella climbs into the truck.

"I'll meet you there."

Alcide watches as she peels out.

"You really know how to make her mad." Sookie says.

He shakes his head but looks to Cooter and grabs him once again.

"You need to know where you stand. I am alpha and Bella is my mate don't you forget that. You're on a thin line don't fuck with me or anyone else."

Alcide enters Merlottes and sees Bella leaning over the counter talking to Lafayette and Sam. He watches as Sam slides her over a shot and beer.

"Think you could use it just keep it under wraps. I don't need to be closed down." He says as Bella downs the shot and starts her beer.

Alcide shakes his head as him and the pack go sit at a couple booths. Bill and Sookie come in and take their seats.

"Now that's an awkward grouping if I ever saw one." Lafayette says to Bella as she looks over and sees Alcide looking directly at her.

"Ugh…"

"He's all kinds of sexy but temper, temper." Lafayette says and heads back to the kitchen.

Sam takes the now empty beer bottle out of Bella's hand and places another in.

"Um I'll go bring them all a pitcher." He says looking to Alcide's pack.

Bella nods and sips at her beer. She slowly makes her way towards Alcide as he pulls her into his lap. She's quiet realizing they're in the middle of a conversation.

"What do you mean they were gone when you got there?" Alcide half growls but keeps his hands gentle around Bella's waist.

"We went to the house and the entire family was gone. We even tried sniffing them out."

"Are you telling me Eric beat you all there?"

"We're not sure what happened." Cooter says and looks to Bella.

Bella swallows nervously and Alcide cuts Cooter a look as Cooter looks back down to the table.

"You think Eric was able to take care of them, hide the bodies and still get to Bella as quick as he had?"

"He is a vampire…" Cooter says.

"This isn't good…" Alcide clears his throat.

"What family Alcide?"

He shakes his head.

"I'll tell you later Bella baby."

"Oh tish tosh tell her now. She's your mate after all right? Yet you insist…" Bill squeezes Sookie's hand shaking his head while sipping at a synthetic blood.

"Just forget it." Bella says and rises from his lap.

"Where you going?"

"Home, you insist on treating me like I've no part in all this. So there's no sense in me being here. Hell you can't even introduce me to your pack. I'm you're mate yet you insist on treating me like a mere roommate on a need to know basis."

Everyone looks to Alcide as Bella makes her way out the door.

"God damn it." He mutters and slams down his beer.

"She has a point…" Sookie says and Alcide cuts her a go to hell look. Bill yanks Sookie up by the arm.

"Think it's time we go."

"But Bill we haven't discussed…"

"Now Sookie."

"Well gosh darn!" She says as Bill walks Sookie out of the bar.

Alcide inner battles within himself he didn't like being called out like that in front of his pack. But he knew Bella had a point and that she was right.

"Let's go." He says to them and they follow him outside.

He sees Bella leaning against the truck with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"Thought you were going home."

"I'm too tipsy." She admits.

He half laughs remembering she's a bit of a light weight.

"Bella this is Cooter, JD, Rikki, Annabelle, Seth, Jean…"

"Don't forget your old man."

Bella and Alcide look over to see Alcide's father.

"Of course you already know me dear."

Bella smiles and leans over to give him a hug.

"Dad?" Alcide says confused.

"Well I told you if you ever became pack master I'd join. I'm a man of my word. I only follow those worthy enough to be followed."

Alcide nods and a sense of pride hits as he shakes his father's hand.

"Welcome to the pack."

He looks back to Bella.

"The family we were referring to was Jessica's."

Bella nods but her hair stands on end at the thought. It was bad enough what poor Jessica was going through but now they could very well all be dead? Would Eric Northman really kill an innocent family? She stays strong in front of Alcide and his pack for Alcide's sake. Though this information kills her she doesn't want to make things harder for Alcide then they already are.

"So you were trying to protect them?"

"Yes Bella we hoped to get there before Eric but honestly none of us have a clue what truly happened."

"Does Jessica know?"

"I don't think so. Not unless Bill has already said something. I doubt he has that sort of information could be very harmful when given to such a newbie vampire. They are already full of emotions as is. This would only send her further on edge."

"Naturally." Bella agrees and wishes she could help Jessica.

"There is nothing more we can do tonight. However I may very well be calling you to return to Fangtasia we will continue this until Eric's return and until I have every copy of that video."

"Whatever you say boss." Says JD. The pack members start scattering out and heading home.

"Well I'm going inside get me some grub and a beer." Jackson says and kisses Bella's cheek.

"Nice seeing you again hun and I'm glad you're back. We'll all have to get together again soon."

"I'd like that." Bella says.

"Later dad."

Jackson nods to Alcide and heads inside Merlottes.  
"Come on now I'll take you home. We'll get the truck tomorrow."

Alcide hops on the bike starting it. Bella gets on and wraps her arms around his waist. Once they get home they both lay on the couch and pass out.

Alcide laughs as Bella reaches for her temples moaning.

"Here." He tosses her a bottle of Tylenol.

"Remember we're on the bike today. We'll pick up the truck after school."

Bella nods but her head is pounding and her throat is dry.

Janice and Marcy are already waiting for her when her and Alcide pull up. She kisses Alcide's lips before he takes off. Bella thinks about the tape and wonders where it is and what Eric's doing with it. She also wondered where Eric was.

"So dad invited Jason and I over this weekend for a barbeque said you and Alcide were coming as well."

"Well then I guess we are." Bella says with a smile.

"Dad's like that."

Bella laughs.

"It's cool I'd love for us to get together."

Bella runs alongside her and Marcy and for once realize I'm keeping perfect stride. She takes notice of Jason giving Janice the look every once in a while. Janice merely blushes but presses on. Bella makes a personal note to call Charlie tonight maybe even Renee and check in. She misses Charlie greatly and hopes her and Alcide can plan a trip to see him eventually. She knows if she asks Alcide will take her. Bella spends the rest of the day thinking about Alcide and Jessica.

Bella's in class when a woman with blonde hair enters the room. She got a small frame and is petite. She leans over and whispers something in the teacher's ear. The teacher looks to her.

"Ms. Swan I believe this lady needs you to come with her."

Bella looks to Marcy and Jessica confused. They shrug. Bella grabs her bag and follows the strange woman out.

"Um who are you?" Bella asks.

"Ginger I'll explain everything just follow me."

Bella raises a brow knowing something's up.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what this is about. I'm sorry but I don't know you."

"I work with Alcide and he's been injured. I was sent to come get you. He's at the hospital now."

Bella narrows her brows and follows the woman out.

Two things Bella knew for sure. If Alcide was truly injured on the job he wouldn't need a hospital he would be able to heal without one. Another was she seriously doubted this woman worked anywhere near construction sites. Bella thinks fast.

"I told Alcide I didn't want him working for that oil rig anymore!"

"Oh I hear you hun such dangerous work."

Bella shakes her head smiling and stops in midstride.

"My wolf don't work for no oil rig who the fuck are you?"

The woman turns around and her jaw drops.

"Please don't make me do this." The woman says pulling out a gun.

Bella looks around wide eyed.

"Get in the car."

Bella shakes her head in disbelief.

"Get in the car or I'll start taking out students left and right."

Bella swallows and gets in the car. The woman's hands shake as she starts the car. She continues to keep the gun on Bella as she drives out of the parking lot. Bella tries to think of something as the woman promptly speeds down the highway.  
"Where are you really taking me?"

"You'll see." The woman however continues to shake making Bella nervous as her finger stays on the trigger and it's aimed right at Bella's waist.

"No I want to know now who are you doing this for?"

The woman looks to Bella but they hit a bump along the road and the gun goes off. Bella screams putting her hands out protectively. The bullet flies back and hits the woman and the entire car goes flying. Bella puts her hands to the roof as it finally lands and it starts rolling. She screams again as the glove compartment and door pinch her leg in trapping her. The car continues to roll before it hits a tree.

Bella passes out momentarily but comes to as she smells smoke.

"Fuck." Bella yells and sees her leg is still wedged in. She tries to open the door.

"No." She yells and tries to put more weight against the door with her shoulder.

She looks back to the woman and sees the bullet hit her chest. The woman's clearly dead. Bella knows from the smell the car is sure to catch fire soon.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Her leg is killing her as she tries to wiggle it free but it's in tight. She undoes her seatbelt trying to maneuver around desperate to break free.

"PLEASE HELP SOMEONE I NEED HELP!"

Alcide has chills come over him and an odd feeling about him.

"Take these." He hands the pile of lumber in his hands to someone.

He dials the school on his cell but is already getting on the bike heading that way.

"What do you mean she's not there!"

Alcide tucks the phone into his shirt pocket and picks up speed. Halfway there Alcide sees evidence of streak marks fresh ones. A feeling comes about him strongly and he stops the bike. Alcide sniffs the air and immediately becomes the wolf and starts searching. He finally sees the car a good distance from the road he sees it's couple hundred feet away.

"PLEASE!"

Alcide shifts back and rushes towards the car knowing that voice and scent.

"BELLA!"

He smells the smoke and smells the gasoline leaking.

"NO!"

He rushes over and rips the door off.

"ALCIDE!" She looks to him petrified.

"FUCK!" He says looking to her leg.

He places his hand against her seat and the glove compartment he uses all his strength and Bella's leg is finally free.

Alcide's eyes go wide and he looks to Bella. He tosses her away from the area as the car explodes.

"ALCIDE!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Marcy, Jean, Seth are mine everyone else is not) **R&R send your love and thank you! So sweet some of you really make my day!**

"Alcide!"

Bella limps her way towards him once the explosion's died down.

"Oh my God Alcide no!"

"Please come on baby." She tries dragging him away.

He's covered in soot and ash. His skin clearly burned all to shit. Quickly she searches his pockets for his cell phone. She sees it in his shirt pocket but it's somewhat melted. It burns her hands as she grabs it.

"Please work." She panics continuing to burn her hands as she dials but only a few of the buttons even work now.

She goes through Alcide's saved numbers and pushes the one saved memory that isn't melted praying it will go through.

"Hello?"  
"Jackson please we need you."

"Bella hun is that you?"

"Yes please Alcide needs you." Bella starts describing where they are.

"On my way just try to calm down."

Jackson makes his way there and sees Bella leaning over Alcide bawling and trying to get him to wake.

"Easy now Bella he'll be ok you'll see."

Jackson leans over his son.

"Just help me prop him up he's all girth. We'll lay him down in the back of the truck."

Bella hobbles around positioning him on Jackson's shoulder and helps get him into the pickup.

"Think you're ok enough to follow me on Alcide's bike?"

Bella nods.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Jackson gets in his truck and Bella gets on the bike. Her leg killing her but pushing past the pain all she cares about is making sure Alcide is ok. She follows him to Jackson's house and they work together on getting Alcide inside and on the couch.

"Strip him down to his undies hun I'll be right back."

Bella swallows staring upon Alcide. She starts to unbutton his shirt and it's literally melted to his skin. She covers her mouth with one hand and pry's the shirt off with the other.

"JACKSON!" She screams seeing as how Alcide's skin is coming off with the shirt and exposing meat.

Jackson sighs carrying a bucket of ice water.

"He'll heal keep going."

"But…"

"Trust me."

Bella's hands shake as she continues to peel Alcide's clothes off. She see's huge swelling blisters all over his hands and neck.

"I'm freaking out Jackson." She says and she starts hyperventilating.

"Keep going now is not the time for that." She swallows and focuses as she continues to peel away.

Jackson grabs a washrag and dips it into the ice water and squeezes it on to Alcide's wounds.

Bella jumps as Alcide hollers out in pain.

"Easy boy." Jackson says but continues.

Bella finally gets every piece of the shirt off as Jackson helps roll him over so she can get his back. Alcide continues to groan out as they move him about.

"I'm so sorry." Bella says her hands shaking the entire time.

She undoes Alcide's pants but it's just as bad if not worse the blue jean material stuck to his skin, this material even harder to get off. Bella finds herself having to use two hands to peel the material off him.

"This is my all fault." Bella says.

"That'll just piss him off." Jackson says honestly.

"But it's true. I knew something was fucked up about all this I knew it!"

Bella finishes getting his pants, socks and shoes off. Jackson continues with the water.

"He's freezing." Bella says as Alcide begins to shake violently and his lips tremble.

"He's going to. He's got fever the burns just make it worse."

"Are you sure we don't need to take him to a doctor?"

"We can do a lot more than a doctor could for him. Besides we don't want anyone nosing about Alcide's business if you get my drift hun."

Bella nods and holds Alcide's blistered hand. She watches as Alcide's father crushes up some aspirin and mixes it into a bottle water. He hands it to Bella.

"Make him drink it all even if you have to smack the shit out of him in order to get it down that throat of his." Bella looks to Jackson wide eyed.

"Alcide…" She says softly and tries raising his head up to drink.

"Come on baby you got to drink all this."

Alcide groans out and shakes his head pressing his chapped lips together.

"Stop being a fucking baby son and drink the fucking water!" Jackson snaps and Bella has half the mind to hit Alcide's dad.

"You want Bella to see what a pussy you are?!"

"Jackson!" Bella gasps.

"Alcide is the furthest thing from…"

"Give me the fucking water." Alcide growls.

Bella's jaw drops and Jackson winks at her and shrugs leaving the room. He takes the water from her hand and forces himself up downing it. Alcide grits his teeth and continues to tremble all over. His back arches and he gasps squeezing Bella's hand.

"Alcide…" She says her heart dropping.

Alcide sinks back into the couch and passes back out.

"Let him sleep it off he'll be better in the morning." Jackson watches as Bella's on her knees watching over Alcide.

"You can stay in Alcide's old room. Janice should be home from school shortly." He knows no matter what he says Bella's not budging.

"Once the blisters start to fade and his wounds stop oozing you can places some blankets on him but for now he'll have to suck it up."

Jackson puts a reassuring hand upon Bella's shoulder.

"I'm glad my son has someone like you in his life now."

Bella closes her eyes nodding but a few tears escape as Jackson pats her back.

"I'll be out in back if you need me holler."

Janice comes in from school and see's Bella leaned over Alcide's chest asleep. She rears her head back taking it all in.

"Don't you wake them now let them sleep they've both had a long day."  
"What the hell happened dad?"

"Not quite sure we've been treating him all damn day he's just now starting to heal. That girl's made herself plum sick she passed out just about 30 minutes ago."

"Jesus." Janice says looking upon her brother.

"He looks like shit."

"Should have seen him when we first got him here this is nothing…" Jackson waves his hands about.

Janice approaches Alcide and Bella slowly looking them both over concerned.

"Dad did you see her knee?"

"Ah crap I knew I was forgetting something."

"Dad!" Janice hisses.

He shrugs and rises.

"Alcide will kill you if that gets infected Bella doesn't heal remember?"

Jackson rises and leaves the room for a moment.

"Hey hun." Janice shakes Bella awake.

Bella blinks awake but looks to Alcide first checking him over. She sighs in relief seeing he's finally healing.

"You're turn." Janice says and puts her hand to Bella's knee.

"I'm ok." Bella says and takes Alcide's hand.

"Um no you're not."

"My daughter's right we need to get that taken care of."

"I'm fine please he's the one actually hurt. This is nothing."

"Just real quick Bella then you can hover over my brother all you want."

Bella sighs as Janice drags her away from Alcide. She leads Bella to the kitchen and Jackson lifts her up on the counter. He takes a pair of scissors and cuts the jean area around the wound. He then takes his hand and feels around. Bella continues to look towards the living room where Alcide is.

"Hold her hand for a minute would ya this isn't going to feel too great." Jackson says and before Bella has to time to even ask. She hollers out squeezing the hell out of Janice's hand.

All three turn as Alcide practically kills himself to get to her.

"ALCIDE!" Bella yells as though getting on to a child.

"I'm FINE NOW GO LAY DOWN!"

He wrinkles his nose and continues towards her.

"She's fine now her leg was out of place. I'm doctoring it up now." Jackson explains.

Alcide doesn't listen he continues towards her stumbling around a bit.

"Please Alcide you're still not healed completely… you…"

Jackson steps aside as Alcide leans into Bella and wraps his arms around her. Janice and their father nod to one another and step out of the room, Alcide picks Bella up and continues to hug her. Neither says a word but hold one another. After a few moments he places her back on the counter and looks her knee over.

"Please go lay down I'm fine."

Alcide shakes his head and takes a cotton swab and pours some peroxide over it then puts it to Bella's knee. Bella runs her hand along his arm. He leans over and kisses her hand. He then looks up his eyes glistening with held back tears.

"I'm ok." She says her bottom lip quivering at his reaction.

She cups his cheek with her hand and he closes his eyes. Alcide nuzzles her hand with his face then leans in and kisses her lips. He then proceeds to finish caring for her wound. Bella puts her hand to Alcide's forehead and he's sweat profusely and burning up. She goes to say something on this when Alcide's eyes roll back and he starts to fall.

"NO!" She grabs his hands but he slips right out of her grip.

Jackson and Janice rush in and help get him off the floor onto the couch. Bella sorely makes her way there.

"You need to be off that leg. Janice get the gauze we need to wrap it."

Once they finish wrapping her leg. Jackson starts the ice cold water treatment on Alcide again. Bella holds his hand ignoring the aching throb in her knee. Janice watches how the two react to one another and watches as Bella snuggles up to Alcide once Jackson is done. Once they're both out Jackson gathers some blankets and covers them up.

"Nothing more we can do now."

Janice nods in agreement.

"They'll be ok." Jackson says seeing his daughter's face.

"Goodnight hun."  
"Goodnight dad."

Bella wakes in the middle of the night. The heat coming off Alcide stirs her awake. She sighs tiredly and puts her hand to his forehead. She wobbles along to the kitchen and gets the ice cold water yet again. She pulls the blankets off thankful to see nearly all his wounds are healed now. She starts the remedy she saw Jackson doing. Alcide shivers all over as she runs the icy rag over his entire body. Bella crushes up some more aspirin and places it upon Alcide's mouth. He drinks without bother this time. She smiles on this and lays him back down. She proceeds to tuck him as Alcide pulls her towards him he lays her down on his chest and he falls back asleep.

Alcide's eyes shoot open as Bella starts shrilling in her sleep.

"Hey…" He shakes her lightly.

"Hey Bella baby."

She gasps out and opens her eyes.

"Just a dream Bella."

She blinks her eyes and puts her hand to his forehead. Bella relaxes as its clammy not feverish.

She wraps her arms around him and leans into his chest. The steady beat of his heart soothes her. Alcide gently runs his hands along her back. His hands then work their way to her rear as he presses her against him. Bella feels him throbbing against her.

"Alcide…" She giggles in a whisper.

"We can't do that here. Besides you're still healing."

He shakes his head and rolls her over.

"Alcide you sister and father are…"

He kisses her lips and continues to grind against her.

"I'm serious Alcide." She whispers yet again.

"So am I…" He half growls and puts a hand over her mouth.

He kisses along her neck and brushes her hair out of the way. Alcide runs his hand against her pants teasingly.

"Tell me you don't want me."

She smiles and bites her lower lip.

"I don't want you."  
"Liar." He says breathing her in.

"Alcide…" He covers her mouth again shaking his head.

He yanks her pants off and works his way out of his boxers. Both have to keep from moaning out as Alcide situates himself and thrust into her.

"Fuck." He whispers directly in her ear.

It doesn't take Bella long at all however something in Alcide makes him feel as though it's been forever. Once he gets off he keeps going he never wants to stop.

"Alcide." She whispers as he legs begin to quiver.

"God I love it when you say my name." He says and feels her grow even wetter around him.

"I don't want to stop Bella. Let's just keep going. Let's just do this nothing else."

Bella can't even talk as he pounds away. Every part of her is in ecstasy overload at the moment.

"Don't stop cumming I want to feel you."

"Jesus son put some God damn clothes on!"

Alcide opens his eyes and sees his father sipping at a cup of coffee. Alcide looks down and see's he's completely in the buff and spread about the couch.

"Where's Bella?" Alcide asks looking around.

"She went on to school with Janice."

"YOU LET HER GO TO SCHOOL?!" Alcide jumps up wrapping the blankets around him.

Jackson shrugs.

"Well what else was she going to do? Stay here and pamper your ass?"

"Damn it dad! Isn't it clear that there are people trying to kill her?"

Alcide rushes to the bedroom and starts throwing on some clothes.

"Where are you going son?"

"Bringing her back!"

Jackson laughs.

"Just relax she'll be home in an hour or so."

Alcide looks confused but then looks to the time.

"Holy shit."

"You've been out all day son. She'll be ok she's with Janice they went in the same car. JD and Annabelle have been keeping watch from a safe distance."

"Thanks."

"No problem son I still got it a little."

Alcide laughs.

"I suppose so."

Alcide heads to the bathroom and looks upon the mirror seeing some of his hair is a bit frizzed and burned off now. His beard and eye brows have missing patterns of hair. He shakes his head and decides to shave first and fix this mess. He then showers and scrubs down. His body is still a bit sore but there's no longer evidence of him every really being hurt other than his funky hair style and beard now. That will grow back he thinks better him than Bella.

His mind goes to yesterday. That feeling that came over him at work. He'd felt pangs of it before but he guessed it was because of her accepting the imprint. He automatically knew she was in trouble. Every part of him could feel it. He felt her anxiety and desperation. To Alcide it felt as though he would suffocate in her emotions. He shakes the feeling of seeing her trapped in that car and knowing there were matter of minutes to get her out. Alcide knew he would heal, he knew he would heal whilst she would die. Alcide punches the shower wall and feels nauseas at the thought. He saw the other woman and the gun and wondered who she was. The flashes hit Alcide and he remembers seeing the bullet wound in the woman's chest. Quickly he turns of the water.

"Did Bella shot her?"

Alcide rushes out of the shower and towels off.

"The body." He says and hurries to dress.

"The car and the body if Bella shot her… even if it was out of protection."  
"FUCK!"

He storms into the living room and starts shuffling to get his boots on.

"What's your deal now son?"

"I got to rid of the car and the body dad I think Bella shot that woman."

"Shot what woman son?"  
"There was another woman in the car when I pulled Bella out."

"What?" Jackson grabs his keys.

"Come on." He says to Alcide as they take off to the scene.

"God damn it." Alcide says as they drive past and see Detective Bellefluer and Sheriff Dearborn already at the car. Both already taking pictures and taping off the scene.

"Nothing we can do about it now son. If I even slow down it makes us look guilty."

"I doubt they find anything that leads to you or Bella."

Alcide sighed he knew things weren't that easy this would come back on them somehow someway.

"Let's just go home and wait for the girls."

Alcide pops his knuckles shaking his head. He'd a feeling this all had to do with Eric somehow. He'd no proof for sure but he was pretty damn sure he was behind all this.

He waits impatiently on the couch for Bella to get back. He jumps up as Bella and Janice walk in. Bella fixates on him and rushes to him wrapping her arms around him.

"How you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm great but we seriously need to talk."  
"Gee bubba way to great your woman that's been worried sick about you all day."

He ignores his sister and sits Bella down.

"I need to know everything that happened."

Bella nods and tells her story.

"Ginger?" Alcide looks to his sister and father.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Janice says.

"Marcy and I saw the woman come pull Bella out of class though but I've never seen her before."

"I bet the bitch was charmed."

Bella looks to Alcide wide eyed.

"Charmed?"

"I think Eric might have charmed her into coming to get you. But you clearly outwitted her. I'm proud of you Bella baby that was actually quite brilliant. Just sucks you still ended up hurt."

"HURT ME? HURT?" Bella leaps up.

"You were the one that was hurt Alcide."

"You're leg Bella not to mention you were nearly shot and killed."  
"So you never actually touched the gun right?" Jackson says.

"No the gun went off but somehow whatever it is I do deflected but punctured her instead. Unfortunately it also sent us and the entire care flying." Bella swallows and chills take over her body remembering how it felt when they were lifted up and went soaring. The way it felt when the care continued to tumble. But she covers her face at the part of the car explosion and seeing Alcide one minute and not the next.

"You'll both get through this you'll see. For now let's just focus on where this Ginger girl came from and why she so boldly came after Bella and at school nonetheless."

"Wait…" Bella gets a grave look upon her.

"If she was indeed charmed…" She covers her mouth.

"Don't you dare start feeling guilty you did what you had to do!"

"But Alcide I've never killed anyone before I…"

"And you still haven't killed anyone."

"But Alcide."

"Stop it Bella you've done nothing wrong and you know that!"

"He's right dear you didn't do anything." Jackson says.

Bella paced around the living room not so sure about all this.

"Look Bella I'll talk to Sookie tonight at work. She can find out if anyone thinks you're involved in anyway. I'll have her pick brains."

Bella sighs in relief forgetting about Sookie's ability.

"That would make me feel better."

"Good." Alcide says and wraps his arms around her.

"Anything to help hun." Janice smiles.

"What do I say though if something happens and I am questioned?"

The three of them look to one another then to back to Bella.

"There's bound to be someone that saw her get in the car." Janice says.

"I mean we all saw this woman lead Bella out of class."

Alcide sighs and sits down in thought.

"Then they at that point they should have seen me being held at gun point."

"Very good point." Janice says.

"Obviously no 911 calls were made on Bella's behalf."

Alcide looks to Janice.

"There's no camera's outside"

He nods relieved.

"Then it's hearsay if anyone did see anything."

"Then deny, deny, deny." Jackson says looking into Bella's eyes.

"Dad's right you deny having any real contact with the woman. If asked you say that you two parted ways outside."  
"And if they ask what she wanted?"

"Tell them she was clearly drunk and thought you were her daughter."  
"You sure that would work?"

"She did look drunk that's for sure." Janice says.

"Just go with it. Worse comes to shove we'll call Charlie."

Bella nods.

"Let's go on home Bella."

"Don't worry Bella we all have your back."

"That's true we'll always be in your corner."

Alcide pulls Bella to him.  
"See they love you too."

Bella breaks into a tearful smile as Alcide leads her out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Own Marcy, Seth and Jean nothing else) **R&R Please (It's all coming together you'll see)**

"Bella what are you doing?" Alcide calls from the couch.

"Cooking dinner."

"Bella I can get that come sit down."

"Um no I'm cooking dinner tonight and you will shut up and eat it."

Alcide shakes his head with a chuckle.

Bella cuts up some chicken and vegetables and throws it into a pan with a bit of olive oil. Alcide comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses upon her neck.

"I know what I'd really like to eat." He hints rubbing himself against her.

"Dinner first."

Alcide pouts and continues to kiss upon her neck. Bella turns and kisses his lips. He moans into her as she stirs the food.

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" He says as though in physical pain.

"I'll try to work on that."  
He laughs.

"You should you know it's very disappointing."

She puts the spatula down and Alcide lifts her up on the counter next to the stove. Bella wraps her arms around his neck as they continue to make out. The doorbell rings and Alcide groans shaking his head against Bella's forehead.

"I'll get it." He says and lifts her back down.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Is Bella here?"

Alcide rears back and looks to Edward.

"You're Edward?"

"Yes."

Alcide starts laughing.

"You're the dreaded ex?"

Edward stands there un-amused.

"This is priceless."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Bella peeks over from the kitchen and her jaw drops.

"EDWARD!" She hisses.

Alcide continues to laugh in Edward's face.

"Seems you got a guest Bella."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Alcide!"

Alcide shrugs his shoulders and steps away from the door. Bella looks to Edward.

"What do you think you're doing Edward."

"Could we talk?" He says looking to Alcide then back to her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Edward tilts his head looking to Alcide.

"Very vivid he is."

"Edward Masen Cullen get out of his head!"

Edward sighs.

"Wish I could." Edward says looking as though he's been punched in the gut.

"So it is serious?"

"What is?"

"You and he."

"Of course Edward why else would I leave Forks and come back."

"I was honestly hoping I'd come back and he was treating you like shit or that you would need me."

"Wow that sounded pretty…"  
"Pathetic?" Edward says.

"How did you know where to find me Edward?!"

"Well you're dad said you'd moved back here and well I sniffed you out from there."

"Jesus Edward. Did you not get the hint back home?"

"I was hoping ugh I don't know what I was hoping…"  
"Edward…"  
He half laughs.

"I get it. Believe me I get it." Edward steps back from the door.

"I just hadn't realized there was an imprint hell I didn't even realize…" Edward stumbles on his own words.

"I'm sorry Edward but…"

"Why are you sorry?" Alcide snaps.

"Alcide you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what the hell do you mean?"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't take that tone with her."

"OMG Edward you really are clueless."

"I'll take whatever tone I want to take now you need to leave !"

"You should leave Edward."

Edward shakes his head.

"Don't come back Edward. There's nothing left for you here. I love him."

"You choose an ill-tempered wolf over…"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"Bella snaps.  
"I want you to leave Edward and never come back! Leave me alone like you promised you would!"

Edward's jaw drops.

Alcide smiles and waves bye bye. Edward hisses and starts to charge towards him.

"I swear to god Edward if you touch him!"

"Let him I dare the little fucker!"

"OMG HONESTLY!" Bella snaps.

"You two knock it off with the pissing match."

"Go home little man."

Edward grabs Bella's arm. Alcide transforms and shoves Edward down.

"Why do you have to be so stupid!" Bella yells at Edward.

"Alcide get off him!"

Alcide continues to growl looking into Edwards eyes. He shifts back.

"Leave and don't you ever lay a hand on Bella again! You had your chance it's over! You won't listen to her it's time you listened to me!"

"He wouldn't hurt me Alcide."

"What are you talking about! He has hurt you have you already forgotten?"

Bella closes her eyes and nods.

"Alcide is right Edward it's over. It's what I've been saying all along. I want you to leave Edward. I want you to keep your promise."

Edward shakes his head but nods.

"Very well goodbye Bella Swan."

Alcide slams the door shut then looks to Bella shaking his head. The fire alarm goes off and Bella's eyes widen as she rushes to get the now burnt dinner of the stove.

"I'm going to bed."

Bella closes her eyes and grips the counter.

"Alcide, I'm sorry."

He sighs.

"I know you didn't mean it the way it sounded. It just angered me that you would defend someone that hurt you so badly. He might not have hurt you physically but emotionally he destroyed you baby. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I wasn't trying to defend him Alcide!"

He sighs again.

"I know Bella baby and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know how you feel about me. I know you love me just as much as I Iove you."

Bella smiles.

"I do love you, you big oaf."

"Do you now?"

She shrugs.

"Sometimes."

"Hmmm."

"Alcide where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Bella looks around as he pulls up in front of Bill's house.

"Jessica!" She half squeals.

He smiles.

"But you stay close you understand?"

Bella nods grinning ear to ear. Jessica comes running out of the house.

"BELLA!"

Both girls squeal and embrace one another in a hug. Bill and Alcide nod to one another. Alcide stuffs his hands in his pockets and continues to keep an eye on the two. Jessica leads Bella inside.

"So how's the babysitting going?"

Bill shakes his head.

"You've no idea…"

Alcide laughs at Bill tortured expression.

"I'd forgotten just how teenage girls are." Bill admits.

Alcide looks to Bella and nods.

"Yep. So how's Sookie dealing with all this?"

"She thinks I'm too hard on her."

"Sounds like Sookie."

Alcide is impressed to see Jessica sipping on True blood just as Bill does. Alcide had always respected Bill at least in that one aspect he didn't feed from humans. Though he did know that Sookie supplied him every once in a while. He didn't like it but at least he knew it was out of her own free will.

Bill handed him a shot as they sit by and keep an eye on the girls.

"I appreciate you doing this. Jessica really needs this. She gets quite lonely with it just being us and I'm still weary of her being in public for too long."

"I can imagine so and truthfully I'm doing this mainly for Bella she too needs this."

"So what's that taste like?"

"Terrible…" Jessica says miserably.

"I'm so sorry."

Jessica smiles and pats Bella's hand.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella."

Jessica starts crying again and Bill sighs handing her a tissue. Bella holds her hand as she blows her nose.

"I'm sorry I hate this I said I wouldn't do this when you got here."

"Jessica you've been through so much its only natural you'd be reacting this way, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I never thought I'd miss school but I do and I miss food and boys and the sun."

Bella sees the look on Bill's face and sees the guilt eating away at him. But she knows he'd no choice just as Alcide said it was that or she died.

"I miss crying like a normal fucking person!" Jessica says throwing down the tissues.

The girls talk a bit longer and Bella decides to tell her about the woman and the wreck. Jessica's jaw drops and she looks to Bill.

"Ginger? Bill didn't she work for Fangtasia?"

Alcide snaps a look at Bill. Bill clears his throat in thought.

"What did she look like?"

"Skinny, petite, blonde rather odd assortment of clothes."

Bill looks to Alcide.

"I'm afraid that was her."

"Son of a bitch…" Alcide mutters.

"If you wish I could check it out tonight and make certain." Bill offers.

"Please do, Bella baby we really should be going anyway."

Jessica makes a pouty face.

"Don't worry I'll be bringing her back plenty." Alcide says.

The girls hug once again and Bill has a sudden look of panic.

"What's wrong?" Alcide says.

"Sookie…" Bill says and takes off.

"Alcide!" Bella panics.

"Let's go!" He says as Jessica has already taken off after Bill.

Alcide pulls up to Sookie's house. Alcide sniffs the air and looks to Bella alarmed his eyes flicker.

"You're scaring me Alcide what's going on?!"

"IT'S A TRAP!" Alcide yells and slams on the accelerator.

Alcide reaches for Bella trying to pull her closer to him when the door is ripped open and Pam peeks in.

"I'll be taking her now." She winks at Alcide yanking Bella out of the truck.

Alcide slams on the brakes and jumps out of the truck.

"BELLA!" Jessica tries to get Bella away from Pam. Pam shakes her head irritably and smacks Jessica to the ground.

"Keep your pet on a leash." Pam says to Bill.  
"One step closer I'll break her neck!" Pam says dragging Bella back by the hair.

"NO!"

"Sorry but we gotta run." Pam says and takes off with Bella.

"BILL!" Jessica yells.

"Stand back Jessica that's an order go home!"

"BUT BILL!" Jessica says as Alcide watches her fly back and Bill stares upon her.

He looks to Alcide.

"Sookie's gone."

Alcide shakes his head.

"Let's go." Alcide growls and Bill nods in agreement.

Bella struggles in Pam's arms and Pam throws her down.

"There now you have them both. Release my master."

Bella scrambles to her feet and sees a man sitting before her.

"Eric defied orders." The man rises and walks over to Bella.

He offers a hand and Bella scoots back.

"Sir I have brought you both the girls you have what you want."

The man ignores Pam and circles Bella. Bella jumps as fangs pop out of his mouth.

"What have you done?"

Bella turns to see Eric being dragged out in silver he looks of death and smells of burnt flesh.

"What I had to do Eric you know that."

Eric shakes his head looking upon Bella then back to Pam.

The man presses his lips together. Bella hears a groan and see's Sookie lying on the floor. Bella's jaw drops and she turns to Pam.

"YOU BITCH!" Bella's hands go out and Eric's eyes widen.

"NO BELLA!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth) **R&R Please**

Pam and every other vampire behind her fly back and hit the wall. Bella then turns to The Magister and her hands go out but he pins her to the ground before he she can do anything. His fangs pierce her neck as she cries out.

"DAMN IT BILL FASTER!" Alcide yells feeling Bella's pain and fear.

Bella arches back feeling the life being sucked away from her.

"OFF HER!" Bella turns to see a golden light hit and it slams The Magister off her.

Sookie rushes towards her.

"Damn." Sookie says and puts a hand to Bella's neck.

The room starts to spin as not only do Bella's powers weaken her once she uses a good amount but she'd also had a good amount of blood fed from her.

"I could help her." Eric says to Sookie.

"Alcide would kill us both and that's the last thing that poor girl needs is you in her head!" Sookie says.

"She needs me and you know it look at her."

Eric shakes his head as the other vampires working for The Magister work their way in.

They grab Sookie and Bella and drag off with them. The Magister rises and looks to the girls.

"Wait." He says and the other vampires freeze.

He comes up and grabs both Sookie and Bella by the throat and lifts them into the air.

"I want these bitches cuffed by their fucking necks."  
"But sir this one's lost a lot of blood I."

"DID I STUTTER!"  
"Wake up sug… Come on now wake up."

Bella hears her but it feels so distant.

"Alcide…" She calls out and Sookie shakes her head.

"You poor thang. You got to learn to use and control your abilities correctly or they could very well kill you rather than do you good hun."

Bella tries to open her eyes.

"Now don't you go passing out on me. We got to figure out how to get out of here."

Bella hears Sookie and is trying her best not to pass out but everything in her feels wiped out.

Bella's vision is a bit blurry but she see's Sookie's head's got a pretty good slash on it.

"Damn Sookie…" Bella mutters.

"What is it?"

"Your head."

"Ah this is nothing I've had worse."

Bella looks to her oddly.

"This isn't my first rodeo when it comes to things like this. From what I've heard it isn't yours either."

"Heard?"

"I suppose I should say read. I meant no disrespect but seeing as how I can't read a lick of anything off you and I wanted to know more about you well I sort of peeked into Alcide's mind."

"Sookie!"  
"Sorry sug I get too curious."

"Ugh…" Bella looks around but her head is pounding.

Both her and Sookie are cuffed to a wall. By their necks as the Magister demanded.

"What do they want with us?"

"I assume it has to do with our abilities but what exactly I don't know. But you're not like me that's for sure. In fact I've never met anyone that can do what you can. You sure gave Pam and those other vampires a bad weekend."

Bella looks to her confused.

"You're not even fully aware of what you did now are you?"

Bella shakes her head but the chains are pinching at her throat as she starts coughing.

"There wasn't a vampire that rose from that without some sort of broken appendage. With all due respect hun what are you?"

"I'm just Bella." Is all she can make out before she loses the battle and passes out.

"What did you do to me!" Sookie looks up to see the Magister standing before them. His face is blue and his lips are blistered all to hell.

He grabs Bella by the hair as she's still passed out and shakes her.

"Wake up you bitch!"

He starts coughing and falls to his knees. Sookie hollers out as the man punches Bella in the face.

"WAKE UP!" He says but starts to choke and the blisters begin to spread amongst his body.

"FUCK!" He yells.

"KILL THEM BOTH!"

Sookie screams as the vampire's body suddenly explodes and covers her and Bella in flesh and blood. The Magister's vampires run and see the mess immediately they grab Sookie and Bella. They yank them off the chains and throw them down.

"Not so fast." Eric says coming in and starts taking them out.

Pam rushes in and picks up Bella by the throat.

"PUT HER DOWN FIGHT THE OTHERS !" Eric demands and bares his fangs at Pam.

"But look what this bitch did to me!"

Eric shrugs looking to her broken arm.

"You're already healing get over it!" He hisses and takes Bella away from her.

Eric looks down to Bella and bites down on his wrist as Pam destroys the other vampires. Eric forces the blood into her mouth. Alcide runs in with Bill and see's Eric's wrist forced upon Bella as she's passed out.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Alcide shifts and pierces his teeth into Eric's throat and starts shaking.

Pam grabs Alcide by the scruff of his neck and throws him against the wall.

Alcide shakes it off and dives after Pam latching onto her already broken arm. She shrieks as he takes it plum off and throws it to the ground. Eric rushes Alcide into the floor baring his teeth at him.

He dodges his advances as the two roll around going for the death kill.

"ERIC!" Bill yells picking Bella up as Sookie fusses over her.

Bella gasps out and everyone looks to her. Bill places her down as she looks around.

"Bella…" Alcide says as her eyes glow a white and silver like color and she slowly approaches them but halfway through she folds to one knee and eyes Eric.

"STOP IT!" She yells at him.

Eric's eyes go wide and he releases Alcide. Bella grabs at her temples shaking her head.

"Alcide…" She says and he shifts back hastening to her.

"Make it stop…" She pleads and Alcide looks to Bill worriedly.

"Damn it Eric what did you do to her!" Sookie yells.

Eric himself looks confused.

"Just kill the little cunt get her out of her misery."

Eric cuts Pam a look and she presses her lips together.

Bella looks to Eric and starts crying.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Alcide roars.

"Get me out of here please." She pleads and Alcide waste no time he runs as fast as he can out of there.

Bella continues to grab at her temples, shaking her head off and on and crying.

"Bella baby what's going on?"

"I don't know…" She shakes her head.

"FUCK!" She yells and leans over puking.

"GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!" She says punching the ground.

"What do you mean baby please I want to help but don't know how!"

He holds her hair back terrified out of his mind.

"His entire life everything Alcide it won't stop."

"Bella baby please god I don't know what to do."

He wraps his arm around her and feels as though he's dying.

"I can't do this MAKE IT STOP!"

He scoops her up cradling her feeling hopeless. Why was Eric's blood affecting her like this? He'd never seen a case this bad. He was worried about her feeling a bond or sexual attraction what the fuck is she talking about?

"HEY!" Alcide yells shaking her.

"Bella baby don't do this wake up."

Sookie comes up behind Alcide and puts a hand around his arm helping him up as he cradles Bella. "Come now. We'll all figure this out together." Bill helps Alcide get her in the car and they head over to his house.

"OMG!" Jessica says as they lay Bella on the couch.

She covers her mouth.

"What happened!" She leans over Bella and puts her hand to her forehead.

"Something fucking Eric did to her!" Alcide growls.

Bella jumps around and groans out.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"From consuming V? Never." Bill says looking to be in thought himself.

"And what was with her eyes?" Alcide says pacing around the couch looking to Bella.

"I'm going to rip off the pricks head!" Alcide's eyes flicker as he thinks about Eric and looks upon Bella.

"V? Did this to her?" Jessica asks.  
"I don't really think its Eric." Sookie says taking Bella's hand into her own.

"I think this has something to do with her ability did you see what her blood did to the Magister?"

Alcide looks to Sookie confused.

"His entire body was all blue and his lips were covered in nasty blisters that eventually spread. I think Bella's blood is toxic to vamps."

Alcide's head rears back in anger.

"The bastard fed from her?"

"Not Eric, The Magister it wasn't long after he fed from your girl here that he died. I've never seen anything like it. I truly think Eric was trying to save her."

Alcide pulls Bella's hair back and see's the mark that's already healing because of Eric's blood.

"I can't stand this. I need to be able to help her."

Sookie pats Alcide's hand.

"Hmmm you know maybe you should talk to her family…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you think her father should know what's going on with his own daughter and maybe he would possibly know why?"

"I seriously doubt that. Charlie is just a normal human and a cop at that. He'd know nothing about this."

"You may be surprised. Besides I wouldn't worry too much she's going to be fine her body is just doing what it needs to recoup and whatever Eric's blood is doing to her is taking a bit of a toll for now but you can see she's already healing."

"You never know Alcide. You want to do whatever it takes to help her. This couldn't hurt and you know her own father wouldn't sell her out if anything he'll just fight to make sure she's that much more protected."

Alcide remembered how protective Charlie was and knew this to be true.

"Guess we're making a trip back to Forks."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **R&R please it means a lot when you do and I appreciate it greatly!**

Alcide could barely keep his mind on what was going on at the site. He kept thinking about Bella and wondered what was going to happen this weekend. He'd just got off the phone with Charlie and made plans. He hadn't even talked to Bella about it yet. He would after he picked her up from school.

Chills fill his spine though as he remembers what she said yesterday after they woke and everything had finally settled down.

"Eric's entire life was playing in my head as though in slow motion set on fast forward."

He shakes his head on this. Alcide doesn't even want to begin to imagine everything she saw. She hadn't really wanted to talk about it. But he knew they would eventually have to but honestly he didn't want to talk about it either. He was apprehensive about what he'd find out or what she may feel about Eric after knowing everything about him.

He was just thankful at this point she was alright. In fact she seemed better than alright. She was healthier than ever even her skin had a new certain glow about it. To be honest she seemed somewhat stronger. He grew hard as hell remembering how she'd literally ripped his shirt off his back last night while they were making out. Sure she's ripped his shirts before but it was different this time she literally took the shirt and it was off his body before he could even blink. The part he didn't like about that was he feared it was Eric's blood causing her to be somewhat stronger. He hadn't noticed any signs of her fantasizing about Eric thankfully but her sex drive had certainly increased. Yesterday they'd had sex 4 times total. He wouldn't complain he just hoped it was still him and not Eric… He dared not ask though Alcide grew ill at the thought of her admitting she had thoughts of Eric. He knew it wouldn't be her fault if she did but he knew he would take it out on her if he ever found out she had. It wouldn't be purposely either Alcide just knew his temper and his jealousy when it came to Bella. He couldn't bare the idea of her thinking of another man.

Eric stood for everything he hated. Everything about him pissed Alcide off to no end. His cocky fucking attitude, his manipulative b.s, his ego, hell his fake hair and the stupid clothes he wore. He even hated the way he smiled he swore at times even that was fake. For one thing the only time he'd ever seen the bastard smile was when he was up to something.

None of that mattered though to Alcide at the moment tonight was going to be a special night for Bella. He'd been planning this off and on for a month. In fact he reminded himself to go into town today and pick up the dress and shoes he'd ordered. He wanted this to be perfect. To make Bella forget everything and just be a teenage girl again. She'd be graduating next Friday he knew this was the last of her high school days and wanted to make it memorable. All he wants for her is to be happy and to show her how much she means to him.

Bellapov

"What do you mean you're not going to prom!" Marcy yelled at her in the cafeteria.

"Just hadn't really thought about it or planned on it. It's really not my thing and calm down gee."

Janice sighs shaking her head.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shrugs with a bit of a smile and bites into her celery she wasn't about to spill the beans on her brother's plans for Bella.

"Are you going?"

Janice shrugs. "I guess but it's not like I can really bring my date. Not unless I want him fired and arrested."

Bella and Marcy laugh on this.

"He's glad the school year's almost over so we don't have to hide our relationship in public anymore. It's exhausting honestly do you know how hard it is to keep your hands off Jason Stackhouse?" She says as if in pure misery.

"Hun you better be glad we do know…" Marcy hints.

"Bitch…" Janice teases.

Bella laughs.

"Nah I can imagine." She says thinking of Alcide.

"So what do you two have planned when we graduate?" Marcy asks.

Bella shrugs.

"Bella is going to marry my brother and have like 6 kids. But I will top them both off with Jason and have 7 just to spite them both."

Bella blushes and Marcy laughs.

"Somehow I could actually picture that."

"What are your plans?" Bella curiously ask.

"I'm actually got accepted at LSU."

"Awesome congrats!"

"Thanks Bella I'm really excited."

As crazy as Bella's life was currently she couldn't even imagine attempting college. She was barely able to make it through high school. It seemed like every time she turned around she was facing something new.

"What the hell Janice?!" Bella scolds as she elbowed the shit out of her.

Janice's eyes were wide and she yanked Bella up by the arm and was dragging off with her.

"Stop it Janice what is with you have you lost your mind!"

She drags Bella outside of the cafeteria.

"JANICE!" Bella hisses.

"Girl whatever that was you were doing in there you can't do that shit!"

"Do what?"

"That weird shit you were doing with the food in your tray!"

Bella covers her mouth gasping.

"Oh no…"

"You think anyone noticed?" She asks looking back to the cafeteria.

"No but I did and it wouldn't take long for someone else, girl you got to be careful."

"I know…" Bella sighs shaking her head.

"The thing is, is that I don't even notice I'm doing it."

"Well hun you need to pay more attention. I'm sorry I freaked but you scared me I don't want the wrong person seeing you do that."

"Nah, I know and thank you. Sorry I went bitch on you."

"Bella you couldn't be a bitch if you tried."

Bella laughs.

"Oh you'd be surprised…"  
"Let's get back in there before they start to wonder. Just play along…"

"Huh?"

Bella follows Janice back inside and sits down.

"I can't believe you lost that sweater I let you borrow!"

Bella looks down seeing what she's doing.

"I said I was sorry I'll get you a new one don't be an ass."

"Whatever."

"All that over a fucking sweater?" Marcy says.

"Someone's either ragging or about to start!" Marcy looks to Janice shaking her head and stuffing a fry in her mouth.

Bella laughs and Janice raises a brow but says nothing. Bella leans back in her chair thinking about Jessica it saddened her that she was going to miss out on everything. Prom might not be Bella's thing but she knew it was Jessica's. She knew she was asleep in Bill's cubby hole he had in his house. Bill slept in the cemetery which crept Bella out to no end. She'd heard Sookie once say as well that he slept under the earth and nude. Bella stifles a bit of laughter thinking on this.

"What are you laughing about?"  
Bella shrugs as the bell rings.

Bella purposely forced everything else away. She now knew everything there was to know about Eric Northman but she'd no clue what to do with this information or how to react. Nor did she know how it happened or why. Everything was so confusing to her and it gave her a headache when she did think on any of this. Bella knew Eric's blood had done something to her. She felt more alive, energetic and well her libido was even more higher than usual and thanks to Alcide it was already pretty high but now she couldn't go more than 2 hours without thinking about sex. Which proved at times to be a little much when she finds herself thinking of Alcide during class and having to cross her legs as tight as possible, she even found herself having fantasies about her walking down the hall and him yanking her into the bathroom. Or even wilder situations of him just walking into class and taking her right there. She bites her lower lip on this last thought. Alcide this and that in every sexual scenario she could come up with Bella knew by the time he picked her up she'd be trying to practically rape him in the truck. Of course with Alcide is it really considered rape now?

She giggles on this as the class looks to her oddly.

She simply shrugs with a slight blush and goes back to her textbook. The last bell of the day rings and Bella smiles seeing Alcide picking her on the bike today, she knew Jessica would have died to see this and every other girl's reaction at that school. She walks up to the bike and he kisses her then places the helmet he'd bought her on. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and it was already starting yet again. Her being glued to his body and the motorcycle vibrating against her sure didn't help matters.

"Damn you're trying to kill me." Alcide says at a stop light sensing her arousal.

She runs her hands along him.

"Maybe…"

He revved the engine and headed home Alcide parks and growls out as Bella rubs her hands against his package teasingly. Bella laughs as he jumps off the bike and picks her up carrying her inside. Both start kissing each other and he shuts the door by pressing Bella's back against it. He was thankful she wore a skirt today and pulled her panties to the side. Alcide teased her with his fingers as he undid his pants. He doesn't stop until his fingers are wet.  
"Fuck me Alcide please…"

His eyes go wide and he almost crèmes himself right there. Immediately he gives her what she asks and starts fucking her against the door, he loses count of how many times she squirts against him. He continues this and watches her arch her back against the door.

"Fuck you're gonna make me cum Bella."

She smiles devilishly and on that he blows his load. He moans and looks to Bella.

"Damn baby." He says and places her back down.

"I'd been thinking about you all day." She explains.

"Well please continue and feel free to talk as dirty as you want…" He says and zips his pants back up.

Bella laughs.

"So um how was school? Besides you being all pervy in your thoughts my lady?"

Bella blushes.

"It was good looking forward to school being over though if I'm being honest."

"Nothing wrong with that only a week left now."

She nods as she adjusts her skirt and panties. Bella heads to the bathroom and see's the dozen red roses and dress on the bed.

"Um Alcide?"

He leans against the doorframe smiling upon her.

"What's this?"

"The red roses are to say how much I love you and the dress is what you're wearing to prom."

Bella picks up the roses and smells them.

"Thank you but Alcide prom just isn't me. I don't do things like prom."

"You don't do prom?"

She shrugs.

"Hmmm well you are tonight Bella baby and I'd start getting ready now if I were you. The limo arrives at 6 pm."

Bella's eyes widen.  
"Um did you say limo?"

He says nothing but exits the room.

"Alcide!" She calls in a panic.

He laughs under his breath.

"ALCIDE HERVEAUX!"

He quietly departures the house so he himself can get ready and without Bella seeing him.

Bella paces the room in a panic. She looks to the clock then runs out of the room.

"Alcide I can't do this!" She looks around the house then out the window and sees the bike is gone.

"Son of a bitch…" Bella mutters and folds her arms.

She sighs and dashes to the shower knowing she's lost the battle. A stream of cuss words escape her lips and she cuts herself on the leg.

"Damn you Alcide Herveaux."

She finishes up then goes to fix and blow dry her hair. Her hands shake the entire time and she hears a knock on the door.

"Just give me minute!" She says harshly and rushes to the door in her robe.

"Janice? OMG you look like well wow Janice."  
"Why thank you!"

Bella looked upon Alcide's sister who well didn't look like Alcide's sister that's for sure. She wore a beautiful black dress with black laced sleeves and the dress flattered her long legs.

"Now it's your turn." Janice says with an evil grin and shuts the door.

"You're kidding."

"Nope Alcide warned me if I didn't show up and help you get ready that you might not show…"

"Ugh Alcide!"

Janice laughs.

"Ah Bella hun he just wants to give you everything and let you experience everything you should. I promise his intentions are pure. Besides don't be too hard on my bubba he's been driving himself mad planning this. Hell and driving me crazy about what he should do here and there and what I think you would like and blah, blah, blah…"

Bella puts a hand to her mouth.

"Really?"

"Everything must be perfect. Everything!" She laughs.

"My brother's words exactly."

Bella felt terrible now for how she snapped at him.

"Ugh why am I such a jerk?"

Janice laughs.

"You're not a jerk but you are freaking weird as hell. What girl doesn't like prom?"

Bella shrugs.

"Come now times a wastin'" She drags Bella back into the bathroom and she starts working on her hair and makeup.

"Now we get on that sexy dress of yours and without messing up your hair and makeup."

Janice helps her get the little blue and black number on. Bella glared upon the mirror and found she actually rather liked the dress. It was strapless and the top breast area was black fabric covered in black laces and the bottom part flared out and was a deep sapphire blue.

"Let me guess you picked this out?"

Janice smiles looking in the mirror.

"Nope that part was all Alcide."

Bella swallows on this.

"He has a good eye." Janice says helping Bella straighten the dress.

"Now my dear you certainly look hot."

Bella blushes as Janice drapes Bella's hair about her shoulders but fastens one sapphire butterfly into her hair and the rest flows naturally. Janice then hands her the blue and black heels to match.

"I can't walk in those."

"My brother will carry you if nothing else but you're wearing the shoes."

Bella sighs and slips them on.

"Damn you might even make me switch teams Bella."

"Shut up…" Bella laughs.

"I'm just saying I certainly see what my dear brother see's you're gorgeous."

"Thank you Janice." Bella says with a quivery lip feeling emotional.

"Hey don't you dare ruin that makeup!"

Bella rolls her eyes laughing.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it. Besides I owe you big time not just for helping me get my life back on track but for making my brother happy again. He was miserable for so long. I really worried about him. He's himself again thanks to you."

Janice sighs and hands Bella a tissue.

"Now we have to redo your eye makeup!"

"It's your fault!"

Janice snickers and redoes the eyeliner.

"I do believe your limo has arrived." Janice says.

Bella swallows nervously.

"Breathe… Just breathe." She squeezes Bella's hand.

"I better get going Jason's going to wonder where I ran off to we decided to do our own personal prom. I couldn't imagine going with anyone else and there's no one I would rather dance with."

"That's so sweet."

"Go have fun." Janice gives Bella a hug and exits out the backdoor of Alcide's house.

Bella opens the door seeing a solid white limo and Alcide leaning against it with a corsage in hand. Her heart skips a million beats. He's wearing a black suit, blue sapphire tie to match her dress and black dress shirt and black leather dress shoes.

Alcide slowly makes his way to Bella. Trying to focus but having a hard time as he stares upon Bella he'd plans for her and that dress later. He reminds himself to breathe but he feels as though he's amongst an angel, one he's not even worthy of.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says feeling rather nervy himself.

Bella blushes and takes his arm as he offers it.

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Herveuax."

He smiles and turns to her.

"Was that a compliment Ms. Swan?"

"Nope not at all." She says behind a chuckle.

"Alcide you're easily the sexiest man alive."

Alcide is the one to blush now and clears his throat.

"Did you just blush?" She laughs as he opens the limo door for her.

"I don't blush."

"You totally blushed Mr. Sexy I saw it."

He laughs and shakes his head then leans down and takes her hand kissing it. Then places the corsage on her wrist.

"Maybe I did… just a little." He winks and shuts the door.

The limo stops at a restaurant first and he leads her inside to eat.

"This looks awfully pricey…"

"Don't care…" Alcide says with a shrug and pulls out a chair for her.

Bella sighs.

"Order anything you want. I mean it Bella baby don't even look at the price."

Both can't help but to steal glances at one another the entire meal. Alcide takes her hand across the table at one point and brings it to his lips again. This was all he wanted. For them both to have a night of normalcy to make Bella feel special because to him she was everything. He was nothing without her and now that he had her in his life. He couldn't picture anything without her there beside him.

"I love you Bella baby."

She smiles warmly.

"I love you too Alcide."

Once they're done he leads her back to the limo.

"You ok?" He ask as her hand shakes in his.  
"Yes just not much of a dancer remember?"

Alcide laughs.

"You were perfect."

"Liar."

The limo arrives in front of the gym. Alcide gets out and helps her out of the limo. Bella watches as the limo simply parks elsewhere for now. Alcide says nothing about it just winks and leads her inside. The gym is decorated in white and gold decorations and gold and white candles are set amongst all the round tables. Bella thought it was actually done quite pretty for a school dance.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Marcy practically squeals and clearly has brought a vampire as her date. Bella takes notice of Alcide's eye roll and it's clear the date doesn't care too much for Alcide either.

"You look wonderful!"

"Thanks Marcy you do to."

Marcy wore a white and red dress that flattered her very well. The date led Marcy away after too long and Alcide began to breathe again.

"You thirsty?" Alcide asked leading her towards the punch.

Bella shrugged and at the moment was merely focusing on not making a fool of herself and tripping on her heels. He handed her a glass of green looking punch. They both laugh as they tasted it and knew it had been spiked.

"Ah not so fast." He takes it away from her winking.

"I got something else in mind later…" He hints pouring out the punch she was drinking.

The music starts and the lights dim out and the candles cascade about the gym. Alcide clears his throat and starts leading Bella towards the dance floor. He looks upon her and says.

"I never made it to my prom." Alcide randomly says.

"And why is that?" Bella asks running her hands along his chest.

He sort of laughs shaking his head.

"I got in a fight instead…"

"Oh gee that sounds nothing like you!"

Alcide laughs.

"Nah, it was some a miff over some girl."

"Still sounds nothing like you…" She says sarcastically.

"So who's heart did you break Alcide?"

"Actually no ones I asked this girl out to prom and she made some lame excuse about how she wasn't going. But a friend of mine who had known I had a crush on her he'd asked her and she was going with him instead. I got my feelings all hurt and well one thing led to another and we ended up beating each other's asses in the parking lot. It wouldn't have been so bad but he knew I was going to ask her and of course I felt 10 times worse when I found out she lied because she'd rather go with him."

"Did you just make that up Alcide!"

He looks at her confused with a cocked brow.

"Who the hell would say no to you?"

"Actually you did today when I told you about prom…"

"Shut up!" She laughs shaking her head.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes I did Bella baby and thank you. It's too bad I couldn't have met you then instead."

"Well you got me now and you got your second chance at prom."

Alcide rears his head back and his heart melts.

"Yes. Yes I did and you're 20 times hotter than that girl ever was. Hell I'd have been in serious trouble if I'd met you in school instead."

Bella's face reddens.

"Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert" starts to play and Alcide pulls her to him. Alcide constantly reminds himself they are at a school function and he can't put his hands in certain places that he normally would and he certainly can't make out with her or take her to the bathroom. He laughs on these thoughts.

"What?" She says pulling back a little.

"Nothing babe I'm just being me…"

"I expect no less."

Bella finds herself surprising loving every bit of this and feels more comfortable than she thought she would. But she knew deep down it was just because it was Alcide. With him she could do anything and he made things better. With Alcide by her side there was nothing she couldn't face or do.

Once prom ends he walks her back to the limo. Alcide opens the door and helps Bella inside. He tilts his head at the shortness of her dress as she gets in. He slides in next to her and tells the limo driver to go on. Alcide raises the tinted windows then pulls out a bottle of champagne.

Bella laughs seeing as to why he didn't want her partaking of the punch now.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Alcide?"

"Yes." He says and pops the cork then pours her a glass and himself.

He raises his glass in the air and looks to Bella.

"Hey Babe, Here's to you Bella. You literally jumped into my life grabbing on to me and just started telling me what to do and well visa versa. I think we both know how I couldn't help but fall for you. You've seen just how messed up my life really is, you saw the darkness I was falling into. I just want to say thank you for bringing some light back into this mutt's life. I love you Bella Baby."

Bella covers her mouth in shock at his words and taps her glass to his.

"Wow…" She say still stunned.

He winks and puts his arm around her they both down their glasses and he pours them more.

They both sip from them and Alcide turns and takes her glass from her hand and places it down. He puts his hand gently around her neck and intertwines with her lips. Alcide then pulls her into his lap.

"No one can see us." He whispers and kisses along her neck. He slowly unzips her dress and runs his hands along her breast. Alcide hears Bella's heart begin to race and senses her desire as he lays her down and takes of his jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt. He looks down to see Bella unfastening his pants as she kisses along his chest. She rubs her hand along him as he throbs against her hand and his eyes flicker and he begins to licks her breast.

Bella puts her hand around the back of the neck and starts moving him underneath her. Alcide takes in all her beauty and sexiness as she straddles him and starts to move about. His arms go around her waist as he feels her moving against him. Her hands run along his chest and she picks up pace.

She leans over him and presses her breast against his chest as she keeps going. His hands move to her ass and he helps her to grind harder. Bella kisses along his neck and nips at his earlobe. Alcide moans out exciting Bella only further as she rides against him. His hands go tighter around her and she feels the warmth liquid escaping him. She taunts him once he's done by slowly moving her hips back and forth. He shakes his head smiling.

"Cruel girl."

She smiles in return and rolls off him and puts her dress back on. Alcide buttons his shirt and places his jacket back on. Once she's got her dress back on, he zips her up and pulls her back into his lap. He reaches over grabbing her glass of champagne. They finish off the bottle then Alcide calls upon the drive to take them home.

When they enter they house they both turn to each other.

"So how was that Bella baby?"

"Flawless."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Only own Marcy, Jean and Seth nothing else is mine unfortunately) **Read and Review please thank you! **

"Um why are you packing Alcide?"

"We're going to visit your father remember?"

"Kind of hard to remember something you were never told Alcide…"

He thinks back to yesterday and realizes he never did tell her he'd honestly thought he had.

"Oops…" He says throwing his socks in the suitcase.

Bella rolls her eyes whilst brushing her teeth and goes to the sink to spit.

"You're such an ass."

Alcide laughs.

"Sorry babe I thought I told you."  
"Still an ass."

He walks up behind her grabbing his razor.

"That's an ass…" He says and playfully slaps hers.

"A nice one too."

She continues to brush her teeth and shakes her head.

"Does my dad even know?"

"Of course I already called him."

"So you know, my dad knows but I didn't?"

"You do now."

"GRRR!" Bella tosses a pillow at him.

"Want me to pack for you?"

"NO!"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Kiss my ass."

"Love to." He grabs her around the waist and twirls her around.

"Stop it Alcide."

He tosses her on the bed and pecks her on the ass cheek.

"Alcide!" She giggles as he tickles her.

"But are you still mad?"

He continues to tickle her waist.

"Stop it!"

Alcide growls out as there's a knock at the door.

"Pack we leave in an hour."

"Pack we leave in an hour." Bella mocks and he pauses at the doorway and looks to her.

"Watch it Bella baby."

"Oh I'm watching it." She says opening her bra and panty drawer and starts packing.

He laughs at this and answers the door.

"Come on in." Alcide says and Bella turns.

"Janice!"

She stops what she's doing and runs up to her.

"Bella we got to get going!" Alcide snaps.

"Oh hush you big meanie." Janice teases and hugs Bella.

"Yeah you big meanie."

Alcide rolls his eyes.

"Women…" He sighs and plops down on the couch.

"So how'd it go? You know with you and Jason?"

"Perfect actually. He was so sweet. Poor thing was nervous as hell but he pulled everything off nicely and he barely stepped on my toes at all."

Bella laughs.

"Times a factor…" Alcide murmurs.

Both girls roll their eyes and continue talking.

"So how did your two's night go?"

"You'd be proud Alcide was a perfect gentleman."

"Really?" Janice smiles and leans back folding her arms in the dining room chair.

"Is it that surprising?"

"Actually yes… Especially considering how now it looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed! And shave Alcide Jesus!"

"Hmmm…" Alcide shakes his head.

Bella covers her mouth trying to stifle a giggle.

"And he looked very handsome."

"He did, did he?" Janice winks at her brother.

"Seems like you were quite impressive bubba."

Alcide breaks into a smile and rises from the couch.

"When you two hens are done we got to hit the road." The girls laugh as he goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.

"I swear he just wants to pretend he's angry half the time." Janice mumbles.

"I don't know he's awfully good at it."

"I heard that!" He shouts from the bedroom.

They both laugh again.

"Look I guess I better go so you two can get on with your trip to Forks."

"You knew about this too?"

"Well yeah of course!"

"ALCIDE HERVEAUX!"

"I plead the fifth!"

Bella shakes her head on this and walks Janice to the door.

"See you Monday."

"See ya."

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah." Bella says getting in the truck.

Alcide drives on to the airport. Once they board the plane and things start to settle down his nerves however don't. He's curious as to what Charlie will say or how he'll react. That's not the only thing he was concerned about. He knew there was a possibility of running into the Cullen's mainly Edward. He wanted nothing more than to teach that boy a lesson. Part of him was curious though about the house Bella grew up in, seeing her old room and her old town.

Bella meanwhile feared the same sort of things wondering if they would run into any of the Cullen's. She also wondered how Alcide would react to Forks and her old way of life. Forks was like a whole new world in comparison to Shreveport or Bon Temps even. Her stomach flip flopped on her as she leaned into Alcide's shoulder. He kisses the top of her head as the plane takes off.

"Hey kiddo!" Charlie says as he comes out of the house greeting them.

Bella smiles and hugs her father. Charlie twirls her around and places her back down kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you hun."  
"Missed you too dad."

Charlie clears his throat and looks to Alcide.

"And how are you?"

"Fine sir thank you."

Charlie shakes Alcide's hand as he walks them both inside.

"Make yourselves at home." Charlie says and helps Alcide get the bags inside.

"Ya'll need anything to eat or drink?"

"Dad we're ok besides I do know where everything is. Hasn't been that long…"  
"Feels like it has been." Charlie says.

Bella smiles upon Charlie.

"So how you doing dad?"

"Eh, not too bad can't complain. Billy and I went fishing this morning."

"That's cool."

Charlie clears his throat though and Bella see's something in his face.

"Something else happen dad?"

"Harry passed away last month."

"On no dad I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with that. Figured you had enough to deal with."

"So how'd it happen?"

"Heart attack."

"How terrible, I know you were close."

Charlie sighs.

"Just one of those things."

"You want a beer or something son?"

Charlie asked seeing the nervous expression on Alcide.

"Nah, I'm fine sir."

Bella laughs.

"Alcide you can have a beer. My dad won't judge on that."

Charlie smirks and heads to the fridge.

Bella winks at Alcide and takes his hand.

"Lots of guns in here." Alcide mutters.

"Says the big bad wolf." She teases.

Charlie comes back in and hands Alcide a beer.

"So how was the flight?"

"Not too bad."

"Thought we could go to the diner for supper but it's on me."

"Thanks dad."

"Well I'll let you get settled in."

Charlie starts up the stairs then looks to Alcide.

"Couch…" He says and heads back up.

Bella laughs as Alcide nearly chokes on his beer. Bella takes his hand and shows Alcide around the house then heads towards his room.

"Nah I'm good."  
"Ugh, honestly Alcide he meant at night not during the day."

Alcide sighs as she opens her bedroom door. He steps inside and looks around.

"Lots of purple."

"Yeah that's how Charlie fixed it up when I first moved in I just never really changed it up."

"So this is where the princess grew up?" He teases and looks around at her photos.

Bella plops down on her bed as Alcide continues to look around.

"So is this where you had all your naughty thoughts?" Alcide whispers.

"Alcide!" She whispers back harshly but laughs.

"Just curious…"

Alcide looks out the window. Bella pushes back the memories of that window and looks away.

"Nice home you had here Bella."

"Thank you."

"You can sit down you know."

Alcide looks to the hallway.

"Nah right here is perfectly fine."

Bella can't help but to think this side of Alcide was rather cute. Who'd have thought the big bad wolf had at least one fear? And Charlie Swan no doubt?

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Bella turns at the diner and sees Angela with her parents.

"Angie?!" Bella gets up from the table and greets her with a hug.

"Angie this is Alcide, Alcide Angie."

Alcide wipe his hands off with a napkin and offers his hand to shake. Bella takes note of Angie's blushing. She smiles on this.

"Nice to meet you Alcide."

"Likewise." He says and sits back down.

"So are you just visiting?"

"Yes just for the weekend."

"That's nice. Sure is boring without you here Bella."

"Miss you too Angie."

Angie smiles and hugs Bella once again.

"Well I better go sit with the fam but had to come say hi."

"I'm glad you did."

"Call me sometime Bella don't be a stranger."

"Ok you too."

Once they exited the diner Bella laughs shaking her head as she sees him walking up. Alcide immediately picks up on the scent and can't help but to put his arm around Bella protectively.

"Jake!" Alcide narrows his eyes as Bella wraps her arms around him.

"How are you loca?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Great actually." Bella turns to Alcide and wonders about the odd look on his face but shrugs it off.

"Um Alcide this is Jake, Jake Alcide."

Charlie watches Alcide's face and is dying inside. Charlie knew all about the Quileute boys and knew that Alcide would pick up on it to. However Bella was still clueless. Charlie even sees the certain look on Jake's face as both guys shake hands.

"So he's the one…" Jake says.

"Yep." Bella says putting an arm around Alcide's shoulder proudly.

Charlie resists all urge to break out into laughter watching the two wolf's reactions to one another. However he knew Alcide wasn't a shifter and if he truly wanted he could rip poor Jake apart.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Bella." Jake says still eyeing Alcide and Alcide still eyeing Jake. Charlie notes the way Alcide doesn't let go of Bella even for a moment.

"You too Jake. "

"Don't be a stranger." Jake calls as he heads into the restaurant.

"Must be a small town that or you have a lot of friends." Alcide mentions as they load up into Charlie's truck.

"It's just a small town. I wasn't exactly Ms. Popular." Bella says with a laugh.

"Doesn't seem that way. So how do you know the wolfboy?"

Charlie glances to Alcide in the rearview mirror shaking his head.

"Wolfboy?"

Alcide gathers her unawareness. He nods to Charlie.

"Ah I see…"

"See what?"

"Nothing Bella baby."

She shakes her head confused.

Alcide plans to tell her but feels a bit uncomfortable about it being in front of Charlie even if he knew Charlie knows. He pulls her in close and whispers.

"I'll explain later promise."

She swallows and nods.

Once they get back Alcide knows he needs to warn Bella of the conversation that is to take place with Charlie tonight and he needs to come clean about Jake if anything just for her own safety. Not that he was sure this guy would ever hurt her but he didn't want to take the chance and wanted to be upfront with her.

"How bout we go for a walk?" Alcide says once they get back to the house.

"We'll be back shortly sir."  
Charlie nods and heads inside. Alcide leads her a little into the woods then stops and turns to her.

"Now please don't get mad but…"  
"Ok Alcide that alone tells me you're about to piss me off."

Alcide half laughs.

"Well kind of yeah. Maybe…"  
"What are you up to Alcide?"

"I need to come clean about a couple of things. One is something I just learned about certain friend but the bigger issue at hand is what we have to discuss with Charlie."

"What's the smaller issue?"

"Well you know when I made that wolfboy comment?"

She nods.

"Well I was pertaining to your friend Jake."

Bella laughs.

"What on earth are you talking about Alcide?"

"Bella babe Jake is a wolf like me only not quite. I think he's simply some sort of wolf shifter."

"Jake's not a wolf I've known him for a few years I think I'd know this."

"Bella baby trust me he is. I wanted you to know so you could take extra precaution around him. You should also know that as a shifter he can't sense the imprint. We are different wolf's baby. I'm not saying he would but if he ever tried anything you need to let him down gently."

"Jake wouldn't hurt me and I doubt he sees me that way."

Alcide sighs.

"I never said he would but you need to know what you're facing when you're around him."

"So he really is a wolf?"

Alcide nods.

"Huh…" Bella says with a shrug.

"Nothing phases you anymore does it?"

"With what we've already been through? No not really…"

"Hmmm." Alcide wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"So what's the bigger thing?"

"We got to tell Charlie about your gift so to speak and see what he knows about it…"

"UM HELL NO! You've got to be kidding! I can't tell my father about that!"

"Bella baby we got to find out the source to all this and see if he knows where it comes from."

"THE FUCK WE DO!" Bella says and starts walking off.

Alcide grabs her wrist.

"Bella we have too. I will do whatever it takes to help you with whatever this is!"

"No Alcide I am not putting my father in danger or stressing him out about these things! Charlie knows nothing of this world! He's just a human! Damn it Alcide all he'll do is worry further than he does already!"

Alcide sighed wishing her father would come clean to her about what he knows.

"You may be surprised Bella and I'm sorry but you're just going to have to be mad because I'm going to talk to him on this."

"ALCIDE THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!"  
"The hell it is! You're my mate I'm sworn to love and protect you! If I don't' try everything in my power to do that what good am I?! I'm sorry Bella but I have to do this. Either you can stand with me on this or you can pout all you want but your father needs to know what's going on with you even if he doesn't have a clue what to do about it. Bella baby you need all the support you can get!"

"DAMN YOU ALCIDE!" She says as her bottom lip quivers and her face is beet red with anger.

"I'm sorry. You'll just have to forgive me one day but I'm doing this."

Alcide starts walking towards the house and everything in Bella wants to throw a fit like a toddler. She can't stand the thought of putting her father's life in danger or worrying him about any of this. She follows Alcide back to the house but feels as though she's walking in quick sand.

Bella folds her arms and doesn't even look upon Alcide and sits as far away from him as possible.

"You got a bit of an immature side to you don't you…" Alcide mutters with a smile.

"Shut up!" She snaps rolling her eyes.

Charlie looks to them both oddly as he sits down with a beer in his recliner.

"So what's all this about?"

Charlie suddenly gets an ill look about him.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant…"

"DAD! OMG!"  
Alcide nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"You are aren't you?" Charlie says looking as though he's about to freak.

"DAD STOP IT I'm not PREGNANT!"

Charlie clears his throat and downs the rest of his beer.

"Good…"

Alcide sighs in thought and decides to just get it over with.

"Bella's been having some having some interesting experiences lately."

Alcide sighs as he hears Bella softly breaking down.

"Sir I need to know if you know anything about these well so called abilities or gifts I suppose is how you'd say."

"Or freak just say it Alcide. There is something wrong with me dad! I'm crazy and need to be locked away!"

"Jesus Bella there's nothing wrong with you!" Alcide scolds.

Charlie closes his eyes momentarily.

"I knew this was coming one day."

Bella and Alcide look to Charlie now.

"Um what?" Bella says as her hands shake beyond belief.

"I think it's time you visited your mother?"

"What the hell does this have to do with Renee?"

"Easy Bella baby calm down."  
"NO I won't calm down! That woman hardly has anything to do with me!"

"Bella that is your mother you're talking about."

"Yeah exactly a mother that doesn't even call me, visit, write nothing for years now!"

Charlie sighs.

"I don't agree with that myself and I'm sorry she's hurt you but Bella hun this is where she comes in. I can't help you the way she can. I'll call her myself and set up a time you can visit her."

"I don't want to see her!"

Alcide felt awful he'd not a clue that Bella had such a bad relationship with her mother but then again she'd never talked about it either.

"I'm sorry hun and you should know that there's nothing wrong with you. Truth is there's quite a few things I probably should have come clean about by now."

"You mean to tell me you've known about this all along?"

"Not exactly but I noticed bits and pieces of it off and on especially after you hit your high school years."

Bella felt dizzy and the room felt awfully hot all a sudden.

"Hey you ok?" Alcide ask.

Bella shakes her head and Alcide rushes to the kitchen and gets her some water. Charlie watches his daughters face as Alcide hands her the water and she sips at it.

"Dad what the hell?" She finally says eyeing him.

"Bella you really need to talk to Renee face to face…"

"You can forget that!"

"Bella baby calm down!"

"Calm down? Don't you even tell me to calm down. It seems everyone knows so much more about me than I do and the ones that do know anything act as if I'm not allowed to know!"

"Bella… Baby…" Alcide rises seeing how her eyes are glowing again.

Charlie rises steps back but continues to watch concerned. Alcide slowly comes towards her.

"Bella baby I need you to think and to calm down."

"Leave me alone."

Alcide grabs her and wraps his arms around her.

"Shh.. you're ok… You don't want to hurt anyone here do you?"

Bella gasps out realizing what she was doing and looks him in the eyes. She looks to Alcide and breaks down. "I'm sorry…" She whispers.

Alcide shakes his head but continues to hold her eyeing Charlie.

"You see how frightening this is to her sir?"

"Because she's never had anyone to show her how to control it that is why she needs to see Renee."

Alcide can't help but to notice the look on Charlie's face though.

"What else is it? There's something else you're not telling us."

Charlie sighs and sits back down.

"There are reasons Renee and I aren't together anymore. We both didn't agree on certain things and we both lived different lives. To be honest son I'm afraid yours and Bella's lives are about to take a whole different turnabout. I think what I'm trying to say is watch your back around my ex-wife son. If you decide to join Bella on this visit and the sooner the better I wouldn't turn your back for a second.

"I won't leave Bella unprotected."  
"It's not Bella I'm worried about."

"Dad?"

"Bella I've always known about the supernatural universe. I knew about the Cullen's even when you were dating Edward. I know about Alcide and about other things you probably don't even know about. It rather came about in the job and well when I married your mother. Why do you think I didn't like that Edward kid so much? I knew he was a damn vampire. I constantly worried about your wellbeing with him. I hated every damn minute you spent with him. But I knew by the way you acted that you already knew what he was. I knew I had to give you the choice about what you wanted but it damn near killed me. I didn't know when the day would come that you would call with some bogus phone call because he'd turned you…"

Bella's jaw drops. Alcide hears her heart race and holds her tighter.

"Dad why didn't you ever tell me these things why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I feared for your safety and I wanted you to live the closest thing to a normal teenage life as possible." He looks to Alcide.

"That was also why I wanted to kill this mutt here at first. But I see how he cares for you and loves you. I know he'd give his life to protect you and to be honest I like him far more than I ever did that damn Cullen kid. But I'm not going to lie to either of you. I do wish you could have ended up with some normal damn guy but apparently you attract the abnormal. I also know that nothing can break up an imprint. Yes I know about the imprint I saw it the minute Alcide looked at the damage that was done to you at that bar. I knew there was no breaking you two up even if I tried."

Alcide half laughs shaking his head on this not sure what to think.

"Why did you say that though dad?"

"Say what hun?"  
"About how it not being me you're worried about? Are you saying that Alcide could be in danger?"

"There are many thing you do not know about your mother. Things that she herself has to tell you. But yes when it comes to your mother Alcide is the one that needs to watch his back and I wouldn't let him out of your sight."

"Dad?"

"That's all I can say kiddo I'm sorry but the rest is your mother's part. In fact this is something she should have been helping you with years ago. She should have been preparing you all this time. I will personally call her and take care of everything and get back to you. For once she needs to be there for you and I will do everything in my power to make sure she is."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(I don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth.) **Read and Review please thank you! Lems warning**

"Fuck that feels good." Alcide arches back as Bella's under the sheets pleasuring him.

He felt her warm tongue about him and was about ready to shred the pillow he clung to. Alcide ached for her he met her under the sheets smiling wickedly at upon her as she wiped her lips.

"You're mine." He half growls and flips her around as she softly giggles.

Bella bites her lower lip as he slides on inside her.

"Alcide…" She moans which only drives him madder.

Alcide loved hearing her call his name during sex. It spurred him on more. She'd a way of literally bringing out the wolf side in him. Bella was a little minx in bed and he adored every second of it.

"Oh fuck…" She cried out and Alcide felt the warmth escaping her below.

Bella continued to claw at his back and kiss along his neck.  
"Damn Bella Baby." He grunted knowing he was about to unload.

He slightly pulled at her hair and locked with her lips just as he released. The phone rings just as he rolls off her.

He sighs and breathlessly answers and winks at Bella while running his hand along her breast.

"Um yeah sure." He covers the receiver and looks to Bella wide eyed.

"It's your dad…" He whispers severely.

She laughs.

"Easy Alcide, I doubt he knows what we were just doing."

"You never know…" He says and backs away from her as if Charlie was literally in the room.

"Didn't wake you did I?"

"Um no dad what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I called your mother and told her you're coming this weekend."

"That soon?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Um no I suppose not."

"I'm sorry Bells hun but I figured the quicker the better."

"Um sure…"

"And I'm coming to your graduation on Friday. That's at least the one thing I won't miss is seeing you graduate kiddo."

"Well of course dad."

"Well I'll let you go then I suppose I'll see you Friday."

"Ok dad."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too dad."

Bella hangs up then joins Alcide in the shower.

"So what's the plan?"

"Looks as though you'll be meeting my mother this Saturday."

"That soon huh?"

"That's what I said."

"Well I'll make sure to wear my bullet proof vest."

Bella shakes her head on this.

"Maybe you shouldn't go Alcide?"

He stops in the middle of scrubbing his hair.

"I don't care if she meets us at the door with a hand grenade aimed right for me Bella I'm going. A. I would like to meet the woman that gave birth to the one I'm in love with, even if she might want me dead for some reason. B. You both seem to need a mediator considering… C. Well I'm not leaving you unprotected even for a second no matter the circumstances."

"How about we go with plans instead you know like plan A. go, plan B. stay here and have mind numbing sex all weekend instead. It is my graduation weekend after all shouldn't I be entitled to what I want?"

Hearing her say that made Alcide want to take her yet again. She smiles and raises a brow as he stands clearly back at attention.

"Well I see someone agrees with me."

He laughs and finishes rinsing his hair out.

"Ah Bella baby you truly are something else."

"Is that a good or bad something else."

"Bad… Very, very bad…" He says and rubs himself against her provocatively and kisses her along the shoulders and neckline.

He shakes his head snapping out of it.

"Ugh I got to get to work you got to get to school otherwise I'd fuck you all day long."

Bella sulks. He leans into her ear.

"To be continued."

She instantly tingles at his words and grins.  
"I'm holding you to that."

Bella rinses off then hurries and dresses. Alcide tosses her a granola bar as she enters the kitchen.

"Thanks." She bends down to grab her bag and Alcide smacks her on the rear.

"You're not making this any easier." He says even though he'd already gotten off he wanted to go again and again.

Bella shrugs but smiles.

"That's my life's ambition you know…"  
"What is?"

"To give you hell."

He laughs.  
"Well your succeeding fabulously baby."

"Good."

He pulls up in front of the school to drop Bella off and leans in to kiss her. They lock lips only to start grinding against one another. Alcide clears his throat seeing they've an audience. Bella turns with a blush. He snickers and sighs.

"Later Bella."

She sighs and opens the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The talk of the entire school was prom and the upcoming graduation. Alcide seemed to be the talk of all the female students. Though some of them didn't know him by name Bella knew who they were talking about. "The stranger at prom…" , "The massive hunk of man in the tux", "Does he even go to this school?", "Please tell me Bella and that guy are just cousins…" Bella had herself a good laugh at that last one. It was a prideful thing to hear so many girls found Alcide attractive or fucking hot as hell as some so quite frankly put yet she did feel slight jealousy about them paying a little too much attention. But at least she knew she was the one going home with him at the end of the day and that's what mattered most. So they would just have to keep dreaming.

She did wonder if Alcide was aware of how sexy he truly was.

Bella was glad that they didn't have to run anymore for track and that they'd no homework this week. She was ready for school to be over with but deep down her stomach cramped and ached as she thought about visiting her mother. She was thankful she and Alcide did not run into any of the Cullen's and that besides the talk with her father everything actually went ok. She had wished Alcide would have warned her of all this ahead of time instead of just throwing her right into the pit. But once things calmed down she did understand why he did it. But thought he needed to work on how he handled certain things. Bella hated being caught off guard like that.

As the teacher passes out the assignment she thinks of Jacob Black. She smiles on this shaking her head. She wondered what he looked like as a wolf and thought about how weird that was. Never did she imagine her life would be filled with such bizarreness but it seems every sense she met the Cullen's that's all she ever fit into. Bella knew for a fact she'd never actually fit into a normal human lifestyle. Charlie may hate it but she knew without a shadow of a doubt this was her way of life now and honestly she wouldn't trade it for anything no matter how obstinate things got.

Bella tried to remember the last conversation she'd even had with Renee'. Besides not having anything to do with Bella really Renee' always seem to be a person of procrastination and was very scatterbrained. Even when Bella was little it always seemed she was gone somewhere and if she was home she would be cooped up in her office doing God knows what. In fact those were the times her mother showed her annoyance most with Bella. Bella knew never to knock or interrupt her mother when that office door was shut to keep away and don't dare make too much noise. She sighs on this thought. There were only a handful of actual good memories to her and her mother. Unlike Charlie, Charlie was completely the opposite Charlie was the one that practically raised her even when they were married but once they got divorced that little bit that she did live with her mother Bella had taken on more of the responsibilities. This struck Charlie's anger side which was hard to do. He would come to visit Bella and Bella would be juggling homework, cooking, cleaning, housework in general and laundry all because Renee' spent all her time in her office or not home at all. It wasn't hard for Charlie to get full custody at that point Renee' was so caught up in whatever she was doing she pretty much just handed Bella over. Young as Bella was she still remembered how that felt that her own mother didn't even fight for her. Not that she wanted to live with her anymore but if anything it just showed her the final proof she needed when it came to her mother's true feelings about Bella. Bella couldn't help but to have some resentment on this even to this very day.

"Come with Marcy and I tonight we want to get dresses to wear under our gowns for graduation." Janice says just before the bell rings.

Bella shrugged on this.

"He can't keep you locked away forever."

Bella laughs on this thinking why not perversely?

"I'll see what I can do."

"Cool pick you up at 6 and we'll go out to eat."

"Janice I said I'd see what I can do."

"Yep."

Bella sighs and shakes her head she grabs her bags and naturally Alcide is already waiting out in front of the school. She gets in and he leans over kissing her lips.

"Have a good day?"

"Wasn't too bad. How about you?" She asks as he pulls out.

"Eh, ok I guess, missed you though."

She beams on this.

"Missed you too."

She notices a certain look about him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, not really but you should know I won't be home tonight."

She looks to him oddly.  
"Well that didn't take long…"

He looks to her and narrows his eyes looking confused.

"What didn't baby?"

"You getting another girlfriend and all… Guess it's time I find me one."

"Oh you're going to find yourself a girlfriend also?"

She laughs.

"I just might."  
"Damn… Now that I got to see."

"Dork…"

"You started it."

"Now who's the mature one?"

He laughs shaking his head.

"I got to set up a pack meeting tonight Bella baby."

"Did something happen?"

"Not really it's just one of those things. Gotta keep the mongrel's in line and go over something's is all."

"So you wouldn't mind if I go out with Janice and Marcy tonight?"

"Where to?"

"Shopping for graduation and out to eat."

He shrugs then leans over and opens the glove compartment. He hands Bella a cell phone.

"It's got unlimited everything Bella baby top of the line. I just got it today at lunch."

"You got me a cell phone?"

"Yep, something I actually should have done a while ago. This way we can get ahold of each other when needed and I can text you to the point of suffocation. Call you every five minutes and tell you I love you then hang up."

Bella laughs.

"I expect no less and thank you."

"Whoa, wait…" He says pulling into the house.

"Did you actually accept a gift?"

Bella shrugs.

"Well it is sort of a necessity but yeah I guess I did."

"Holy shit! And you didn't pout, stomp your foot or yell at me!"

"Shut up." She smiles shaking her head.

"So does this mean I can buy you more stuff?"

"Don't push it Alcide."

"Hmmm…" He steps out and opens the door for her.

"Hey when is your birthday?" He says and his heart sinks at the thought that he'd never asked.

"September 13."  
"SHIT! You mean to say I already missed it! Damn it!"

Bella laughs to the point of snorting.

"Oh Alcide it's really not a big deal we had a lot going on then."

"No it's not! You didn't have a party or anything what the hell kind of boyfriend am I that's so fucked up!"

"Please Alcide I really hate making a big deal about those things anyway."

"I can't let this go."

Bella sighs.

"Well I probably missed yours too neither of us really got to that."

Alcide was seriously pissed with himself. The one day he'd excuse enough to get Bella a present and he missed it. Hell he didn't even get to tell her happy birthday.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Alcide seriously let it go its ok and I was trying to ask when your birthday is."

"June 9th."

She grins.

"Cool haven't missed it."  
"Hell no you're not getting me anything."

"Ok then fine no birthday sex nothing…" She snaps as they enter the house.

"Well what if I just take my present." He says tossing the keys on the table.

"You don't want one remember…"  
He grabs her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"No I don't." He whispers and kisses along her neck.

"All I want is you." He says so seductively that Bella feels as if she can't breathe or talk.

Before she can even think he's got her clothes off and one of her fantasy dreams she'd about him a while ago comes true. He lifts her up against the wall and her legs drape across his shoulders. Bella pants as his tongue goes to work on her. Her fingers intertwine with his locks of hair and she bites upon her lip.

"You taste so good." He mumbles and taunts her some more.

He brings her back down slowly kissing and licking along her torso. He carries her to the couch and finishes what he'd started.

"What's this?" Bella says as he pulls up his pants but tosses her a credit card.

"It's so you can get what you want and need tonight."

"I'm not taking your credit card Alcide!" She tosses it back.

"You can and you will!"

"NO! I won't Jesus Alcide you're acting as if we're married or something."

Alcide cuts her a look and steps back a little.

"Um what?"

Bella shakes her head on this.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" He sneers.

"Jesus Alcide knock it off!"

"NO I WILL NOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"It means I'm not your wife Alcide you don't have to shower me with money and gifts!"

"And what if you were my wife? Would you accept anything from me then?"

"Wife? What the hell Alcide I haven't even graduated yet."  
"I'm not fucking purposing Bella! I just wanted to know what you thought!"  
"Just leave it be."  
"NO!"  
"STOP IT!"

She yells as he stuffs the card in her purse.

"You're using the card." He says and goes to the bathroom slamming the door.

She goes to her purse and takes the card out and stuffs it back into his wallet. Bella grabs a bottled water and sits at the porch swing. Alcide returns, grabs his wallet and growls out as he sees the card back in his wallet.

"DAMN IT BELLA!"

She rolls her eyes.

Alcide storms out the back to where she is.

"I want to know what the fuck your problem is!" He demands.

"Don't you talk to me that way!"

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on calming down.

"Bella… Baby… "He swallows and breathes.

"I just wanted to know what was going on in that head of yours. What was with the whole married comment? I mean aren't we sort of married? At least by common law anyway I mean what does this imprint mean to you?!"

"Can't you sense that?!"

"Of course I can but damn Bella! I don't get you sometimes! I sense your feelings but! JESUS!" He turns and punches the patio wall.

Bella jumps and drops her jaw. Alcide's eyes flicker.

"I don't have all night to stand here and look like you're idiotic fool! I got to go I got things to do!" He snaps and storms back in and grabs his keys.

The front door slams and she jumps again and the tears begin.

It's not much longer that there's a knock at the door and she answers.

"Hey you … Whoa are you ok hun?" Janice instantly puts her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"What the hell did he do now?"

"Nothing."

"Is this about you going out with us tonight?"

"No…" Bella says wiping her eyes with a Kleenex.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No please let's just get out of here."

Bella grabs her purse and sees that once again the card is back in her purse. She rolls her eyes on this.

"Hey girl." Marcy says once she gets in.

"She's not having a very good day. Seems my brother is up to his crap again."  
Bella sighs. She knew it wasn't his entire fault but she hated it when he lost his cool like that. Why did he get so upset over that anyway? The whole marriage thing what was that? She leans back not even wanting to think on it anymore tonight. All she'd ever seen in marriages was bullshit anyway. What was the big deal about it? Alcide loved her and she loved him he'd imprinted on her yes it took her sometime to accept it but she did. What else did he want? Seriously? Wasn't this enough? There wasn't anything that could tear them two apart Charlie said this himself. So why did Alcide flip out on her like that? Doesn't he see how much she loves him?

Bella looks to Janice curiously as she pulls into Bills drive. Jessica comes running out with a smile and jumps in the back with Bella.

"Wait you can go out now?"

"Yep! How cool is this papa Bill said it was ok." She hugs Bella and Bella smiles.

"Awesome!"

Janice winks to Bella in the rearview mirror.

"Yep we got our Jesse back."

"But if one if you so much as pop one fang in public or start any issues Jessica I swear to you…"

They all laugh as Jessica mocks Bill.

"You're a little too good at that."

Jessica shrugs but laughs.

"I guess he's not so bad. Could be worse, he's just so old fashion at times. I mean come on we can't even get a TV and the way he lives his vampire life it's exhausting and boring as hell. I think the only thing papa Bill has going for him is banging Sookie Stackhouse."  
"JESSICA!" I scold but snicker a little myself.

"OH come on we all know it's true."

"Yes but she's our friend and I don't feel right talking behind her back like that."  
"Oh come on Bella you know I love Sookie I'd never say anything against her it's just well, being a vampire under Bill Compton's boot is a bit boring. Why couldn't someone like Eric Northman… Meow now that hmm…"

"Honestly Jessica!"

"I'm just saying I'd love to have answer to him. Yes master?" Marcy and Janice laugh.

I close my eyes in thought as some of the flashes come through.  
"Can we just not talk about vampires right now?" Bella covers her mouth just as she realizes her mistake.

"Jessica I didn't mean it like that you know that right?!" She says flustered and grabs Jessica's hand.

She laughs.

"Easy Bella hun I gotcha no offense taken besides I know you love me. What's not to love." She clowns.

Bella still felt awful she couldn't believe she'd just said that. Such a bitch thing to say with everything Jessica's been through.

"Hey…" She nudges Bella's shoulder.

"I'm ok." Jessica smiles.

Bella relaxed somewhat as they got to the restaurant. Jessica of course ordered a true blood whilst scoping out every cute guy that walked by as the others ate. The girls were having a good time and it seemed like it'd been forever since Bella had her a girls night. Bella jumped as she heard a noise coming from her cell. The girls go quiet and look to Bella's purse…

The sound of a howl plays and the song "Little Red Riding Hood by Sam and The Sham & The Pharaohs" starts to play.

(howls)  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want  
Listen to me  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone  
(howls)

The girls all giggle as Bella's entire face reddens and she yanks the phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" She answers and the girls continue to stare upon her.

"Just making sure you grabbed your phone Bella baby."

"K…"

"Is that all you got to say to me is K…?"

She sighs.

"No Alcide and Little Red Riding Hood? Really?"

He snickers a bit.

"Well I thought it suited."

Bella smiles shaking her head.

"If you don't like it you can change it babe."

Bella presses her lips together thinking about their fight from earlier.

"Hey you there?"

"Yes."

He sighs.  
"Well I guess I'll let you go."

"Alcide…"

"Yes?"

"I like the ringtone."

"Are you sure?"

Why was she wanting to cry now?

"I love you Alcide."

"Love you too Bella baby and I'm sorry. We'll talk more on this later just have a good time with the girls. I'll see you after a while."  
"Ok…"

She puts the phone back in her purse and the girls see her face.

"Must have been a doozy…" Jessica says.

"Just one of those things." Bella sighs.

"Well you know what I want to do?" The girls all look to Jessica.

"I want to go to a movie. I SOOOOOOOOO want to go to a movie."

They laugh.

"What movie?"

"Hmmm how about Magic Mike **(Insert evil grin if you get the drift)**?" Jessica wiggles her brows.

Bella blushes ear to ear.

"Alcide would kill me."  
"It's just a movie Bella." Janice says with a giggle.

"Besides that one hasn't been playing for months now Jessica." Marcy says.

"Gosh I miss out on everything!" Jessica hisses and folds her arms.

Bella laughs.  
"Don't laugh at my torment!" Jessica says but with a smile.

"I'm sorry Jesse but it is kind of funny."

"Well you get a hunky man nightly and what do I get? Papa Bill yelling at me about some ancient vampire rule."

They all laugh at this and each take turns doing their best Bill impersonations.

"Come on Bella you try one." Marcy pleads.

Bella shakes her head on this.

"Ugh… Fine." She clears her throat.

"Sookie…" The girl's busts into laughter and suddenly Bella's eyes go wide.

"My, I didn't realize I was quite so popular."

Jessica belts out in laughter and Bella covers her entire face with her hands.

"Thought you might need this Jessica." He hands her a flask with some sort of blood supplement.

Bella continues to hide her face and the girls are losing it. Marcy is about to piss herself. Bella just wants to disappear. She feels a hand about her shoulder.

"It's more like this…" Bill says and leans into her ear.

"Bella…"

Jessica slams her hand down on the table laughing as Bill walks away.  
After the humiliation the girls go to a movie and Janice brings Bella back home. She sees Alcide hasn't returned it and decides to chill to a beer on the porch as the house feels stuffy. She closes her eyes and begins to think on what to say to Alcide when he gets back home.

"Comfy?"

Bella immediately jumps to attention and spills her beer all over her shirt and pants.

"DAMN IT ERIC!" She scolds.

He smiles and tilts his head.

"Let me help with that."  
"The fuck I will back off unless you want to go through my wolf's fence yet again!"

Eric shakes his head and folds his arms.

"Not particularly that wasn't very enjoyable."

"GOOD!"

He snickers and leans against the wall kicking back a foot.

"So…"  
"So?"

"How do you feel?"

"Great and you?"

"Not too grateful are you?"

"Grateful? For what?"

"Well I did save your life… Did I not?"

"I wouldn't have died we both know that. I know why you did that Eric."

"Do you now?"

"Yes in fact I know a little too…"

Something in Bella tells her to shut up and she presses her lips together.

"A little too?" He questions cocking a brow.

Bella had no idea what to think on Eric. He was about half and half in morals, personality and in his life choices. Yes it was half true he gave her blood to save her he did actually care but he also did it for his own agenda and that part there is what Bella didn't care for. The part that bothered her most about all this was in Eric's mind he was egotistical enough to think he could win her over if he so wanted. That he could make her forget all about Alcide if he truly sought. He'd no idea how far from the truth that was. It seemed for every bit of immoral there was in Eric there was something moral about him and it confused her to no end. How could someone be so fucked up? But then she knew everything and knew that Eric Northman had in deed not lived an easy life even before he became vampire. There was something so tragic about him that it saddened her. Yet on the other end she wanted nothing more than to end his miserable life. Eric was one of the most confusing character's she'd ever met but then again she didn't think that was fair because unlike everyone else she knew everything about him now. Who's to say that not everyone is fucked up? She knew there were worse vampires out there. And even though she didn't particularly care for Eric he had some noble qualities in him.

"Nothing…"

"That's not what you were going to say now was it?"

He moves away from the wall and starts to walk up to her.

"That's close enough."

He sighs with a laugh.

"Tell me do you feel anything different?"

Bella shakes her head.

"It didn't work sorry… Better luck with the next girl you try that on… Maybe Sookie?" She says with a grin.

He narrows his eyes.

"Sookie? Huh?"

She nods but then her eyes widen.  
"Don't really! She's my friend you can't pull that shit or I'll kick your ass!" Bella tumbles back a bit as her head starts to hurt.

"Are you alright?"

"Eric…" She shakes her head as just the most recent events of his life play out since she'd last seen him.

"Hey!" He grabs her as she starts to fall back.

"What are you doing to me?" She yells at him as he props her back up and helps her to balance.

"I'm sorry?" He says and she sees now that he honestly hasn't a clue. He really is concerned and doesn't know about any of this.

But he is expecting something. Yes Eric really does have her interest at heart part of him really cares but the other part the immoral side peeks through and she sees it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She yells at him.

"SICK BASTARD! WHY THE HELL WOULD I FANTASIZE ABOUT YOU ERIC NORTHMAN!"

Eric's eyes go wide but he gets a shitty grin on his face.

"Now, how'd you do that now?"

"Goodnight Eric you fucking prick."

She goes inside the house and slams the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review please thank you! **

Alcide sits and watches her sleep for a moment. He's exhausted after a long night. It didn't help matters that Cooter had the fucking balls to decide and stand against him as Alpha needless to say Cooter lost. But Alcide was sore from the fight and still rather upset about the fight he and Bella had. He didn't dare wake her he didn't want her to see him like this he knew she'd freak. He rubs his face and quietly bends down and takes off his boots. Alcide takes the box out from his jacket shaking his head. "What do I do with this now?" He opens the box and runs his finger along the diamond he shakes his head and closes it then stuffs it back in his jacket.

He'd felt as if he had a bullet shot through his heart but it was better he knew now than making a bigger fool of himself later. Alcide jumped in the shower washing away the long night. He dreaded to know he was also going to have to deal with another pack eventually that was getting out of hand. They weren't from Shreveport but he knew he'd needed to take things in his own hands now. The alpha of this pack was getting out of hand and they were all on V. As alpha it was also his duty to make sure other alpha's stood in line and well this could go visa versa as well, which sucked because that meant if things didn't go down well he would have to fight them and take over their pack as well. If he won that was if not he could lose his pack and authority in the process. Alcide never cared for this pack for as long as he could remember. The last time he was around them was when the current alpha first became leader. He was sickened when they'd thrown a young virgin girl into the middle as the prize for whoever won. The winner took her and raped her forcing her as their mate in front of everyone. All the other wolves got roweled up watching. Though he liked what he saw at first once he saw what they were about to do to her he felt nauseas. But still he pretended for his own sake to be into it because he knew if he hadn't as young as he was he could have been seriously fucked or even killed that night. This was back in Marcus was pack master.

There were things that he never wanted Bella to see and hoped she'd never would. Things that he was rather ashamed of as well, not that Alcide ever forced himself on anyone. But there was a time when he first discovered who he was that he wasn't exactly all that great of a guy. He went through a phase where he slept around a lot and he'd started out rather young. The first few times he phased into his werewolf state he felt as though he couldn't control himself. He was ashamed of some of the things that did arouse him and it wasn't just that now either but Alcide had killed people. That was part of the wolf entity as well. It was never through innocent circumstances, but he killed in order to protect himself or others he loved or merely because in a pack it's what you had to do in order to survive. The strongest win no other way around it. But it also depended on the pack master themselves and what they felt was a worthy punishment. Such as Cooter tonight he had to kill him. He didn't want to but he'd already proved to be a liability especially towards Bella but tonight he went to let Cooter go and Cooter attacked one of the females in his pack.

Wolf or not Alcide wasn't one to stand for women being harmed. The only time he'd let that rule out the door was when it came to Debbie Pelt. But now her blood lies amongst his hands as well. No matter how much he scrubbed or turned on the hot water he couldn't wash away everything he'd done. Alcide thinks on this and puts his hands against the shower wall as the scolding water hits. But if there was one redeemable quality in him just one it was that girl laying in his bed and he knew it. She made Alcide a better man and wolf. She made Alcide feel as though he didn't want to go back to that old way of life. That was why he'd left the pack to begin with. The old him instead of coming home after a pack meeting would have gone to the pub and picked up a girl had himself a good fuck and moved on. There was a certain pride now that rest within him. That was no longer in his system ever since he first met and imprinted on Bella that died. He knew he still screwed up from time to time but he'd a new respect for life, love and women. Bella brought that out in him he knew that she'd truly saved his soul from becoming something much worse. It was because of her he decided to become pack master because of her he wanted to prove he could be so much more and do more with his life. He wanted to make Bella proud and for once he wanted to feel pleased with himself. But tonight even though he knew he did what he had to do. Tonight had hit him hard he'd fought with Bella then took a man's life. He closes his eyes and feels a set of hands wrap around his chest.

He turns without words. Bella goes to say something but he puts his finger to her lips, he then replaces it with his mouth. He pins her against the shower wall and lifts up one of her legs placing himself inside her. He leans against the wall with one hand thrusting upon her and caresses her cheek with the other continuing to kiss her sweet lips. All that mattered right now was he wanted to be close to her, he wanted to feel her and her touch.

"Bella baby you got to get to school and you wanted me to remind you about picture day."

She moans into Alcide's pillow.

"Come on now we kind of slept in running a tad late today."

He looks upon her bare butt and runs his hand along it.

"Hmmm." He makes himself stop.

"Come on baby." He rises and starts to throw on some clothes.

Bella rises and stretches out her arms but then lays back down. Alcide laughs.

"Come on now don't make me get the hose."

She grumbles and makes her way to the bathroom.

He knew she must have stayed up practically all night waiting for him and then they had their little rendezvous in the shower. He sighed feeling guilty on this.

The ride to school they're quiet, both their eyes sunken in from exhaustion and both on pins and needles about what to say to each other. Alcide decides to break the silence. He clears his throat.

"So how'd your night with the girls go?"

"It was a lot of fun actually." She says whilst fidgeting with the zipper on her outfit.

"That's good I'm glad you had a good time."

"How'd the pack meeting go?"

He swallows and forces it all back.

"It went as expected…" He decides to leave it at that.

"Expected huh?"

"Yep."

He parks in front of the school. Neither says anything for a moment and she sighs grabbing the door handle.

"Hey…"

She turns.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Her bottom lip quivers and she nods.

"Ah, Bella baby…" He shakes his head and pulls her in close.

He sighs and wraps his arms around her as she cries into his chest. He flips off a couple of nosy students and continues to hold her.

"Don't you even worry on this anymore ok. Everything's fine between us."

"Are you sure?" She murmurs between gasping tears.

"Darlin' it take an act of God to drag me away from you and even then it's going to be hell of a battle."

She wraps her arms around his neck. Once she lets go he leans over and pops open the glove compartment grabbing her a tissue. She takes it and cleans her face.

"You look beautiful always do." He says as she leans over to check herself in the rearview mirror.

She pecks him on the cheek and exits the truck. Alcide sighs as he watches her walk into the building. He didn't want to leave he wanted to go into that building yank her back to him and take her home.

"Damn it." He mutters and pulls out and heads on to work.

He felt the massive amounts of adoration coming off Bella. He knew without a shadow of a doubt how she felt for him. Alcide felt damn near every sense that coursed through her when it came to him. But the one thing he didn't understand was why she felt the way she did about being his wife. That alone damn near killed him. But he would do anything for Bella if that means she never wants to get married then so be it. He'd never turn his back on her. Though he couldn't lie even to himself it would break his heart he wanted Bella to be a part of him in every way and that meant one day taking his name.

"Ugh…" Bella had a massive migraine as she stood in line for pictures at school.

"You ok hun?" Janice said slipping out of her shoe and trying to place it back on as she leaned onto Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah just tired."

"Well you look pretty."

"Thanks? I guess…"

Janice laughs.

"You really are out of it aren't you? I take it bubba was out pretty late?"

Bella nods.

"Yeah I figured dad didn't get back till nearly sun up."

They call Bella next. She sits down and the woman says…

"Say cheese…"

Bella narrows her eyes and jumps out of her chair and throws it at the photographer.

"What the hell Bella?" Marcy yells and helps the photographer up.

Bella's jaw drops and she looks confused. She immediately looks to Janice.

"Come with me Ms. Swan." The principal and another teacher grab Bella and lead her into the office where they call Alcide.

Bella see's Alcide come in as she sits in the office waiting chair.

"Now this is something I never dreamed of." He smirks shaking his head but it fades as he sees her face.

"Are you ok?"

She shakes her head and he sees her shaking all over.

The principal has Alcide sit down next to Bella.

"You're the legal guardian?" The woman questions looking to Alcide disapprovingly.

"Yes I am."

That felt weird to Bella. But she knew it was best to keep her mouth shut and let him deal with this.

"What sort of relationship is this?"

"I really don't believe that is any of your business. I'm simply here for Bella and to deal with the situation on hand. I would appreciate if we got to that."

Alcide sighs as he see's Detective Bellefleur walk in.

"You've got to be kidding."

Bella swallows and Alcide hears her heart racing ninety to nothing.

"Is this really necessary?" Alcide says trying to keep his cool.

"The photographer is pressing charges."

"What photographer and what is this about?"

"It seems Bella threw a chair at her during a photo shoot."

Alcide looks to Bella wide eyed.

"You did what?"

Bella shakes her head.

"It was her Alcide."

"Her who Bella baby?"

Andy clears his throat Alcide's knuckles pop.

"What the hell kind of guardian calls the one they are caring for baby and in that context?"

"Do you mind?" Alcide half growls.

"Sir with all due respect I am of legal age!" Bella says.

"Legal age or not this is a very odd relationship. Are you two blood related?"

"Oh my God you're kidding right?" Bella snaps.

"Easy now…" Alcide reminds even though he'd like to rip into him himself.

"This doesn't even sound like Bella. I assure you there must have been something else to this. Pressing charges seems a bit much don't you think?"

They drag something into office with a small TV and video tape player. A janitor hands Andy the tape and they place it in.

"You'll see now Alcide she was there."

"Who baby?"

"You should refrain from that kind of talk in here sir." Andy says and runs his fingers along his beltline and presses play.

Alcide wanted to go wolf and scare the piss out of Andy he figured it wasn't that hard to do.

The video plays and sure enough Alcide see's Bella jump out of her chair and aim directly at the photographer knocking the camera, umbrellas and the photographer down.

"Bella!"

"But she was there! I promise I saw her, she!"

"She who?!"

"Victoria! She looked right at me and smiled and said say cheese!"

"The one you told me about from Forks?"

She nods.

"Thought you said she was a red head? That' girl…"  
"It's not her in the video but I swear Alcide she was there! I know she was!"

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF HER!"

"Watch how you talk to me boy or I'll arrest you as well."  
Bella's eyes widen. Alcide quickly leans into her.

"At all cost stay calm and do not expose yourself."

He watches angrily as they cuff Bella and drag her away.

"This was uncalled for." He says to the principal.

"She assaulted someone and on school grounds. This is out of my hands now."

"Bella Swan is a good student she doesn't deserve this!"

The principal waves her hand back to the evidence. Alcide shakes his head and storms out of the building and phones Charlie.

"She did what?"

"It wasn't her fault Charlie we both know that. She thought she saw someone. Someone that would be a threat to her life, someone that her idiot ex forgot to take care of and apparently she's followed Bella here."

"What kind of someone?"

"Vampire."

"God damn…" Charlie says.

"Let me call the sheriff's office and see what I can do to drop these stupid charges and get Bella back home."  
"Thanks you sir."

"Call me Charlie son. And Alcide…"

"Yes?"

"If there is someone after her don't let them limp away." He hints.

"Don't plan to."

"Get your hands off me!" Bella snaps yanking out of Andy's grip as he leads her back out to Alcide.

"Daddy got you out princess."

"You will not talk to her that way." Alcide warns.

Andy rolls his eyes.

"Get her home before she causes more trouble."

"YOU!" Alcide quickly covers Bella's mouth and drags her out of the sheriff's office.

He places her in the truck and they head home.

Alcide walks her inside the house. She sits on the couch shaking her head.

"This is one of the vampires that doesn't have to be invited inside am I correct?"

She nods.

"Of course…"

"She was there…" Bella says and sighs.

"I know baby I believe you."

"Do you?"

"Yes I'd never doubt your word."

"I was afraid the car wreck would have been mentioned."

"To be honest so was I." Alcide sits beside her and pulls her close.

"Don't worry about any of this ok. Your dad and I are handling it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be anyone would have reacted in that situation."

"God my friends are going to think I'm insane."

"But you are." He says and kisses her forehead.

She half laughs.

"Ugh…"

"I won't let this Victoria hurt you ok."

He pulls her into his chest and before long she's out cold. Alcide was just thankful she didn't use her powers and expose herself then they'd really be up shit creek. He dials work letting them know he's not coming back in. Not that it mattered since he ran the place but he respected his employees enough to check in and let them know. All his scenes were lit ablaze as he held her he wasn't letting anything get through that door. This also made him decide to nix talking about last night. She didn't need any added stress and to be honest he didn't want any either. He decided that was a conversation for another day right now he needed to focus on protecting her and that's what mattered most at the moment.

Graduation Day:

It'd been three days since she thought she'd saw Victoria. She was truly beginning to wonder if she was honestly losing her mind and seeing things. Wouldn't Victoria be ready to bust down the door to get to her? Bella wanted her to get it over with she knew that her and Alcide together could take her out. What she feared though is if either of them was caught alone but then she didn't doubt Alcide could rip the bitch into a million shreds. However the mere idea of him being in danger made her ill.

Her friends were respectful enough not to mention what took place which helped. She didn't want to talk about it. She'd heard a few students snickering here and there and gossiping but she didn't care really she knew she was about to be out of school and some of these people she'd never see again anyhow. There's a knock on the door as Bella gets ready.  
"I'll got it babe."

Bella turns with a smile as Charlie walks in.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Dad!" She makes her way to him.

"You look nice Bells."

"Thanks dad."

"Well why don't we all grab a bite to eat before we head that way?"

"Sounds good to me." Alcide says and helps Bella gather her things.

"So for the first time ever in history Bella got sent to the principal's office?" Charlie says and Bella's jaw drops.

"Dad could we not talk about that here."

"Sorry hun it's been killing me I bet Alcide damn near fainted."

Alcide laughs.

"Not far from the truth."

"Relax Bella I had to give you a little of a hard time. So did ya'll find the source yet?"

Charlie sighs as they both shake their heads.

"I'm keeping an eye out as well."

"Don't dad! She's like well she's Victoria!"

"You think I'd honestly stand there like some feeble old man if I knew someone was after you and had the chance to take them out?"

Alcide liked this side of Charlie. He could see that Charlie didn't play around when it came to Bella's safety. But he did agree with Bella the last thing Charlie should be doing is facing vampires.

"I don't want to talk about this." Bella says.

Charlie nods.

"Very well what would you like to talk about?"

"Dating anyone yet dad?"

Charlie chokes on his beer.  
Bella laughs.

"Ha. Ha you're funny kiddo."

She shrugs and leans back in her seat. Arlene comes back to the table.

"So are you dating anyone?"

Bella stifles a giggle under her hand.

Charlie clears his throat and turns to the red haired waitress. Alcide is dying on the inside but is doing his best to keep it in.

"Um…"  
"Well are you or are you not?"

Bella couldn't believe she was witnessing Charlie getting hit on and by Arlene of all people.

"Not at the moment no…"  
She smiles and smacks her gum then tosses a folded receipt Charlie's way. Charlie's face is priceless as he quickly stuffs it in his shirt pocket.

"Better make sure you leave her a big tip dad." Bella teases as Arlene walks away.

"On first date?"

Bella's jaw drops and Alcide loses it.

"DAD!"

"What?!"

"Good luck kiddo." Charlie says as she sits with her class.

Alcide pecks her on the cheek and winks.

"See you in a bit."

"Can you believe we're finally getting the hell out of here." Janice squeals.

"And I totally owe this all to you."

"Janice you did this on your own."

"Bella if you hadn't come into my brother's life I'd have never stepped into these doors again. You helped me with my homework and got me through I'm actually graduating because of you."

Bella blushes as Janice squeezes her shoulders.

"Ugh I'm going to miss you both so much."

"I wish Jessica could have graduated with us."

"I know Bella I wish she could have too." Janice says.

"What are you bitches whining about now?"

They all turn and see Jessica. Bella instantly hugs her, then Janice and Marcy.

"Papa Bill found a way to make it happen so I'm here and seeing as how graduation takes place at night I'm good."

"That's wonderful Jessica."

"Please tell me we can all hang out tonight."

"My dad's down Jessica and Alcide and I have to leave early to visit my mother in the morning."

"RATS!"

Bella laughs at this.

"Rain check for me."

"I'm not doing anything." Marcy says.

"I got plans with Jason but he could come with… maybe? Nothing they can do much now since it's the end of the year."

"True that." Jessica says.

"Won't be as fun without you though? We need your Bill impersonations." Jessica teases and Bella blushes at the memory.

"You should have seen Sookie's face when I told her she was absolutely dying. And she misses you girl you really should go visit her she's been worried."

"I know I need to. Life's just been a bit crazy as of late."

"Well here we go." Marcy says as they call out the first name.

The girls line up. Each eventually gets called up to get their diplomas. Bella blushes ear to ear as Alcide and Charlie start whistling when she makes her way up. She practically trips herself to get off stage. She shakes her head at them as she makes her way back down. Alcide laughs and shrugs.

Once graduation ends Charlie comes up to her and gives her a hug and hands her a present.

"Dad…"

He rolls his eyes.

"I've every right to get you a gift at graduation and I hate to but I got to go. I've got a case I'm having to deal with still back home and have to catch a flight but I didn't want to miss this."

"You really have to go now?"

"Yes kiddo and I'm proud of you Bells I hope you know that."

Bella smiles with a knot in her throat.

"Thanks dad."

"I'll see you later."

"See you later son." He shakes Alcide's hand.

"Later Charlie."

"Love you Bells." Charlie calls out as he walks away.

"Love you too dad."

She then looks to Alcide as if amazed by something.

"What?" Alcide shrugs.

"He let you call him Charlie?"

Alcide nods.

"Wow…" Bella smiles on this and takes Alcide's hand.

"Hey baby if you want a night with your friends I understand. You won't hurt my feelings this is your night after all."

Bella looked to Alcide then to her friends. She starts dragging him that way.

"Janice is Jason still hanging out with you all tonight?"

"As far as I know yeah we're all going out."

"So could Alcide and I join?"

Alcide stood back a little and Janice laughed.

"Hanging out with my brother! HELL NO!" She teases.

"Watch it sis."

"Nah, it'd be cool we should call Sookie and Bill as well." Marcy says.

"Ugh you really want to torment me don't you?" Jessica says.

They all laugh.

"Ok maybe that one's not such a good idea but yes we should all hang out."

Alcide pulls Bella to the side.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course Alcide don't be silly. This way I get to spend graduation night with all my favorite people."

"Am I a fav?" He teases.

"Sometimes…" She shrugs.

"Jesus Bella you're shaking like a leaf."

He takes his jacket off and places it on her.

"Thanks." She smiles leaning into him as they all head to the parking lot.

She places her hands in the pockets to warm them but feels something odd. Bella pulls out the object and looks to Alcide.

His eyes go wide and he shakes his head as he looks to the box.

"Ah, fuck…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth though I wouldn't mind owning Alcide :p) **Read and Review please thank you! This chapter terrified me to no end I hope I did it justice… Slight lems and dirty wordies… Warned …**

Bella looks to Alcide accusingly shaking her head. "Really?" She snaps. She looks upon his face and sees the shire look of surprise. Alcide swallows and sighs.

"Bella baby just calm down and listen to me please." He takes her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"I honestly wasn't ready to spring this on you yet. I will admit I already had the ring but this was before I knew how you felt about it. Trust me this isn't how I pictured this or how I wanted it to play out. But it happened and I'm going to work with what I have. I love you Bella Swan but I want this to be when you're ready. What I'm saying is I do want to marry you one day. So why don't you just hold on to that until that day comes. I'm not going anywhere."

Alcide cups her fingers over the box and leans over and kisses her forehead. He heads on to the truck and a dumbfounded Bella continues to stand there staring at the box. Part of her wants to open it the other part of her wants to toss it somewhere far away from her. She's without words she looks towards Alcide as he continues towards the truck she then looks back to the box. She begins to open it but then stops herself. Bella's heart races as she holds the box and it feels like it weighs a ton. She closes her eyes and stuffs it back into the jacket and heads towards the truck.

Neither say a word as they follow her friends out. Alcide simply takes her hand and kisses it. But he's heartbroken to see she's not wearing the ring and he wondered if she even opened it. He hated that it went this way. He'd so much more planned for when that day would come. This depressed him to no end but he wanted to be a man of his own word. He'd not treat Bella any differently because of this he would force it back chew and swallow and pray for the day that she was ready. He tried to keep in mind what she would be facing tomorrow and everything else in her life that she'd been juggling. For now he'd help her get through all this and focus on keeping them both alive and loving her unconditionally. She was worth it.

Alcide is stunned as she leans into him in the truck but he says nothing just pulls her closer. The emotions alone that came off her made him want to cry. There was an immense amount of love pouring from her but there always also a touch of sadness one he'd not understood. But he continued to keep his word as they walked into Merlotte's. Sam was already having her friends served and for all the graduation kids the meals were on the house. She pecked on Alcide on the cheek as he sat down. She promptly made her way to the bathroom from there and locked the door. She leans against the bathroom door shaking her head and the tears begin to trail down her face. Bella takes out the box and caresses it. How could something so little frighten her so much?

She thinks back to her parents and the ugly divorce. All Bella had ever known of marriage was yelling, cussing, slamming doors, one or the other getting drunk in order to deal with the other. It wasn't just her parents either but just marriage in general cheating, abuse or neglect even. It seemed as if every marriage she'd never witnessed one or both were never happy. She began to think marriage was merely a fucking curse on love. There were times Renee and Charlie couldn't keep their hands off one another much like her and Alcide. But as the years progressed her mother became so wrapped up in her own life Charlie became neglected. Therefore he would drink until he passed out. Charlie was never abusive or angry as a drunk but at times he himself neglected Bella because of his own pain. There was so much more to these memories. She still remembered the day Charlie left her mother and she wanted desperately to go with him but Charlie thought if he was out of the picture just for once Renee would step it up and have more to do with Bella. That couldn't have been further from the truth if anything she became more withdrawn.

Bella just couldn't bear the thought of that being her and Alcide one day. What they had right now she never wanted to end. To her marriage was nothing more than a death sentence. Yet at the same time she smiled prideful on the thought of being Isabella Marie Herveaux. Bella also thought of how it would feel to be able to call Alcide her husband one day. Her heart picks up pace as she looks to the box. Her hands shake as she opens it. She covers her mouth and stares upon the white gold band heart shaped diamond ring with tiny sapphires going around the band itself. The ring had expensive as hell written all over it but it was perfectly suited for her it wasn't gaudy or ridiculous. She didn't agree with how much he'd probably spent but Alcide certainly knew her taste. Which made it even harder to close the box she didn't dare touch it, Bella stuffed it back into the jacket.

She forced herself up and went to the sink and cleaned off her face. Bella checked herself over in the mirror and stepped back out. Alcide looked to her as she came out. He saw the puffiness in her eyes and knew she'd been crying. He sighs on this and sips at his beer. Bella sits in his lap and places his arm around her waist. He kisses the back of her neck.

"You should have seen Bella's face Alcide."

Bella's face reddened.

"Wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that."

"Her face was priceless when he leaned over. Bella…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Bella shakes her head.

"Oh Bella you're too funny."

Jason and Alcide ordered them another round of beers as another guy walked past their group.

He looked directly at Jessica.

"Guess they let any kind of tramp in this bar… Stupid vamps…"

Bella snaps his way. Alcide tightens his arms around her waist forcing her to stay back.

"Hey Sam you aware you got this fang in your bar?"

Sam rolls his eyes whilst drying off a cup.

"Leave if you got a problem with it."

Alcide watched as Marcy held Jessica down it took everything in Jessica's power not to leap over the table.

"Hey Mr. why don't you go somewhere else." Jason says.

"What he really means is fuck off asswipe."

"Janice…" Alcide warns.

"What'd you say to me bitch?"

Alcide moves Bella over and leans into her ear.

"I'm sorry Bella baby…" He says to Bella but then turns and decks the guy.

"That's my sister dickless!" Alcide grabs him by the hair and faces him towards the group.

"Apologize to the vampire that's also a friend of ours and you will apologize to my sister."

He shakes the man.

"NOW!"

"I'm sorry."

"SAY IT AND MEAN IT!"

"I'm very sorry ladies."

Alcide drags the man towards the bar door opens it and literally kicks him out of the bar. Everyone claps and Bella covers her mouth in laughter. He looks to her confused thinking she'd be pissed. But no that was the furthest thing coming from her in fact…

Bella rose from the table and made her way towards him. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and locked lips with him and placed her arms around his neck. The claps turned into whistles and hootin' and hollerin'. Alcide picks Bella up and turns to her friends.

"Think we're calling it a night." He says as he carries her out of the bar.

Alcide places her in the truck and they drive a little ways from the bar as Bella continues to run her hands along him. He pulls over gets out and carries Bella into the woods as she kisses him. He lays her down and raises her dress while unfastening his belt and pants. It doesn't take long for him to thrust into her she's instantly drenched below.

"Fuck Bella!" He feels her go yet again as he says this.

"Do you really like this dress?" He says as if in misery.

"I hate it." She says with a smile.

"Me too." He says and rips it open and begins to suck on her breast and lick upon them.

"Harder Alcide."

He growls out and plunges himself harder into her but he knew he wouldn't make it much longer he could feel it coming.

"I'm gonna cum baby." He moans and yet again he feels her and it's like sensory overload but in a way he'd never complain about.

"So you ready?" Alcide asks as they glance back inside the house.

"Yeah I suppose so…"

They get to the airport and arrive on the plane. Alcide looks again to see she's still not wearing the ring. He sighs on this without realizing he'd done this out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella baby." He leans over and kisses her then takes her hand as the plane begins to take off.

Bella's nerves were shot and every which way. Alcide felt the anxiousness with in her and he swore her heart was never going to stop racing. He was nearly afraid she'd have a heart attack.

"Hey…" He says softly.

"It's gonna be ok…"

She swallows and nods but he sees it all over her face and continues to feel it flowing from her. She's literally startled about this trip to see her mother.

"Just make sure you let me all the talking and please keep your anger in check." Bella says.

"Do I get my balls back after the trip?"

"Maybe…" Bella says with a smile but swallows and the nerves are still there.

It was in Alcide to mention the mile high club or something along those lines but sex was the furthest thing on Bella's mind. In fact this was the first time ever he didn't sense a lick of desire coming from her. It felt weird but he knew it was just because of all this. So instead he settled for holding her and after their long night of extended sex it wasn't long before Bella passed out against him. Alcide continued to grow hard as he thought about last night. Never did he imagine she'd react that way. He just knew she was going to get mad and yell at him. But even her emotions read pure lust and admiration. They didn't just take it in the woods that night either. It wasn't long before they'd gotten home that they were at it again hell they barely made it through the front door. He shakes his head smiling on this then leans down and kisses her as she sleeps.

Settle down he tells himself looking down.

Alcide hadn't even realized he himself had fallen asleep as the plane stopped.

"Alcide…" he turned to see Bella shaking him awake.

He rears his head back and gets the sleep out from his eyes. She forces a smile his way.

"We're here."

He nods and helps gather their things.

Bella felt as if she was walking on hot lava the closer she got into the airport. She saw the signs that said "Welcome to Jacksonville."

Bella took Alcide's hand and wandered around the airport. She finally saw Phil and sighed seeing naturally her mother wasn't there.

"That would be us." She points to Phil.

Alcide looks to the man he was tall and athletic looking man, completely opposite looking of Charlie. Bella sighs and her heart picks up again. Alcide squeezes her hand.

"That'd be my stepfather."

"Ah…"  
"Isabella…" Phil nods.

"Um hi… This is Alcide. Alcide this is Phil."

They shake hands and Phil leads them to a black Chrysler 300. Alcide raises a brow Bella's way and she smiles nervously as they load their bags into the trunk.

"You got everything?" Phil asks.

Bella nods.

"Cool."

This couldn't be more awkward Alcide thinks as the man starts the car and pulls out from the airport. He notes the man staring him down in the rearview mirror and wondered what that was about but decided it wasn't worth Bella knowing.

They arrive at a large three story sandy colored stone rock house. Phil pulls into the drive and Bella looks as though she's about to vomit Alcide thinks to himself. She swallows and reaches for the doorknob. He squeezes her hand once more.

"Together Bella baby."

She smiles on this and nods.

Alcide leans over and kisses her lips in preparation of having to be more hands off once they enter the house.

They stand before the house and Bella looks pale even for her. Alcide helps Phil with the bags and they start towards the house. Bella's feet begin to feel heavier and heavier and she feels as though she can't breathe. She closes her eyes and tells herself to step it up and knock it off.

Phil opens the door and her mother is sitting on couch with her legs crossed. She's wearing a black pant suit her hair is partially up but the rest falls down in curls but its shorter than Bella's. Alcide immediately takes notice of the resemblance seeing how her mother is beautiful just as Bella is.

"Isabella love…" She says rising from the couch and comes right up to Bella and hugs her as if they were truly close.

She pulls back and looks Bella over.

"You've certainly grown to be a lovely lady truly gorgeous my dear."

"Um thanks mom…"

"Please make yourselves at home. Phil darling will you take their bags take them to their room."

He nods and grabs the bags. Bella clings on to Alcide's arm remembering what Charlie said. But honestly wasn't understanding on any of this. Why would my mom try to hurt Alcide? Bella and Alcide sit on the couch as Renee sits before them on a Maroon recliner.

Bella didn't know what to say or where to start and she honestly felt more and more ill.

"Congratulations by the way on you graduating Isabella."

"Mom Bella remember you know how I feel about…"

"Of course but I did name you Isabella did I not."

Renee looks to Alcide.

"Don't you find it prettier?"

Alcide cleared his throat.

"You don't have to answer that Alcide." Bella says squeezing his hand.

"So whom is it that I speak to?" Renee tilts her head.

Bella realized she'd forgotten to introduce them due to her nerves.

"Um Mom this is Alcide. Alcide this is my mother Renee."

"So is he a friend, boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend mom… Didn't dad tell you?"

"He did I just wanted to hear it from your lips was all."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Don't do that it takes away from your beauty and it's very immature Isabella."

"Bella, mom please."

"Hmmm…"

Phil comes back down the stairs.

"Would either of you like something to drink?"

"No." Bella says quickly.

"Well then to the point? Shall we?"

Holy fuck Alcide kept thinking. Something told him things were just going to get more difficult and uncomfortable as the weekend continued.

"What is it you wish to ask me Isabella?"

Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"You're still just as stubborn aren't you?"

"Mom please…" Bella closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's fine really."

Bella's hands shake.

"Calm down now." Her mother says softly.

Bella nods and decides to get it over with.

"Dad said you could help me?"

Renee leans back in her chair quiet for a moment eyeing Bella as though she were a puzzle she was trying to solve.

"Maybe but that is purely up to you. But honestly I can see by some of your life choices…" She looks to Alcide. "I'm not sure if you're ready for what I've to prepare you for."

"Ready? How can I get ready for something that's already happened?"

"There is so much more to this Isabella you've not even begin to touch the surface. What your father described that you were going through was petty compared to what is to come. Furthermore it is up to you to decide how to use it. If I'm to be honest I'm afraid your choice in men is holding you back and it will only continue to hold you back."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know nothing of him?!"

I swallow seeing as how Phil and Renee are looking to me.

"I do not appreciate the fact that you bestowed upon yourself to imprint on my daughter."

"MOM! AND HOW WOULD YOUKNOW ABOUT THAT!"  
She laughs.

"I know a lot of things. I know that this man is nothing more than a low life mutt."

"Oh my God really!" Bella stands.

"I think it's time to go Alcide."

Her mother sighs.

"Sit Isabella I'm not going to touch your mutt. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Hurt my feelings?! It's him you're criticizing!"

Renee looks to Alcide.

"I'm sorry."

Alcide takes in a breath not sure how to act or what to say.

"I really do mean that too." She says turning to Bella.

"Please stay love I won't knock your wolf anymore that was wrong of me."

Bella nods but looks as though she's about to break down.

"Why don't you and I talk alone? Phil and Alcide can have a beer or something."

Her father's words play in her head.

"I'm sorry but Alcide goes nowhere without me."

"Oh come now hun let the men breath."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying mom. Alcide goes where I go. That is how this works."

Renee shakes her head on this.

"Very well then please won't you join us Mr…"

"Herveaux mom."

"Very well Mr. Herveaux."

They head up the stairs and halfway up Renee turns to Alcide as Bella holds his hand.

"He will not like what I have to say and I will not hesitate if he attacks…" She warns.

"If you hurt him…"

"I won't if he stays in line like a good boy."

"Mom please don't belittle him!"

"Oh I'm not." She winks.

"Just being honest."

They head into an office like room and Renee shuts the door behind them. Bella couldn't get over how big this room was for just one desk. Renee winks upon her daughter and hits a button under the desk. Bella jumps as the walls start to move.

Massive about of weapons are exposed and Bella automatically clings to Alcide.

"Mom what the hell?"

Renee smiles and sits on her desk crossing her legs. She tosses Bella a shotgun. Bella catches it without even thinking about it. Her eyes go wide and she drops it at her feet.

"Hmmm…" Her mother says and leans back as if bored.

"What is all this and why did you just do that!" Bella says in a panic.

"Tell me Isabella dear why do you think you were able to catch that gun without batting an eye just now? And when it was coming at you unexpected?"

"I don't know maybe because my mother is crazy?"  
Alcide swallows and she was right indeed he didn't like where this was going and he feared he knew what was about to come out of Renee's mouth.

"Tell me my dear what do you think all this is?"

"That you've secretly been in the mafia all these years? WHAT THE HELL WOULD IT MEAN?!"  
"You know I hate when you take that tone with me and I hate it more so when you cuss. Do not do it again you will respect me when you talk to me do you understand?"

Alcide puts his arm around Bella and Renee shakes her head disapprovingly. Alcide keeps it there even as he notices the look she's giving him. Renee sticks out her hand and Alcide's arm flies off Bella. "None of that in this house."

"MOM!" Bella checks Alcide over his eyes flicker as he stares upon Renee.

"That's it you're bat shit crazy and we're leaving."

"You're a hunter." Renee says as Bella reaches for the door dragging Alcide behind her.

Bella laughs.

"Um yeah ok. Nice meeting you again mom…" Bella opens the door and the door snaps shut.

Renee sighs shaking her head.

"Please stop that." Renee says.

She wiggles her finger and Bella is moved to a chair.

"You stay there!" She says looking to Alcide.

Renee looks to Bella.

"I don't wish to be weakened so quit making me use my powers. You always were a stubborn girl that part certainly hasn't changed now has it."

"Touché'." Bella says and she's shaking all over.

Alcide knows Bella's about to lose it and starts to step towards them. Her mother puts a hand up towards Alcide in warning but continues to look upon Bella.

"You're a living, breathing, ruthless, killing machine Bella. You are a hunter just as I am. Just as Alcide is a werewolf, just as there are vampires such as the Cullen's and your friend Jessica, witches, fairies and everything else that walks amongst us. However you're not going to like what I have to say. Neither is he. Now you remember what I said Mr. Herveaux and you just stay put like a good dog."

"MOM please quit talking to him like that."

"You're a hunter it is in your blood there is nothing you can do about it and you can't ignore it. This is who you are Isabella you are my daughter the daughter of a hunter. And we're not just any piss ant hunters. All those years you whined on about how I neglected you and mistreated you. What do you think I was doing?!" Renee waves her hand about.

"I never said those things!"

"You didn't say them but I know everything about you my daughter. I've tasted of your blood. I know all there is to know every time I physically see you you're latest life events play out for me and I know exactly what you think of me just as I know exactly what you think of him!" She points to Alcide.

"Such a shame that my own daughter could love a beast more than her own mother and one that it's in her blood to hunt down and kill, Alcide isn't to be your mate he's to be your prey!"

Bella's head feels as though it's spinning. She looks to Alcide and he looks as though part of him just died.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Bella yells.

"AM I?"

Bella shakes her head grabbing at her forehead.

"My blood?" She questions.

"You've seen my entire life play out?"  
Her mother nods.

"When did you… I mean why how?"

Everything in Bella screams and shouts. Eric… What the hell is going on?

"Yes I know about the vampire's blood you partook as well and before you even ask yes that is what we do. That is how we know when to kill who is deemed worthy or not of their lives. That is why our blood is toxic to vampires. It is our defense mechanism." Renee leans into Bella.

"Your job is that much of a vampire. You seek out your kill partake of their blood and you're to decide who's worthy enough to live. But that's not always necessary either your is to control the supernatural population or all else that might have evil among them."

"How is that our job and what gives us the right. Aren't we supernatural as well?"

"I suppose so but the difference is if they didn't exist we wouldn't have to know would we?"

"Mom that's hardly fair that doesn't make sense none of this makes sense. And you know everything about my entire life and this is your reaction?!"

"I love you dear but you're whiny, ignorant and foolish."

Bella's jaw drops.

"With all due respect Bella is none of those things." Alcide steps in.

Renee ignores him.

"If we're hunters then why do we have these abilities?"

"Within the years our abilities progressed as vampires have. There are many types of witches, vampires and yes even wolves. As evolution takes its course so do we. Our bodies automatically seem to keep up with our enemies. Eventually guns and other weapons weren't as sufficient our bodies reacted and began to take over. We've the ability to move with great agility and speed, we don't wind easily, we can move things with our minds but to a certain extent this comes with practice as you've witnessed already it can make you very weak and that's not something we want for our enemies, blood of your prey will make you powerful and it doesn't take much, lustful and you will as you've already seen see their entire lives play out and that will continue every time you run into them again. You will have to learn to not let this part take you down you will have to learn to not let it burden you and you will have to continue to fight as the others' lives play out before you. Soon it will be as though you're fighting blindfolded. You will not see the enemy before you but merely a screenplay of their lives your body will know what to do and soon it will begin to play out faster as your mind adapts to this ability what seemed like a few moments of merely fast forward will become only minutes to you your body will know what to do and make up for those minutes lost."

Bella shakes her head on all this.

"So what drain people like a freaking vampire. That's how I know whom to take out and not?

Her mother nods.

"But no need to drain unless you merely want to." She smiles.

Bella shakes her head.

"I have telekinesis like powers that weaken me if I don't learn how to use them right?"

Her mother nods.

"My blood is toxic to vampires."

She nods again.

"And my mate is my prey?"

Her mother nods and smiles to Alcide.

"You're telling me I've no choice in this matter?"

"If you let this go you're powers will eventually become out of hand you could expose yourself in public or worse hurt someone you love. You have to hunt to keep the hunter at bay. It's a physical being within you Isabella it's not something you can push away. Your blood calls and it's calling out to hunt. It knows what it's meant to do. If you deny yourself of that it could only make matters far worse."

Bella starts laughing and Alcide looks alarmed. The laughter turns into tears and she shoots up.

"You're cracked!"

"Am I?" Renee sighs.

Once again she tosses Bella a weapon but this time it's a bow and arrow. Bella catches it and automatically places the bow in and aims at her mother.

"BELLA!" Alcide yells.

Her mother laughs shaking her head.

"Go ahead shoot."

Bella shakes her head closing her eyes and lowers the bow.

Renee sticks one hand out shoving Alcide against the wall and suddenly throws a dagger Bella's way. Bella screams but catches it one handed just before it hits her in the face.

"NO!" She drops the knife.

"NO I DON"T WANT THIS WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

"It's who you are time to accept it and move on. Now are you ready to learn or are you going to walk out those doors and continue to be frightened the rest of your life?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(I only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review thank you! Warning tear jerker I bawled and I'm the writer… ugh yes I know I'm a dork but I get to into it :p**

"Goodbye mom." Bella says and takes Alcide's hand and heads back to the door.

"Isabella…" Her mother says exasperated.

"This isn't who I am and I'm done with this all this."

"Turning your back on me can prove to be the biggest mistake you've ever made."

"According to you that's nothing unusual now is it?"

Bella opens the door and it slams shut. Bella closes her eyes and opens them Alcide sees the glow and knows Bella means business.

"Open the door mom!"

Her mom smiles shaking her head.

Bella's hands shoot out and her mother flies back. Bella flings open the door and Alcide grabs their bags.

"Leaving so soon?" Phil catches them before they head out the front door.

"Yes and I'm never coming back." Bella snaps and takes Alcide's hand as they go out the door.

They start walking down the street and Bella pulls her cell out from her pocket and calls them a cab. Once she's done she calls Charlie.

"Hello?"

"How could you send me there!"

"Oh no what happened? Is Alcide ok?"

"He's fine dad but Jesus you could have warned me. Mom's completely insane! You should have heard everything she was saying and how disrespectful she was towards Alcide."

Alcide swallows as Bella starts to cry.

"Dad why!"

"Damn it kiddo." He sighs.

"I'm sorry hun. Are you ok?"

"NO!" Bella cries harder.

"Are you still at the house?"  
"No Alcide and I are getting a cab I can't stand another minute with that woman!"

"I can't argue that Bella because I understand but she can help you."

"Dad she wants me to kill people how is that helping me."

Charlie sighs.

"WELL?"

"Bells hun let me see what I can do ok."

"If it has anything to do with her you can forget it."

"Hun you know if I could think of a better way I would but this is it. She would know more than anyone how to help."

"Thanks but no thanks I don't call this help."

Bella hangs up the phone. Alcide notes she didn't say goodbye or that she loved him like usual. Bella stuffs the cell back in her purse as the cab arrives. Once they get in Bella completely breaks down.

"I'm so sorry Alcide."

"You didn't do anything wrong baby."

"She treated you like shit! That's uncalled for!"

Alcide sighs there was so much he wanted to say but was afraid he'd make matters worse. He knew one thing for sure he fucking hated Renee and he couldn't see why someone like Charlie would have ever married someone like that. She might have looked like Bella but the two of them couldn't be more opposite. For that he was thankful. Alcide wanted to give that woman a good smack across the face. What woman wouldn't be prideful to have a daughter like Bella Swan? She was an idiot woman nonetheless.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

Alcide looks to Bella.

"Where do you want to go Bella?"

She smiles.  
"Take us to The Ritz-Carlton Amelia Island."

Alcide laughs and Bella shrugs.

"Why waste a perfectly good weekend?"

"That's my girl."

They get to the hotel and Bella comes out of the bathroom in her black bikini.

"DAMN!" Alcide says as she steps out.

Bella blushes shaking her head.

"Let's go Alcide."

"Yes mam!"

"I'll be in the pool." She calls out as Alcide gets ready.

"Ok babe."

Bella grabs her towel and lotion and heads out. She pushed everything else out. She didn't want to think on it anymore. Bella rest her head on the corner of the pool as she kicks her legs about.

"So… you come here often?"

She smiles as she hears Alcide.

"All the time."

"Really and what'd your name Ms?"  
"Casandra."

"Casandra huh?"

"And you?"

"Pedro."

"Pedro? Really that's the best you could come up with?" She turns and Alcides laughing.

"Sorry Bella I tried."

"Well you epically failed."

"Did I?" He says softly with that husky voice that drives her mad.

"How about this… My name is Alcide Herveaux and you my lady are the most…" He wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her shoulders. "Beautiful…" He kisses her some more. "Sexiest…" He twirls her around "Angelic…"

"Go on…" She teases.

He grows serious.

"Bella Baby you're the best thing that's ever walked into my life. Or maybe I should say hopped aboard."

She wraps her arms around his neck and he runs his hands along her back.

"I love you so much." She says and he melts and kisses her lips.

"I love you to baby."

Alcide looks around seeing no one about. He pulls Bella's bikini to the side and places his fingers inside. Bella gasps out.

"God I want you so much." He whispers.

He picks her up in the pool and positions her on him. Alcide places his hands around her waist and moves her up and down along him. She wraps herself around him tightly as he moves about. He begins to move her more rigorously. She kisses along his neck and her fingers wrap along locks of his hair. Bella never wanted this to end she wanted to feel every part of Alcide against her. She knew that this man was never meant to be her enemy or as her mother so put it her prey.

His hands continued about her and she knew without any certain doubt this is what she wanted for the rest of her life this man right here nothing else mattered to her. Alcide moaned out and they simply held each other not moving. Her fingers stayed intertwined in his hair and their bodies continued to rest against each other.

The next day they spent some time soaking up the sun and enjoying each other on the beach. Bella was looking forward though to getting home. She wanted to surprise Alcide and she bit upon her lip trying to keep it to herself.

"You ok babe?"

"Yep!" She smiles and pecks on him the cheek.

"Thought we'd head back soon if you didn't mind."  
"Nope it's whatever you want babe."

After another hour or so they go rinse off and head to the airport. Alcide sensed a new anxiousness coming from her but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. But she was smiling and that's all that mattered to him. He takes her hand and kisses it as they take their seats.

At one point Bella let's go of his and leans over looking out the window. He thought nothing of it when she didn't return her hand just figured she was distracted. A wave of something comes over Alcide that comes directly from Bella. His heart sinks and he's not sure why. He swallows on this and turns to her. "Hey Bella baby?"

She turns to him and narrows her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

He half laughs.

"We're here Bella."

She rears her head back.

"Um sir I don't know you."

He shakes his head.

"Ok Bella whatever you say."

He rises and grabs their bags.

They get off the plane and Bella starts walking away from him.

"Hey where you going babe? I parked on this side remember?"

She keeps walking and that odd feeling comes over him.

"Bella?"

Alcide rushes over to her and grabs her by the wrist.

"Baby where are you going?"

She drops her jaw and yanks away.

"Who the hell are you calling baby jackass and how dare you grab me like that?"

Alcide steps back that empty feeling he was feeling was coming from her. His hand goes to his heart and he begins to panic.

"Bella baby please tell me you're just horsing around."

She shakes her head confused.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU MR!" She snaps.

"NO! You know me Bella Swan look at me!" He grabs her wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Alcide turns to see security heading their way and Bella's eyes are glowing. He shakes his head and closes his eyes as his heart plummets to the ground.

"I'm sorry Ms my mistake."

He makes himself walk away in hopes that she won't expose herself. From a safe distance he watches as Bella gets in a cab and leaves the airport.

"What the hell?" He says losing all composure.

He covers his face and paces the sidewalk of the airport.

"No…" He madly runs his fingers through his hair.

"This isn't happening this can't. I'm not giving up on you Bella. Not a chance in hell baby…" Alcide sinks to his knees and literally breaks down in front of everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 (Don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review please thank you.**

Alcide rushes out of the truck thankful to see her cab just leaving the house.

"Oh thank God Bella." He dashes out of the truck and rushes inside the house.

"Bella baby!"

She turns and screams.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Alcide rears back.

"No baby come on… Remember now this is our house. We're mates, lovers."

"I don't know you get out of my house or I'm calling the police."

Alcide looks around and see's that all the pictures of him and Bella are gone and all of his personal belongings.

"What the fuck?" He says looking around.

He dashes to the bedroom knowing they've more pictures in there but everything's gone it's all been replaced.

"No this can't be happening what the hell is going on?" Alcide's eyes flash as he looks upon her confused.

"You're one of them!" She roars and shoots out her hands.

"NO BELLA!" He yells as she sends him through the wall into the bathroom.

What is this lurid dream? He thinks as he rises and knows his arm is out of socket.

"Bella please you must remember something."

She shakes her head and he can see she's in physical pain.

"Please let help you remember."

"LEAVE!" She flings out her hands again.

He hates to do this but knows it's what's best. He dodges.

"YOU'RE MINE BELLA SWAN AND I AM YOURS YOU LOVE ME AND I LOVE YOU!"

Bella's attacks again and he becomes the wolf and pounces on her. Hating every minute of this he growls upon her shaking his head. She gasps out but he can see she's wiped herself out.

"Please…" She pleads and he transforms and pins her wrist to the ground.

He looks her in the eyes and sees her fear. Fear he'd never seen in her eyes whilst looking to him. "I love you God damn it!" He says shaking his head.

"I need you please…"

Her eyes begin to bat and he knows she's losing consciousness. He sighs and picks her up and places her in the bed. He kisses her lips and puts his forehead to hers.

"Why?"

He shakes all over and looks around pulling at his hair.

"What is all this? What is going on?"

Alcide calls Charlie as he walks amongst the house seeing that any sign of him ever being there had vanished even the beer he kept in the fridge. The clothes he'd had in the closet were gone it was just all Bella's now.

"Hello?"

"We got a big issue Charlie I think you need to fly down."

Charlie sighs.

"On the first flight out son."

"Please hurry."

Charlie grew chills on the desperation in Alcide's voice.

Alcide hoped Bella would sleep until Charlie's arrival. The only thing that remained in the house that was his was the furniture but even it was covered in decorative quilts and the bed had a new comforter on it. All his pictures and clothes even his bathroom products were all gone. The more he thought on this he just knew that her mother was behind this.

Alcide sat on the couch and waited. He felt as though time was standing still and not moving anywhere. This was a nightmare he wasn't waking from and terrified him to no end. Had she forgotten everyone or just him? How could he protect her the way he was meant to if it was in her blood to kill him every time she saw him?

Alcide wanted to go to Jacksonville and rip that fucking bitch apart. He knew she'd done this to hurt him but little did she realize just how much she hurt her own daughter. But then again as cold as she was to Bella he doubted she even gave a damn. Hours go by and he worries Bella will wake soon. Finally there's a knock at the door and he rushes to open it.

"Where is she?"

Alcide points to the bedroom.

"Now tell me what's going on?"

Charlie places his bags inside and looks around the house.

"Did ya'll change the place up?"

Alcide shakes his head.

"I wish it were that easy."

Charlie tilts his head and see's the broken expression on Alcide's face.

"Is Bella hurt?"

"No…"

Alcide looks to Bella as she sleeps.

"Charlie your daughter doesn't even know who I am."

He rears back and swallows.

"You mean like memory loss?"

Alcide nods.

"When did this take place?"

"I think it was the moment we landed. I felt something odd coming from her and sure enough next thing I knew she didn't even know who the hell I was. She looked at me as though I was a complete stranger. She walked away from me and called herself a cab like it was nothing! Then I come home and see the cab leaving. I run inside and she yells at me as though I'm an invader and was going to hurt her. She went on about how this was her house."

"What the hell did she do now?" Charlie mumbles shaking his head.

"You mean Renee?"

"I'm afraid so. I should have never sent you two over there. I just wanted to help Bella. My ex has sources." Charlie sighs and rubs his face with his hands tiredly.

"This has witch written all over it. Curse… Does she remember anyone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Guess it's time to find out."

"Charlie I think we need to be careful it seems to cause her physical pain when she gets too confused and stressed out."

"I'm going to kill her I swear to God." He mumbles again and heads into the bedroom.

"Careful Charlie if she doesn't remember you she could harm you."

"She can do what she wants to me Alcide I want my little girl back."

Alcide nods in agreement.

"Bells hun can you wake up sweetie?"

The way Charlie said this he knew her own father feared she may not remember him as well.

Bella rolled over and blinked her eyes and smiled.

"Dad…"

Alcide's heart skipped a beat he was thankful she remembered him. Bella however looks over and see's Alcide.

"Who's that?"

Alcide steps back.

"Did she honestly just forget everything that took place?" He ask Charlie.

Charlie sighs and takes his daughter's hand.

"Do you remember this man?"

She shakes her head.

"So you've never seen this man before in your life even today?"

She shakes her head again.

"Who is he dad?"

Ouch…

"Bella that is your boyfriend remember his name is Alcide Herveaux."

"Funny dad I don't have a boyfriend we both know that. So who is he really?" She laughs but then narrows her eyes looking to Alcide.

"You're not exactly human are you?"

Alcide see's that's the hunter side peeking through now.

"No Bella I'm a wolf and not just any wolf but yours."

She grabs at her temples again.

"He needs to leave!" She says with a slight threatening meaning.

"Bells hun he's not leaving he lives here with you. This is actually his house."

"No it isn't dad this is my house remember? I bought it with the money from my savings."

"What money hun?"

Bella looks conflicted.

"The money I earn from Merlotte's of course."

Fuck she thinks she works at Merlotte's? Alcide thought to himself. Alcide didn't give a damn about the house. Hell she can keep everything he just wanted her back.

"How do you get to Merlotte's Bells?"

"The bike I got in the garage."

Alcide's bike wasn't in the garage so he knew she wasn't talking about his. He narrows his Charlie's way and shake his head.

"She's talking about the bike I was giving her for graduation and the birthday I missed. Hell Charlie she hadn't even seen it yet that was supposed to be a surprise for today when we got back. I'd got her bike lessons and everything."

"I bought that bike what the hell are you talking about!"

"Let me guess its blue and black with the name Bella written in Italics to match the helmet I got you around the time we first met."

She nods but looks pissed and accusingly at Alcide.

"Dad I do not know this man!"

"So not only did they erase me period but added a bit of memories?"

"I don't think they added anything whoever did this was simply filling up the gaps with something that made more sense to her."

Charlie looks once again to Bella.

"Bella who are your friends?"

She shrugs.

"Jessica, Marcy, Janice, Jason, Sookie…"

My jaw drops.

"Wait do you know who Janice is?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Of course."

"You know then that she's my sister?"

"Janice doesn't have a brother! She lives alone with her father and is dating Jason Stackhouse. You need to leave you are pissing me off! What the hell is this shit?"

"Easy Bells."

"NO I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE NOW! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Bella rises from the bed and stumbles around towards Alcide.

"LEAVE!"

"SHIT! CHARLIE!"

Charlie looks to Alcide then to Bella.

"DAMN Kiddo!"

Alcide tosses Charlie a shirt off the bed and places it over Bella's nose that's dripping blood.

Alcide closes his eyes knowing him being here is causing her more harm than good and at the moment there is nothing he can do to make her remember.

"She can have everything. I don't need it and don't care. I hope you come back to me one day. I can't bear the thought of losing you yet again. This house and everything in it hell even everything in my bank account take it. I don't want it. Without you Bella baby I don't want any of it."

Charlie shakes his head as he watches Alcide grab his keys and leave.

"Ah, kiddo…" He says shaking his head.

"That man loves you unconditionally."

"Who dad?"

Charlie's jaw drops as he looks back to her and sees her nose isn't bleeding and she's completely clueless as to what just took place.

"Bells the man that was just here?"

She shrugs.

"What man?"

Charlie stumbles back.

"What the hell kid?"

How was Alcide going to get her back this way?

"Perhaps I should stay with you for a couple days?"

"If you want to. Don't you got to get back to work?"

Charlie did indeed but this was far more important he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Once he sees Bella chilling out on the patio he dials Renee'.

"What the hell did you do Renee'?"

"I've not a clue what you're talking about…"

"Woman, I was married to you long enough to know your little tricks. Now I want to know what you did to our daughter and I want to know now!"

"Relax Charlie, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you! You evil conniving … Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Yes I've gotten that mutt out of her life now Bella can do what she was meant to do."

"You swore to me you wouldn't hurt Alcide."

"I didn't hurt him as promised…"

"Oh really? You know nothing of this man not only that but you've literally destroyed our daughter! She was happier than she'd ever been! Not that you would know that since you hardly have anything to do with her!"

"Actually you forget Charlie I do know all that already? Don't you see why I had to do that? He was holding her back."

"Bullshit Renee'."

"You're exhausting me Charlie just send her down now I'll take care of the rest."

"The hell I will! I will take care of Bella myself just like I always have and always will. And if I were you I'd get that cursed removed if you know what's best. Alcide was helping to keep our daughter alive in every which way possible I swear you haven't a God damn soul!"

Renee' laughs.

"Oh dear Charlie there is no removing it. What's done is done and rather you being so melodramatic about it you should be happy about this. Now she can go about her life she can meet a normal boy and serve her purpose as well. Now I'm not going to tell you again. Send the girl back I will take care of everything. Oh and you might want to warn her not to pick the red heels in front of company…"

"Fuck you Renee' and if you ever show up at my door or anywhere near our daughter I'll blow your God damn head off myself. I sent her there hoping you loved our daughter enough to sympathize and help her since you yourself have been where she is. Instead you took her entire life and ripped it away from her!" And what the hell did she mean not to pick the red heels? Charlie shakes his head thinking back to their years of marriage.

Charlie slams down the phone and looks upon his daughter. He wasn't going to let this go. Charlie had sent her over there now he'd do everything in his power to make up for his mistake. Suddenly it dawns on Charlie and he runs towards the closet and sure enough sees a pair of red heels something he knew his daughter wouldn't be caught dead in. He clinches his jaw afraid that he knew what was to come of this. He reaches out and raises the left shoe. Sure enough the shelves move about.

"God damn it Renee!" He yells.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD?"

He looks to his daughter and shakes his head.

"Seems your mother already started you a collection."

"Oh my God!" Bella quickly steps out of the closet and covers her mouth.

"GET RID OF IT DAD! PLEASE!"

He nods and lifts the shoe yet again and the weapons disappear.

"How and when?" Bella stumbles on her words.

"Hell if I know…"

"Dad I can't do this I just can't."

Charlie nods but isn't sure what to say. He knew one thing for sure. Bella hadn't any real choice. Renee' was right about that it was in Bella's blood. There was nothing anyone could do about that. However he knew one thing for sure only Bella could decide what she wanted to do with this and how to go about it. But whether she liked it or not she was a hunter.

He glances over as Bella sits upon the bed looking shell shocked. He knew there was no way he was sending her back to Renee'. Charlie glances back to the closet he reaches out to the red heel yet again and exposes the weapons he grabs a hand gun and loads it.

"Hey kiddo." He tosses Bella the gun then tosses her a silencer to put on it.

Without even thinking she twists it on the barrel. He shakes his head on this. She looks to him wide eyed realizing what she just did. He tosses her a bullet proof vest and grabs himself one.

"Let's go kid."

"Dad?" She says in a panic.

"I won't leave you untrained and I'm sorry to say it but you're mom's well she's…"

"A bitch?"

Charlie nods.

"Let's get out of here." Bella watches Charlie load a couple more weapons in a black bag.

Bella's stomach knots up. This is something in a million years she'd never dreamed she be doing much less with Charlie Swan.

Charlie drives her out to the woods.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He parks the truck and gets out. He reaches into the back and grabs the bag and also grabs his axe.

"An axe dad really?"

He says nothing and she follows him out.

"Put your vest on Bells."

"Dad you're scaring me."

He laughs.

"Hmm I'm the one that should be scared. You're the hunter not me."

Bella didn't like the sound of this.

"Dad please I want to go back home."

"I know you do but I'm not leaving Shreveport until I know my girl can defend herself when needed."

Charlie grabs a log and starts chopping it.

"What's that for?"

"Well I don't have any disk for practice so nature it is."

He tosses Bella the handgun. Then tosses a piece of log into the air Bella looks to him blankly as it hits the ground.

"Um Bells hun you're supposed to shoot at them as I toss them."

"Oh…"

He laughs and tries again. Charlie swallows as she shoots it dead on and the piece of log shatters in the air.

"Good job."

He tosses another and she hits it dead on as well. Her hands begin to shake as she looks to her father.

"Dad?"

"It's the blood."

She places the gun down on ground and backs away from it.

"I want to go home."

"Stop that Bells! Look at me you think Alcide gets to just go home when he's facing danger? He's a pack master right?"

"Who?"

Charlie sighs.

"Nevermind."

"Look kiddo I don't like it any more than you do trust me I hate this. I hate that you have to do this. But this is who you are just as I am a cop. I can't just phone it in when I don't want to face the day. Trust me there are a lot of times I want to. But I've a responsibility."

"Yeah but you got to chose to be a cop!"

"Hmmm."

Charlie tosses a piece of log in the air.

"I didn't have my gun."

"Don't need it." He thought back to when Renee was training and some of the ways she would describe her abilities. The difference was Renee' loved every minute of being a hunter and he swore she still did. Bella however he could see wasn't too crazy about it. But honestly he was glad she wasn't all into it. It would frighten him more if she were.

"The key is not to put a whole lot into it. It's just a log. You need to barely push out that energy. You push out only what you need if you use it all up at once it will weaken you. Whatever is built up on you barely even graze it Bella which means no matter how mad or desperate you are you have to focus on the smallest of energy so to speak."

She nods as Charlie tosses another piece in to the air. She leaves nothing left of it.

"Too much Bells let's try again."

Charlie says nothing as he sees Alcide watching from a distance. He'd recognize the wolf from anywhere and knew that was his stare. To be honest he was glad he was still trying to protect his daughter. When Bella isn't looking Charlie nods to him and Alcide nods in return.

"Still too much Bells."

"How would you know? You're not a hunter!"

Charlie shakes his head.

"I just know Bells I've been around it long enough to know. Now try again! It only takes a little Bella you're putting way too much into it."

He hoped Alcide was paying attention so that he could help her with all this if she so needed one day. That is if she ever remembered him again.

"Listen your mother use to practice on toothpicks in the kitchen maybe this is something you should try. That's how little of energy you need anything more than that is too much and it will only leave you weak and defenseless. The larger the target the more force you need but if it doesn't call for that much you could be only endangering yourself more. The last thing you want is to pass out in a battle. Good way to get yourself killed or someone you're protecting. Next time you think about it Bells I want you to practice on the smallest of things as you go try using less and less energy and soon you will be able to maintain and control it. Before you know it it'll be like second nature to you and you won't even second guess yourself."

"Dad how do you know so much about this?"

"Despite what your mother thought I actually paid attention, perhaps too much at times."

Bella shakes her head on this.

"I'm sorry dad."

"I'm not it came in handy later." He nods towards her.

She half smiles.

"I'm exhausted kiddo and I know you are. Let's call it a night and try again tomorrow."  
Bella nods.

Alcide nods towards Charlie and disappears before Bella can see him.

Bella tosses and turns but can't sleep. She places a blanket over her father as he sleeps on the couch. She grabs her keys and sneaks off on the bike. Something about that house made her feel stir crazy. She placed her helmet on and headed to Merlotte's. She wanted to be anywhere but that house at the moment. It constantly felt as though something was missing. Not only that but there was a constant emptiness and sadness within her. She wasn't even sure why. But she didn't feel herself. She hated leaving her dad like that but knew she couldn't be in that house not tonight she felt suffocated.

Sam reared his head back as she sat at the bar.

"You ok hun?"

She nodded.

Alcide had already warned all their friends and Sam what was going on. Sam knew Bella thought she still worked for him. For Bella's sake they all decided to work together on this until Charlie and Alcide could figure this out.

Sam looked around and knew business was slow.

"Want a beer or shot Bella?"

"Sam?"

He looked to her.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

He chuckles a bit.

"Don't we all have something wrong with us?"

She shrugs.

"I don't know lately I feel as though I've lost my mind."

The man in the corner of the bar clears his throat and Bella turns towards him.

"So you come here often?"

She smiles and shrugs.

"I work here so I guess you could say that."

The man nods.

"Could I buy you a beer?"

"I'm ok thank you."

"Let the man buy you a beer sug." Sookie says as she takes off her apron and winks at Bella.

Bella sighs.

"Ok fine. Just one though and I got to get home before my father wakes."

"Snuck out huh?"

"You could say that."

"Couldn't sleep?"

She nods sadly.

"Amongst other things."

"I hear ya on that."

"So what's your name if you don't mind me asking."  
"Bella."

"And your name sir?"

He finishes his beer and rises.

"Alcide… Hope to see you around Bella." He says making sure he keeps his distance as he exits the bar.

Bella takes her beer back to the bar to take to Sam, if she had looked down at the table she would have seen something written on a napkin. I love you Bella was written real small on Alcide's side, but what would have caught her off guard was something else. The whole time she was taking to him, he never had a pen in his hand.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review Please Thank You! (There is a reason for my madness... Just keep reading. I got a reviewer that wasn't too happy about how I took things. I'm sorry for how you felt and do hope you keep reading that is your choice. )**

"I love you Bella baby."

She narrows her eyes as the faceless man stands before her.

"I love you..." He says as if in pain

She shakes her head as he takes a step closer. Why can't I see your face she thinks as he reaches out to her? His massive hands go about her waist and he leans into her shoulder he speaks softly whilst running his hands along her.

"We're mates, lovers… you know me."

She tosses and turns her body aching all over.

"Hey…" Charlie shakes her as she's covered in sweat and was whimpering out in her sleep.

"I need you Bella baby!" She turns to him his face tries to come through but it's a blur.

Bella gasps out and shoots awake.

"Bells hun are you ok?"

She shakes her head wide eyed upon Charlie. Her lip quivers as she looks upon Charlie. She raises up in the bed and hugs his neck.

"Bella?" Charlie says confused but hugs her in return.

Bella pulls back and her eyes are wet with tears.

"What is it?" He asks wiping them away.

"I had a really good dream."

He looks to her confused.

"You're crying because of a good dream?"

She nods wiping her eyes.

Charlie swallows on this.

"What was the dream?"

Bella blushes and shakes her head.

"I better get ready dad."

Charlie narrows his eyes but nods as he leaves and pulls the door shut.

Jackson answers the door and sees a UPS delivery guy with a slew of packages.

"Alcide Herveaux?"

"Um let me go get him."

Alcide was in the back petting Dakota.

"Hey seems you got some packages you need to sign for."

"Sent here?"

"Apparently word gets around fast in this town."

Alcide signs for the boxes and Jackson helps gather them inside.

"Where the hell did these come from?" Alcide looked to his father confused.

Jackson shrugged.

"Open them and find out I suppose."

Alcide shrugs and opens the biggest box first and sighs as the first thing he sees is the engagement ring on top that he'd bought Bella. He knew automatically this was all his stuff from the house. It felt like a double edge sword. He raised not wanting to open anything else. Jackson shakes his head and tapes the boxes back up. Jackson wasn't sure what to make of all this and he knew his son was absolutely destroyed. He only wished he could help but didn't know how.

He watches as his son returns to the back yard running his hand through his hair madly.

"What's all this?" Janice asks as she comes out of her room.

"Apparently all of Alcide's stuff from the house."  
"Oh my God really UGH!" Janice storms towards the door.

Jackson grabs her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To settle this once and for all Bella needs to remember him dad!"

"We can't do that Alcide himself said it causes her physical pain when he's even mentioned."

"So what do we do just wait around and watch this BS take place?!"

"We have to protect Bella for now best as we can. To Alcide that's what matters at the moment. We all must be patient."

"And if she never remembers him again?"

Jackson thinks back to when he witnessed Bella caring for Alcide. He smiles.

"We'll see…"

Janice folds her arms angrily and joins her brother outside. Alcide quickly cleans off his face as he hears his sister coming outside. He clears his throat and throws the ball for Dakota. Janice puts an arm around her brother. Alcide sighs and looks to the ground as Dakota comes back with the ball.

"You're sure I can't try to talk to her about all this? We're on the clock tomorrow night that'd be the perfect time to try and…"

"No! Janice you must promise me to leave this alone. I've seen with my own eyes what it does to her. I wish her no harm. Lord knows what could happen if she's pushed much further. PROMISE ME!"

Janice sighs but nods.

"Fine, I promise."

"I'm not giving up by any stretch of the imagination but I'm not going to cause her any harm in the process."

"Well I got to meet Jason in a bit I guess I better go."

Alcide nods.

"I love you bubba."

"Love you too Janice."

Janice's heart drops at his mere expression. She shakes her head and heads back inside. Alcide thought back to the dream he'd had last night. It was as if Bella was in the room with him. He didn't want to wake. He could feel her and he keep trying to talk to her and make her understand make her remember but he recalled the look on her face she was confused. He wanted nothing more than to yank her out of the dream and bring her back into reality a reality in which she knew who he was.

He pats Dakota on the head and decides to head out. If he couldn't physically be with her he'd live the rest of his life watching after her. He'd vowed this to himself even if that meant she'd one day end up killing him. It was worth it to him.

He grabbed his keys and remembered about the other pack he was to deal with. Alcide shook his head on this and decided he'd handle that tomorrow night. Which he hated because this meant leaving Bella unprotected. He'd hoped by then Charlie taught her enough about her abilities to help her if she so needed. However the entire time he'd been watching he wished he could be helping hell he'd gladly be target practice order to teach her what she needed to know.

He drove past the house and saw she and Charlie were still there so he decided to park a ways off and wait for any sign of them leaving knowing Charlie said they'd be doing this again today. He felt like a stalker but when it came to Bella he didn't care. Alcide would stalk her if that's what it meant to make sure no harm came to her. Alcide went through his old voicemail messages and listened to the old ones of her he just wanted to hear her voice again. He found himself replaying the one over and over.

"I love you Alcide and see you later tonight."

He sighs and leans back in the truck. He thumbed through her photos on his phone but froze as he saw her coming out of the house. He hoped he parked enough away she wouldn't take notice of him. She was taking out the trash something he used to do. He'd never let Bella take out the trash that was his job. He rears up and leans against the stirring wheel as Bella stops halfway back to the house and leans against the tree. She covers her face and sinks to the ground she runs her hand through her hair and buries her face within her knees.

Alcide shakes his head on this wishing he could comfort her. He continues to watch as she forces herself back up. Bella folds her arms and paces the yard he wondered what was wrong and what she was thinking about. He remembered last night at Merlotte's her conversation with Sam. He wondered if the imprint was making her feel this way. He knew the imprint was still there but there was something in the way. I wonder if this is why it causes her physical pain? He thought to himself. Then it chilled him to no end. We mate for live when our mates die so does a part of us we do not move on or find another. He gasped out in thought. I still feel the imprint I still know who my mate is but Bella what if she feels the imprint but it's as if I died? He closed his eyes wanting to vomit. Could this kill her? He wanted desperately to talk to Charlie on this. What if Renee' is killing her own daughter! Does she even realize it did she even think about the consequences before she had this curse done?

"SHIT!" Alcide muttered the more he thought about all this.

He takes out his cell and calls Charlie. He explains his theory hoping it wasn't true but wanted to take all precautions. Charlie sighed.

"Look I'm leaving tonight I'll personally fly out to Jacksonville and handle this."

"Charlie I don't think that's such a good idea, facing Renee alone."

"I dealt with her for years I know how to handle Renee' don't you worry on it."

"Why don't I go with you Charlie?"

Alcide couldn't bear the thought of Bella going through all this and then something happening to Charlie on top of it all. At the moment all Bella had was him.

"Alcide you need to stay as far away from my ex as possible."

"I don't think you should go alone."

"I don't want you near Renee period that's how it is. I'm going and will be fine."

Alcide swallows on this and shakes his head.

"How is she?"

"Ok but don't think she's taking this very good. She's very emotional and greatly confused."

Charlie sighs.

"She cries a lot but then like this morning she kept tossing and turning. She was sweating all over and I thought she was having a nightmare. But when I woke her she clung on to me then cried. When I asked her why she said because she had a good dream."

Alcide's heart skipped.

"What was the dream?"

"She wouldn't tell me she just changed the subject."

Alcide thought about his dream and wondered if there was any way it happened to coincide with his.

"Naturally…"

"We're about to head out."

"Yeah I'm already outside waiting."

"I figured this much."

Alcide nods.

"She's not going to like me today." Charlie warns.

Alcide sighs gathering his meaning.

"I'll keep an extra watch."

He hears Charlie hang up and watches as they come outside after a few minutes.

Charlie drives slow making sure Alcide can keep up.

"Dad you're going under the speed limit. I know you're a cop but gee."

Charlie shrugs.

"Where we going?"

"I'm going to see if this old abandoned shooting range still exist."

"Huh?"

Charlie says nothing just keeps driving. After a while Charlie pulls into an old building.

"Might have to break in."

"My dad the cop breaking into a building?"

He shrugs.

"It's been abandoned for years."

"How do you know about this place?"

"Just do." He shrugs.

They get out and Charlie walks around to the side of the building and finds the breaker box. He'd hoped it still worked. He flipped all the switches then came back around and broke the lock on the door.

"Dad!"

He shrugged as they made their way inside. Bella started to cough and covered her nose.

"Ugh."

"A bit dusty."

Charlie flipped a switch and Bella shrieked at all the spiders and the webs. A mouse scurried by her foot.

"DAD!"

Charlie laughed.

"My daughter the hunter is afraid of a few spiders and a little mouse."

"I can deal with the mouse. But you know I freaking hate spiders and webs and well everything about them!"

Bella walked into web and gasped and grabbed onto Charlie for dear life.

Charlie laughed yet again shaking his head.

"Come on Bells."

Charlie knew what was coming and he knew he was going to hate every minute of this. But it was better him than Renee'.

He looks to his daughter with the knot in his throat and tosses her a bullet proof vest.

"Safety first…" He says.

Bella shakes her head but puts on the vest.

"You ready kiddo?" He says as he puts his on.

She shakes her head again.

"Too bad…"

He says and presses the button to the range hoping it still worked. Slowly but surely it did as the objects started to move about. Charlie rolls her a gun along the floor and without even thinking she kicks it up with her foot and it lands in her hand. Once again that wide eyed look comes about. Charlie nods. Her hand shakes.

"Dad I've never done this before how did I do that? Why did I do that?"

"Because you're a hunter this is who you are."

Bella tries to hand him the gun back and starts to walk away. Charlie shakes his head.

"Damn it Bells quit being a baby and fire the GOD DAMN GUN!"

Bella's jaw drops.

"Dad!"

"You heard me now shoot at the targets and quit this nonsense at once. That attitude will only get you killed!"

Her bottom lip quivers. He forces himself to ignore it but wants to console her.

"We haven't got all day."

Charlie sees her eyes glowing.

"Good now focus that energy over there!"

Bella turns and unloads the entire barrel on the targets hitting each in the heart. Charlie swallows in this and tosses her another gun.

"Again but this time I want head shots."

Her jaw drops.

"I'm not going to tell you again quit being a damn baby and shot!"

She nods and fires not missing a hit.

He test her on a few more hits but knows even worse is about to come.

"Good now follow me outside."

Bella follows him out and he prays Alcide knows what he's going for and doesn't kill him for this.

"Time to deflect."

"What?" She says as he tosses a throwing knife at her without warning.

"DAD!" She yells catching it then drops it to her feet.

Alcide paces from a distance. He shakes his head fearing one or the other is about to get hurt. He knew it should be him out there training her not Charlie. Charlie doesn't heal and he couldn't stomach the idea of Bella getting hurt. He knew what Charlie was doing but hated it.

"Deflect Bells."

"Dad I could hit you!"

"Then don't just focus you'll know what to do and where to send it."

"Oh my God dad you can't be serious."

"I AM NOW KNOCK IT OFF!"

Alcide could hear Bella's heart racing from where he stood. Charlie tosses another knife and Bella shoots out her hands and barely misses Charlie hitting a tree behind him.

Bella gasped out and her eyes go wide looking upon her father. She instantly leans over and pukes. Alcide closes his eyes shaking his head. Charlie was dying this was killing him.

"Stand up!" He yells and tosses another blade.

It nearly hits Bella as she's still knelt down. She catches it one handed and stabs the ground with it. Charlie swallows but throws another he clenches his jaw and takes out his gun and fires as well. Alcide jumps at the sound and it takes all his will not to dash over. Both Charlie and Alcide's heart's drop as Bella puts out a hand and without thinking she sends the both flying back right at Charlie. Bella screams and like a flash she dashes out and shoves her father down.

"FUCK!" Alcide gasp and quickly covers his mouth as the bullet hits her vest. But she catches the knife and sends it into a tree.

"Dad!" She runs over quickly and helps him up.

Charlie laughs nervously. But it fades when he sees she was hit.

"Bells!" He immediately works to get the vest off.

"I'm ok dad."

Charlie looks her over and sees the bruise on her waist.

"Are you alright?"

She nods

"I'm so sorry dad I!"

Charlie sighs and pulls her in hugging her.

"I'm ok Bells. I knew there was risk in this." He says shaking his head still at the thought.

"Look I got to leave tonight I got something to take care of. I want you to promise me you will come here and practice. There is no one around and it's the perfect area for whatever you need. I know I won't be here to help but you can just as well teach yourself. The main thing you need to learn is how to control your energy. Your shooting well doesn't seem to be an issue at all. But controlling your powers Bells that is not something you can play around with it must be taken seriously. That alone is your worse downfall. I'd also try to find a way to work on your deflect." Charlie points to her vest.

"You won't always have this on…"

Bella nods.

"Let's do a few more rounds then I'll take you out to dinner."

"Dad I don't think I can stomach more I almost killed you."

"But you didn't so we keep going. The speed thing by the way goes along with your ability try not to use it unless highly necessary, but don't ever risk your own life for me again Bells. Your life is far more important."

"You can't ask me to do that dad."

"I can and I will. I mean it never again."

Bella goes to argue but he tosses another knife her way and she merely dodges this time still shaken up.

"Dodging is a good skill to learn as well."

Charlie wished Alcide could be helping her with this as well he'd a feeling Alcide could make her open up a bit more and make her more comfortable. He knew deep down Alcide wished the same. They practiced a bit more but he knew Bella was growing weak towards the end as they focused on her using her energy. She grew more and more pale but he was proud of her she didn't complain anymore and seemed more focused and was trying harder. Part of this he believed was merely the fear about her nearly hurting him. Which also proved how opposite his ex and his daughter were.

"Whoa kiddo think it's time to get you some grub…" Charlie put his arm around her shoulder and helped her inside as she started swaying in her steps.

Alcide finally calmed down once he saw they were leaving. He closed his eyes feeling sick himself. He trudges to his truck and climbs in but just sits there. He thinks about everything and what he just witnessed. Seeing that bullet hit Bella dead on… Knowing he can't do anything to help. Alcide wasn't a man who cried. He didn't even cry when he had to kill Debbie Pelt but it seemed with Bella he'd been breaking down more and more. He hated that Bella had to go through this he saw in her eyes how much she hated it and he knew she'd no choice this was her life now. Alcide hits the stirring wheel he didn't know how to handle this or what to do. All he knew is he wanted her back! He couldn't just sit in the shadows anymore and watch her live her life this way. She needed him and he knew that. He wanted to be there for all of this to be a shoulder she could lean on to be someone she could count on. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was ok.

"DAMN IT!" He roars.

"FUCK THIS I'M GETTING HER BACK! FUCK YOU RENEE! YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART!" He starts the truck thinking on all this and goes through ever damn scenario he can think of.

He decided to go handle this other pack first tonight tomorrow he was going to get Bella back at all cost no matter what he had to do. Alcide speeds off then gets out of the truck parking it in front of his dad's house. He becomes the wolf and calls to his pack.

"Love you too dad."

"I mean it you be careful and watch your back."

"I will dad and thanks for dinner."

"I hope so and you're welcome it was well deserved you worked hard today."

Charlie packed his bags and went on. He dreaded dealing with Renee but knew it needed to be done. Bella waved him goodbye and watched as he drove away. She went back into the house but looked around with her arms folded.

That empty feeling came over her again. That feeling that something was missing that something wasn't right… She sighs and tiredly makes her way. To the bed she lays down and looks at the ceiling and before she realizes it she's fallen asleep.

"Stop that." (laughter)

"No" (laughter)

"I'm serious."

"Yep."

"Ugh."

"I won't stop."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Bella baby!"

Bella shoots up and looks around she could have sworn that the voice was right in the room with her. She reaches out grabbing her temples.

"FUCK!" She grabs her nose and dashes to the bathroom.

She turns on the sink and starts to cleanse her face. She finally gets it to stop but her head is pounding. The house feels stuffy yet again. She looks around and grabs her keys. She gets on her bike planning to visit Jessica or Sookie. But a feeling comes over her. A strange feeling she's never felt before. She stops the bike and turns towards Fangtasia and doesn't stop.

Bella swings open the doors and everyone looks upon her. Eric rises. Bella winces and shakes her head as the visions of Eric and Victoria fucking play out.

"Victoria…" She sneers at Eric.

He rears his head back.

"Now how do you know Victoria?" He says but Bella whips her head around and her focus goes toward the men's bathroom.

She see's Marcy pinned to the corner scared out of her mind and she's being fed off of. Bella grabs the vampire by the hair.

"LEAVE!" She yells to Marcy her eyes glowing.

Marcy nods and stumbles out.

Bella bites down on the vampire's neck and recoils immediately after she realizes what she just did. But his blood courses through her. She shakes her head as the visions blind her. The vampire laughs and grabs her throwing her in to the mirror. Bella screams out in torture as the memories continue to play out. Eric rushes in and sees Bella grabbing at her temples and the blood dripping from her mouth. Eric grabs the vampire and starts to drag him out of the bathroom.

"Seems you caused enough trouble tonight time to leave."  
"NO!" Bella yells.

"Out of the way Eric…" She says not even looking upon him but her eyes directly upon the vampire.

"He dies tonight. There is nothing moral about this vampire."

Eric's drops his hold and steps back.

"You're a monster your life belongs to me now Franklin."

Bella's hands fly out and the vampire goes through all the stalls through the wall outside. The vampire looks to Bella in full surprise.

"My, my what are you and how do you know my name?"

Bella takes out the silver knife within her boot and flings it at the vampire's heart. She then leaps upon him and plunges it in further as he explodes and Bella stands before Eric covered in blood and body parts. Eric comes towards her slowly.

"Stay back…" She says weakly.

And heads out of the bar like nothing happened. Eric watches bewildered. Bella gets back on her bike and further down the highway it hits her and she almost skids on her bike. She pulls off the road and looks upon herself. She screams out throwing of the chunks of flesh amongst her.

"I DON'T WANT THIS!"

She buckles onto the ground digging her hands into the earth. Bella lays down her eyes begin to close.

Alcide's senses go off as he's finishing off the alpha of the other pack. He waste no more time shredding the bastard apart. His head whips around. He changes back and looks to Jean.

"Lead them to the barn let no one out of your sight. I'll be back."  
Alcide transforms back and takes off running fast as he can knowing he's a good ways from Shreveport now but he knows Bella needs him. After what seems like forever to Alcide he sniffs her out and sees her bike out by the road. He rushes over and see's Bella laying upon the ground and sure enough covered in vampire blood. He morphs back closing his eyes and picking her up. He knew she'd just had her first kill.

"Baby…" He groans out.

He gets on the bike and starts it holding on to her. He picks up speed as she starts to stir awake.

"Let me at least get you inside before you wake…" He whispers.

He sighs knowing she's coming too. He hurries and parks the bike then lays her down on the porch... Bella's eyes have already locked with his though. He swallows.

"Are you him?"

"Him?" He says taken by surprise.

She nods tiredly.

"The one in my dreams?"

Alcide's heart flutters.

"I think I am."

She smiles and nods.

"You have a face…"

"Yes Bella baby I do."

Bella passes back out but he wants to shake her back awake. Instead he sighs and unlocks the door for her and helps her inside. He lays her down on the couch.

"I love you and wish I could stay to help you through this."

A crushed Alcide turns to her once more then locks up and leaves her be. He morphs yet again and rushes towards the barn where he's got unfinished business with his now newly added pack.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(I only own Marcy, Jean and Seth)** Read and Review please thank you! (FYI to person that messaged me this is a BELLA ALCIDE STORY NOT BELLA ERIC! If you get my drift there's an imprint Duh)**

Jackson greeted his son at the barn doors.

"Everything ok?"

Alcide nods but is worn-out as hell. He knew this wasn't going to be good if anyone else stood before him today. But he'd not regret checking on Bella and it was a good thing he did last thing she needed was someone like Andy finding her first. He stands before everyone.

"I'm your alpha now. We've rules that we follow and one of them is we do not participate in V. You will be giving it up. You will go through withdrawals but you will be fine once it's out of your system. Alcide thinks on the irony of all this considering what Bella just had to do.

"An alpha that runs as soon as he takes out our pack master?"

One says stepping forward.

"I agree and no V? What kind of pussy ass pack…"

Alcide rolls his eyes he's so fucking tired he just wishes he could close his eyes. His body aches but he knew this wasn't going to be easy. These other wolves had to be put in their place. There was no way he was going to lose his pack or let the battle he'd just had go to waste. Tired as he was he thought of Bella he knew that she too had a long night of things she as well didn't want to deal with or face. Furthermore he thought about what she'd be going through when she woke and remembered everything and saw all the blood that would be dried upon her. He clenches his fist and took in a deep breath.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me?"

Bella sorely rose and made her way to the bathroom. She jumps back at first looking upon the mirror. She rushes towards the shower and starts herself a scolding shower. She begins to scrub at her entire body and watches as the blood drains in the sink. The visions flash through her. She leans against the shower wall and scoots down she pulls her knees to her chest.

The screaming, the faces all those women he'd raped and all the people he'd killed. He even took the lives of children. He used his powers to get what he wanted and not a single one for good intentions. Bella felt as though she'd a permanent horror movie playing in her head. Bella gets on her hands and knees and upchucks at memory. She stays there for a moment letting the water hit along her body. Bella scrubs so hard she makes the flesh on her hands raw.

She washes her hair 10 times nearly using the entire bottle of shampoo. She makes herself get out but still doesn't feel fully clean. Bella looks upon the mirror. She then looks to the time and her eyes widen.

"FUCK HOW DID I SLEEP THAT LATE!" She yells and rushes to get her outfit on fixes her hair and rushes out the door. She was already 15 minutes late for work.

She hops on the bike and heads straight to Merlotte's.

Alcide sat at the far back of Merlotte's concerned that Bella was late. She was never late for anything. He'd wanted to test something and asked Sam if this was her table tonight. If she once again hadn't a clue who he was even after last night he would have to take far more drastic measures. He awaited Charlie's call though first. He decided to spend the night here while she worked that way he could watch over her and if he was lucky maybe even flirt a little though truthfully he was backed up all to hell and wanted to take her into the bathroom and do ungodly things to her. He sighs on this and leans back folding his arms and looking to the time.

He finally loosens up and breathes as she walks in. He knew Bella must had just woken up as her hair was still wet and she never left her hair wet she always blow dried it.

"I'm so sorry Sam…" She said looking frazzled.

Alcide hadn't thought about sex in a few days but now he seemed to be in overdrive. He watched her long legs in those tiny shorts and Bella bend over to grab an apron from under the counter.

"Damn Bella…" He muttered.

Bella clocked in and began making her rounds.

"You ok sug?" Sookie leaned over and whispered in her ear as Bella froze at a table and looked directly at Alcide.

Bella nodded but blushed.

"You know him?" Sookie asked wanting to see for herself if anything had clicked yet.

Bella swallowed and narrowed her eyes.

"He seems familiar but no. He's certainly yummy though." Bella's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Did I just say that?" She looked to Sookie alarmed and Sookie laughed as Bella's entire face reddened.

Alcide noticed her looking over but couldn't tell for sure if she remembered last night or not.

"Go ask what he wants." Sookie said playfully slapping Bella on the butt.

"Sookie…" Bella mumbled as she made her way over.

"Um hello."

Alcide swallowed and for some reason he'd that first date feeling about him and didn't understand why.

"Hello." He nods back.

"What would you like sir?"

He sighs knowing she'd no recollection she probably figured she was dreaming.

"For you to remember something anything."

She narrows her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I guess I'll just have me a bud."

Bella nods.

"Anything else?"

You naked on the table, Jesus Alcide what the hell? He shakes his head in thought and smiles.

"No thank you."

Bella smiles and nods however he notices half-way back to the bar she turns back to him. She'd a certain look about her but he couldn't really detect what it was. Alcide chuckles to himself realizing now why he'd had a sudden libido change. He remembered Bella's kill from last night and the more he paid attention to Bella he knew the lust he was feeling was coming off her. She must had consumed some blood he remembered how Eric's blood affected her and this was the same feeling but if anything it only seemed more pent up.

She brought Alcide his beer and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"No problem. Holler if you need anything else."

Alcide tried his hardest to keep in mind not to give away what he was. That meant no matter how roweled up he got he could not flicker his eyes or show any wolf mannerisms around Bella. However he thought about last night and felt rather let down. He should have known it was because she was half out of it. He'd just hoped since she'd mentioned his face that maybe just maybe she'd remember something today but it seemed they were back to square one yet again.

He'd enough misery though he figured why not have fun with this while I can? Because deep down he knew that no matter what bridge he'd to cross tonight Bella Swan would be his again. He would not rest until then. Bella's washing down a table and he waves her over.

"Another beer sir?"

"Not right now."

She nods.

"What would you like?"

He's dying inside but shrugs.

"Your name…"

Bella blushes.

"Bella."

"Pretty name."

"Um thank you and you are?"

"Alcide…" He says looking her directly in the eyes.

"Have a moment to sit with me?"

Bella shrugs looking back to Sam and Sookie.

"Just for a minute."

Bella sits down across from him.

"So Bella you doing anything when you get off work?"

"Yes I'm going home and going to bed."

Alcide laughs and shakes his head.

"Forward aren't we?"

She smiles.

"What if you let me buy you one beer before you went home?"

She looks him in the eyes and sighs.

"Are you alright?"

Bella's eyes close for a moment.

"Hey…"  
"I can't I'm sorry…"  
"And why's that?"

"Because I think I'm already with someone."

Alcide swallows and leans back.

"You think you're with someone?"

He picks up her confused expression and sadness on this. She bites her lower lip.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Her breathing seems to speed up and her heart races. Bella's face alone makes him want to yank her into his lap and hold her. She's so lost…

"You must think I'm crazy."

"Not at all."

"I'm waiting for him."

"Are you now?"

She nods.

"I think he hasn't come home yet."

Bella scoots out from the table.

"I better get back to work."

Alcide nods with the biggest knot upon his throat. He watches her work with an unsure lost look about her. His cell rings.

"Alcide…"  
"Charlie, any news?"

Charlie sighs.

"Not good son."

"What now Charlie?"

"Seems Renee' and Phil have left town. I tried tracking them down but nothing no leads or anything. She must have seen me coming somehow or just took preparations after she had the spell put on Bella. I'm afraid this is all on us for now."

"Of course." Alcide says looking upon Bella.

"I'll take care of it Charlie."

"And how are you going to do that son?"

"By doing something I hoped I wouldn't have to do… and a little bit of tough love in the mixture."

Alcide sighs.

"Charlie just a bit of warning, two things may come of this."

"What would that be?"

"Either she'll hate me or she'll kill me maybe both…"

"Is there a positive in any of this Alcide?"

"I'm afraid the only positive that will come of this is at least she will know who I am."

"What are you going to do?"

"I got to go Charlie."

"Alcide?"

Alcide hangs up and feels sick to his stomach. Any bit of lust or playful feeling has left and now all that rest within his veins is complete and utter fear. He didn't know which was worse Bella never having any memory of him again or knowing everything about him.

Bella makes her rounds back. Alcide wished he'd another choice but he knew he hadn't and he was desperate for even the smallest bit of hope.

"Would you give me just five minutes of your time outside Ms? I think I may know where this guy is…"

"I'm on the clock sir."

"Please just five minutes that's all I want…"

"What's this about?"

"Like I said I think I know where this man is…"

"What would you know?"

Alcide's eyes flicker.

"Come with me Bella."

Her jaw drops.

"You've got to be kidding." She practically pouts.

"Seems you and I have some unfinished business Ms and if you don't come with me quietly things could get very ugly."

"Son of a bitch…" Bella mutters and looks to him shaking her head.

"Fine I'll be out there in a minute but you should know it's your funeral."

Bella prepared herself in Sam's office she stuck the knife in her boot and rolled up her hair. What the hell did this bastard want? Unfinished business?

"She's not coming back tonight." Alcide warned the others as he exited the bar.

They all nodded.

Bella makes her way out the door and doesn't see the man. He grabs her from behind wrapping one hand around her mouth and the other around her arms. Alcide hating this with every ounce of his life and he knew things were only to get worse tonight. He dragged her out to the woods kicking and squirming. She flings down both her arms hard as she can breaking free and shoves Alcide through a tree. He growls out shaking his head as he stands up.

"LOOK AT ME BELLA BABY!"

She shakes her head her eyes glow. His flicker.

"You know who I am! Last night you had your first hunt I found you and took you home! You asked me if I was the man in your dreams. You said something about me having a face… Please you must remember something anything…"

Bella's hands fly out again.

Alcide jumps just in time dodging.

"We first met on my bike in Seattle I imprinted on you that day, you live in the same house as me, I took you to prom…"

Bella grabs her head screaming out.

"STOP IT!"

"NO NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM!"

Her nose once again starts to bleed. Fear courses through him hoping he's not further doing her in but knew if he didn't do something quick this could prove to be for more dangerous letting her go like this.

"Come on baby… remember."

Bella paces around looking to the man.

"Alcide Herveaux… Think about it…"

She pulls at her hair insanely. Alcide begins to feel the immense amount of pain coursing through her it sickens him and he wonders how she still stands. Slowly he steps towards her. Her hands go out as he becomes the wolf and shoves her down. He growls upon her. She rolls him off her. He bares his teeth upon her. Bella takes out her knife and holds it to his neck. He closes his eyes and becomes the man again. He grabs her hand and places the knife closer to his throat.

"DO IT! You might as well! This is killing you Bella Swan every day you go not remembering me you're slowly but surely dying. And I'll die right along with you baby. I can't go on without you and I won't so go ahead slit my fucking throat! Better yet how bout something much worse something we'll both live to regret!"

He slides the blade against his throat and places his hand against the back of her neck. He forces her mouth against him.

"Drink Bella."

Bella shakes her head remembering what Franklin and Eric's blood did to her. Alcide wraps his arms and legs around her. He pushes her head directly against him. He feels her taking of his blood. He sighs and closes his eyes releasing her. Bella rises and staggers back. She gasps out staring upon him. She leans against a tree. She see's innocent childhood turn into disaster all the women he slept with, the fights he's been in, the cons he used to pull, the lives he's taken. Bella leaps out at him with the knife.

"No Bella baby, wait for it. Please wait…. That's not all I am." He pleads and rolls her over on the ground slamming down her wrist so the knife flies out of her grasp.

"Please you'll see that's not who I am anymore. You changed me. You made me better! I swear!"

Then the fear came about. What if the curse worked even against this what if in his memories she doesn't exist? He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against her own.

"I love you. I'll never stop loving you." He forces himself to rise knowing he's done for. Knowing it didn't work and all he did was create a bigger mess. She will know who he is now but only before he'd met her. The parts he never wanted her to know about him. But as he walks off. He thinks to himself. It was worth it…

He continues to walk away.

"Alcide…" He hears her desperate plea.

His heart stops. He freezes in place.

"Alcide Herveaux! Can I still be your wife!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(I don't own anything but Marcy, Jean, and Seth)** Read and Review please thank you! Slight lems warning…**

Alcide slowly turns around not believing his ears.

"Bella?" He questions softly.

She smiles and starts to wipe the blood off her face with her shirt. Alcide rushes over and takes his off and uses it to wipe her clean. He looks her in the eyes and cups her face with his hands.

"Who am I?"

"My wolf." She says behind teary eyes she sinks into his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"Oh thank God." Alcide holds her tighter and twirls her off the ground.

"Don't you ever leave me again Bella baby!"

He pulls back and looks upon her.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

She nods wiping her eyes.

"You'd really want to marry this mutt? Even after knowing everything about me?"

Bella nods again.

"Can I wear the ring now?"

He looks to her smiling and tilting his head.

"Ah you saw that part huh?"  
She nods with a slight emotional giggle. He shakes his hand and digs into his pocket. Alcide takes the ring out and gets down on one knee.

"Bella Swan would you do this mutt an honor and be my wife?"

"No…"

He raises a brow looking to her.

"Not the mutt but the wolf." She winks.

Alcide exhales in relief and places the ring on her finger. He then picks her up and carries her deeper into the woods.

Alcide lays Bella down and undoes her shorts and slides them off along with her panties. His heart races as he looks upon her and breathes her in. He rips her shirt and bra open. It takes all will not to crème his pants just merely looking upon her.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck. He hastily undoes his pants. Bella smiles at his eagerness and can't help but to move her hips about anxiously. He throbs inside her.

"I'm just warning you now baby we might have to go twice or more." He hints knowing he's too backed up and ready to blow already.

Sure enough he's right and Bella smiles as he kisses her lips.

"I'm not near done with you." He moves about again only more heartily.

Bella can't get enough of his lips as he glides along inside her.

"God you feel so good. I almost forgot how good you feel."

"Alcide…" She moans into his chest as he continues.

He drives even harder into her. It's maddening how wet she is.

"Fuck…" He growls out knowing he's almost there again.

She screams out in release clawing at his back. He looks upon her and sees her biting upon her lip. This makes him smirk and he kisses upon her yet again. He teases her with one last big thrust and pulls out. He grabs her and pulls her to him. He wraps himself around her holding her. Alcide continues to kiss along her shoulders and neck. He runs his hands along every part of her. Bella smiles but it all comes crashing down everything he'd gone through to get her back. She knew everything and all the torment he'd gone through every damn emotion that coursed through him during all this but most of all she knew how Alcide felt about her and how he saw her through his eyes. She curls up in his lap and holds him as he rocks her.

Bella's eyes start to close and Alcide decides to carry her back to Merlotte's but carefully seeing as how they both don't have shirts on now.

"We'll get the bike tomorrow babe."

Bella leans into his chest as Alcide drives them home. Bella wearily laughs as he runs his hand along her breast.

"I ought to make you go without a shirt all the time." He teases.

He turns into the driveway.

"So am I allowed to come home now?"

Bella laughs but looks sad.

"I'm so sorry Alcide baby I…"

"None of this is your fault ok. This right here is what matters we know what took place and once again we managed to beat the odds."

Bella sighs and nods.

"You beat the odds Alcide. This was all you baby."

Bella thumbs the ring upon her finger. Alcide takes her hand and kisses the ring.

"You're certain you want to marry me?"

"Alcide for once I've never been certain about anything in my entire life. Seeing how you fought for me and everything you'd gone through well it lit a match up my ass so to speak. I only felt like a bigger fool to be honest for how I reacted when you mentioned marriage."

"Hey you ok?" Alcide says as Bella puts her hand to her forehead.

She nods.

"It's still trying to come through…" Bella says looking slightly concerned.

Alcide sighs on this.

"You're kidding…"

"Wish I was but the difference is I can feel it now and push it away."

Bella sighs in thought.

"I think it's time I hunt down my own mother Alcide…"

Alcide swallows in thought.

"Not without me darling."

He kisses her again.

"Sorry I might be doing that like every five seconds I can't get enough of you baby. I missed you so fucking much."

Bella smiles and wraps her arms around him. She laughs as he begins to nuzzle her breast with the side of his face.

"Hmmm." He puts his mouth to them sucking on them both taking turns.

"Alcide…" She giggles.

"Busy…" He mutters and goes back.

She grabs a lock of his hair and it only eggs him on more. He growls out and continues.

"Let's do nothing but stay home and fuck for a year or two." Alcide moans.

He makes himself stop and helps her out of the truck.

Bella sits upon the couch looking around.

"How could I ever forget?" She says.

Alcide sighs watching the countenance on her face. He heads to the fridge and laughs.

"What?"

"You bought beer and my brand…"

"I did, didn't I?"

"I don't think your subconscious ever forgot baby."

He hands her a beer and leans over kissing her. Her bottom lip quivers again and she downs half the bottle.

"Babe?"

"You watched over me and everything."  
Alcide shakes his head smiling.

"I'm sorry Alcide I'm trying not to cry honest."

"Bella baby you can cry all you want. I'm just glad to have you back. And to be honest I myself have done a bit of that."

"I know…." She smiles tearfully.

"Ugh nothing's a secret now huh?"

She shakes her head.

"Ah, I don't care at least you know who I am even if it is inside out."

Bella finishes off her beer and lays in Alcide's lap. He runs his hands through her hair and prays that she wakes up still remembering all this. He finishes his beer and leans over picking her up.

"Let's go to bed I want to hold you Bella baby."

She opens her mouth to say something but passes back out. Alcide smiles on this and lays her down. He tucks her in taking of her shoes and shorts. He stares upon her as if this is a dream that is sure to disappear. He sighs and covers her up. He actually fears falling asleep. He thumbs the ring upon her finger and leans over kissing her lips.

"I love you I just hope you wake up remembering all this."

Alcide shakes a little as he takes off his clothes; he was walking out of the nightmare into the dream and truly prayed that it'd continue to be the dream when he woke. He pulls Bella towards him as she sleeps he holds her tight placing a hand around her breast. He throbs against her wanting her yet again but knows she's tired and out. So he settles for pulsating against her and holding her to him tightly afraid if he doesn't she'll merely disappear, or worse that this could very well happen all over again.

Alcide awakes and can't help but to shake her and make sure she still remembers.

"Alcide baby what is it?" She groans tiredly.

He smiles ear to ear.

"Bella baby." But through his excitement he pulses against her.

Alcide kisses along her back and shoulders.

"Just want to make sure you remember me still."

Bella smiles looking at the time.

" It's officically 9:13 am and I still know who you are. Although at the moment you feel like a human dildo."  
Alcide himself a good laugh on this.

"Bella baby I'll take what I can get."

"Will you now?" She teases rolling over.

"Fuck yeah I will."

He looks upon her breast he starts to indulge and humping against her. He looks over and sees Bella playing with herself as he pleasures her.

"Damn that's the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life he growls grabbing himself watching."

She blushes realizing what she's doing.  
"God Bella please don't stop…" He begs.

The phone rings and Alcide whimpers.

"Nobody's home." He yells as if it was someone at the door.

Bella laughs and reaches for the phone.

"No please…" He grabs her hand and places it back below.

He reaches over yanking the phone cord from the wall.

"Continue…"

Alcide continues to think about the little show Bella just gave him as he showers. He grins ear to ear not wanting the vision to stop. Bella lays in bed trying to make herself get up but her body still aches and she's fatigue feeling. She sighs forcing herself up.

Bella was thankful to feel that whatever was trying to work against her was becoming weaker and weaker it wasn't taking hardly anything now to push it away. She sighs in relief but knew she was still going to have to deal with her mother. Something she'd not looked forward too. Then it hit Bella she thought of poor Marcy and how she'd not called her since what happened. She felt like a terrible friend after what she witnessed and all she did was snap at Marcy. But that was the hunter in her. All she could think of was to get her out of there quick. Not only that but she was rather mad at Marcy for putting herself in that sort of danger. But then again that wasn't exactly fair this Franklin asshole had charmed her. Son of a bitch she thought shaking her head.

"You ok?" Alcide asks coming out of the bathroom in his towel.

Bella smiles focusing on his chest and loved how was still slightly damp still. She walks over to him and runs her hands along his chest. He places his arms around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm perfect." She finally says.

Alcide gets dressed and looks to Bella. Thought we'd head over to my dad's and grab my things if that's ok babe. Unless you're still wanting the house to yourself that is.."

He hears her snicker from the bathroom as she starts the shower.

"Yes Alcide I want everything it's all mine, mine, mine."

He smiles shaking his head as he places on his boots. Alcide starts them some breakfast figuring Bella was starving he knew he was. He grabs some eggs and bacon and preheats the oven for some biscuits. He's flipping some omelets as Bella comes in. Once again she's wearing something that makes him want to break into a howl. He eyes her white shorts and black tank top that shows just the perfect amount of cleavage. He clears his throat and places an omelet on plate, a couple slices of bacon and a biscuit.

"This smells so good."

He watches her dive right in. He leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Eat up babe."

"Am I ever going to get to cook for you?"

"That depends on how many ex's you got that are cramming at the door to get to your cooking?"

Bella wrinkles her nose at the memory.

"Ugh…"

He laughs and sits down beside her. They sit in silence just looking to one another off and on. Once Bella's done she stands up and goes to clean her plate.

"We'll also have to make everyone aware you've your memory back."

"That'll be a fun conversation."

"Won't it?" He teases and cleans his plate off as well as Bella loads everything in the dishwasher.

"Oh and Alcide…"

"Yes babe?"

"Thank for the bike… I'm sorry your surprise was ruined. I know you put a lot of thought into it."

Alcide nods.

"So you really like it?"

"I love it."

"So you're not mad I got it?"

"Let's just say before all this? Yes I would have been. But I know why you got it and if anything that just makes it that much more sentimental to me."

Alcide beams at this.

"Well good. I'm glad I finally did something right."

"Hush with that now." Bella says shaking her head at his nonsense.

"And I love the ring it's actually rather awesome."

"Hmmm."

"I think I like this side of you. You know the side that isn't yelling at me when I try to do something special for you." He winks and sips at his coffee then pours the rest down the sink.

"And you're welcome Bella baby you deserved them both hell to be honest you deserve much more."

Bella grabs Alcide by the collar of his shirt and kisses his lips. His hands go around her waist.

"I'm glad you're back." He says and turns grabbing his wallet and keys.

"You ready?"

They lock up and jump in the truck. He puts an arm around her and heads towards Jackson's.

Dakota greets Bella at the door.

"Awww, what you doing boy huh?"

Alcide laughs at her baby talk.

"Lay off the kool-aid…" He warns Dakota as he licks her face.

"Don't you listen do that jealous wolf." She teases winking at Alcide.

"Where's your dad?"

"At work and I imagine Janice is over at Jason's. Too bad they'd both be pissed if they knew they missed you."

"They don't even know yet huh?"

"No babe. That's something else I'll have to let everyone in on."

"Ugh I'm so sorry…"  
"Bella baby no more of that ok."

He wraps his arms around her waist and breathes her in. Bella places a hand along his neck.

"So…"  
"So…" She mocks playfully.

He laughs at this and drops his hands yanking a pair of keys that were hanging from the wall.

"When did you want to marry me Ms. Swan?"

She blushes and follows him out to the shed out in the backyard. He opens the door and she covers her mouth.

"Is this all yours?"

"It seems your mother was at least nice enough to send my stuff UPS."

Bella closes her eyes shaking her head.

"I'm…'

He puts a finger to her lips.

"Don't even say it and you never answered my question."

She shrugs in thought.

"Well when would you like to marry?"

"Today."

She laughs.

"A bit too soon."

"Ah well then tomorrow."

"Try again…"

He presses his lips together and once again wraps his arms around her.

"What would you say to either July or August?"

"That's like a month or two right?"

He nods.

"You should know I don't like making a big deal about these things Alcide."

He rears back.

"Wait is this like prom all over?"

She sighs.

"I'm sorry Alcide it's just well it's…"

"It's our wedding day baby. We only do it once I want to make it memorable."

"It will be Alcide I just don't want anything too outlandish, just something simple."

"Hmmm."

He looks to her in thought.

"What if I went halfway? Not too much not too less… But just right?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the bride that chooses these things?"

"Babe with all due respect if it was all up to you and you only we'd end up at the JP or Vegas."  
"What's wrong with that?" She teases.

"Look we do this together…"

"Who'd have thought…"  
"Thought what?"

"A man that actually cares about the wedding."

"It's not just any wedding baby it's ours. Of course I care. I want to give you everything."

"I already have everything."  
Alcide's heart skips at this. He leans over and kisses her lips. He then grabs a box and starts to carry it towards the truck. Bella lifts one up as well and Alcide turns.

"I got it babe…" He says.

"Ugh Alcide I can lift boxes you know."

"I'm well aware of that but it's my job not yours."

"Um actually this was my mother's doing so yeah it's just as much my job."

He turns to her with a serious expression.

"You know you're right… I should kick back and have me a beer and watch you load every last box into my truck. But when you do this would you please wear a pair of worker gloves and boots nothing else?"

"Watch it Mr. Herveaux…"

He dies in laughter and tosses the box into the cab.

"So you pick a date yet?"

He grabs the box from her hands and places it in the back of the truck.

"How about August 1?"

Bella also noted that his birthday was tomorrow. She started to think on this trying to come up with some sort of something.

Alcide nods with a grin.

"It's a date Ms. Swan." He says folding his arms and pecking her on the lips.

"There's just one condition…"  
He sighs waiting for it.

"What baby?"

"You get to tell Charlie…"

"Evil woman…"

Alcide pulls out his cell and dials.

"Are you doing that now?!" She panics.

He laughs.

"Not directly no…" Bella turns to the sound coming from one of the boxes.

She laughs and opens the box. Little Red Riding Hood blares from the box.

"Wow she was even desperate enough to pack my cell?"

He nods with a raised brow.

"Good battery on this."

"Only top of the line for my baby." He says as they finish loading up the rest of the boxes.

Bella looked to see she'd missed calls from Marcy, Jessica and her father.

"Popular aren't we?"

"I suppose."

"Go ahead babe I got a few more to load."

Bella decides to call Marcy first knowing this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Bella?"

"Hey Marcy."

"Haven't heard from you in awhile hun how are things?"

Wait she's acting way to cool about this… Bella thought to herself.

"Um Marcy don't you remember seeing me at Fantasia the other day?"

"You were there?"

Silence for a moment.

"Sorry Bella I don't remember seeing you there. Did you even come say hi?" Marcy asked sounding rather hurt that she might not have.

Ugh…

"Sorry Marcy I've been going through a few things. I must have forgot…"

"It's ok hun but I would like for us to get together again sometime this summer."

"Me too we should all have a girls night again sometime soon."

"Cool I'd like that."

"Well I'll let you go Marcy."

"Ok Bella see you later."

Bella closed her eyes and a slight anger came over her. She wasn't even sure why she was mad but she was. She knew now that she'd been charmed into forgetting which honestly was probably best what bothered her most was she figured it was Northman and she knew if he charmed her he was sure to add a little of something in there for himself. That's just who Eric was for every bit of good he did there was a bit of foul intentions. That's what turned her off to him.

She wanted to call Eric and give him a good ass ringing but knew he was asleep since it was daylight.

"Fucking vampires…" Bella mumbles and Alcide gives her an odd look.

Bella decided to wait and speak to Jessica personally. However she did call Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo! How are things?"

"Great dad."

"Good glad to hear that Bells."

"Find mom yet?"

"Nope not yet but… hey wait how'd you know about that?"

Bella softly laughs.

"I got my memory back dad."

Charlie sighs in relief.

"So you remember who Alcide is?"

"Yep."  
"Wonderful thank God."

Bella rears her head back at his enthusiasm.

"Um dad?"

"Bella I saw firsthand what that spell was doing to you. Though I don't like to admit it I happen to rather like Alcide and on the other hand I think Alcide was right I think that the longer you went not remembering that it was killing you. Are you still getting the headaches and nosebleeds?"

"No dad."

"I figured. Ugh kiddo I'm sorry your mother did this. I should have never even thought about…"  
"Dad please its ok. I'm alright so is Alcide."

Alcide comes towards her and motions for the phone. She hands it to him.  
"Hey Charlie, you doing anything this weekend?"

"Um nope not that I know of."

"Mind if we come down? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok then we'll see you Saturday. I'm handing the phone back to Bella."

Bella looks to Alcide covering the receiver.

"What's this weekend?" She ask.

"Bella I'm not going to ask Charlie for your hand over the phone…"

"We're doing this in person?" She said wide eyed.

Alcide nodded.

"And you're asking for my hand? What century did you come from Alcide? What if he says no?"

"Well then we live in sin." He winks and heads back into his father's house.

"Don't we live in sin already?" She mutters under her breath.

"Um hello?"

"Hello?"

Bella clears her throat.

"Sorry dad."

"Everything ok?"

"Yep. I better go dad."  
"Well ok then love you Bells."

"Love you too dad."

"So her noggin's alright now?" Sam teases as Bella sits in Alcide's lap and they explain to everyone.

"Shut up!" Bella says behind laughter.

"Well that kind of sucks for me…" Sam says looking to Bella.

"What a terrible thing to say Sam!" Sookie mouths.

"What, she's a good waitress."

"Aw, well thank you Sam."

Alcide sighs and clears his throat.

"Do you want to work here babe?"

"Alcide…"

"I'm ok with it if you want to. Things have changed a little…" He hints.

"Well to be honest yeah I would like to continue to work here. I have fun here and all my friends are here."

He hated to hear this but deep down he knew she really liked it here at Merlotte's. He saw it on her face during her memory loss. The old Alcide would have bitched and moaned and gave her a guilt trip all to hell until she backed down. But things were different now and he knew that. Alcide had seen firsthand that Bella could take care of herself but still he felt concerned.

"Can she start back up next week Sam? That way we have some time to adjust to everything first."

"That's fine take your time Bella."

"Thank you Sam."  
She turns around and pecks Alcide on the cheek.

"You didn't have to do that. I know how you feel about it."

Alcide nods.

"I want you to be happy Bella. If you're going to be my wife I can't have you miserable now can I? Though truthfully I'd like nothing more than to keep you locked away all to myself."

Bella laughs at this.

"I bet you would."

"Yes mam."

"You two are getting hitched?!" Sookie says and everyone in the bar looks to them.

Bella's face flushes and Alcide wraps his arms around her tighter.

"Yes we are."

Sookie squeals and squeezes Sam's forearm.

"Who's getting hitched?" Jessica says as she and Bill enter the bar.

"Sorry Papa Bill couldn't get his hair right so we're late."

Bella raises and hugs Jessica.

"Well?" She looks around the bar.

"I am." Bella says to Jessica.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Jessica grabs Bella's hands and jumps up and down.

"OH girl if you don't have a night wedding I will hunt you down!"

Bella shakes her head laughing.

"So cool. I can't believe you're getting married! Who'd have thought? Bella Swan tying the knot and willingly? It is willingly right?" Jessica leans over looking to Alcide who just rolls his eyes.

"Wait are you pregnant? You're fucking pregnant right? Alcide did you knock her up!?"

Alcide sighs.

"Yes Jessica she's having pups."

Sam was drinking a beer and spit all over the bar and started to choke.

"Jesus Sam that's all kinds of nasty, you're cleaning that shit up." Tara spouts.

"I'd like to have me some of that man's puppies…" Lafayette mutters.

"Alcide!" Bella snaps but is laughing at Lafayette's comment.

"What?" He shrugs with a smile.

"I'm not pregnant everyone gees! People do get married without being pregnant you know!"

Alcide can't stop laughing at Bella's reaction.

"Not in this town." Arlene mumbles.

Bella keeps her thoughts to herself on this.

"Well congratulations then!" Jessica says.

"So when's the big date?" Bill asks as Sookie hands him a true blood.

"August 1 that's all we've decided for now."

Alcide takes his cell out as it rings.

"You're kidding…" He looks to Bella shaking his head as he's on the phone.

"I'll be right there."

Alcide rises and kisses Bella.

"Sorry Bella baby I got to go. Take the truck. I got to go on foot for this."

"Everything ok?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll explain later don't wait up."

She narrows her eyes as he exits the bar.

Bella sits back down and finishes Alcide's beer hoping everything was ok. It wasn't like him just to up in leave in a hurry like that.

"So who are the bridesmaids at this wedding?" Jessica hints with a smile.

Bella laughs.

"Haven't got that far Jessica."

Jessica folds her arms.

"You were supposed to say… well you for certain not sure who else!" Jessica pretends to be hurt.

"You already know you're one nutcase, you and Janice for certain."

Bella giggles to herself wondering who the hell Alcide was going to pick as best man. He'd not any real close buds that she knew of. That's just how Alcide was he kept to himself more or less. But she knew from his visions he thought of Jean, Sam and Bill as ok friends but Alcide didn't have anyone he considered a best friend. Which sort of saddened her a bit but Alcide was a very cautious man that didn't play around with that sort of thing. He knew nothing but watching his back and from a very young age. His own father would probably be considered the closest thing to a friend he had. If it hadn't of been for Jason dating Janice and the history Bella wondered if they would have become friends?

"Oh shit…" Bella says and everyone looks to her.

"Alcide's birthday is tomorrow. I need to set up something and fast."

Sam shrugs.

"You guys could come here… I'll help you set up something hun."

"Thanks Sam you're a lifesaver."

"Hell he let me have my waitress back it's the least I could do."

Bella smiles on this.

"Ugh I've not a clue what to get him."  
"You haven't got him anything yet!" Jessica hisses.

"Well no I've been busy… You know forgetting I even had a man and all."

Sookie and Jessica half laugh at this.

"Don't you worry on it sug you and I can go find him something tomorrow."

"Thanks Sookie."

Bella visits with everyone a bit longer and see's that a couple of hours have gone by and Alcide hasn't come by or called.

"I might need to get home Alcide might be there already."

She hugs everyone bye and heads on home.

Bella tosses the keys on the counter and looks around seeing he's still out. She heads to the kitchen and grabs her something to drink.

Icy cold hands grab Bella from behind wrapping their hands around her in a tight hold.

Bella tries breaking the lock but it tightens her eyes widen as she sees Eric at the window.

"Invite me in so I can help you! Hurry!"

She shakes her head furiously. Bella breaks out of the hold and turns around her hands shooting out and sending the person flying across Alcide's kitchen.

"Honestly Eric?" She snaps as she stares upon Victoria.

"Invite me in Bella!"

Victoria looks to Eric confused herself as Bella dashes towards her and grabs her by a lock of hair and starts dragging her towards the front door trying to get her out of the house. Victoria grabs Bella's wrist and squeezes. Bella growls out in pain and sends Victoria out the front door.

"YOU STAY PUT!" Bella snaps to Eric.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" She points to Eric.

She looks back to Victoria who's still looking disordered.

"He was using you hun sorry. Looks like you've had the shitty deal both times."

Eric smiles rearing his head back in wonder.

Victoria hisses out and leaps out towards Bella. Bella focus's her energy to send her flying once again only this time one of Victoria's ankles snap. Bella tilts her head smiling.

"Hmmm." Eric watches slightly turned on by all this.

Bella sighs and turns as she sends Eric flying into the dumpster and slams the lid shut on him. Victoria slams Bella into the earth. Bella gasps out having the wind knocked out of her just as she senses Alcide's distress.

Alcide feels Bella's pain as he's got the three wolves piled on him. He too gasps out as one of them latch onto the scruff of his neck.

With every bit of strength Bella has left she rolls Victoria over reversing the pin. Bella puts her hands around her throat as everything she has left escapes her. Victoria's eyes widen and her neck and face begin to crackle pieces of it land amongst the ground around them. Bella moves one hand uses it to force her head to the side. She watches as Victoria's neck starts to snap. Victoria's hands go out around Bella's throat and she starts choking Bella as Bella finishes her off. Bella's rolls over coughing and trying to catch her breath. Eric stands before her.

He sneers her way then grabs her by the collar picking her up.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Fuck you Eric I only put you where you belong. You think I don' t know what that was!?"

"I was trying to save your life!"

"BULLSHIT ERIC!" Bella says as he places her back down.

Bella's incredibly weak now and she steps back as Eric continues to corner her.

"How did you know her and how do you know so much about me?"

Eric presses her against the tree looking her in the eyes. Bella laughs tiredly.

"Oh Eric, just give it up already. No matter how many situations you try to set up I'll never want you. In fact I pity you rather…" He narrows his eyes at this.

"You just can't stand it can you?" She laughs again shaking her head.

"You can also knock this off." She pushes against his chest moving out from the pin.

"You won't hurt me. Even though you're pissed and your ego is a little wounded. You have just an ounce enough of good in you that you don't won't hurt me. But I'd be leery Eric…"

"Why's that?"

"Because it seems the further you go on with your life. The more darkness you let shed upon it. If it continues and it erases everything else about you it'll be you I come after next. And another thing don't ever charm one of my friends again…"

He cocks a brow as Bella starts to walk away.

Alcide finally manages to get one down but still has two to go. He's trying to get to Jackson who's laying on the ground. He's wishing his pack would hurry the fuck up he needed to get to Bella. Bella keeps walking down the highway in a trance trying to get to Alcide. She takes out her phone feeling the weariness within her but is desperate to make sure he's alright. She dials Alcide but he doesn't answer. He hears Bella calling him but can't get to his phone. Finally he's thankful to see Jean running out from the woods followed by his pack.

"Bout fucking time." He says as Jean knocks one of the wolves off Alcide.

JD and Rikki work on the other. Alcide rushes over to Jackson who's injured.

"Damn it dad!" He helps his father up.

Jean nods to him letting him know they got this. Alcide helps his father as he takes out his cell and calls Bella.

"Alcide!" She says in a panic.

"I'm ok Bella baby and you?"

"I'm fine."

Alcide sighs in relief.

"Where are you baby?"

Bella looks around.

"Actually I'm walking down the highway."'

"Bella why are you doing that?"

She shrugs as if he can see.

"I'm fine son go on."

"Dad…"

"Go Alcide it's just a wounded leg and it's already healing."

Jackson begins to walk to his truck.

"Is that Jackson?"

"Yep the old man got hurt."

"Shut it son… Don't listen to a word he says Bella he's a dirty liar."

Bella laughs shaking her head but continues on sensing she's closer to Alcide.

"Damn baby how far did you walk?"

He hangs up seeing her. Alcide rushes towards her.

"Crazy girl you should have gone home!"

"I had to make sure you were ok." She says.

"I mean it's rare to feel that coming off you Alcide… What happened?"

"Well I've recently added a new pack as you know and these things happen. There was a couple of the new members causing trouble and trying to take over. It's political wolf bullshit Bella it'd only bore you."

"Doesn't sound boring." She also thought about how weird it was to hear the words political and wolf in the same sentence.

"And what did I miss?" Alcide asked his heart dropping a little, still upset he couldn't get to her.

Bella smiles.

"The death of an old friend."

"You mean?"

"Victoria…"

"SHIT!"

They walked a little down the road heading back home but he knew Bella wasn't going to make it much further so he picks her up.

"I'm fine Alcide…" She says tiredly.

"Um no you're not, you're about to pass out. Bella baby you've got to get this energy thing down."

Bella sighs and leans into his chest.

"I know…"

Alcide knew he was going to have to make her train. His heart sank on the mere thought of her passing out when there was more than one enemy. This meant he was going to have to take over for Charlie. But he honestly hated the entire idea but hated the idea of her getting hurt or worse more. Alcide knew deep down such as today there would be times he couldn't always protect her. It was his responsibility to make sure she could.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(I don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth)**Read and Review please thanks a million! A Chapter of fun think they deserve it ;). Hope you enjoy. Some naughty bits to come so slight lem…**

"Try harder Bella you're not even trying! We've been at this for over an hour you're hardly doing anything to me!"

"What would you know Alcide?"

"I know you and you're too afraid of fucking hurting me to even put some effort behind this! I will heal now quit holding back this isn't Charlie anymore it's me baby now fucking do it!"  
Bella throws her hands in the air and starts to walk away. Alcide shakes his head. He transforms and pounces on her.

"Knock it off Alcide! I mean it!"

He lets out a growl shaking his head. Bella smiles and pets the top of his head. Alcide's ears flatten and he lets out a puff of air slightly mixing a howl like growl. Bella laughs and kisses his snout. He changes back.

"Damn it Bella baby quit that."

"But you're so cute…"

Alcide shoots up and eyes Bella bitterly.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously? Don't you realize this is your life? Bella baby all it takes is just one time of me not being there! One time of me trying to get to you but I can't or don't in time and you being out numbered! I don't want to find you fucking DEAD!"

Bella sighs and folds her arms.

"NOW START OVER AND TAKE THIS SHIT SERIOUSLY!" He roars.

Bella's eyes widen and she swallows. Alcide loathed himself at the moment but knew he'd no choice. Her eyes close for a moment and Alcide tilts his head in curiosity. Her eyes open and they are glowing now. Oh shit… he thinks but knows this is where he needs her. He needs her hunter side.

He eggs her on by waving his arms in a give it to me motion.

Bella's hands shoot out and Alcide braces himself.

"Too much." He manages to cough out feeling as though he'd just been hit with missile. He knew though that was light even for Bella. He remembered the amount of force she used for Eric and knew that she wasn't even doing half that. Alcide could only imagine how much pain Eric must have been in.

Bella tries again.

"God damn." He mutters and leans over to catch his breath.

"Still too much! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Maybe…" He shakes his head on this with a slanted smile.

"You could try dodging Alcide you don't have to actually let it hit you!"

"Then how would I know if you're doing it right?"

She sighs and tries again.

"Much better." Alcide says as it felt as though a mere punch this time round.

"How did you do that?"

She shrugs.

"I pictured how I play around with you when hit you on the arm."

Alcide grins.

"Awesome keep that up babe. Maybe that's what you should do is visualize each hit."

Bella puts a hand to her mouth seeing how Alcide's starting to show huge ass whelps on his stomach.

"Alcide!"  
"Knock it off I'm fine. They'll be gone before we even go to bed tonight."

She shoots out her hands again.

"Pain in the ass." She mutters and Alcide bows over laughing even through the pain.

"Another good one." Alcide catches his breath and leans back against a tree.

"I want to try something else now."

"What?"

"Well I want to see if you can do this without using your hands."

"Alcide you already look as though you've been put through a cage match!"

He shrugs.

She watches as Alcide places his arm against the tree. He does one swift twist and she hears a popping sound. She gasps out and starts towards him.

"Stay there. I'm fine Bella baby it was just out of place. Hasn't been the first time you've knocked my arm out of socket."

She winces at the memory.

"See no harm done." He punches at the air.

"Now try it without using your hands. If you can do this then no one will ever know what's coming."

Bella straightens up and looks to Alcide. A minute goes by and she sighs shaking her head.

"Try again think of the playful punch."

"I can't Alcide."

"Yes you can Bella. You were doing this without even being aware or using your hands before remember! Now try again!"

"Ugh you're getting on my nerves Alcide!"

"Good!" He smirks.

She sighs and starts to focus.

Alcide's startled as he starts to lift a little off the ground. He goes to say something but decides against it wanting to see where this is going. He didn't expect this. Alcide's is taken up a tree and placed down on a branch. His eyes widen a little and his heart races a bit. He sees Bella' open her eyes with a smile she looks to him and shrugs.

"Now try to get down Mr. Wolf."

He shakes his head with a chuckle but it quickly fades as Bella's falling back. Alcide quickly leaps down and catches her. Alcide realizes they'd been training on this particular area for nearly two hours now. Crap… He should have paid more attention no wonder she's wiped out. But she lasted a lot longer than she normally would.

"I got you babe." He decides to call it a day and carries her to the truck.

Alcide notices Bella trying to force herself back up.

"I'm ok Alcide. I can still try some more."

"Nah, think we're good today babe you did good. I don't want to push it."

"I got more in me I'm sorry I just…"

Alcide sighs and pulls her into him as they pull out of the driving range area.

"You were tremendous babe. You need a break though. Let's get some lunch."

Alcide pulls into a little café.

"After this I got to head to Sookie's."

"What are you two up to today?"

She shrugs and pops a fry in her mouth.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm… That could prove to be rather kinky."

Bella laughs.

"Nah she wanted me to help her pick out a dress for some event Bill's taking her to."

Alcide detected the lie pondered why she'd be lying to him. It wasn't like her to ever lie about anything.

"Really? So what event would this be?" He looks upon her sipping his tea.

"Not sure, apparently something dressy."

What are you up too Bella? He hoped she wasn't up to anything stupid. He clears his throat and sighs.

"Just be careful is all I ask."

"It's just shopping Alcide…"

She sees the expression on his face as he looks out the café window.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

He says without looking at her.

Once they get back home Bella hops in the shower. Alcide sat on the couch and turned on the TV but really wasn't paying attention to it. He was rather miffed that Bella was lying to him and it drove him crazy as to why she would.

Bella comes out after a few more minutes. She's got her skinny jeans, black laced boots and white shirt with her leather Harley vest on. He instantly wanted to hump her leg. Bella smiles and walks over to him. She leans over and kisses his lips.

"Thought we could meet back at Merlotte's tonight have a few drinks and eat something."

"Plan on being gone that long?"

"You know how indecisive Sookie is."

Alcide nods.

"What time babe?"

"Seven sounds good."

What the hell? He didn't care that she was going out what he did care about was why she was continuing to lie about this. Could she not see he already knew she was lying? Alcide wasn't one who tolerated being lied to. In fact this was a peeve of his.

He watches as Bella grabs her purse.

"I'll see you later tonight." She says at the door.

"Yep, see you then babe."

"Love you…"

"Love you too Bella."

Bella noticed the look on his face but shrugged it off and went on. She hopped on her bike and drove on to Sookie's.

Sookie was already coming out of the house.

"Ready sug?" Bella takes off her helmet and nods.

They get in Sookie's car and head into town.

"Ugh I've still no clue what to get him. I think he was suspicious. I think he knew I was lying." Bella says sheepishly.

"Ah, well he'll get over it. It seems the two of you will have a hard time surprising one another." Sookie laughed as she turned at intersection.

"And I already have the perfect gift picked out." Sookie says with a huge grin.

"You have a gift picked out for Alcide? My fiancé?"

Sookie laughs.

"Yep."

"And what might this gift be?"

"You'll see, I've got everything already set up."

"Sookie what did you do?"

"Well there is only one thing Alcide wants right?"

"What are you talking about Sookie?"

She giggles.

"Sookie I'm serious what did you do!" Bella starts to panic a little.

"Oh quit that now. You'll be just fine and Alcide will be skipping tonight."

Bella's jaw drops as Sookie pulls into a photo studio and not just any photo studio but that of which is for models.

"SOOKIE FREAKING STACKHOUSE!"

Bella feels as though she can't breathe.

"Relax."

Sookie can't stop laughing at Bella's reaction.

"No Sookie I'm not doing this. Take me to the Harley store I'm bond to find something there. Alcide can never have too much bike stuff or clothes!"

"Now why would you go and ruin something that took me forever to set up and these guys are pressed for time so let's go."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah huh." Sookie says and drags her in to the studio.

Bella's breathing becomes so erratic she has to focus on not puking.

"Oh come on now… You're so over reacting. You're gorgeous time to flaunt it. Honestly if you can tell me of a better gift then we'll leave right now and go get it."

"There's a million better gifts than this! I'm sure he'd rather have a playboy!"

Sookie laughs.

"Hmmm I doubt that. Alcide only has eyes for one woman." Sookie pokes her in the arm.

"Sookie seriously I don't want to do this. This just isn't me! I don't do this sort of thing."

"Exactly meaning Alcide will be totally floored and drooling beyond belief."

"Are you ready miss?"

Bella gets an evil grin about her and looks to Sookie.

"Ok fine. I'll do this but on one condition."

"What's that sug?"

"You have to take some photos as well for Mr. Vampire Bill."

"Um no…"

"Then no deal."

Sookie sighs and shakes her head.

"You really are evil aren't you?"

Bella shrugs with a grin still planted amongst her face.

"Let's go Sookie I think the Harley store is still open."

Sookie looks back to the guy that's waiting for them.  
"Ok."

Thank God… Bella thinks grabbing the door heading back out.

"No I mean we're doing this Bella Swan!"

"Cool." The man says with a smile.

Bella rolled her eyes at the man that Alcide could easily fold in half. He was short, skinny and balding a little. He looked to be in his late forties but dressed like he was in high school still. He'd a row of earrings in his left ear and wore a vest that looked like that much of Bella's. Bella wondered if he was gay.

"Her first, it's her man's birthday."

"Ah, I see. Misty darling…"

Bella turns and sees a pretty red haired woman coming out of a room.

"Birthday boy…" He says and winks upon Bella.

Bella's jaw drops at Sookie. Sookie winks with a shrug as the woman drags off with Bella and the man sets up the photo shoot area.

"Let's see…" The girl says looking Bella over.

"I've just the thing."

She goes sets of clothing set up on a rack. Bella's eyes widen and she swallows hard at the little red number the woman picked out.

"Um no try again."

Misty smiles. You've never done this before have you? Bella shakes her head with a blush.

"Ah, hunny you're in for tons of fun! In fact… Tracy can you get these girls a couple of glasses of red wine."

Misty winks.

"Calms the nerves and make your lips have that certain cherry appeal to it that men love."

Dear God Sookie what have you gotten me into…

"Meanwhile put this on. She tosses her the outfit."

Bella's eyes narrow.

"Um how I mean what end is what and this looks more like dental floss than an actual outfit!"

"That's the idea."

Bella's hands shake as she holds up the outfit trying to figure it out. Eventually she figures it out and is thankful she shaved because if not this could be far worse. She steps out and the photo guy cocks a brow and smiles.

"Wow…"

OK he's clearly not gay but he should rethink his whole way of dressing. Bella thinks to herself. He offers a hand and helps her to the stage. Bella laughs as it's a bike much like Alcide's.

"Ok hun now lay on the bike like you would your bed and look this way."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Bella looked to the red getup what she realized a cross between a dress and swimsuit looking thing. She just knew she was going to have a nip slip.

He shakes his head and gets behind the camera.

"Just lay down then tilt your head towards the camera. Give me some smolder girl."

"Ah, hell no…" Bella starts walking off the stage.

Misty comes towards her with a glass of red wine.

"Down it."  
"What?"

"Just down it and get your ass back up there."

Bella's jaw drops in disbelief that a stranger would talk to her like that. She kept in mind to keep her anger in check. She downed the wine.

"We've not all day so MS Please go back up there."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. For Alcide… She thought but she greatly feared he wouldn't like them or get mad that she did this. She swallowed everything back and decided to give it a chance and listen.

"Ok now go change to the other outfit." The man said.

"Wait I'm not done?"

"Not by a long shot." The man winked as Misty dragged her back towards the dressing room yet again.

Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't pass out or freak the fuck out. Bella said as she looked in the mirror.

"Matt likes to be thorough and get as many shots and different backgrounds as possible. He wants to see which flatters the ladies most. "

Misty handed her another outfit and another glass of wine.

"Better?" Misty asked as Bella downed it.

"Gonna be if you keep tossing those my way."

Misty laughed.

Bella unrolled the outfit and saw it was a white bikini. Misty handed her some white heels.

"Those should be your size."

Bella shook her head but placed them on. She came out and saw a beach background and hammock. Kill me now… Just kill me… Bella focused on walking in the heels without tripping and made her way up the stage. Sookie whistled out and Bella flipped her off.

"Ah, play nice Bella."

"Kiss my ass Sookie."

"I just might." She teased and Bella laughed behind a blush.

Once they finally finished playing Barbie with Bella. Sookie grabbed her purse and started heading out once Bella was dressed and ready.

"Wait you're supposed to be next!"

Sookie laughed.

"Oh hun I just said that to get you to do it. I wasn't even scheduled to be photo'd."

Bella's jaw drops as she turns to Misty and Matt. They both wink.

"BITCHES! You were all in on this?"

Matt laughs.

"She warned us you wouldn't do it unless we made you think she was going to as well."

"How did you know I was going to blackmail you into this Sookie?"

"Because you're Bella Swan…"

"Nice meeting you hun. You're man's going to love those." Matt said as Bella held the photos.

"You suck Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Yes but apparently not near as good as you."

Bella's jaw drops at Sookie's punt and she dies laughing as they get in the car.

"Just so you know you're so going to pay for this…" Bella says as Sookie turns into her driveway.

"I've a feeling that once you see Alcide's reaction none of this will matter."

Bella's nerves were all jumbled up. She wondered truly how he would react and part of her wanted to hide the pictures and prayed he never saw them.

"See you there in a bit." Sookie called out as Bella got on her bike.

"Ok Sook."  
Sookie smiled at this and watched as Bella drove away.

"Sam you didn't have to do that."

"Ah, what's one night and a weekday. I didn't mind."

"That's so sweet."

"Plus knowing how things are around here I didn't want anything getting ruined for ya."

"Thanks Sam I owe you one."

Sam put the closed sign on the door then helped Bella set up.

"So how do we go about this?" Sam asked.

"I say we all hide. Leave the lights on and door unlocked as Alcide comes in confused as hell we all shout Surprise?"

"Sounds good to me."

It took everything in Alcide's power not to follow Bella out and watch after her. He paced the living room a bit then decided to go visit Jackson and Janice for a bit. Then he came back home to shower and meet Bella. He planned to question her about why she'd lied. It'd been driving him mad all day and the more it sunk into him the bitterer he felt. He was going to find out what the hell was going on. Once Alcide was done getting ready he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for Merlotte's.

He grew madder and madder with Bella the closer he came to Merlotte's in fact he was about ready to let her have it! He didn't take notice if the closed sign he was too absorbed in being angry. Alcide swings open the doors and immediately looks for Bella.

"Surprise!"

Alcide's eyes flicker and he jumps back grabbing his chest. Bella covers her mouth in laughter.

"What is all this?" Alcide says looking around.

"Your birthday…"

Alcide reared his head back.

"Holy shit… That's today?" Alcide felt like the biggest horses ass in the world.

"Yes you big oaf."

Bella's eyes narrow as she see's something. Bella's jaw drops and she hits him in the arm.

"You were mad at me!"

He shrugs with a hint of nervous laughter. "Ugh Alcide! I swear next year I'm investing in a shock collar!"

"Hey…" He goes to defend himself but knows there's not a foot to stand on.

"I'm sorry Bella baby."

"You're damn right you are! Jesus Alcide."

Sam and Sookie laugh.

"Look at it this way Bella he was surprised."

"Hmmm… hm….." Bella says folding her arms.

Alcide wraps his arms around her waist and kisses along her neck.

"Thank you babe."

"Yeah well not that you deserve a party now."

Sam hands him a pint. Alcide laughs as Bella hits his arm yet again.

"Well happy birthday you pia!"

"Pia?"

"You know pain in the ass." Jessica spouts off and Bella catches a side glance of what Jessica's opened and is now pulling out.

"JESSICA!" Her eyes widen and it's too late.

"My, My Bella Swan!"

"PUT THAT BACK NOW!"

Alcide turns to the ruckus and freezes. Sam's eyes widen and he quickly turns afraid if he stares much longer Alcide will murder him. Bill doesn't flinch until Sookie elbows him.

"Damn hooker." Lafayette says.

"Hooker is right…" Jessica teases as she keeps the photo out of reach for Bella.

Bella's flushed beyond reason and finally manages to yank the picture away and stuff it back into the envelope. Sookie watches Alcide's face as he's still not moving and his eyes haven't blinked. Bella makes her way over.

"Um Alcide?"

He finally swallows and looks to her with a raised brow. Her hands shake around the giant envelope that feels like flames within her hands.

"Was that you?" Alcide asks wide eyed.

She nods nervously.

"Sorry Alcide it was supposed to be a surprise!" She snaps back at Jessica.

He clears his throat.

"Are there more?"

"Um yes…"

He sucks back a breath.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it. It was your birthday present Alcide I…"  
He takes the envelope from her hand and looks through the pictures making sure no one else can see them this time. Bella blushes at each one and holds her breath the entire time. He stuffs them back in still wide eyed. Alcide pulls Bella into his lap rocking a hard on. He leans into her ear.

"God damn I want to fuck you so bad right now."

He wraps his arms around her waist.

"That was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten in my entire life Bella baby. I love them all. Especially the bike one…"

"I have to be honest this was actually…"

"Bella had been wanting to do that for you for some time Alcide…" Sookie winks Bella's way.

Bella starts to say something else on this and Sookie shakes her head with a nod. Bella presses her lips together and mouth thank you. Sookie smiles and leans against Bill.

"Here Bella calm those nerves a bit." Sam says handing her a shot.

She finally laughs.

"Thanks Sam." Sam clears his throat looking to Alcide then back to Bella.

"No prob."

"I think you gave damn near every man in this bar a boner…" Alcide mutters.

Bella turns with another blush.

"Ugh Alcide…"

He laughs and downs his beer.

Janice and Jackson come in and she's thankful they weren't here on time.

"Sorry we're late." Janice says.

"I'm not."

Alcide snickers at this.

"Yeah that could have been a bit awkward…" He says.

"Gee you think?"  
Jessica hears this and laughs.

They have a few more drinks and eat before heading home. Alcide parks the truck in front of the house. He turns to Bella.

"Thank you Bella baby that was easily one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

She smiles and leans into his arm.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"And I'm sorry for being stupid while you were trying to surprise me. I'd honestly forgotten my birthday was today."

"How do you forget your own birthday?"

"Easily…" Alcide says and takes out the pictures scanning through them again.

"When I get to look at this everyday Bella baby it's easy to forget your birthday."

He gets to the bike one again.

"Fuck…" he says shaking his head.

"They're all hot but this one is you dead on."

"Is it now?" Bella teases by rubbing her hands along him as he continues to stare at the picture.

Alcide moans out and puts the pictures back up.

"I'm going to be flipping through those every five minutes. Hell I might be taking them to the bathroom…"

"Alcide!" She laughs.

"What?"

"Better yet…" He opens the truck door and grabs her hands and leads her to his bike.

"Would you be so kind to reenact?"

She laughs as Alcide starts stripping her down. He lays her down on the bike and runs his hand between her breast and down her torso.

"You're so damn sexy."

He throws his shirt off and takes off his pants.

"Now this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten to take home." He says in her ear as he places himself inside her.

"Hmmm."

He kisses along her neck, shoulders and breast. Bella runs her hands against his chest and licks upon it. They lock lips and Alcide's pace becomes faster. She feels him growing harder inside her and her legs quiver with each thrust. Alcide gets a certain grin on his face and pulls out and releases himself all over her breast.

She bites down on her lip thinking that was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. Alcide laughs softly.

"You ok there Bella?"

She nods and he helps her up.

"You sure."

She nods again. Alcide pulls her close and kisses her.

"Sorry but you had me in total overdrive babe."

"I'm not in fact feel free to do that when you want."

"Hm… I think I just learned something new about you Bella Swan."

She smiles and leans into his chest as they go into the house and shower.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Don't own anything but Marcy, Jean and Seth)** Read and Review please thanks!**

"Faster Bella!"

She tries again.

"Without the hands!"

"GRRRR! Honestly Alcide!"

He sends the knife spiraling her way again. He dodges yet again.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

"I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass." She mutters under her breath.

He hears this and chuckles to himself. He throws another blade and Bella deflects. Alcide grunts out and falls back.

"ALCIDE!" She hastily makes her way to him.

"OH MY GOD!"

He laughs but she can see the pain written all over his face.

"Good job babe."  
"Ugh! Alcide!" She says bitterly and yanks the knife out and takes her shirt off placing it over his chest.

"Damn I should have got hit a lot sooner." He runs his hand along her bra.

She slaps his hand away.

"You should keep quiet and still."

He chuckles yet winces.

"Seriously, are you going to be ok Alcide?"

"Yep just give me a few…"

"I'm so, so sorry!" She leans over kissing his lips feeling horrible.

"I can't believe I stabbed you."

"Yeah you should be arrested…" He teases and puts a hand to her cheek.

"This could be along the lines of domestic abuse."

She giggles shaking her head.

"Keep it up Mr. Herveaux and it could be upgraded to manslaughter."

"Oh I love it when you talk kinky."

She raises and helps him off the ground. He leans against a tree and Bella grabs him water. Alcide downs the bottle.

"Ready to go again?"

"Are you insane?" She snaps.

"You want to die don't you?"

"Is it wrong that I was very turned on by that?"

"UGH ALCIDE I SWEAR!"

He laughs.

"Fine we'll go. I think it's safe to say you're getting better at deflecting now."

"And you're getting worse at dodging…"  
"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving you got a freaking hole in your chest."

"It's not a hole and look, see…" She turned to see it was getting smaller.

"I'm still driving."

Bella packs up and gets in the truck. Alcide lays in her lap milking it.

"Ohhh, ohhh." He says but can't hide the smile.

She laughs and places hand along his chest.

"You poor, poor man."

He nuzzles his face into her breast and continues to whimper out in pain.

"You're such a dork."

"Ah, but it works…."

Bella gasps out suddenly and her eyes begin to glow.

"Bella baby?" Alcide rises alarmed.

She says nothing but looks straight ahead and floors it. Alcide's jaw drops as they get closer to town and see what looks to be smoke. Bella follows the smoke and they end up at Sookie's. Alcide tosses her one of her work shirts from the back as she hurriedly shoves it on.

"SOOKIE!" Bella says and starts towards the house.

"No Bella." Alcide yanks her back.

She shakes her head her eyes still glowing and yanks out of his hold rushing inside the house.

"Damn it!" He says and dashes in behind her.

Bella looks around the house and covers her mouth.

"Sookie? Gran?" Bella calls out.

She turns to someone coughing. Alcide puts a hand to Bella's shoulder.

"Get out of here baby please…"

"It's Sookie… Where's Gran?"

Bella leans over and picks Sookie up.

"I'll look you get Sookie out of here."

Bella places Sookie down by the truck and see's she's been bashed in the head.

"Sookie hun." She lightly smacks her face.

"Sook come on now."  
Sookie finally opens her eyes and gasp out looking to the house.

"GRAN!"

"Alcide's getting her."

"Bill?"  
"Bill? But it's daylight why…"  
"He's in the cubby hole of my closet."

"Ah, fuck Sookie." Bella says and sprints back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alcide says as he's carrying Gran out.

"Bill's still in here."  
He looks to her oddly but Bella heads towards Sookie's room before he can say or do anything else. Bella tries to pry open the area but its melted shut.

"Fuck!" Bella coughs and her eyes are watery and her lungs feel as though they're about to give out.

She shoots out her hands and manages to force the space open. Her eyes are wide and she muffles a scream as Bill's body is already burning.

"NO!"

"ALCIDE!"

"FUCK!" He yells and slams the door shut Bella looks back and rushes to grab a blanket off Sookie's bed. But with each step she feels she's about to lose consciousness.

"GET OUT I'LL GET BILL!" Alcide yells.

Alcide rapidly opens the door again and throws the blanket over Bill and drapes him over his shoulder.

"BILL!" Sookie high pitches as Alcide comes out with him.

He sees Bella puking and trying to catch her breath by a tree.

Alcide places Bill down he fixes the blanket over him better.

"You got a shovel?" Alcide asks as Sookie nods with tears streaming down her face.

Bella tends to Gran but Alcide hears her still gasping for air herself.

Sookie hands Alcide the shovel. He hurriedly makes a hole for Bill. Though fears the worst seeing as how bad Bill looked.

"Thank you dear…" Gran says.

Bella forces a smile but looks around the area. Her eyes glow again.

"Damn it Bella what are you up to now?"

She looks to them and puts a finger to her lips. Bella takes off through the woods. Alcide continues to shovel but smells nothing but humans. He wondered what she was chasing.

Bella slams the two boys into the ground and drags them back towards the area. She shoves them down. Alcide's grimaces as she bites down on one of their necks.

"Oh my…" Gran says squinting her eyes.

Bella then leans against a tree with one arm and wipes her mouth clean. She looks to Alcide.

"They're responsible for this. These two did all this. There were four of them but the other two left already leaving these two stranded.

Bella closes her eyes and one pulls a knife out and goes for Bella. Alcide transforms and shoves the boy back down.

"Fellowship of the Sun?" Bella says.

She claws at the tree angrily.

"What's that?"

"Apparently some sort of church ran by a couple known as the Newlins. What a bunch of bigots!" Bella yells and smacks the two guys in the back of the head.

"You two idiots fell for this idiotic BULLSHIT?!"  
Alcide narrows his eyes at Bella confused but finishes digging an area for Bill. Sookie helps lower Bill inside and Alcide covers the hole back up.

"We wait now Sookie." He said seeing the fear in her eyes.

Alcide pulled Sookie in for a hug as she cried into his chest. Alcide wanted to tell Sookie he'd be ok but honestly he wasn't sure Bill looked like charcoal.

"You're both halfheartedly good Christian guys. You let this church convince you to harm an older woman and her granddaughter! GO HOME AND QUIT FOLLOWING THIS JERKS! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN OR ANYWHERE NEAR THAT FUCKING CHURCH I WON'T HESITATE TO END YOUR PATHETIC STUPID LIVES." Bella roars.

Alcide wasn't used to seeing this side of Bella. Her eyes continued to glow as the boys took off running nearly pissing themselves. Alcide normally would have had himself a good laugh at this but considering the situation that was certainly not the time for that.

Bella closed her eyes and focused on calming down. With her eyes still closed and calmly she speaks…

"This church is against gays, vampires and any other supernatural force out there. Their sole purpose is to stand against these other's rights and they believe the world should be free of them all. They sickeningly use Jesus's name to fight for their cause."

Alcide's stomach churned at this. Bella grabbed Gran and dialed the police.

"Just let me and Alcide handle this…" Bella warns Sookie and Gran.

They both nod but cry into each other's arms. Bella gives Alcide a certain look as she looks back to the house and it's still in flames. He nods.

"Why don't you both stay with us tonight until we figure all this out."

"Thank you." Bella mouths and he winks.

Bella's heart sank as she watched Sookie fall to the ground over where Alcide buried Bill. She looked to Alcide knowing if that was him she'd be beside herself. Alcide felt what she was sensing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Think he'll be ok?" She spoke softly.

"I hope so." Alcide said and kissed her neck.

"I want to investigate this church Alcide. I think there's far more behind this."

"How would we go about that Bella baby?"

"How long has it been since you went to church?"

Alcide laughs and sees Bella's not joking.

"Ah, shit please tell me you're kidding Bella."  
She grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Time to get in your Sunday's best."

"But we're visiting Charlie this weekend."

"Right…" She thinks for a moment.

"Next week then?" Bella says hating to let this go for too long she wanted to see what this church had in their sleeves.

"Fine Bella but I don't particularly like the idea of going."

"And you think I do?"

The fire truck and police finally arrive. Bella helps Sookie up and wraps her arm around her. Alcide helped Gran over as they explained only part of the story to them so not to give too much away.

Once they were done questioning everyone Bella helped Gran and Sookie into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there babe." Alcide says.

She nods as they close the doors.

"They give them both breathing treatments and tend to Sookie and Grans heads as they'd both been knocked out."

"Ms?" A nurse hands Bella a mask as well.

"You sound like you need this just as much."  
She nods.

"Thank you." She breathes into the mask and watches as they sew Sookie's forehead up.

Sookie pulls the mask away from her face and looks to Bella.

"Thank you hun we owe you so much."

Bella swallows on this.

"How did you know?"

Bella shrugs.

"I'm not sure I just get these strange feelings sometimes. I just knew you were in trouble." Sookie narrows her eyes.

"I don't think that's a hunter thing I think it's a Bella thing." She whispers once the paramedics can't hear.

Bella breaks from her mask and calls Jason.

"Why what happened?"

"Just meet us at the hospital Jason we'll explain there ok."

"Well shoot ok Bells."

She half smiled at this since that's what Charlie called her. The flashes of this sick church and what they stand for played in her thoughts some made her literally sick to her stomach. And she really loathed this Rev. Steve guy. He was so homophobic it only made him sound as if he was deep in the closet. Bella sat out in the waiting room as Gran and Sookie were being checked out. Jason came in just as Alcide did.

"What's wrong Bella are you hurt?" Jason asked.

She couldn't get over how innocent and childlike he sounded sometimes.

"No Jason I'm fine. Listen." Bella sat Jason down and took his hand.

"Your sister and Gran are fine but there was an incident today and the house… Well Jason it burnt to the ground there was no saving it."

Jason's jaw dropped and he shot up running his hands through is hair madly. Bella swallowed wanting to cry herself. Alcide sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"But my sister and Gran are ok?"

She nods.

"But we're not sure about Bill now."

"Bill?"

"Yes it seems Bill was staying in the hideaway area of Sookie's closet. We're hoping Alcide got him buried in time."

Poor Jason's hands shake and he nods sitting down.

"We've offered to let them stay with us for now." Alcide explains.

"Shoot no. They'll stay with me I gots to do something. You two saved them. Let me take care of them it's my sister and grandmother."

"We don't mind Jason."

"I know you don't hun but I do. Thank you both so much. You saved my family."

Bella nods with a knot in her throat. Alcide knew Bella was about to lose it he could sense her emotions were skyrocketing at the very moment. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. Bella exhaled as Sookie and Gran were walked out.

"Oh thank God." Jason says jumping from his seat he hugs them both and sure enough Bella's loses it and buries her face into Alcide's chest.

He runs his hands along her back.

"I got you Bella baby."

Alcide and Bella help get Sookie and Gran settled into Jason's house.

"I better call Janice and let her know." Jason says.

Alcide nods and helps Gran take a seat in one of Jason's recliners. Sookie hugs Bella's neck and thanks her again. They leave them in Jason's care and head to Bill's to explain everything to Jessica.

Bella looks out the window her mind still going to work on all this. Alcide takes her hand and kisses it.

"What will happen to Sookie and Jessica if Bill doesn't make it?"

Alcide sighs.

"I don't know babe. But we can't think like that. We got to be positive that everything will be ok."

Bella leans into his chest as they pull into Bill's drive.

"She should be waking soon." Bella said as Alcide found a way inside.

They made their way in and they sat and waited for Jessica to wake.

Within minutes they hear Jessica wake and burst through the closet. She's about the run out the door when Bella has to give her a bit of a power hit and knock her on her ass. Bella knows she's already sensed what happened to her maker.

"Sorry Jess but for your own good, we got to talk…"

After they explain everything… Bella holds her as she cries and ruins Bella's Merlotte's shirt with blood smudged tears. Once she's calm they finally take her to where Bill is. Jessica cries harder.

"Ugh I've been so mean to him!"

She blows her nose.

"All I've done is bitch and moan about how terrible my life is…"

"Just give him a chance Jessica it could take him a few days." Alcide says softly.

**Later…**

"That's odd. He did know we were coming right?"

"Of course babe remember you were there when I talked to him."

"Maybe he's late getting off work."

Bella finds the hidden key and unlocks Charlie's door.

"Just put the bags in the bedroom."

Bella looks around the house but no sign of her father.

"Give a few minutes babe. He'll be here."

They both sit on the couch and wait for Charlie. An hour goes by.

"I'm going to call the station Alcide this isn't like my father at all."

Bella returns from the kitchen and looks to Alcide her face bleak.

"What is it Bella?" Alcide hops up from the couch.

"Charlie hasn't been to work in 2 days."  
"Maybe he was off…"  
"No he wasn't and they said he didn't even call… Alcide something's wrong…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review please! **

Bella begins to search throughout the house hoping for some sort of letter or maybe sign. Alcide sniffs around helping as well.

"Let me scope out around the outside." He says and Bella nods.

Alcide tried desperately to find a scent that would explain something but nothing all he could smell was Charlie and it was very faint. Instead he decided to follow Charlie's tire tracks that seemed to lead out to the trail out in the woods rather than the highway. He became the wolf and followed the tracks. He ran further down and saw his truck at a fishinghole. Alcide sniffed around seeing his truck was still there and so was his pole. There was a lawn chair with a beer still in the cup holder. The beer however he could tell had been there for a while as ants now crawled all over it. The pole had old bait on it and laid in the grass still. Alcide however picked up another scent as the wind hit. He darted his eyes towards it and saw drops of blood in the grass and dirt he saw evidence of Charlie being dragged off. Shit… he followed the indentions in the dirt that eventually led to another set of tire tracks. He knew now that Charlie had clearly been knocked out and abducted.

This was going to kill Bella… He was about to shift back when he caught the whiff of something else he snaps back and sees another wolf stalking him but not just any wolf one of the shifters. He knew it wasn't Jake from the scent. He keeps an eye on the black wolf and closes his eyes as he smells another behind him. He turns and gets pounced on. He growls out baring his teeth and snapping at the brown wolf. Alcide flips the wolf off him knocking them into a tree. The black one however stands before him both threatening each other and growling. Alcide watches as the wolf shakes his head and digs his paw into the dirt firing it right into Alcide's eyes. He shakes his head knowing that was a low move and couldn't believe he fell for it. The wolf slams into Alcide's face slamming into the ground.

He whimpers out feeling his jaw get knocked out of place. Alcide shakes it off as the wolf tries to take a snap at Alcide's face. He manages to squirm out and pounces quickly on the back of the wolf biting down hard as he can on his backside. The brown wolf comes back latching its teeth onto Alcide's hide. Alcide growls out and continues to bite and shake with all his might whilst moving about throwing the other off him. Alcide and the black wolf tumble around on the ground going for each other's jugulars. Alcide manages to get the wolf pinned down he pierces his teeth into the shifters neck. The shifter whimpers out.  
"WHOA!" Alcide turns to see Jake running in just a pair of shorts towards them. Alcide pops his jaw back in place and Jake cringes at the sound.

Bella's not far behind he senses her making her way there.

"Might want to get off him… there's a lot more of us." Jake says to Alcide.

Alcide growls shaking his head.

"I'm surprised you managed to get Sam down." Jake chuckles as Alcide backs off. Jake offers a hand for Sam as he shifts back.

"You know this were?"

"Not particularly but Bella does. This is Alcide I think he comes from Shreveport right?"

Alcide nods.

"See he's cool no need to kill each other. Unless you just really want to but then you have to answer to her…" Jake says pointing to Bella as she's running towards them.

"What the hell is going on here!" Bella demands looking to a nude Sam and Alcide.

"Sorry babe." Alcide scratches the back of his neck not sure what else to say.

"Hey loca!" Jake says and walks over hugging Bella.

"Did you attack my wolf!?" Bella yells at Sam.

"We didn't know Bella sorry and why aren't you acting surprised?" Sam asked.

"Well I didn't know about you but Alcide rather sniffed it out of Jake and he told me."

"Small world huh?" Embry says limping their way.

"Ugh honestly! Are all wolves completely bullheaded angry …" she says a stream of cuss words wandering off and looking around.

"So what are we all doing here?"

"Charlie." Sam and Alcide chorus and eye one another.

"What? Did you find something?" Bella asks Alcide.

He sighs.

"Yes Bella baby but you got to stay calm and not think of the worst scenarios."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella I think Charlie was abducted."

"What the fuck did you just say…"

"Whoa…" Jake says taking a step back seeing Bella's eyes.

"Damn it Bella now why'd you have to go and do that!"

"Show me!" Bella demands and Jake looks to Alcide bewildered.

"So Bella belongs with us freaks as well now?" Embry teases.

Bella takes off following the trail as she now sees it. They make it back to Charlie's truck and she opens the door looking around. She then slams it shut but not before taking the keys out. She sees the shifters sniffing at the blood amongst the ground she gasps out. Alcide shakes his head and wraps his arms around her.  
"That's his isn't it?" She yells.

"I'm afraid so Bella but it's not much I think whoever took him wanted him alive."

"I agree even though who did this was sloppy."

"Human's?" Jake suggested.

"Humans…" Bella says in thought then looks to Alcide.

"The fire… They were human too and bashed on the head! Alcide do you think it's possible?"

"You've got a very good point and something surely to go on. It's a bit too coincidental."

"But why would they leave Sookie, Bill and Gran to die and take my father Alcide?"  
Alcide sighs.

"Guess I better find me a suit fitted for church." He says but still seems to be in thought.

"I think we got it from here guys…"  
"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

"Yes this has to do with something that Bella and I've already been dealing with back home I'm afraid. We'll let you know if we need you otherwise."

Sam and Alcide shake hands and Sam shifts back taking towards the woods again.

"You're sure you don't need anything Bells?"

"I think we'll be ok Jake." She says but Alcide senses her he's surprised she's still able to talk considering how she feels right now.

"I'll let you know Jake." She says looking to the ground.

Jake nods and reaches out to shake Alcide's hand.

"Nice meeting you again."

Alcide nods and he watches as the one they called Embry follows.

"Let's hurry and catch the next flight back out."

Bella nods but looks broken.

"Hey we're going to find him babe and get him back."

She says nothing as they head back.

Both were exhausted and jet lagged from flying twice now in one day. Alcide throws down his keys in the hotel and Bella plants herself on the bed but stares straight ahead.

Both were silent for a moment. Bella rose from the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok baby."

He watched as she returned from the bathroom. He knew there were no words to truly console her at the moment anxiety filled her heart and rage. Alcide didn't blame her either. Besides himself Charlie was all Bella had and he knew the two were close. What Alcide wanted to know is what all these things had in common. Sookie, Gran, Bill, Charlie, Fellowship of the Sun? There had to be something else besides the loophole that they all tied to Bella in some way. Why would they go out their way to Forks and Bon Temps if they were from Dallas?

Knowing neither of them would truly sleep as he looked out the window. Bella came out of the bathroom once she was done and headed straight to bed laying down. Alcide placed the covers over her and kissed upon her forearm as he went to shower himself.

"Are you ready?" Alcide asked as they parked outside the church and watched as people gathered in their Sunday best inside. Alcide felt like a total douchebag and for once he didn't like what Bella was wearing either but both had to make it through this day.

Bella nodded and he still sensed the anger coming from her.

"Just remember Bella baby at all cost…"

"I know I won't do anything to give us away Alcide."

"Alright let's just remember what we rehearsed on the way over."

"Sherry Allen and Michael Landsby…" Bella says with nod.

The two couldn't look more different. Alcide wore a simple Sunday suit and Bella wore a yellow and pink spring looking dress. Neither felt comfortable in the clothes they were in or how their hair had to be fixed but from what Bella saw all this group was prim proper and what Alcide would refer to as preppy as hell. He held Bella's hand as they made their way into the church. Alcide wanted to vomit at just the mere atmosphere. He and Bella found a seat as a few couples and families introduced themselves. Bella watched as the Reverend made his way up clearing his throat at the speaker. She gently elbowed Alcide.

"Here we go." He muttered uncomfortably.

The more Bella and Alcide listened to this guy preach the more they both wanted to lash out and kill him. Both sensed the other and simply squeezed each other's hand. They sat there for nearly two hours as he preached, they sang terribly cheesy songs, and served the Lord's meal in which Alcide and Bella thought it best to play along and accept. Alcide would rather be stuck in a room with Barney episodes playing over and over.

"We're having our luncheon today for all our newest members. I see a few of us out there today. Bunch of smiling faces used to praise the Lord and his holy grace. Hallelujah!"

"I hope there's rat poison in the food cause I'm not sure how much more of this man's shit I can take." Alcide whispers in Bella's ear.

"I'll put it in myself." She says with a cocked brow.

"How do we find Charlie now?"

"Just play along."

Alcide takes Bella's hand and heads towards the Reverend and his wife as they head out. The couple stand out shaking each member's hands and finally Alcide and Bella make their way there.

"Mr. Newlin I'm Michael Landsby and this is Sherry Allen my fiance'."

"Ah well how lovely to meet you." The Reverend's wife says in a high pitchy annoying overly friendly tone.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she put on her fakest charm that made even Alcide sick to his stomach and he hoped he'd never have to hear Bella do again.

"Well my goodness aren't you a pretty thang." Dear God Bella ugh Alcide thought to himself.

"Oh well thank you and you most certainly are as well." Bella pretended to blush.

Make it stop Alcide pleaded within himself. He wanted to yack as the wife put her arm around Alcide's arm.

"My you certainly have you a very handsome man here."

"Why yes he is." Bella said clinging onto Alcide's other arm.

"I'm right here dearest…" The Reverend winks at Alcide.

"Oh you're handsome too my little love muffin." She says to her husband.

That's got to be the fakest relationship I've ever seen Alcide thought.

"Well please won't you join us for our luncheon today and sit with us. We'd like to get to know more about you both."

"Oh can we Michael please?"

Alcide was dying.

"Well of course darling anything you want."

They follow them into another area where the lunch was taking place. Alcide and Bella grab their plates and fill them up. Bella meanwhile scoped out the place trying to come up with a plan. They find their seats across from the Newlins'.

"So when's the big date?"

"November 3rd." Alcide says.

"Oh how lovely."

Bella smiles.

"I've been going insane planning this I just want everything perfect."

"She most certainly does she still hasn't decided on a dress or place."

"I hear that." Rev Newlin says.

"That's how this one was."

"Oh I wasn't too bad…" The wife winks at Alcide.

"Are you kidding."

"Ok well maybe I was a tad."

Bella and Alcide imitate their best laughter.

"Oh well shoot!" Bella says jumping up spilling tea all over her.

Brilliant move babe, Alcide thought knowing she'd used her ability to make the spill happen.

"I'm such a klutz honestly and a new dress."

"Oh that's dreadful."

"Well what are you going to do right?" Bella laughs throwing her arms in the air.

"Where is the ladies room?"

"Over there… would you like for me to walk with you?"

"Oh don't be silly I can manage. I'll be right back dumpling." Alcide's pecks her on the cheek.

"Ok Sherry don't be too long now."

Alcide hated being left with these two airheads but knew Bella had to do her thing. He just hoped she'd be safe and quick so not to raise suspicion.

Bella closed the door to the bathroom and looked around.

"Damn it…" She muttered seeing how small the window was.

She pressed her lips together hoping she'd fit. She waved out her hand and opened the window. Bella amazingly fit her way through as she snuck around the area trying to think of a good place to find some clues. She dashed to the nearest building that rather stood out. The door was locked but she managed to bust her way inside. She saw what seemed to be a couple of offices. There didn't seem to be a whole lot to the place.

Bella shrugged to herself and headed into the nearest office. The place was freezing and very quiet, looked around the office seeing nothing really of the unusual bibles, song books, children's drawings and family pictures. So she decided to dig deeper she dug through the papers on the desk and then through the desk. Something caught her eye though it was a check. A check for a one hundred thousand dollar funding and it was signed by Renee Dwyer.

Bella's eyes widened.

"What are you up to now?" Bella hurried and buckled down behind the desk as she heard the door open.

She carefully peeked out and saw someone head to over into a corner and raise up a hideaway door on the floor. Bella patiently waited for the person to return. Eventually the person came back out and headed back out of the building. She crawled that way and opened the hatch. Quietly she jumped down. She saw what seemed to be cages along a concrete floor. She snuck around on all fours. She hid behind a corner. Then moved about the room in stealth mode, she looked upon the cages but saw no one until she came to one of the middle ones. She saw a man in blue jeans, black shirt and a blue flannel. She gasps out.

"Charlie?"

The man rises slowly.

"Oh my God Dad what have they done to you."

"Bella get out of here!" He says alarmed looking around.

"What do you mean! I have to get you out of here first."

"Where's Alcide?"

"He's ok dad."

"No he isn't Bella go get him first!"

"Dad what are you…"  
"BELLA!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review please thank you.**

She felt like she was drowning with each breath she tried to suck back. Bella knew her legs and arms were bound and she was tied to a chair.

"Douse her again."

Bella tried to catch her breath as she felt the wet cloth that been placed over her face.

Bella felt another wave of water being dumped over her head. The cloth around her face continued to soak it up and she tried to position herself but no matter how much she tried she kept sucking back a little water. Bella squirmed in her chair trying to get lose.

"Stay still!" Someone punches her across the face.

She hears what sounds to be a cellphone.

"What do you want us to do with her?"

"Your own daughter?"

"Yes of course. I understand."

Bella feels herself being untied and someone grabbing her by the arm. Still she can't see anything. She feels incredibly weak as they lead her around. She feels a cool breeze hit against her body knowing she's outside somewhere now.

"She wants it done…"

"Man I don't feel right about this."

"Don't think we have much choice you know how she is."

"Damn she's just a kid…"

"One of us at that."

She hears someone sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

The sound of barrels being loaded chills Bella.

"Holy hell how is she doing that?! She shouldn't have anything left she should be drained!"

"Just fire more shots I want to get this over with. Besides she can't see what can she do?"

Bella focus's with everything she's got hearing each whistle of each bullet flying her way. She tries to center on how many men she's facing.

"FUCK!"

"TERRANCE SHIT BUDDY!"

Bella hears yet another round.

"JUST DIE BITCH COME ON!"

She's slammed against what feels to be a building feeling like she took a bus to the gut. She coughs out and senses another coming as she crouched down on her knees. She musters what she can and fires back hoping its spread enough to hit whoevers in front of her. She waits and hears nothing but she can't see anything still either. The wet cloth continues to suffocate her but she feels Alcide in danger. She's not the strength left to break her bondage. So she walks and walks desperate to get to Alcide. She starts to cry only making things worse. Her heart races she forces each step but her knees give out and she falls to the ground. She rolls on her side suffocating against whatever's around her face. She coughs out and tries to maneuver around gasping for air.

Suddenly she feels someone pick her up. She's laid down somewhere and the cloth is ripped from her face. Her eyes widen as she gasp for air.

"God… Godric?"

He smiles and bites down upon his wrist.

"Please…" She pleads pressing her lips together.

"You need it."

"Get away from me."

She struggles as he pulls her towards his chest in a cradling motion.

"If you don't you'll die…"

He looks down to her chest and she gasp out.

"Now drink. You should drink more than you normally would."

Godric holds her tighter as she partakes, preparing… Her back arches and she cries out.

"Forgive me…" He says.

She hits against his chest trying to break free. Her body finally gives in her eyes close.

Godric removes the bullet from her chest flicking it across the ground. He watches as the wound heals. Her eyes open and he helps her up.

"Better?"

She looks to him bewildered.

"We'll meet again Bella I promise but for now you need to aid to your mate and father. My blood will always be a part of you now. Use it wisely. Make good choices Bella you've so much to live for."

"Godric, I'm supposed to destroy you." She says yet puts her hand to her heart giving him a confused look as his life still flashes about her.

"I couldn't think of a better way to go. I'll gladly let you…" He says with genuine beam and disappears.

She stands there for a moment dumbfounded and has never been so lost in her life. She'd only known him through Eric's memories but now like Eric she knew everything about him he was far worse than Eric ever was. But now it seemed to be the opposite for the two Godric had more light and Eric had more darkness.

Bella forces herself out of it and dashes out of the building Godric had her in.

She follows the sense coming off Alcide. She looks to see its night has fallen now and heads towards the church. She hears what sounds like some sort of congregation going on.

"What are you doing here?"

She turns to see Eric.

"What the hell is this vampire central?"

For once he doesn't have that cocky grin.

"He's ok. He saved me actually."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Godric… That's who you came for is it not?"

He looks to her tilting his head.

"He's here of his own free will."

"You're lying! Now why are you lying and how do you know GODRIC!" He grabs Bella by the throat and slams her against the church building.

"God damn it Eric I don't have time for your shit!" She flings him off her and Pam sneers coming after her. Bella gasps out hearing Alcide whimpering from the church.

"Enough… She speaks the truth."

Eric's eyes shift as he looks to Godric.

"Let her go Pam."  
Eric nods to Pam and she drops her hold and Bella glances towards Godric and hurries inside the church.

Godric's blood courses through her and she's never felt such power. She slams the church doors open and sees Alcide baring his teeth protectively as he stands before Charlie in a corner. Bella sees the blood coming from Alcide on the ground. She looks to see more men with guns. Alcide sees her and shifts back grabbing Charlie. She eyes everyone in the church as her eyes glow. One of the men aims a gun her way and she smiles his way and he swallows. Alcide rushes Charlie down the isle of the church getting him out. Bella eyes Steve and his wife "Please send my mother my regards" then flips them off then exits the building but not before slamming the door loud enough to send a sonic blast throughout the entire church busting all the windows and shaking the entire building. She can't stop the grin on her face as the wife screams.

She sees the vampires have already left and Alcide is helping Charlie inside the truck. She slides in next to Charlie. Alcide floors it leaving a trail of dirt behind. Bella instantly wraps her arms around her father and looks to Alcide seeing what took place. Alcide never left her father's side…

"Thank you." She says crying against Charlie.

Alcide nods heading to the nearest ER.

Bella looks after Charlie as Alcide comes up with a story for the ER. They get him into a room immediately.

"He'll be ok Bella."

She nods leaning into Alcide's chest. Alcide pulls back and looks her over. "What did they do to you? I felt like I was drowning at one point"… Alcide says. Bella shakes her head.

"I was…"

Alcide looks to her drearily.

"Bella baby what is it?"

"Alcide… I almost died."

He stumbles back a bit.

"After all my training and everything I still wasn't strong enough. I was still taken down! I was caught off-guard Alcide…" She reaches to her heart and Alcide sits her in a chair.

He hears her heart pounding away.

"Alcide…" She half whimpers covering her face.

"My own mother set up an execution for me. Not just any execution but from hunters that worked for her. That and I found a check… She's behind the funding of this church. All this she set up everything was to lead us here. She wanted three of us to die in that church."

Bella gasps out still grabbing at her heart.

"Bella baby? I think we might need to get you checked out as well."

"It's not that it's the blood."

"What blood?"

"Godric's."  
"Who the hell is Godric?"

"I'll explain later."

"You two can come back now." A nurse says leading them into Charlie's room.

"Dad…" Bella forces a smile glad to see him more alert looking.

Charlie smiles back and holds out his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Bella says.

"But are you kiddo?" He looks her over.

"When I saw them place that pillowcase over your head and knock you out…"

"WHAT?!" Alcide says looking to them both.

"I'll explain everything later Alcide."

Alcide watches as Bella grabs at her heart again.

"Bella baby are you sure you're ok?"

She nods.

"I just need to use the bathroom."

She enters the bathroom thinking of how beat up Charlie was his entire face swollen, his eyes sunken in. Godric's latest events play out in her mind. The vampire was malicious to say the least. Yet he'd more love in him than anyone she'd ever known. She was wrong she thought Eric was confusing no not even close. Godric was the most perplexing of them all. She wanted to slay him yet at the same time save him.

Bella leans over the toilet and pukes. Alcide and Charlie turn to one another hearing this. Alcide rushes to the door.

"Bella baby are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alcide just adjusting."

Once she got it out of her system she washed out her mouth. She steps out and sees both men looking to her concerned.

"I'm fine."

Alcide pays closer attention and looks to her dress. He places his finger inside the hole and looks her in the eyes.

"Were you shot?"

She nods. Alcide closes his eyes and removes his finger.

The doctor comes in and looks over a chart then looks to Charlie.

"Seems you got a couple of broken ribs, must have been one hell of a bar fight."

Charlie looks to Alcide and Alcide scratches the back of his neck.

"You should see the other guy…" Bella chimes in but is looking out the window.

"Is that so?"

Once the doctor goes over everything and leaves Bella turns to Charlie.

"I'm going to hunt mom down and kill her…"

Charlie blinks his eyes not sure what to say. Alcide clears his throat.

"Well on a lighter note… Could I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Only own Marcy, Jean, Seth nothing else) **Be awesome Read and Review thanks!**

"What the hell son?"

Alcide presses his lips together.

"Bad timing?"

Bella cracks a smile shaking her head.

"Incredibly shouldn't you have maybe thought about marriage you know BEFORE you know…"

"DAD!"

Charlie laughs but reaches at his broken ribs.

"Yeah, yeah might as well make an honest woman out of her."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Oh my God, he's like drugged Alcide."

"Then I picked the perfect time to ask."

She looked at her father's IV bags and saw the morphine drip. Charlie reaches for Bella's hand.

"You got a good man there Bells. Yes Alcide you can have my daughter's hand." He pats her hand then looks to be in thought.

Charlie's eyes get glossy looking as he looks to his daughter. Alcide clears his throat knowing that look.

"Um I'll give you two a moment." Alcide says and leaves the room.

"Are you ok dad?"

Charlie nods but Bella almost goes into shock as tears come out of Charlie Swan's eyes.

"Dad?!"

"I'm sorry kiddo but for a moment there today I thought I lost you."

Bella's throat knots up as Charlie pulls her in for a hug.

"I love you kiddo I know I don't say it often but I do and I'm sorry I married such a psychotic bitch."

"I love you too dad." Bella wipes a few of her own tears away and watches as the drugs take over and Charlie falls asleep.

She kisses his forehead and tucks him in. Bella goes to let Alcide back in but she crashes into his arms and cries. He holds her tight and lets her cry it out.

Alcide blinks awake with Bella in his lap as the doctor comes in looking Charlie over. He scoots out gently from beneath Bella.

"He can go home today, but no lifting of any kind and he needs to rest. Here are a couple of prescriptions I'd like for him to get."

Alcide nods taking the papers from his hand.

"I'll just need you to sign this release and some other papers with receptionist. Who's the responsible party?" Alcide looked to see Bella was still asleep and Charlie was out of it. He figured it was the least he could do.

"I handle everything."

The doctor nods as Alcide signs the papers and hands them back.

Bella gradually stirs awake and looks to Alcide.

"They're releasing him."

"Already?"

"Yep."

Bella makes her way to the bathroom and Alcide gets everything prepared for Charlie's leave.

Alcide returns the truck he'd rented and gets a cab to take them to the airport.

"Easy dad." Bella says as they lead Charlie into the house.

Charlie groans out as Bella sets him in his recliner.

"And no beer with those pills dad not unless you want to end up back in the hospital or morgue."

"Yeah, yeah…" He moans leaning back a bit.

"And you might want to call the station and let them know you're alive."

Charlie pinches the bridge of his nose in thought.

"I don't know dad I really think Alcide and I should stay with you. Not only are you hurt but mom's trying to kill you."

Charlie laughs.

"I'm fine and I'll be fine you can't keep an eye on me 24/7. I'm sure Renee's busy with other things at the moment."

"Like what plotting more death and destruction?"

"That wouldn't surprise me. Besides it seems you and Alcide have a wedding to plan can't very well do that if you're here in Forks fretting over your old man."

"Someone's got to look out for you."

"I'll call Billy I'm sure he's wondering where the hell I've been anyway. You forget too your old man has sources such as big ass shifters."

Bella laughs.

"Ok but just so you know that means I'll be calling you like 3 or 4 times a day to make sure you're still alive."

"That's quite alright Bells."

"You're certain you don't want us to stay?"

"I'll be fine Alcide just take care of my daughter."

Alcide nods.

"Well ok then at least let me get you set up." Bella brings him the remote, phone, pills and water to within reaching distance.

"Bells I only have a couple broken rips I'm not handicapped."

Bella shakes her head not listening. Alcide grins at how overbearing Bella's being with her father. She even brings him a box of tissues.

"Bells hun relax, go home, rest. Lord knows you need it just as much."

Alcide and Bella once again board yet another plane to head home. Alcide was getting tired of all the flying and would be glad to be stable for a bit for once. Once they finally get home neither bother with unpacking they simply lay on the couch and before either realized it they crashed in each other's arms. Alcide wakes and looks upon Bella as she's still sleeping.

He runs his hand along her waist and kisses her neck. He finds himself rubbing against her in desire. She moans out rolling over and breaking into a sleepy smile. Alcide works to get her clothes off and his own. He wastes no time making his way inside and positioning himself. He moans not realizing just how incredibly backed up he was. Her legs wrap around him as he begins to thrust harder Alcide cums quickly but he doesn't want it to end so he dives his fingers into her and watches her arch her back and saturate his couch. He continues to finger her and suck upon her breast. He half grins seeing how she's biting on her lip and her legs quiver a bit now. Alcide places himself back inside her loving the wetness pouring from her.

Bella runs her hands along his chest as he begins to sweat. She reaches out her right hand through the side of his hair as he leans over kissing her. Once again she feels Alcide fill her up and his hands squeeze about the couch arm rest as he growls out. Nothing was sexier than watching Alcide during sex she thought with a grin.

"Ready to go again?" He teases and winks as he rises.

"I'm always ready to go again Mr. Herveaux."

* * *

He wiggles his brows and heads into the bathroom to shower. Bella starts them some coffee and plays their messages.

BEEP "Hey Bella its Sookie just wanted to let you know Bill's alright. Thanks to you and Alcide. I owe you a million sug. You saved us all. Please if you ever need anything, anything at all" Bella knotted up at Sookie's voice breaking. Thank God Bill Compton's alive that's one last issue Bella thought.

Beep "Think it's time we had a talk meet me at Fangtasia Thursday 11pm don't be late." Bella rolled her eyes what kind of message was this, a standoff invitation?

BEEP"Hey Bella its Sam just hoping you could come in next Friday I'm a tad shorthanded because of Tara quitting. Let me know hun talk to you later."

"Tara quit?" She says shaking her head.

BEEP "If you get this message you're still alive. Congratulations you're not completely incompetent my dear."

Bella's eyes widen and rage comes over her as she rips the answering machine from the counter top and a sends it flying out the back porch door.

"Whoa babe!" Alcide says as he dashes over with a towel wrapped around him.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Bella yells her eyes glowing she starts throwing stuff about the kitchen grabbing whatever she can.

Alcide grabs her around the waist as she struggles to get free kicking about.

"Let me go."

"No babe you got to chill."

Bella's arms fling out and she breaks the hold slamming Alcide against the counter. Bella gasps out realizing what she'd done.

"Alcide!"

"I'm ok Bella baby."

"No you're not! What the hell is wrong with me?" She leans over helping him up.

"DAMN IT I can't do this…" Her voice softens and she shakes her head.

"I can't do this anymore." She covers her face and takes off into the backyard. She leans over Alcide's kick bag trying to catch her breath.

Alcide watches from the window running his hands through his hair wishing he could help but he'd not a clue what to do. Bella comes back inside and goes to their closet she places a gun in her ankle holster and pulls her pant leg over it. She puts her vest on and a hoodie over it.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"Um no what the hell is going through that head of yours?" Alcide says grabbing her shoulders.

"That's just it Alcide! EVERYTHING!" She says with a quivery lip and storms out of the house.

The door slams and Alcide shakes his head as he hurries and dresses.

Bella places on her helmet and takes off.

She arrives at the shooting range and throws her helmet off as it rolls onto the ground. Bella jams the breaker and heads inside. She punches the button and takes out her gun. She gives out 6 headshots in a roll reloads and does it again through the same holes. She shoots and shoots until she runs out of bullets then she screams out and shoots out her hands as all the targets bust into millions of pieces. Bella flies back and her head hits the wall only making her madder as she closes her eyes and the entire building around her begins to crumble.

"BELLA!" Alcide sees the building shaking and skids on his bike rushing to get her out.

"FUCK!" Alcide yells as the building collapses before he can even make it inside.

Alcide coughs as he rushes over dirt and debris is everywhere. However a shadow stands amongst it he comes closer to see Bella still standing she turns towards him with not even a scratch on her. She puts her hand to her heart closing her eyes. Alcide takes the gun from her hand placing it in his pants, slowly he and pulls her into him. He looks around at the damage as he hugs her.

"Race you home Bella Baby." He says surprising her he winks then gets on his bike.

"Well come on now…" He says egging her on and stepping on the accelerator.

Bella shakes her head with a grin and leans over grabbing her helmet. She jumps on revving her engine. Alcide motions the countdown and they race back home.

* * *

"So he's been covering up his progeny?"

"So to speak it's what it looks like. Godric's mind is like a jumbled mess." Bella says sipping at her beer.

"Why doesn't he… you know… just command Eric not to do these things if he doesn't approve?"

"Because he wishes Eric would just do it of his own free will. It actually breaks his heart that Eric is becoming just like he was and that's not what he wants for Eric."  
"So vampires do have feelings?"

"Alcide!"

"What? I'm just saying… so Godric beat my wolves and Eric to Jessica's the day she was turned and charmed them into leaving and into forgetting Jessica so Eric's morality wouldn't be risked fearing he'd simply slaughter them as he was told."

Bella nods still confused by it all herself.

"So this Godric guy just stays behind the scenes like a stalker waiting for Eric to fuck up and cleaning behind the scenes?"

"Basically but he blames himself for how Eric turned out he blames himself for a lot of things and a lot of what's wrong with the vampire world and it's politics. Alcide that car wreck he somehow managed to handle as well."

"But it was during the day it happened."

" I know but from the looks of it Andy was charmed into believing it was just an accident and that was Godric's doing he set everything up so there wasn't a possibility of me being a suspect or involved."

"So you're saying you think it's this vampire's blood as to why you can withstand more and have more energy? And you've an ancient stalker vampire trying to save yours and Eric's lives constantly?"

"Yes I'm just not sure how but I think it might have to do with age he's been around since B.C years. And I wouldn't exactly call it that but in some fashion I suppose so and it's mainly Eric he's watching."

"Holy shit."

"Exactly, I've seen so much through his mind it's crazy."

Alcide sees the look on her face as she frowns and puts a hand to her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Alcide it's just a lot to take in sometimes."

"I can't even begin to imagine Bella baby. I know it takes a toll on you."

Bella remembers what she saw through Alcide's mind.

"Thanks again Alcide for going after my dad once you sensed something was wrong." That knot forms in her mouth knowing if it wasn't for Alcide taking a shot her father would be dead.

"Bella he's your father and a good man you don't have to thank me for that." Sam brings them both another beer.

"Oh and Sam it shouldn't be a problem to work for you next Friday."

"Ok hun thanks big time."

Alcide looks to her as he downs half his beer.

"What all did they do to you Bella you know at the FOTS?"

"It's best if you don't know."

"Bella come on now that's hardly fair, you know everything about me literally and will continue to the rest of our lives together and yet you don't wish to tell me what happened to you."  
Bella sighs. She downs her beer and slams it down folding her arms.

Once she's done telling Alcide what took place he looks like a ghost and his hands shake.

"So when are we going to hunt your bitch of a mother down?" He says behind gritted teeth.

"The sooner the better."

"Well personally I couldn't think of a better pre-wedding gift."

Bella smiles with her eyebrows raised.

"I'll drink to that."

They clank their beer bottles together.

"The only problem is she's got back up it seems. There's no telling just how much as well. My father wasn't kidding when he said she had sources. I can't believe she got other hunters to be in league with that fucking church."

"I suppose it rather make sense when you think about what they stand for."  
"Yes but the reality of it is that technically that church should want all hunters dead as well. We too carry abilities that are what could be considered "devilish or impure." Bella says with hand quotations.

"Well I don't see why you can't get your own sources. Think about it Bella it might not be exactly what we need but it's better than nothing. I got the pack which has only grown and with any luck will only continue to grow. We got Sam, Bill, Jessica, Sookie?"

"You can't be serious Alcide we can't risk our friend's lives just to go against my mother."

"I think they'd disagree. If any of them knew your own mother was trying to put you away so to speak you think they wouldn't willingly stand beside you?"

"I know they would and that's what concerns me Alcide. I don't want anyone getting hurt or possibly dying even. We've not a clue what we're facing for sure."

"Exactly Bella baby we've more chance of survival if we have backup. If you and I just go who knows what the outcome would be."

Bella shudders at the idea.

"We might even need Sam and his pack."

"NO that's too many lives at stake Alcide and they have nothing to do with this."

"They care about you and Charlie and Jake's a bud of yours and this Billy guy seems to be pretty close to your father. I'm sure they don't like what happened! I'm sure they wouldn't like to hear what Renee did to you both!"

"You're talking like this is going to be an all-out war Alcide."

"I'm afraid it might very well be. Bella baby I'd rather be safe than sorry and have all the backup we need. If we don't need them after all great but I'd hate to need them and not have them."

* * *

"Jesus babe you coming down with something? You were sick yesterday morning for a bit as well."

"I'm fine Alcide gee now please just go this is so gross."

Alcide rolls his eyes holding her hair back anyway.

"Go Alcide I'll be ok." She says rising up and goes to rinse brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth.

Alcide sighs and goes to get him a cup of coffee.

Bella goes to get her some Pepto Bismol and opens the cabinet in the bathroom. Her eyes widen in thought and she steps back a bit as she looks to the unopened tampon box. "No fucking way."

She swallows and picks up the box counting the days. She hears Alcide entering the bedroom and she crams them back in and slams the cabinet door shut.

"Something wrong babe?" He says sipping at his coffee.

Bella's does her best to control herself.

"Nope…"

She nervously heads to the shower. Bella tells herself to relax it's not that she'll start soon. What are the odds right? She shaves her legs then washes her hair. It was just one period. People do that they can skip and she has been stressed lately. That has to be it its stress.

"Hey babe you sure you're alright?"

Stupid senses… Bella rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine Alcide but if you don't mind I could use a cup of coffee as well."

"Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

You can't before your fucking wedding date! You just can't. Hell no. You're not!

"Stop that." She says to herself.

"Everything's fine…" Bella says as she gets out of the shower and looks in the mirror.

"It was one miss. Just one month. I'll start soon" She nods on this and decides from there to let it go.

She would just take extra precaution from here on.

"What will start soon?"

Alcide says handing her a cup of coffee.

"Jesus Alcide!"

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. So what were you talking to yourself about?" He leans against the doorway sipping his coffee.

She shrugs and starts to brush her hair.

"Hmmm." He raises a brow then shakes his head exiting the bathroom.

He kicks back on the bed sipping his coffee eyeing her from the bedroom. Alcide curiously watches as Bella drops her towel and leans back poking out her belly and rubbing it looking into the mirror. His eyes go wide and he spits coffee all over himself and the bed. He hurriedly grabs a tissue and wipes himself and the bed off. Bella places the towel back on and enters the bedroom.

"What's with you?" She laughs at his expression.

"Nothing…" He says placing down his coffee.

"Alcide you look like you pissed yourself."

Alcide looks down.

"Crap…" He lifts up and goes to the closet grabbing himself another pair of pants.

"Honestly Alcide…" She laughs again as he stumbles around in the closet.

Bella gets dressed eyeing Alcide wondering why he was so nervous acting.

"You ready Bella baby? Sookie's sure to call yet again if we don't get our asses over to Bill's soon."

He says grabbing his wallet but his mind going ninety to nothing and he shakes all over…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(Only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review please it means a lot thanks!**

"Alcide where are you going?"

He looks to Bella.

"Huh?"

She giggles.

"You passed Bill's house."

"Oh sorry."

He U-turns and heads back that way then turns into the driveway. As Alcide turns into the drive Bella gasps out in thought. He looks to her oddly.

"What's wrong?"

But I've not skipped my pills have I? The urge to take them out of her purse and count them was there but then she knew for sure that'd freak Alcide out.

"Damn baby your heart's going ninety to nothing." He says looking to her trying to get her to spill the beans. He wanted hear to say it…

"Huh that's funny."

"Sure is."

Alcide gets out and walks around opening the door for her. He pens her against the truck and kisses her then looks her in the eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Bella nods. Alcide waits for a moment the sighs as nothing escapes her lips.

"By the way I know eventually you'll see it in my mind but I don't want Sookie to know that it's my men fixing her house. If she did she'd deny the help." He says and starts walking off.

Bella's jaw drops and she grabs his arm.

"You're rebuilding her house?!"

He nods Bella's heart melts she couldn't believe he was doing that for Sookie and Gran.

"It's taken some work blocking that from her I knew you'd see it eventually as well. I just know her and Gran don't have a lot of money considering everything it's the least we could do."

Bella winces dropping her hold.

"Hey now that's not what I meant Bella baby you know that."

Bella looks to the ground.

"I know Alcide. But it doesn't change the fact that it's because of me so many other lives have been affected."

"Yes they have and in more positive ways than negative. Don't you see that? And none of that shit was under your control baby that was your fucking sorry excuse of a mother that caused all this."

"Yes but what if Sookie and Bill died hell what if my father…" Bella couldn't stomach to even say the words. She waves Alcide off as she takes off by a tree and pukes.

"Jesus Bella."

"I'll be ok."

He reaches over grabbing her hair.

"Stop! Just stop fussing over me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She pukes again and leans against a tree.

"I'm just coming down with something that's all."

"That's not what I meant and that's also bullshit but we'll get to that part later. I want to know what is going through that head of yours. Why don't you want me helping you? Isn't that my job!?"

"No it's not your job."

"Through sickness and in health."  
"We're not married yet."  
"But we will be very soon so why not live up to the vows now huh?"

"And what did you mean by bullshit Alcide?"

"This right here! This isn't some fucking illness. Why can't you just talk to me about this? Do you just not trust me? Or is it something else?"

"What do you want to hear Alcide?"

"I want to hear it from your lips. I want you to tell me why you think you've been sick!"

"Why?"  
"Because."

"I swear Alcide you make no God damn sense."

"Nah, baby I make way more sense than you do. I'm tired of you trying to do everything on your own. I'm tired of you acting as if I don't have a part in certain things! Stop pushing me away even in something that freaking involves me tooth and nail you can't even come to me! That's all I wanted was for you to come to me and say… Alcide I'm pregnant. But no that's not how you do things!"

"Alcide!"

"No I've had enough of your crap."

"What the hell Alcide? I don't even know for sure if I am pregnant!"

"But you were standing in the mirror this morning doing that thing…"

She narrows her eyes.

"What thing?"

"You know that thing girls do when they think they're knocked up. You were all poking your belly out and rubbing your hands along it."

"You saw that?" She blushes.

"Um yeah I did."

"Ever heard of privacy Alcide?"

"Nope…" He breaks into a smile.

"Of course not you dirty dog."

"Wolf… baby… wolf."

"Nah I'm pretty sure I got it right today you hotheaded mess."

"Hmmm."

"Honestly Alcide I don't think I've missed any pills. I really think this is stress on top of me just coming down with something."

Alcide sighs.

"How late are you?"

Bella smiles.

"Shouldn't you know that already? I remember a certain wolf that kidnapped me and already knew my schedule it seemed."

Alcide laughs but narrows his eyes in thought.

"I'm only late by a few weeks I'll start soon."

Alcide raises her up and helps to fix her hair. But then starts sniffing along her body.

"Stop that Alcide."

He looks to her.

"You're not starting anytime soon at least not this week."

"Gross Alcide you can tell that from …"

"It's not gross it's just our nature we know when our mates are going in heat."

"So do you know when they're pregnant?"

"If you ask me all the signs are already there babe, pretty pregnant."

"My dad's going to kill me!"

Alcide laughs.

"Relax Bella baby. If you want we won't say anything to anyone until after the wedding. You're not that far along anyhow no one will notice."

"So are you still tired of my crap?"

Alcide nods but with a smile.

"Extremely."

"I swear I'm investing in a shock collar!"

"That could be fun…" He winks.

Sookie comes out of the house.

"Are you two going to stand outside all day arguing or are you going to come in and visit!"

Both Bella and Alcide roll their eyes.

"On our way…" Alcide sighs and puts his arm around Bella's waist as they head inside.

Alcide was thankful Sookie stayed out of his head. Since it was daytime Bill and Jessica were still asleep. It was mainly them thanking them once again and Gran using Bill's stove to fix them something to eat. Which felt a bit odd to Alcide but he was respectful nonetheless, though his mind was distracted as he kept thinking about Bella being pregnant. There was an immense amount of pride within him yet fear, and love. He actually liked the idea of being a father but the one thing that frightened him most about all this was Renee was still out there and hadn't been taken care of. This pregnancy also meant that Bella would have to be extra careful and probably hold back on her hunting for now. Alcide knew that would be tricky however considering the hunter is something within her as the wolf is within in him it's not something that can easily be controlled when it's called upon. Thus meant one thing then for sure, Alcide from here on would have to join her on any hunts he wasn't about to take any chances if she was pregnant.

Once they get in the truck and head home Alcide pulls Bella in closer wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you Bella baby and I'm sorry I lost my cool. I just wish you'd talk to me."  
"I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure. I planned on getting a test to be honest and see then tell you but you're a pain in the ass."

Alcide laughs.

"I do not deny that. Actually I think that's a good idea we need to know for sure." He pulls into a Walgreens on the way home.

Alcide and Bella looked to each other blankly as they started at the million different kinds of test.

"How the hell?"

"For once in this area I'm just as lost."

Bella picks up a couple and reads the back.

"Just get one of the more expensive ones it's sure to work that way."

Bella laughs.

"That's you're way of dealing with things huh?"

"What is?"  
"Throw more money at it."

He shakes his head with a shrug and grabs a test.

"Let's go."

Bella stifles a laugh as she watches Alcide carrying a pregnancy test to the front cashier. She looks to him oddly.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yep."

Bella grabs his arm as they bag it up and he pays.

"Good luck." The girl says as Bella and Alcide die laughing outside.

"Who says that? What if the circumstances were something else?"

Alcide shrugs as he opens the door and Bella slides in taking the test from the bag reading it.

"So how do you go about that?" He asks as he pulls out.

"Says I have to pee on it."

Alcide laughs.

"Well I'll leave you to that once we get home."

He notices her heart rate picking up. He takes her hand.

"Hey whatever the case maybe we're in this together."

"I know, but honestly Alcide how do you feel about having a baby? Especially before we planned it?"

He presses his lips together in thought not wanting to freak her out.

"Why don't we see what the test says and then we tell each other the truth on our feelings on this. Let's not jump the gun here."

Bella nods.

Once they get home they both sit on the couch eyeing the test.

"Well you going to try it or not babe?"

"I am…" She says but continues to stare upon it with a shaky hand.

"Hey, whatever the results I'm not going anywhere."

She swallows at this as he kisses her forehead and heads to the kitchen and grabs him a beer.

Bella slowly makes her way to the bathroom. She sits on the counter reading the box over and over then goes back and stares at the test. Finally she looks to the toilet and gives in.

Alcide waits for what seems like forever he downs two beers then paces the living room.

"No fucking way." He hears Bella say from the bathroom. His heart races as he anxiously waits. Bella comes back with the test in hand looking ghostly.

"Well?"

She hands it to him and plain as day it reads pregnant. Alcide breaks into a smile.

"So we're having a baby?"

Bella nods looking of faint. Alcide continues to smile and he sits on the recliner staring at the test still.

"A baby?" He says softly.

Bella grins at his reaction she feared he'd flip out or be upset but she'd not seen this side of him.

She walks over and runs her fingers through his hair. He leans his forehead against her tummy.

"So…"

"So?" He looks up at her.

"What are you feeling?"

He laughs shaking his head. He rises and picks her up.

"Call me crazy but I was hoping you would be pregnant the more I thought about it."

"Before wedlock Alcide?"

He nods.

"You're something else Alcide."  
"What about you Bella?"

She bites down on her lower lip. She wasn't sure how to answer.

"If we weren't facing everything we were at the moment I'd be on cloud nine Alcide."

His heart drops at little.

"You don't want this?"  
"That's not it. It's just this is a lot to be bringing a child into…"

Her emotions are skyrocketing and Alcide knows she's rather freaking out.

"What is it baby I can tell there's something else."

She turns to Alcide teary eyed.

"I'm a hunter Alcide… A hunter raising a child?" She closes her eyes in thought not wanting to become the one person she found herself fearing and hating the most. Alcide picks up on this realizing where she's going with this.

"Bella baby you're not her. You would never be anything like that woman. You're a wonderful, loving, beautiful person you'd never be so cruel to a child especially your own." He says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulders and neck and swaying a bit.

Bella closes her eyes the tears fall and he hears her heart's pace.

"You'll be a terrific mother."

"What happens when they need me and I'm on a job?"  
"Then I'd be here."

"What about you get called to the pack? What if we both get called to our duties?"

"Bella baby you got to stop that. We will figure it out, I promise."

She nods but pulls away in thought as she goes and sits on the porch swing.

The memories play out in her head and torture her as she puts her hands to her belly. Her bottom lip quivers…

"_Mommy please just play with me…"_

"_Knock it off Isabella! I told you a million times I'm busy!"_

"_You're always busy. You don't love me anymore. Daddy loves me but you DON'T."_

"_You're right at the moment I don't. You're acting like a little brat! Now go to your room I've things I've got to do."_

_ Her jaw dropped and the tears fell as her mother slammed the office doors. Charlie came home not long after that and little Bella ran to him. As always he picked her up and twirled her around kissing her on the check. _

"_How was your day kiddo?"_

_ Bella dared not tell him she thought she'd get in trouble so she'd lie._

"_I had a great day daddy."_

"_I'm glad you did. Let daddy lock up his gun and I'll get us some supper started hun."_

_ Charlie fixed supper and called for Renee to come down but she never did. Charlie sighed at the table but Bella remembered even though she saw the pain and hurt in his face he'd smile, always asked about her day read her a story before bed. All this until the last year before he'd finally woke up and left Renee he'd drink all the time and even though he'd come home still twirl Bella around with hugs and kisses she found herself ignored shorty after that as Charlie would start drinking and pass out. But she wanted to take care of daddy the way he had of her always. So she wouldn't cry no because daddy didn't cry. She would suck it up and place a blanket over him and pick up his bottles and toss them in the trash. When the alarm went off for him to go to work she'd wake him and already be dressed for the bus to school._

Bella thinks on all this as the tears continue to fall. What scared her is she saw Alcide as Charlie and her as Renee and that frightened her more than anything.

Alcide checked on her and saw her asleep on the porch swing. Tears were dried onto her face as he picks her up and takes her to the bed. Whilst she sleeps he takes off her shoes, socks and pants. Alcide places the blankets over her and leans over kissing her lips.

"Goodnight." He whispers but then makes his way to her belly and gently pats it with his hand.

"Goodnight squirt."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 **Read and Review please thank you!**

(I only own Marcy, Jean and Seth)

Alcide moans out gripping his hand onto the headboard.

"Fuck baby." He growls as he drives into her even harder. Both of them covered in sweat.

"I'm gonna cum ." She says breathlessly and at those words Alcide loses his load.

"Give me five minutes Bella baby we're going again."

She laughs and rolls over to look at the time. He runs his hand along her bare rear. She starts to rise out of bed but he pulls her back in.

"I said give me five minutes." He whispers huskily into hear ear.

He pulsates against her again hard as a rock yet again.

"Full moon Mr. Herveaux?"

He laughs and kisses along her shoulders.

"Not for another week."

He reaches up to kiss her lips but she looks to him her eyes wide and she covers her mouth. Bella practically rolls of the bed trying to get to the bathroom. Alcide shakes his head rising as he hears her upchucking.

"I'm sorry Alcide." She calls out between puking.

"Babe don't apologize this just comes with it." He leans over and pulls her hair back.

"You don't have to do that."

"Stop that. I want to help."

He sits next to her and rubs her back as she continues to hug the toilet.

"Ugh." She says once she's finally finished.

Immediately she flushes the toilet and dashes towards the sink to rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth. Alcide runs a bath and gets in motioning for her to join as he leans back. Bella climbs in and leans against his chest. His arms wrap around her.

"We've only got a couple hours."

"Where we going?"

"You're first ob appointment."

"What!? Alcide do I have a say in anything and when the hell did you set this up?"

"Shh…" He says petting the top of her head and making her lean back against him.

"I called this morning and you have a say in what to wear to this appointment."

She shakes her head but with a grin and hits him in the chest.

"Ouch that actually hurts now you know!"

"Good."

* * *

"Alcide what are you doing?!" She hisses as she's in the stir ups getting ready for her first exam.

He looks to her with a shrug as he blows up a latex glove.

"Looks like utters."

Bella rolls her eyes but laughs.

"Your maturity level is astounding."  
"Well thank you Bella baby."

He was actually doing everything in his power to calm her down a bit her nerves were skyrocketing to the point of damn near making him sick along with her. There's a knock at the door and the doctor enters and Bella's entire face comes to a blush as Alcide releases the glove and it nearly hits the doctor in the face.

"Alcide!" She scolds.

He raises a brow.

"Sorry sir." He says and sits down in one of the empty seats.

Alcide watches closely as the doctor exams Bella. That was fast he thinks as the doctor placed on a glove moved his hands about a little and raised Bella up.

"When was your last menstrual Ms. Swan?"

"Last month."

He grabs some sort of diagram thing and spins it around.

"That'd make you due around March. But we'll know better when you have your first ultrasound which I'd like for you to have done next week." He hands Bella a card.

"All you got to do is show up that's the appointment my receptionist set up. If you can't make it let her know upfront and she'll find you something more convenient. Other than that for now everything seems perfectly fine. Once you're further along we'll be able to detect a heartbeat. I want you to take get on some prenatal vitamins as well. Have you been experiencing nausea already?"

Bella nods.

"Saltine crackers and 7up tends to help. You need plenty of fluids to keep hydrated. I wouldn't recommend much over the counter for nausea as it could be harmful to the child. You can try some natural supplements to help but my professional opinion none really work that entirely great with pregnancy."

Bella nods again.

"Is this the father?"

"Yes sir."

The doctor smiles and offers his hand to Alcide.

"Well congratulations both of you. Seems we'll be having a baby sometime around March. Maybe even February."

He shakes Bella's hand as well and exits the office.

"Well that was quick."

"Yeah pretty wam bam thank you mam."

Alcide chuckles at what Bella said as he helps her down to get dressed.

"How do you think I feel I had to watch."

Bella laughs so hard she snorts a little. Once she's dressed … "Hey…" Alcide looks her in the eyes. "How do you feel now?" She looks to him pressing her lips together. "I mean knowing that the baby is ok and everything's so far is moving along nicely?"

"It does make me feel better but we still can't ignore the bigger issue we've yet to deal with."

"I know babe trust me I know."

"And you better keep this away from Sookie!"

Alcide laughs.

"Easier said than done I'm afraid."

"I'm serious Alcide I don't want this getting back to my father before we're married."

"I doubt Charlie would throw that big of a fit Bella Baby."

They walk out of the clinic and into the parking lot.

"You ok babe?"

Bella grabs at her temples.

"Just got a massive headache."

"You probably need to eat. Let's get you some grub."

Alcide looks to her concerned as he heads to Merlottes her eyes are closed and she leans back.

"Eric's wanting me to meet him at Fangtasia tonight."

"What does the son of a bitch want now?"

"It has to do with Godric I believe not sure why else."

"Well you're not going without me and to be honest I don't think either of us have any business being there considering..."

"That's just the problem Alcide some matters I don't have a choice in."  
"Eric, that piece of shit can wait. He always thinks he's in higher priority than everyone else. I'm tired of his shit. I'm about ready to stake the little bastard. He can wait another day it won't kill him."

He pulls into Merlotte's and opens the door for Bella.

"And Sam wants me to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'm pregnant not dying."

He laughs at this.

"I just meant I don't think Sam's customers want the secret sauce."

"Ew, Alcide!

"Just sayin'"

They sit at one of the booths and Arlene and Sookie seem to be arguing over who's going to serve them. Alcide raises a brow at this and Bella laughs.

"What can I get ya'll?" Arlene says bumping Sookie out of the way.

Bella was rather glad it wasn't Sookie serving them today.

"What do you want babe?"

"Chicken salad is fine today."

"I wish you wouldn't do that you need to be eating something other than that crap."

Bella shakes her head. Arlene smacks on her gum.

"And what about you sug?"

"Just the usual burger."

"You got it."

"It's better than having artery blockage."

He shrugs at this.

"So when are we going to set up a meeting with everyone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know about your psycho mother?"

"Could we not talk about that right now?"

"Bella baby we get married in just a couple weeks now. Don't you think it'd be wise to come up with a plan?"

"I'm going to take care of her Alcide I promise."

"Um not like that you're not…" He hints looking to her tummy.

"Then what do you suggest I sit on the sidelines and let everyone else risk their lives?"

"Exactly."

"Hell no!"

"You're not risking both your lives." He hints again.

"Maybe we should wait until after…"

"You honestly think my mother will wait that long?"

"What the hell Bella what do you suggest then we strap a couple of uzi's to you and full body armor and wish you the best of luck?"

"Don't be an ass."

"Then don't be a pain in one."

Bella softly chuckles.

"Ugh Alcide I honestly don't know anything anymore. I was sure on how to go about this until now."

"I know babe. I know…"

Arlene brings the food to the table and Bella looks to Alcide already turning green. He sighs as she darts off to the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Arlene asks.

Then Sookie turns to Alcide wide eyed.

"NO Sookie! I mean it!" He sternly says.

She looks back to the bathroom.

"I swear to God Sookie."

She nods towards Alcide.

"What the hell was that about?" Arlene asks Sookie as she gathers drinks for her table.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit nothing what's his problem?"

Alcide shakes his head hearing how nosy Arlene is being and hopes she stops before Bella comes out of the bathroom. He should have known better than to come here.

Eventually Bella comes out and sits back down.

"I'm sorry…" She says and lays her head down on the table.

"Let's go on home babe I'll box mine up."

* * *

Alcide snaps awake picking up the scents all around them and hears the sound of rustling around the house. He gently shakes Bella awake and puts a finger to his mouth. She narrows her eyes tiredly.

He starts to rise but suddenly bullets start to blaze through the entire house. Immediately he lays over Bella covering her. He works to get them rolled over onto the floor and leads Bella into the crawl space of the house.

"Alcide…" She softly mutters seeing the shot to his chest.

He shakes his head and covers her mouth as he continues to cover her. Alcide begins to think on how to get them out of here. He positions himself over Bella as their both on their hands and knees crawling under the house. A bullet flies by and hits Bella's hand she quickly covers her mouth with the other hand so not to scream out and give their position away. She forces herself on the elbows of her hands crawling around military style. Finally the shots stop and they look to one another but Alcide rolls her over flat on the ground and practically lays on top of her. He sees her hand and shakes his head. He continues to listen and covers her mouth.

Both their hearts race beyond belief still they continue to stay still. He hears them leaving and looks to Bella.

"That was a message…"

* * *

Bella looks to her hand as Alcide talks to the others. Jessica's holding her other hand. Bella hasn't said a word. Everyone looks to her off and on and she notices this.

"Excuse me." She says and enters Bill's bathroom locking the door.

She simply lays down on the floor wishing all this would just go away. Praying for a miracle she rolls over and the tears hit Bill's bathroom floor.

Alcide sighs in the middle of his conversation sensing her.

"Bella didn't want you all involved."

"Well that's too bad." Jessica says.

"There's something else you should all know that she's going to kill me for telling you but you need to know all the details."

Alcide looks to Sookie knowing she already knows. Sookie nods and smiles warmly.

"Bella's with child making this cause that much more important. We've got to keep her safe. I fear if we don't do something and quickly I could lose them both."

Sookie puts a hand to Alcide's back.

"We won't let that happen."

"If it's up to her mother it will."

Jessica looks to the bathroom she'd no clue Bella was going through all of this.

She gets up and knocks on the door but Bella doesn't answer. Jessica turns the doorknob and sees its locked but jams it open anyway. She sees Bella laying on the floor holding her hand to her stomach she can hear her heart racing. Jessica says nothing she simply shuts the door and lays down beside her. She wraps an arm around her.

"I hate this." Jessica says.

"Hate what?" Bella says between gasps.

"Being a vampire and not being able to be there when you need me. It feels like since I've become this thing… We've grown further apart. I don't think that's what either of us need."

Bella rolls over and looks Jessica in the eyes.

"She won't stop until I lose everyone I love. Why does she hate me so much? What have I done to make her so full of hate and anger?"

Jessica swallows and pulls Bella closer towards her.

"Maybe because she knows you're nothing like her. She's dead inside and you're full of life. She's alone she has no one that truly cares or loves her. Anyone whose life you've entered loves you and cares for you. She has to hire people to fight for her cause. You have friends that care enough you don't even have to ask. We all love you Bella and you should have come to us sooner. What happened last night could have been far worse. It was your hand this time and thankfully your man heals. But this… this is why you can't do things on your own anymore."

Bella sighs as Jessica puts her hand to her belly.

"He told you all didn't he?"

"It's because he loves you he doesn't want to lose you and his child Bella. I want you to promise you'll talk to me more let me know what's going on hun. I thought my life was fucked up ugh…"

Bella laughs.

"Your life is fucked up."  
Jessica giggles.

"Yeah I know. Let's just be fucked up together."

Bella nods in agreement.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 (Only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Forgive me please for this taking so long but I've been trying to come up with how to do this all and want to show it justice. Read and Review thanks! Slight lem warning.**

"Hmmm."

Bella smiles as Alcide kisses along her neck and rubs himself against her. He moves her hair away from her shoulders as he looks to her in the mirror continuing to kiss her. He continues to watch in the mirror as he makes his way into her panties and she leans back against his shoulder.

"Someone's already ready to go."

She shakes her head with a smile. He unclasps her bra and immediately runs his hands along her breast. Alcide was in overdrive he wasn't even sure why but he took one look at Bella today and couldn't keep his hands off her. Which wasn't particularly unusual for him but this was their third time today and the day was only half way through.

"I want to watch you in the mirror." He hinted huskily.

Bella gasped out at his words and he grew even harder as he felt her release across his fingers.

"Fuck…" He growls and bends her over the sink.

One of his favorite things was watching Bella in the mirror when they had sex. Something about it drove him completely insane with lust.

Bella looks upon him watching the sweat drip down his chest and arms as he drives himself within her. She could feel him throbbing inside her and she knew she was going to be leaving behind a puddle on the floor but didn't care. She already felt it running down her legs with each plunge he took. The way he looked upon her in the mirror only excited her that much more.

"Jesus Bella baby." He says feeling her yet again.

"You're so fucking hot." He says in a way that yet again has her going.

He smirks with a bit of ego going at her even harder. The buildup eventually became too much and his hands run along her breast as she feels the warmth escaping him.

Both catch their breath as they finish. He winks upon her in the mirror then twirls her around placing one her on the counter. He swallows back and starts taking the gauze off her hand so they can shower. He looks to her hand and was thankful it only caught the side barely taking much of the skin. The bad thing was it was her shooting hand. He brings it took his lips kissing it then helps her back down.

Lately despite the incredible sex they both couldn't get enough of each other. Bella found herself constantly leaning against him or into his chest and Alcide kept taking her hand or wrapping his arms around her waist. But in all honestly though neither wanted to think about it. They truly knew why they were even more in tuned with one another. They knew the inevitable was coming up. Soon Charlie would call with the information they needed and they'd be on their way. There was no turning back. There would be no wedding until Renee Dwyer was no more.

Alcide had already talked to Jackson and the rest of the pack and he'd even talked to Sam already. He'd also had to explain to Sam why Bella hadn't come to work after all. Hell the only thing that kept Alcide and Bella from losing their minds about all this was each other.

Bella had finally got to cook Alcide a few meals and he couldn't get enough. She smiles on this as he's devouring her chicken fry.

"Damn babe." He swallows back sipping at his tea.

"I should have made you my little kitchen maid when I first grabbed you from Seattle." He teases.

"Watch it Mr. Herveaux we've plenty of rat poison under the counter."

"Ugh that's a bitch to heal from." He winks.

He watches concerned as she doesn't touch her food but goes and lies down on the couch instead.

"You alright Bella baby?"

"Just that nausea feeling again don't want to press my luck."

"I'll bring you some crackers and 7up."  
"I'm ok Alcide."

"Um no you need something in your system." He also grabs her vitamins as he comes over.

Alcide looks to the time as she takes her pills and there's a knock at the door.

"Northman…" he says distastefully.

"Might I come in?" Eric says looking upon Bella.

"Nope you can say whatever you have to say from there."

She says but lays her head back down eyeing him.

"What's with you?" He sneers.

"None of your fucking business. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk the little huntress that's all."

"You can do that right here."

"How about you go play with your mutts and let the adults talk."

Alcide puts his hand around Eric's throat.

"Oh come on you two I'm not in the fucking mood."  
Bella says as she jots towards the kitchen and vomits.

"I want to know what's wrong with her."

"That's just to fucking bad."

Eric shakes his head.

"Fine then tell me how come you've not been to visit me as I so requested!"

"I'm not your property Eric." She says washing her mouth out.

"Hmmmm," He wiggles his brow suggestively.

"But you could be…"

Alcide transforms and slams Eric to the ground. Bella sighs feeling like shit already and wasn't in the mood for either of their pissing matches. She grabs a hidden gun from one of the cabinet cereal boxes as the two are battling it out outside. She walks out side and fires a round in the air. Both men look to her.

"I'm tired, I don't feel good and I'm not in the mood." She says then looks to Eric.

"Go home."

"Not until you tell me how you knew Godric."

"What do you want me to say Eric?"  
His latest events begin to play out and she gasps out taking a step back.

"Bella?" Alcide says as he switches back reaching for her.

"Eric.." She says shaking her head.

Her eyes glow. Alcide turns to Eric knowing he's about to be dead. He's just not sure why.

"Bella baby please remember…"

He says in fear.

Eric looks to her. Suddenly he's on the ground and Bella's got her gun to his heart.

"What's your deal Eric what are you up to?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."  
"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME." She cocks the chamber looking him in the eyes.

Eric switches the hold and she's the one penned on the ground now. Alcide growls out and knocks Eric off her. Eric dives after her again tossing Alcide off him. Bella rolls onto her stomach protectively as Eric lands on her back. She gasps out and Eric grabs her by the hair.

"ANSWER ME!"

"FUCK YOU!" She hisses and Alcide leaps on Eric again taking his teeth to his face.

Bella hears Alcide whimper out and turns to see Eric take his leg to Alcide's back chills fill her as she hears the snapping sound.

"NO!" She rushes to Alcide's side as he lays on the ground.

"You're dead ERIC!" She says.

Eric nods and comes after her again her hands fly out and he goes flying. He shakes it off as he hits Alcide's truck and comes for her again. She closes her eyes and once again sends him flying she keeps the hold as it's taking all her energy to do so but she walks up to him.

"You had the choice Eric. I warned you did I not!"

Eric shakes his head and head butts her he flings her to the ground once more. Alcide whimpers out trying to get to her but he can't even move.

"I really liked you too such a shame. We could have had something special. You're not so bad…" He says about to snap her neck.

"ERIC!"

Alcide and Bella turn as Eric's thrown off her.

"Did I not tell you this woman wasn't to be harmed!"

Godric looks to him furiously.

"Godric?" Eric says confused.

"She is with child not just any child!"

Alcide and Bella look to Godric.

"I'm sorry my child I should have explained it is because of my blood that your human way of birth control did not work. I did not mean to cause you and your mate more trouble than you're already both in. It is important that the child be protected at all cost. The child not only carries the blood of a wolf and huntress but that of mine. My blood is rare and I do not just let anyone drink from it. I did not mean for this to take place. I assure you I was simply trying to help. This child is one of a kind. It is of our blood the three of us."

Alcide shakes his head still not able to rise. Godric sighs looking to him.

"It is only right for my blood to course through you as well if the mother and child do already."

"What are you doing?!" Eric hisses as Godric bites down on his wrist making his way over to Alcide.

"The right thing my son."

"NO! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Godric stops and looks to Eric.

"This child is important to all our existence. This child will mean something… Even if not my intention when I think about it…" Godric smiles.

"It's a good thing or it can be I hope so."

Bella looks confused as he forces Alcide to partake of his blood.

"I don't understand!"

"Enough Eric you're so full of hate when you don't understand something. Try it from another perspective. "  
Godric slowly approaches Bella and helps her up.

"I am very sorry for the predicament I've put you in. I assure you I will do everything in my power to help you protect the child within you and your mate. The child carries my blood."

Bella looks to be ill in thought and looks to Eric. Godric takes her hand.

"He's not as old as I am you do not have to worry about such things. The child only carries the three strands." Bella shakes her head and puts her hand to her stomach.

"The child is fine." Godric says with a smile.

"Go home Eric."  
"But father…" Eric pleads.

Godric sighs.

"When my job is done here Bella will still have her job to tend to…"

Bella winces at his words. Godric smiles patting her hand.

"My progeny will forgive you."  
"What the hell are you saying?" Eric demands.

"Bella and I will have unfinished business once the child is born. But no one is to ever harm her or her family as it is destiny and we cannot deny what's set in stone."

"I will kill her." Eric says.  
Godric closes his eyes and turns slamming Eric into the ground. Bella's eyes widen as she witnesses streams of bloody tears coming from Godric's eyes.

"To do so is to dishonor me and I've already commanded you such things and you will not work your way around this with other sources. This woman before us her life is far more important than the two of ours combined."

"I don't believe that!" Eric hisses.

"That's the problem my child you don't believe. You don't believe in anything even yourself and I. I command you to go back home you will leave Bella, her mate and the child within her alone. If not you will answer to me."

Eric lowers his head like a scolded child. Godric turns to Bella with a smile and leans over kissing her forehead.

"Such love have you."

Bella comes to her knees and the tears fall as she looks upon Godric. He pulls her into his chest. Alcide watches confused as he now stands in his human form feeling Godric's blood coursing through him. "Please do not be sad that was never my attention sweet Bella." Godric rises and Eric vanishes and Godric after.

Alcide slowly makes his way over to Bella. She shakes her head full of confusion as she looks upon him.  
"I'm right there along with you Bella baby." He opens his arms as she crashes into him.

Her arms wrap around Alcide's neck.

"When I heard that snap…" She says feeling ill again.

She backs away a bit trying to get some air.

"I'm ok Bella I felt you when it happened. You don't have to explain any further on it. I'm ok."  
She closes her eyes then leans against him once more.

"I can't ever lose you." She says.

Alcide nods and holds her.

"You got to promise me no matter the situation you'll always come back."

"Bella baby what's come over you? I would have healed we both know that."  
"Just promise me! You never break your promises so PROMISE!" She pleads.

Alcide swallows as her emotions are flooring him beyond belief and he's got tears himself forming in his eyes.

"Woman, I'd walk through hell, face every damn demon there, and fight the fucking devil himself before I never dreamed of giving up! I will always come back to you always. You've my word."

He says this and Bella nods but goes pale. He picks her up and her eyes close.

* * *

"Ugh and I use to think he was like way hot."  
Bella laughs as she tells Jessica what took place earlier.

"This is all so weird… Ever wish we could just go back to that first day of high school and stay completely fucking normal?"

"All the God damn time." Bella says.

"So is this Godric hot?"

Bella shakes her head.

"You really do have issues Jess."

"I know…" She says with a smile sipping at a True Blood.

"I'm seeing someone anyhow."  
"Are you now?" Bella looks to her curiously.

"Yep."

"Who's the lucky man or should I say who's the poor schmuck?"  
"Ouch…" Jessica pretends to be wounded.

"Now don't go freaking on me."

"Wait do I know him?"

Jessica laughs with a shrug. Bella went through what possibilities she could think of but nothing dawned on her.

"Who?"

"Sam."

Bella chokes back on her water.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Sam."

"As in Merlotte the one the shifter? Our boss? The bar owner? The one that…"  
"Ugh you can stop now hun."

"I'm so sorry. I just.. I mean wow… Isn't he like old?"

"Am I now?"

Bella closes her eyes. Jessica's dying with laugher as Sam enters Bill's front door.

"Jesus… I'm so sorry Sam… I just I mean ugh what am I saying?"

Sam laughs.

"I didn't realize you thought of me like the crypt keeper."

"It's not that it's just well…."

"You are too old for Jessica." Bill chimes in.

"Ugh papa Bill what are you doing here?"

"Relax I'd forgotten something I was bringing over for Sookie."

"Hmmm." Jessica rolls her eyes and they watch as Bill is in and out.

"Yeah he's not too fond of me now." Sam says putting his arm around Jessica.

Bella can't get over how weird that looks and deep down she kept thinking to herself that's a relationship that'll never work. She knew it must be sex based for now. Then rather felt like a jerk for being so judgmental on it but honestly a vampire and shifter and the two couldn't be more different. Sam well he was Sam and Jessica well ugh… Bella however kept her mouth shut as they visited a bit longer. Her cell rings as they're visiting.

"I found Renee…"

Bella closes her eyes and nods.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 (I only own Marcy, Jean and Seth)**Read and Review please thanks! Once again sorry for the later updates on this...**

"You have a good visit Bella baby?"

She nods but sits down almost stoic looking on the couch and tosses her purse on the coffee table. Alcide narrows his eyes.  
"Babe?"

He sips from his beer and leans against the counter looking over at her.

"Everything ok?"

Bella looks to Alcide.

"Charlie found Renee…"

He nods and takes a deep plunge off his beer.

"Where?" He says gruffly and clears his throat.

"Maine a small town by the name of Milo."

He leans away from the counter.

"Huh…"

"Yep…"

"Guess we've got quite a trip ahead of us."

"You could say that."

Bella swallows back then gets up entering the kitchen grabbing her a water. Neither sure at this point what to say to one another. She opens the water bottle tossing the lid in the trash but looks out the backdoor in thought. Alcide comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll make it through this."

She nods. He brings his hands to her tummy softly rubbing along it.

"The three of us Bella baby."

Bella's mind was a righteous mess as she was also dealing with Eric and Godric in her mind. Mainly Eric she knew he'd have to be dealt with and soon. It was apparent he was going to keep going about his corrupt ways. He was about to become far more unethical than Godric was the path he was taking. Thus, she knew was something she'd have to take care of after she was done with Renee.

Whilst Bella showered Alcide called around letting everyone know where Renee was so they could all come up with some sort of plan. He really wished he could make Bella stay back that she'd let them handle this but he knew she wouldn't. He swallows back in thought after hanging up with Sam Merlotte. His hands run along his face tiredly as he thinks on all this he'd even taken it upon himself to dial Sam Uley figuring it could only help to have all the backup they needed considering they'd not a real clue what all they were facing. His heart felt as though it would pop damn near out his chest, as he'd not only one life to worry about now but two.

He enters the bedroom once he gets off the phone and he sees Bella already lying in bed. Her robe on her hands folded. He could hear her heart unsteady. Alcide sighs and lays next to her. His arm goes around her the strawberry scent from her hair driving him mad. She rolls over look to him.

"Fuck me Alcide."

He swallows back and his eyes widen. But he doesn't say a word he simply nods and gets out of his clothes quick as he can and opens her robe. He gives in to her desire watching as she bites upon her lip and runs her hands along his chest.

"Harder…" She growls out clawing at his back and Alcide felt as though was going to die from sensory overload. He rather liked her demanding side he thinks as he raises a brow and she rocks her hips against him.

He joins in with… "Cum for me Bella baby make me feel you." It's within the matter of seconds that he feels her release and he pulls her to him. "Good girl." He says huskily in her ear only egging her on more. Alcide's not far behind as he can no longer hold back he himself blows what he'd been holding back. Both covered in sweat as they lay upon the bed. Bella lays across his chest and he kisses the top of her head still feeling that tingle sensation below.

* * *

Alcide passes out before much longer however Bella finds herself not able to sleep so she goes out back and sits upon the porch swing. This overwhelming and unbearable sadness comes over her. She picks up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Dad?"

Just something about hearing his voice set her off and she felt like that young childlike Bella again the naïve, self-conscious, frightened of her own shadow girl. Though Alcide was there for her no matter what and she knew he loved her with all his heart she wanted Charlie at the moment. She wished he was there. And part of her knew why but she didn't want to think on that.

"Bells hun…" He says hearing her cry into the receiver.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be… Are you alright?"

She nods as if he can see her.

"Bells?"

"Yes dad."

"Ok."

"Dad…"

"What is it Bells?"

"What will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I take mom out what will happen?"

"How do you mean?"  
"Between you and I? Hell and everything else?" She breaks down harder.

Alcide quietly leans against the doorway of their bedroom listening her emotions had awaken him.

"Bella my dear you do whatever it is you need to do to survive. I've no love for that woman and haven't for years and even more so now after what she's done to you."

Alcide swallows back as Bella goes to her knees outside her head rest against his porch swing.

"Dad…"

"Why don't I fly down sweetheart?"

"You don't need to do that."

"Bells hun damn it kiddo I wish I knew what to do I wish…"  
"Dad…" She cries.

"I'm so scared."

He sighs.

"I'm flying down ok."

"NO! please dad and that's not what I meant I mean yes I'm frightened a little of that but that's not what I'm scared of."  
"Then what hun?"

Something hits and she can't hold it back. The one thing she didn't want her father to know but the fear was incredible and she knew the one person that could understand her more than anyone on this because he was the one person to witness this along with her…

"Dad I'm pregnant."

Alcide closes his eyes sensing her and its knocking him damn near off her feet.

There's silence for a moment.

"Dad please I don't want to become her! I can't! I can't!"

Alcide swallows back and steps back towards the bed sitting down to keep from passing out feeling her within him.  
"I'd make him miserable dad he'd want to leave me one day and my own child will hate me."

"Isabella Marie Swan you listen here! I mean it!" Charlie demands.

"You're nothing like your mother! You never have been! Just because you inherited the hunter within her by far means that you're anything like that vile woman! You're my Bells! You've never had a cruel bone in your body! You hear me! Now you knock that off. You'll be a good wife and mother I know you will. You've always been a good kid, student and daughter. I love you kiddo but you got to quit dragging yourself down with this. I swear to you you'll never ever become anything like her. You've got far too much love within you. You might be a hunter baby girl but you've got a heart of gold everyone knows that."

Bella's eyes close as she chokes back some more tears.

"I love you so much Bells and I'm so sorry you're having to go through this. But I know you can do it. You've got a great man beside you and I might not be much but I'll spoil the hell out of that kid every chance I get."

Bella half laughs between her tears.

"That's not true dad you are more than you think you've always been there for me. I love you too dad."

"I wasn't always kiddo I remember very well I screwed up too. I had my own downfalls I'm not to proud of." He sighs in thought.

"Look, get some sleep kiddo but I mean it if you need me to come down don't hesitate to call. I can find a way I assure you."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Bells hun."  
"Goodnight dad."

Bella hungs up the phone but continues to lay her head against the porch swing... Alcide's heart shatters and he spills some tears of his own. He'd never love anyone the way he loved Bella Swan.

* * *

"You ready?"

Bella nods it was going to be a long trip considering they couldn't fly with the amount of fire power she was bringing along with her. That and they would have to find a place for Bill and Jessica to safely sleep before they could even arrive. On top of all this they would have to find a place and manage to steer clear of Renee so not to give themselves away whilst they strategized everything out.

For now her and Alcide had gone on ahead and the others were meeting or following as they could. Alcide had taken it upon himself already to find a hotel to rent out around Bangor which wasn't far from this small town where Renee currently resided. They also managed to find a vampire hotel for Jessica and Bill. Charlie said she was going under the name Martha Allen. Which only proved she feared something that was certain.

After a few days they arrive in Bangor they set up in the hotel. Alcide watches curiously as Bella sets up her own little weapon display for easier access and they put a do not disturb sign on the door and she called room service to remind no one was to enter the room during their stay. For their own safely since they were so close to where she was they as well went under fake names.

They arrived at the hotel as Whitney and Laurent Jenkins. They kept in mind to continue these names for their own safety when they were around others. Things started to come together as a couple days progressed and her and Alcide began to make plans with their friends as they went about discovering the house in which she resided now. Bella was relieved to find it was out in the middle of nowhere and massive forests surrounded it so that meant they were safe from city eyes with whatever went down. They came up with plan after plan. Her and Alcide would fight as most involved her coming forth first but he reminds her repeatedly that her mother can read her and know everything before they could even protect her.

Finally they call come up with a plan. Not a one of them is 100 percent ok with it but there weren't a lot of options. There also wasn't a friend there that didn't want to hurry and get this over with over the same fear that Alcide and Charlie had. Bella looks to her father shaking her head as he enters the hotel room.

"You shouldn't have come dad."

"You honestly think I'd let you face your mother alone? Hell I helped create this mess."

Alcide was starting to respect his soon to be father –in-law more and more. That man had more love than anyone he knew besides Bella herself but he also had some pretty big balls for a human man. He just hoped that he too didn't get hurt. Alcide and Bella look around the room and though it's not voiced they both feel the other in thought.

"Who here won't be coming back?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 (I only own Marcy, Jean and Seth) **Read and Review please thank you.**

"You ready Bells?"

They both look to the house and she nods.

"Stay close kiddo."

"I really don't like you changing the plan dad. You could get hurt worse than any of us."

"Truth is this is long since due, time to have a family meeting and see where it goes from there."

Charlie takes his daughter's hand as they approach the house.

"She'll already know…" She reminds.

"And that's why we all try to talk about this like adults and like family no cops or hunters unless it must boil down to that." Bella nods and Charlie knocks on the door.

"You do realize this is mom we're talking about?"

Charlie half laughs nervously as he knocks yet again.

"Charlie?" Phil answers the door his usual preppy wear and loafers.

"Renee around?"

"Um sure you both come on in."

"And how are you Isabella?"

"I'm fine Phil and you?"

"Ok, doing ok."

"Have a seat I'll gather Renee."

Charlie and Bella sit side by side on the couch and wait for Renee to make her way downstairs.

"They're what?" They hear her hiss from upstairs.

Bella looks to Charlie and he sighs. They hear them whispering back and forth but couldn't make out what about. Finally Phil comes down the stairs and Renee follows behind him.

"Well, well what a lovely surprise. Like a little reunion…" She says tilting her head.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No Renee we're both fine."

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit and how did you find me may I ask?"  
"I think we're long since past due for a family meeting Renee."

"Are we now?" She smiles and looks upon her daughter.

Bella looks to her mother in return.

"Yes mom we are."

"Not really fun for me now is it when I got the ex and daughter teaming against me in hatred and an apparent planned attack if things don't go down how you want… Like I said before you're a spoiled brat."

Charlie sighs.

"Really Renee?"

"Yes she is you did a banged up job raising her Charlie."

"Well someone had to raise her…" He hints.

"How cry me a fucking river, both of you, pathetic."

"What happened to you Renee? You weren't always like this. You use to care even if you were a bit flaky when Bella was first born you were crazy about her. You loved her more than anything on this earth and was even considering finding a way to not to have to hunt or at least not so much. We were making plans and it's like you kept pushing them aside and before I knew it you were neglecting her and cruel as ever." Bella looks to her father surprised by this.  
"Of course I'm the villain in all this. You two especially you Charlie never did anything wrong did you now? Nothing you did caused this."

"What could either of us have done to possibly cause all this?!"

She laughs shaking her head.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into marrying me Charlie."

"What? A shy, sweet, beautiful young woman that went completely haywire and become a full blown bitch after a few years into the marriage?"

Renee laughs.

"Of course that's what you'd remember."

"Then tell me Renee tell me what happened!"

She points to Bella.

"That happened."

"God damn Renee! You wanted her! You loved her! I saw it myself I saw it in your eyes. I saw it in the way you use to hold her and sing to her. You read to her every fucking night. You use to use your powers to make her laugh. Then it's like a switch hit! You wanted nothing to do with her or me! You were cold, cruel and you even looked upon her with hate."

Bella winces at this and Charlie takes her hand.

"Woman YOU'RE completely insane to not be able to love this amazing girl! You've not a clue what you've missed out on."

Renee smiles and points to her head.

"Ah, but I do!"

"Then that just proves how truly sick you are in that head of yours. For you to know everything about our daughter and you actually set up different ways of trying to get her killed. Why do you want our daughter out of the picture so bad?"

"What's to say that's what I want?"

"Then what the hell are you trying to do?"

"You wanted me to train her did you not?"

"What the hell Renee?"

"She's still alive…"

"Jesus! This is our daughter not some god damn soldier you're trying to raise!"

"Hmmm. Well she wouldn't come to me so how else was I supposed to go about it."

"Of course she wouldn't come to you! She came to you once already you had your chance Renee and you blew it just like everything else that you ever had that was worth a damn in your life. Tell me are you happy? Does all this and the man you were cheating on me with all those years make you happy? Do you have everything you always wanted?"

Charlie grimaces once he realizes what he let slip when he sees his daughters face.

"Dad?" She raises.

"Ah, shucks kiddo…"

"You cheated on him! With that?" Bella points to Phil.

Phil sighs and leans back.

"Hell mom you ignored us both because of your hunting but you made time for a fucking lover and married him!"

Bella felt sick on everything she was learning. She thought she already knew it all.

"How could you do that to him mom! WHY!"

"You will watch how you talk to me in this house."

Renee breaks into a smile.

"Seems it won't be long before you're following my tracks my dear Isabella."

Bella shakes her head looking to her.

"So congratulations my dear though you've rather jumped the gun I must say. You're to marry in less than a week now but already with child?"

Phil clears his throat and looks to be in shock.

"Is she now?" Phil says in a certain way that unnerves Bella and Charlie.

Phil's hardly ever said more than a few sentences to either of them here and there. He usually just sits back quietly as if they were mere entertainment.

"A child that will need to be hunted down as well."

"You'll do no such thing." Charlie says.

Bella looks to Phil then back to her mother as if putting a puzzle together.

"This child is an abomination itself it represents everything we as hunters are against. It's appalling and an outrage."

"You will not touch my child not ever!"

"I'd be doing you a favor… Remember isn't that your worst fear? Having this child and becoming me? I mean you're already heading that way are you not?"

"Shut up mom."

Renee shakes her head and snaps her fingers and Bella's mouth starts to bleed as though she'd been slapped.

"RENEE!" Charlie yells.

"I warned her did I not."  
"You know what? Fuck this family meeting! I'll learn the truth myself!" Bella says wiping the blood off her mouth.

Bella grabs Phil as he's closest and she plunges her teeth into his shoulder.

"JESUS BELLS!" Charlie says yanking her away from him.

Phil stumbles back holding on to the wound.

"What the hell have you lost your mind Bells hun?"

"He'll be fine that's why I went for the shoulder not the throat."

Charlie grips her tighter as she reaches to her forehead. Bella gasp out and looks to her mother.

"Mom?"

Bella goes to say something to Charlie but gets slammed up against the ceiling. Charlie thinks it's Renee until he turns and sees its Phil. Bella goes to say something as she learns the truth but her lips literally become sewn shut.

"NO!" Charlie yells hoping the others hear through the wire they've planted on him and Bella.

Charlie is thrown out the window.

"Come down!" Phil yells and Bella's slammed back down as she does her best to protect her stomach.

Bella tries to scream but the pain from the stitches across her mouth is immense as they begin to rip apart. Alcide is first to storm in and see the situation he rushes to Bella's side only to be tossed around himself.

Phil grabs Bella.

"I guess I picked the wrong hunter…"

He pulls her into him.

"Hmmm, like fresh fruit. To think if I was just patient enough…" He shakes his head in thought sniffing her.

"I could have been fucking your tight ass all this time instead."

"The hell you could!" Charlie yells firing his gun.

Alcide takes his chance to yank Bella back. Alcide hurriedly helps undo the stitches on Bella's lips. Before he can finish his finger's begin to break one by one. Bella looks to Phil and he flies back. She keeps her hold and walks over to him. She yanks the rest of the stitches from her mouth.

"Warlock? Really and you were raping my mother and forced her into this!"

Charlie and Alcide snap into attention.

"Charlie was nothing more than a pathetic pawn. You both were in the way of her greatness however now you my dear… You're even more powerful than she…"

"Let my mother go release her from the spell!"

"Hmmm, How bout not."

"What are you doing to her?" Bella screams as blood starts to come from Renee's mouth.

Charlie lifts Renee up from the chair trying to stir her.

"Come on Renee. Come back to us."

"Mom!" Bella freaks.

"AND YOU!"

Bill and the others enter the house. Bella's eyes glow as she stares upon Phil. He tries to send her flying yet again but she deflects it and sends it back. Alcide watches in complete astonishment never realizing she could do that against spells as well.

"You took my mother from us! You forced her into these beliefs! All these years! All these years it wasn't her it was you! YOU!" Bella screams out and her hands fly out.

However men are surrounding the house… Alcide turns to see they're all outnumbered and Bella hasn't even taken notice her full attention is on Phil Dwyer the man that took her mother and used her as his fucking puppet…

Bullets begin to fire as Charlie and Sam take cover and fires back when he can the others dodge and try to take out who they can. Alcide continues to fight but as close to Bella as possible. Bella feels Phil trying to push her back still she continues the hold knowing she needs to work fast as she grows weak and needs to help her friends as she now hears the shots being fired amongst them.

"STOP!" She growls out as she has Phil by the hair and a knife to his throat.

"Who do you serve him or my mother?"

She begins to slice his throat open.

"Stop whatever it is you're doing to her or die!" She slices him a bit more.

Renee finally comes she turns to Charlie and Bella with a confused expression. Bella nods then slams Phil against the wall. She smiles.

"I lied…" She says and stabs him in the heart and twist the blade.

"BELLA!" Charlie and Alcide yell as someone bust into the house and shots Jessica leaps before Bella taking the hit but another round comes from behind.

"Godric?" Bella says as he appears and shoves her out of the way he then grabs the man that was trying to shoot her.

"SHOOT HIM!" Godric yells but as she fires Godric flips it around to where the bullet goes through his and the other man's heart.

"NO!" Bella yells throwing her gun down.

"GODRIC!"

She kneels over him and he smiles he mouths the words thank you… Eric bust inside as he sees this. Bella's pulls Godric to her chest in tears.

"What have you done?!" Eric hisses and Alcide and the others prepare to protect her.

Eric closes his eyes and falls to his knees. Blood streaked tears fall from his eyes. Bella gasps out and turns around looking upon him… She watches as the tough vampire becomes a young boy and he picks Godric up. Godric hadn't fed in days… He'd been sitting this death up all this time. He wanted her to do it. He felt honored to die at her hands. He let himself starve and go without sleep knowing all it'd take was a simple hit right through the heart. "But why?" She thinks out loud.

But then she looks to Eric and it all pieces together… She covers her mouth as she reads Eric.

"To save him…" She whispers just enough that Alcide hears.

He narrows his eyes confused.

Alcide hurriedly rushes over as more men show and Alcide hears the familiar howls outside the house as Alcide's pack and Sam Uley and his pack is now outside. They look to one another hearing men being ripped apart outside.

"Come on Bella." Alcide checks her over seeing she's been hit in the chest.

"Bells?" Alcide turns to see it's coming from Renee's mouth.

"Oh my god!" Renee rushes over and Charlie's dumbfounded as he and Alcide look to one another…

"My baby! Charlie!" Renee looks to Charlie pleadingly.

"Jesus…" Charlie says feeling lost as hell.

He'd spent all this time hating her now what?

Bella suddenly opens her eyes and stands up as if lost for a moment. She grabs at her temples and everyone stares upon her.

"Son of a bitch..." She mutters and takes off her vest underneath her.

Her parents and Alcide sigh in relief to see the deep red mark on her chest above her tank top.

She stumbles around a bit and he clasp an arm around her. Bella turns and looks to Renee.

"Mom?" Bella says childlike and Alcide catches her as she's about to hit the floor.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 (I only own Jean, Seth and Marcy) **Read and Review please thanks!**

"Is she ok?"

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Charlie?"

"Let's get her out of here."

Alcide picks her up and rushes out of house.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so she's just wiped herself out."

"Well my boys and yours managed to clean house."  
"Thank you Sam."

"No problem just glad everyone's ok. Call and let us know about Bella."

"I'll be back in Forks in a few days."

"Ok Charlie we'll talk to you then."

Alcide pulls Bella in closer to his chest.

"Come on Bella baby fight."

"Are you alright Jessica?"

"Yes papa Bill see it's already healing."

"Good you should drink some supplement to help heal faster."

"Renee?"

"Charlie?"

"Hey now…"

"Charlie what have I done?"

He sighs.

"Come on now it wasn't your fault damn Renee I'd no idea…."

"My baby I can't believe oh Charlie!"

Bella hears all this going around her but she can't make her eyes open. She tries to will her body to wake but it won't budge. She feels Alcide's warmth around her and her cold cheek against his warm chest. She feels the motion of him carrying her and can hear the gravel beneath his boots with each step he takes. She can hear Charlie trying to console her mother. She hears Bill trying to convince Jessica to drink some blood supplement for faster healing on the bullet that hit. She hears Sam Uley gathering his boys up to leave.

"You can feed from me if you need Jess."

"She'll do no such thing."

Bella hears Sam Merlotte talking to Jessica as well. Everything's going on around her and she can't stir.

Please someone help me wake what's going on?

Hello can anyone hear me?  
_You shouldn't worry about such things yet._

Huh?

_You need your rest you will wake when it is time they will just have to be patient my child._

Godric? What's going on? What's happening to me?

_Your body is rebuilding and has gone into a rather hibernating state in order to protect you and the child within._

But you what about you?

_It's beautiful Bella. Thank you I owe you everything. _

What's beautiful?

_You shall see but not for sometime. _

I'm scared.

_Then I shall hold you until you wake my dear._

Hold me?  
_Yes, I wish to hold you._

He opens his arms and wraps them around her. He hums a tune she'd never heard before. She begins to fall even deeper.

Godric… she says in fear…. I don't want to sleep. I don't…

_Shh… trust in me child…_

He continues to rock her as a mere infant. Oddly enough she finds comfort in this as he continues to hum.

_You're amazing Bella. You really are… _He says softly.

Godric…

_Sleep now…._

But

_Shh… Rest…_

Alcide paces the hotel room as Bella continues to sleep.

"Think she needs to see a doctor?"

"Considering the circumstances let's hold of a bit not sure how we can explain what's happening to her to a doctor." Charlie says to Sam.

"You better wake up Bella or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"That helps Jessica. Thanks." Alcide mouths as he finally sits and takes her hand.

"Worth a shot."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Alcide asks seeing Renee hit the bathroom bawling.

Charlie sighs.

"Hell if I know son I don't even know how to go about this now."

Alcide sighs looking to Bella.

"All I know Charlie is that if I'd found out Bella had been taken away from me and for years on end and had done what Renee had done to her and everything else in the mix. I couldn't make her go through it alone. I understand your feelings Charlie and that it's hard. But that is the Renee you feel in love with she's in there all alone scared to death and knows everything she's done. She can't go through that alone… She needs someone…"

Charlie shakes his head looking to the bathroom.

"God damn son."

Alcide nods.

"I've hated her for so long."

"It wasn't her you hated Charlie. It was the curse. That's not her fault that could have just as easily been you this all happened to. You and Bella will have to learn to forgive and help rebuild Renee to the woman she once was."

"I guess I better go check on her."

"Charlie…"

Charlie turns to Alcide.

"To be honest she might need to be on suicide watch… After it all comes too she's going to realize everything Bella went through…"

"Dear God son."

"I'm just being honest Charlie. I'd do anything for your daughter that includes helping you both get Renee back to where she was."

Charlie nods and knocks on the bathroom door. He knocks again and no answer. He sighs and forces the door open. Sure enough Renee is backed into a corner of the bathroom losing her mind.

"Renee…" he says kneeling down offering a hand.

He thinks about Phil raping her and controlling her. He remembers that young vibrant girl he fell in love with. Damn… he thinks shaking his head.

"Come here hun…" He says as softly as possible.

He takes her hand and raises her up. Charlie wraps his arms around Renee.

"I'm so sorry." He finds himself breaking down.

"Damn Renee baby I'm so fucking sorry. If I had known…"

She cries into his shoulder as he kisses the top of her head.

"Shh.. I got you Renee baby I got you."

"Charlie…" she mutters behind her tears.

"I know… I know…"

Hours pass and everyone's stirring around impatiently waiting for Bella to rise. Alcide grows more and more worrisome. Charlie has his arms wrapped around Renee as she continues to cry off and on. Sam's handing Jessica another box of tissues as she feels the wastebasket with bloody ones from her tears. Bill pats Jessica on the shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alcide says as Sookie finally enters the hotel room.

"I'd ran into my own bit of trouble but I'm here now so you just chill!"

Alcide half growls.

"Problems?" Bill says.

"I'll tell you later nothing major sug." She reaches up and pecks Bill on the lips.

Sookie sighs as she looks to Bella.

"So how long has she been out?"

"5 maybe 6 hours."

"Jessica you and I are fixing to have to turn in the sun will be up soon."

"Well tish tosh I just go here!" Sookie says to Bill.

He smiles.

"Sorry love. We'll make time."

"I'm just sorry I missed the whole battle and wasn't here to help."

Sookie looks back over to Bella.

"Well gosh darn I bet I can wake her."

Alcide looks to Sookie.

"Just how so?"

"That's what I've been dealing with I rather had a visit from my own family and have learned how to push out my abilities more so. Let me try would ya Alcide?"

Alcide sighs looking to Bella.

"It won't hurt her or the child?"

"Nope just give her a little jolt heck might even heal her."

Alcide nods Sookie smiles and takes her hand. Sookie closes her eyes and everyone watches as a golden light begins to form from Sookie's palm and it travels to Bella's hand through the rest of her body. They all wait but still nothing happens.

"Well shoot." Sookie says frustrated.

"I'm sorry Alcide I thought for sure…"

He sighs.

"It's ok Sookie you tried."

"Hey…" Sam nudges Alcide.

Alcide looks back down as Bella's eyes are blinking.

"Godric?" She says weakly.

"No Bella baby…"

"Alcide!" She lifts up smiling.

She looks around the room to everyone looking at her.

"You're all here!"

She felt like Dorothy from Wizard of Oz all a sudden as everyone stared upon her but she couldn't stop the grin on her face. Everyone she loved and cared about was there which meant everyone lived and was ok.

Her hands however go to her tummy as she looks to Alcide.

"I think everything's ok too but we'll double check when we get home Bella baby."

She nods.

"Thank you everyone." Bella says smiling but a few stray tears.

Alcide wraps an arm around her.

"You helped me get my mother back."

Everyone smiles.

"Anytime Bella you know that hun." Sam says.

"You sure got some good friends Bells." Charlie adds and Bella notices her father kissing her mother's neck and she glows.

Bella slowly rises from the bed and makes her way over to her mother.

"Mom…"

Renee looks to Bella and Charlie drops his hands watching his daughter and ex wife's reactions to one another.

"Bells hun…"

"Mom… it's really you…"

Renee smiles and opens her arms.

"I'm so sorry mom I had no idea. Dad and I both we never knew. Jesus mom…"

"Bells…" Renee says clasping her arms around Bella even tighter.

"I love you so much darling I'm so sorry for everything too. I can't believe …"  
"Don't mom seriously I'm ok, you're ok and so is dad. We're all ok."

"Yes we are but it's going to take some major TLC for the three of us to rebuild this family. We've all been through quite a lot."

Renee and Bella nod in agreement. Alcide nods to Charlie folding his arms.

"We better head off hun." Jessica says as Bill takes her by the arm.

"Suns about to be up."

Bella hugs Jessica.

"Thanks for what you did back there as well Jess."

"No biggy all healed already."

"Jess we really got to go." Bill warns.

"You take care Bella call me ok."

"I will."

Bill and Jessica vanish.

"So where do we go from here?" Charlie says looking to his daughter and ex wife while Alcide and her wait for their plane.

"Mom can come back with us if she wants."

Charlie clears his throat looking to Renee. His emotions scattered all over the place.

"Or she could come back home…"

Renee lowers her head.

"Charlie it's ok I understand. Things aren't the same."

"No they aren't and will never quite be like they use to be years ago. But we start over. I don't see why we can't. I'm willing if you are. We could visit Bella and Alcide often while you and I try to see if we can make this work once again. If that's what you want that is. You might not even want that now Renee. I'm sure this is to feel very foreign to the both of us."

"I never stopped loving you or Bella Charlie."

Bella and Charlie look to one another.

"Than I say woman come home let's make this work somehow. Let's make up for lost time."

Renee turns to Charlie.

"Are you certain that's what you want?"

"Honestly? No… I'm not certain of anything at this point but I am certain of one thing."  
"What's that?"

"I still remember the young woman I fell in love with and the one that loved our daughter so. If she's still anywhere in there then I'd like to have her back. I missed that woman something awful. Perhaps that's why I was never able to move on. I just couldn't replace her."

Bella wipes a few more stray tears away as her mother wraps her arms around Charlie's neck.

"I'm sure you'll be the death of me but it's worth a shot." Charlie says embracing her but winking at his daughter. Alcide chuckles softly feeling a bit overwhelmed himself by all this.

They eventually all hug and say their goodbyes as everyone goes their separate ways…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 (I only own Seth, Marcy and Jean) **Please Read and Review thank you! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I had a lot of fun with this one. Who doesn't love Alcide! Thanks again muah!**

"Hold still would ya?"

"Jesus Janice I already feel like a human pin cushion."

"Nah, you're not bleeding at least not yet anyway." Jessica says as she focuses on Bella's hair.

"It better not rain…" Janice says looking outside.

"Oh my goodness Bella!"

Bella turns as Renee practically dances into the room. Bella smiles as a small noise escapes her throat and she swallows back.

"Mom…"

Charlie follows not far behind and clears his throat.

"You look beautiful hun."

"Thanks dad."

Bella blushes as her parents fuss over her and she was glad to see that they seemed to be doing ok. Things still felt a bit awkward with Renee but that was to be expected. They talked to one another every night trying to catch up somewhat and Charlie would let Bella know how things were going between the two of them.

The baby was also doing well and everything checked out just fine. Bella thinks on all these things as she looks to the time. Her nerves are a jumbled mess but so are Alcide's as she feels him about her. She smiles in thought wondering how things were going on that side.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

"A rose."

"Pink? I'm not putting on a pink rose Jason that's not even the colors of the wedding."

"Well gosh darn. Someone's got their underroo's all bunched up and what not."

Sam and Jean laugh as Jason unpins the pink rose from Alcide's tux.

"Who the hell got these anyhow why are they all pink!"

"Janice got them."  
"Jesus I told her yellow and white!"

"Well calm down now I'll get some yellow ones."

"If Bella sees pink everywhere she's gonna flip."

"The rest of the décor is yellow." Sam assures.

"It had better be."

Sam has a good laugh.

"Moody aren't we?"

Alcide half chuckles nervously clearing his throat.

"Just don't want any fuck ups."

"Sookie's going through everything now while the other girls get your bride ready."

Alcide smiles at that the words his bride… He swallows back in thought as he can sense how nervous she is but he also senses her excitement only further wanting to make sure this all goes through perfectly. He looks the time fixing his tie and making sure his collar is fixed correctly.

* * *

Charlie takes Bella's hand.

"You ready Bells?"

She nods and Renee gives her a hug.

"I love you hun."

"Love you too mom."

"Knock him off his feet."

Bella smiles as Renee scurries off taking her seat. The music starts and Jessica and Bill make their way down, then Janice and Sam, then Marcy and Jean.

"Here we go kiddo. You can always run you know. Now's the time…" Charlie teases.

"I think I'm good."

Bella says as they step out and she involuntarily gasps out at the night wedding her and Alcide planned with the yellow and white but never did she imagine just how beautiful it would look. Golden lights streamed about the trees, white benches the guest sat upon and there was a trail of golden lanterns leading the way. But none of that mattered once she looked to the man waiting before her. He raised a brow taking her all in as she made her way down.

Both had their breath taken away staring upon one another. Alcide wore a black suit, white dress shirt, Jason had succeeded in finding the yellow roses he'd one pinned on his tux. Bella wore a long trailed dress, shoulder less and right past the knees flattering her figure to the point Alcide wanted to shift and howl out something terrible. Bella couldn't take her eyes off the sexy wolf ahead of her. He held out his hand as Charlie gave her away.

Both so wrapped up in one another they barely make it through their vows correctly and it was as if they were the only two that existed.

Alcide thought about the shy broken girl he'd picked up from Seattle as he looks to her now. A genuine smile planted on her face and stars in her eyes as she looks upon him. He can feel the love coming from her as he continues to look upon her. He thinks back to the time he just knew he'd lost her and he'd never get her back. But here she was as beautiful as ever and with his child nonetheless and willingly taking his name.

Bella thinks back to the wolf that kidnapped her so to speak and she smiles shaking her head. A small laugh escapes her throat as she thinks of all the horrible crap he'd pulled at first, his bad manners, his temper, his need to control everything even things he could not control. But here he was calm, respectful, more at peace, sure he still had somewhat a temper but he always would that was just the wolf within him and even more so as alpha but she couldn't be more in love than she was at this very moment…

After what seems like forever for the both of them they finally get to say the words both had been waiting for.

"I do…" Alcide says.

Bella smiles.

"I do…"

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife."

Or in their case a hunter and her wolf…

Alcide leads her down for their first dance. He twirls her around then pulls her into his chest.

"So you really married me huh?"

He feels her softly laughing against his chest.

"I suppose I did Mr. Herveaux."

"Huh wonders never seem to seize." He teases kissing the top of her head.

"So what's it feel like to be Isabella Marie Herveaux."

"Exhausting…"

"Is that so?"

She nods.

"And why is that Bella baby?"

"Because of all the sex."

He half chokes with a bit of laughter and twirls her around once again then brings her back to his chest.

"Yes well I can see where that could be a problem."

Bella smiles and looks over as the second song begins and others start to join. Renee leans against Charlie and Charlie winks over at Bella. Bella nods towards him breathing Alcide in. This all felt so unreal to her yet it couldn't feel more right.

"So…"

"So?"

"You about ready for that honeymoon?" He whispers in her ear.

"And where would that be now?"

"Hmmm I was thinking maybe somewhere along the lines of Radisson Aruba Resort."

"What you mean like the Caribbean?"

"Yes mam."

"Holy crap…"

He chuckles at her reaction.

A white limo arrives and Alcide starts to lead her that way as everyone starts to hoot, holler and clapping. Bella turns around and reaches over grabbing her bouquet from one of the chairs.

"Ah, man…" Jason says scratching the back of his neck as Janice catches it.

Janice shoves it in his face taunting him.

"That's right Stackhouse."  
"Um gee thanks Bells!" Jason yells.

"You're welcome."

Alcide has a good laugh at Jason's reaction.

They get in the limo as everyone waves them off.

"Keep driving until I say otherwise." Alcide calls to the driver as he rolls the privacy windows up.

He raises his brows looking to Bella.

"You remember prom night?" He says mischievously.

"Hmmm, now how could I forget?"

She says as Alcide runs his hand along her leg up her thigh raising her wedding dress.

"I'll take my bride now…" He says gruffly with a bit of a growl.

He slides her panties off throwing them to the ground. Bella undoes his shirt as her hips move about in desire. He pleasures Bella with one hand and works to undo his pants with another. Alcide doesn't even bother with the rest of his clothes as he dives himself inside his wife. He kisses along her bare shoulders and feels her already releasing against him. Thus making him growl out a bit between thrust. He exposes her breast and licks upon them. He then raises as he continues on looking into her eyes. Still it felt unreal that he'd actually got Bella Swan that small town girl to fall in love with him. His lips crash into hers with much heated desire.

Bella's hands run along his chest, her back arches, she bites upon her lip and smiles as she looks upon him. She's never felt safer than she does in his arms. She feels the warmth escaping him below as he moans out. He pulls out and looks to her not able to stop kissing her.

"That's only the beginning babe." He says with a wink.

She giggles softly as he tosses her panties back her way. He fixes his shirt and tie and she fixes her dress. Alcide presses a button and a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses appear.

"My aren't we classy?"

"Well considering the company my dear…" He says popping the cork and pouring the champagne.

He raises his glass looking to Bella.

"To my wife, my lover, and my best friend… I love you Bella baby and I can't wait to live each and every day from here on proving this so."

Bella swallows back the knot and looks to her husband clanking her glass against his but she stops him before he takes a sip.

"To my husband, I don't know where I'd be without you. Thank you for never giving up on me always believing in me and loving me even at my worst. For being there behind all my crazy family drama." She says with a smile. "I love you so much Alcide and I've never been more proud than I am now to be able to call you husband."

Alcide swallows back as a few tears trickle down her cheeks. They toast their glasses and both sip from the champagne. He wipes the tears from her face with his thumb.

"I love you too Bella baby and thank you."

She sips at her champagne but hands it back.

"Not too much remember." She pats her tummy.

He smiles.

"That's right. None for you little squirt."

* * *

**Sometime later…**

"Alcide you missed the exit!"

"Right…"

"Alcide baby are you sure you're ok?"

"Yep." He says whilst clearing his throat trying to find the loop to turn back around.

Bella focuses on breathing as Janice holds her hand.

"You big dope." Janice scolds her brother.

"Shut it sis."

Bella winces as another contraction hits. Alcide senses her discomfort as he does his best to hurry. They finally pull into the hospital as Janice rushes out and helps Bella inside as Alcide parks the truck he sees his father pulling up just as he' parks.

"How is she?"

"Ok so far Janice has her inside."

Jackson nods as him and his son rush into the labor delivery area.

"So you ready to have a pup?" His father teases.

Alcide grins and nods.

A nurse gets Bella into a wheelchair and they rush her into a room. Alcide nervously paces the room as they set his wife up. Janice and Jackson wait in the waiting room. The doctor let them know that Bella was already dilated to an 8 that it wouldn't be long. Alcide grabs a glove blowing it up once again. Bella shakes her head rolling her eyes but with a smile.

"Dork."

He shrugs and pretends to milk the area where the fingers go.

"For an alpha you sure are a kid Alcide."

"Ah, but isn't that the best kind of pack master?" He says with a wink and releases the hold on the glove and sure enough the doctor walks in.

Bella breaks into a painful laughter as once again it nearly hits the doctor.

"What are the odds?" Alcide says looking to Bella.

"I mean honestly?"

"Nice to see you again as well Mr. Herveaux."

Alcide clears his throat.

"Um you too sir."

Alcide takes his wife's hand as the doctor examines her.

"Well you're certainly ready my dear. Full 10 now and they're a lot closer." He reads on the machine.

"You two ready to have that baby now?"

They both nod nervously. The doctor pats Alcide on the back.

"You'll do fine." He says to Alcide and Bella breaks into another laugh as the doctor exits.

"Why did he say that to me? Aren't you having the baby?"

"Must have been something he read?" She taunts but bites down on her lower lip reaching to her stomach. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I love you Bella baby."

She nods between contractions.

"I love you too."

* * *

The others all gather in the waiting room. Night time has fallen so Bill and Jessica arrive as well. Before long Charlie and Renee walk through the doors as well. Charlie seats Renee down but paces the waiting room.

A few hours pass by when everyone stops what they're doing and Alcide enters the waiting room with a huge grin and a bundle amongst his hands. He lowers the blue and pink blanket to reveal their newest addition.

"This is Neveah Angel Herveaux our daughter."

Renee, Jessica and Sookie cover their mouths in amazement and Charlie clears his throat.

"How's Bells?"

"She's perfectly fine." Alcide says proudly.

Charlie sighs in relief.

Once everyone's met her he heads back to the room and hands her back over to Bella.

"You did wonderful Bella baby."

"You too." Bella teases.

Both however turn to the doorway. Alcide's eyes flicker and Bella looks to him with distaste.

"What the hell are you doing here Northman?" Alcide growls.

"Relax… I just came to see what all the fuss was about."

He looks to Bella but stays at the doorway.

"Might I see?"

Bella looks to Alcide then to her baby.

"Why?"  
"Please?"

She'd never heard him say that word before. She swallows back. Alcide prepares for the worst as Bella lowers the blanket revealing their daughter's face. Eric looks and she watches him as he swallows back. Eric sniffs the air and comes down to one knee. Alcide and Bella look to one another confused. She covers the child back up as the visions hit. Her jaw drops as she looks back towards her husband.

Eric looks to the floor as he softly speaks.

"I will make sure she's protected at all cost." He rises and looks to Bella.

"No harm will ever come to this child. You've my word Bella."

Bella nods not sure what to say and completely floored. But she thinks back to Godric as it all comes together and starts to make more and more sense. Eric takes his leave and she turns to Alcide.

"Godric knew Eric would want to protect what bloodline there was left. He also knew that once Eric saw the child for the first time he'd be filled with nothing but love and understanding… Eric will fight to clean up his ways for our child and to appease Godric to do right by him."

Alcide clears his throat thrown off.

"You're saying that Northman's having a change of heart…"

"Well he's still Eric… But Eric light I supposed you'd say?"

"So I don't get to see you rip his heart out after all?" Alcide says as if truly disappointed.

"Afraid not…" Bella says with a slanted smile and she kisses upon her daughter's forehead.

~Fin~


End file.
